Ashley Potter
by Boni
Summary: Perseguida por Malfoy y vigilada por James... ¿alguien tiene un abre cartas con el que me pueda cortar la venas?. La loca historia de la hija de Harry Potter
1. Ashley Potter

Algunos de los personajes mencionados pertenecen a J. Rowling y la Warner Brothers Company.

**"ASHLEY POTTER"**

1-Ashley Potter.

Tirada boca arriba sobre el césped, mirando el despejado cielo, pensando en nada y con nada que hacer. Otro pesado día comenzaba para la chica. Unos pasos le advirtieron que su querido hermano ya había llegado a casa después de lo que seguro fue una noche de despelote "típicamente fantástica"(N/A: Más tarde sabrán a que me refiero)

.-.¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la voz cansada de su hermano mayor mientras bostezaba ruidosamente y se sentaba junto a ella-¿sabes que hora es, renacuaja?

.-.Sé que hora es- Dijo secamente la chica. Estaba enfadada y no tenía porque esconderlo.-, y como es evidente: no hago nada... NADA –Dijo más para sí que para su hermano, que la miro burlonamente y le revolvió el pelo con el único fin de sacarla aún más de sus casillas.

.-.¿Sigues enfadada?- Le preguntó poniendo morritos y pellizcándole las mejillas cual abuela amorosa. Su hermana le dio un manotazo para apartarlo y le sacó la lengua.

.-.¡Déjame en paz, James!- Gritó harta la pelinegra. ¡Claro que estaba enfadada¿Qué esperaba?. la habían invitado a una fiesta y no había podido ir, James no estuvo tranquilo hasta que convenció a su padre de que "ese no era lugar para una chica como Ashley"

.-.Vale, tranquila, insecto, pero acuérdate que hoy quedamos para comprar el material... como dentro de una hora, o así. Hablando de eso... creo que me voy a la ducha antes de que se me haga más tarde- James se rasco la nuca y volvió a bostezar antes de ponerse de pie y caminar haciendo eses hasta la puerta del salón, que era una de las que daban con el jardín trasero de la casa.

Ashley bufó y volvió a acostarse sobre el césped, esperando a que sus padres se dieran cuenta de que no había ido a desayunar y llegaran a la conclusión de que debía de estar enfadada por su "nada de fiestas" de la noche anterior. Nada podía haber hecho a la chica entrar en la casa sumisamente y olvidar la decisión de sus padres. Nada excepto...

El sol terminó de alzarse y el olor a césped húmedo fue convinándose poco a poco con una nueva esencia; la esencia de su desayuno favorito, el cual sus padres debían haber preparado a propósito. Ese era uno de los peros de que la cocina conectara con el jardín, todos los olores se filtraban... Un dilema se planteó ante la dieciseisañera¿Quedarse sin desayuno y defender su orgullo de adolescente, o empacharse y olvidar el incidente?

Sin siquiera pensarlo se puso de pie de un salto y en dos segundos ya estaba entrando en su casa. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, deseando que no hubiera nadie y poder comer sin perder su orgullo. En vez de eso, se encontró con la estampa matutina, es decir: Su madre, Ginny Potter, con el delantal puesto, sentada en una silla, los brazos cruzados y aspecto enfurruñado. Su marido, Harry Potter, estaba frente a la vitrocerámica, preparando unas deliciosas tortitas.

Esta escena en cualquier casa podría catalogarse de extraña, pero no en la de Ashley Potter. Su madre era negada para la cocina; no es que le faltara práctica, no. Cada día entraba en la cocina armada con los utensilios y decidida a preparar alguna deliciosa comida; en cuestión de veinte minutos era capaz de quemar los armarios, romper la cristalería o hacer que los cubiertos salieran volando... Tras un par de años de convivencia con su mujer, Harry era capaz de arreglar desperfectos domésticos de todo tipo y preparar toda clase de comida, impidiendo que sus hijos murieran de inanición o envenenamiento.

Aunque el tiempo había pasado, y Ashley y James habían aprendido algunas recetas caseras muy interesantes; la señora Potter seguía intentando cocinar de vez en cuando, y cuando se lo negaban se enfurruñaba como una niña pequeña a la que le quitan un caramelo.

.-.¡No es culpa mía que la sartén se incendiara¡La culpa es tuya que las compras de mala calidad!- Gritaba hastiada Ginny Potter a su marido.

.-.No, cariño. No fue culpa tuya; fue culpa del aceite, que te tiene manía.- le contestó Harry, lanzando al aire el contenido de la sartén, que dio la vuelta en el aire y volvió a caer dentro del útil de cocina.

.-.¿Cómo se suponía que debía saber que no hay que llenar la sartén hasta arriba de aceite; sino ponerle un poco para que no se peguen las tortitas? Aquí no todos provenimos de familias muggles- le contestó de mala gana su mujer. Ashley no pudo contener una carcajada ante este comentario, y su cabeza sonriente y espía fue descubierta por sus padres. A la mierda el plan de hacerse la enfadada.

.-.Hola, nena- Dijo entonces la voz de su madre, que se puso de pie de un salto y se desató el delantal -¿Qué tal dormiste?

.-.Poco- Contestó secamente la chica mientras terminaba de entrar en la cocina y revisaba por encima de los hombros de su padre lo que estaba cocinando.

.-.¿Te apetecen tortitas con chocolate?- preguntó sonrientemente éste, dándose la vuelta y besándola la frente. Su hija lo miró ceñuda¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa¿Cómo no iba a querer tomar su desayuno predilecto?

.-.¿Es un soborno por lo de anoche?- Preguntó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas frente a la mesa de madera.

.-.Ergg... puede- Contestó su madre antes de colocar frente a ella un vaso de zumo de melocotón (sabía que su hija odiaba el de calabaza), un plato con unas seis o siete tortitas y un objeto de plástico que citaba en su etiqueta "Sirope de chocolate".- Por cierto- prosiguió su madre acercándole una servilleta- ¿Has visto a James?

.-.¿Quieres decir después de que volviera de la fiesta a la que NO me dejasteis ir a pesar de que era completamente inofensiva?

.-.No te lo tomes tan a pecho –contestó su padre- a mi a tu edad no me dejaban ir a fiestas y no por eso me ponía insoportable.- Su mujer lo miró con una ceja alzada.

.-.A ti nunca te gustaron las fiestas, por si no lo recuerdas.

.-.Ya, pero aún así...- Comenzó a hablar Harry.

.-.James ha ido a bañarse, ahora vendrá a desayunar- Cortó Ash a su padre antes de que empezara una discusión con su progenitora.- Ojalá se atragante con algo- Dijo más bajo, tratando que nadie más la escuchara.

En ese momento James Sirius Potter hizo su entrada estelar en el comedor familiar y se acercó a su madre, a la que besó en la frente.

.-.Buenos días- dijo sentándose frente a Ash y esperando que el desayuno apareciera por arte de magia frente a él.

.-.Hola cariño. Anoche no te oí llegar¿A qué hora regresaste?- preguntó su madre apoyándose en el pollo de la cocina.

.-.Temprano, después de dejar a Efran en su casa- Explicó este. El único motivo por el que Harry y Ginny Potter eran tan permisivos con su hijo era que este ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad.

.-.Por cierto- dijo de repente Harry dándose la vuelta para mirar a su hijo-, tu madre y yo hemos quedado hoy, así que tú serás el encargado del dinero para la compra del material escolar... y de tu hermana.

.-.¡Papá!- bufó espantada la aludida, aún con un trozo de su desayuno en la boca- ¿Qué quieres¿Qué me ate con una correa como si fuera un perro o qué?

.-.No estaría mal- Contestó el hombre rascándose la nuca y sonriendo a su hija. Posteriormente tuvo que apartarse para que una "tortita voladora" que le lanzó la chica no se estampara contra él; en su lugar acabó pegada a la pared, donde empezó a deslizarse lentamente dejando el rastro de sirope a su paso.

.-.Tranquilo, todo controlado. La terminator y yo estaremos bien.- le dijo su hijo, resignándose a tener que levantarse para coger su desayuno.

.-.Se me olvidaba- Dijo la señora Potter mientras miraba el reloj un poco apresurada- Tienes derecho a un regalo por tus T.I.M.O.S. Pídele a James el dinero.

La chica sonrió a su madre.

.-.Nena, ten cuidado y dale recuerdos a Janet y Alice de mi parte- Concluyó su madre mientras colocaba adecuadamente la túnica de su marido y le murmuraba algo que ella no alcanzó a oír.

Ashley se levanto de la silla, llevó su plato al fregadero y dio un abrazo a sus padres, a los que despidió con un "Tranquilos, estaré bien" antes de que estos desaparecieran con un sonoro "plop". Se volvió a su hermano, que estaba acabando su desayuno.

.-.Bueno, pequeña saltamontes, yo estaré por ahí con Will, Efran y Ken ¿puedo confiar en ti?

.-.No, no puedes. Aún así no te queda más remedio.

James respiró profundamente, meditando las palabras de su hermana.

.-.¡Por amor de Merlín! James, no soy tan pequeña¡sólo me sacas un año!

.-.Vale, espera un momento.- contestó finalmente el pelinegro saliendo de la habitación a paso rápido y volviendo a los pocos minutos con un puñado de monedas en la mano. Se paro enfrente de ella y le dio un poco más de la mitad.

.Ten cuidado con él. No lo pierdas.

Ash miró ceñuda a su hermano¿acaso se creía que era retrasada mental?. Luego su mirada se tornó en pícara y burlona.

.-.Mmmm, James, esto no me da...

.-.¿QUËEE?- Preguntó confundido su hermano.-, los libros te los dejo yo, lo único que tienes que comprar son algunos objetos.

.-. Ya, bueno, algunos objetos... y ese algo por mis notas¿recuerdas?

.-.¿Qué te vas a comprar?- preguntó James tratando de ocultar su interés-¿Acaso no te da con eso?

Ash revisó las monedas. -Nop... no me da

.-.¿Y qué es eso tan caro que piensas comprarte?

.-No seas cotilla- Ash estiró la mano.

James la miró sospechando y finalmente le dio otro buen puñado de monadas, que su hermana recibió con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

.-Acuérdate de comprar todo, ten cuidado de no soltar las bolsas en cualquier parte...- James ya se estaba volviendo a comportar como su madre. Sin prestarle atención se dirigió a la chimenea- ...no te metas en problemas, nada de chicos y si necesitas algo sabes que estoy al otro lado del espejo...

.-Si, mamá. ¡Al caldero chorreante!

Segundos después una joven de larga melena negra, ojos grises y vestimenta informal aterrizó en una pequeña posada, de aspecto viejo y mugriento, pero aún así siempre rebosante de magos y brujas. Al lado de la puerta pudo reconocer a sus dos mejores amigas: Janet Weasley y Alice White, ambas hablaban sonrientes, pues hacía casi un mes que no se veían.

Ashley se lanzó contra Alice, a la que abrazo fuertemente dándole un buen susto, después repitió el proceso con Janet. Las tres chicas salieron de la taberna en dirección al callejón Diagón, el único sitio en Londres donde podían comprar el material necesario para su siguiente año en la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts.

.-.¿Qué has hecho este mes?

.-Pues nada especial, aburrirme encerrada en casa- Dijo Ashley, haciendo una mueca que significaba claramente "vomitivo"- ¿Qué tal por Hungría, Janet?

.-Genial, ojalá pudierais haber venido, estuvimos viviendo en la mansión de Víctor Krum, el exjugador de Quidditch.

Janet, sabemos quien es Víctor Krum...

.-Bueno, pues el caso es que fue genial, nos llevó a todas partes, además su hijo...

.-No quiero oírlo- Gritó de improviso Alice.

Las dos chicas miraron confusas a Ally.

.- Robert Thomas ha cortado conmigo, y no quiero saber nada de chicos.

Ashley y Jane se sonrieron, Ally no podía estar dos días seguidos sin un chico.

.-Bueno- Ash se paró en seco-, después de comprar el material tenemos que ir a un sitio.

.-.¿A dónde?

.-Es secreto.

.-.¿Y para que se supone que tenemos que ir?

.-Por mis notas en los T.I.M.O.S. me han dejado dinero...- Ashley sonrió.

.-.¿Vas a comprarte la...?- La chica tapó la boca de su amiga, mirando a su alrededor, para ver si alguien las había visto.

.-Es posible...

Es la mejor.

Y así las tres jóvenes desaparecieron entre la multitud de estudiantes que, al igual que ellas, compraban su material para empezar el nuevo curso, dentro de sólo dos días

A las cinco y diez las chicas ya habían terminado todas sus compras, incluyendo el "regalito" de Ashley, el cual, por cierto había pedido que le mandaran a casa vía lechuza. Sí, era un poco más caro, pero merecía la pena por ver la cara de su hermano cuando lo viera... Desde el banco en que estaban sentadas las chicas comenzaron a oír grititos. Sabían perfectamente lo que significaba. Los " cuatro fantásticos", (como eran conocidos) estaban por ahí.

El grupo de cuatro chicos compuesto por Efran Weasley, Kenneth Longbottom, Will Wood y James Potter apareció por la esquina, seguido de un abundante grupo de admiradoras. Todos ellos eran hijos de famosos magos, todos físicamente perfectos, todos grandes estudiantes, todos divertidos y carismáticos y todos de séptimo curso; de ahí que las chicas los hubieran catalogado por ese nombre, que con el transcurso del tiempo se convirtió en su mote oficial.

El grupito avistó a las chicas y se acercó a ellas, aún perseguidos por las chicas histéricas que cada cierto tiempo gritaban emocionadas barbaridades que la autora no se atreve a repetir. Los chicos las correspondían con miradas pícaras y amplias sonrisas.

.-Mira quien está aquí- Dijo James dirigiéndose a su hermana- ¿lo has comprado todo?.

.-.¿Perdona?- le respondió la chica con cara de desconcierto- Es que no puedo oírte con todas esas perras en celo gritando.

Will comenzó a reírse divertido por la contestación de la chica. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

.-Tranquila, fiera- El hermano mayor de Janet intentó suavizar la situación- Sólo veníamos a ver como iba todo- comprensible, ya que Efran y James eran hermanos mayores de dos de ellas.

.-.¿Y no podíais dejaros al grupo de admiradoras en otro sitio?- Preguntó Alice, claramente molesta- Es que dan pena.

.-Puede... pero...- Ken Longbottom hizo una extraña mueca, a la cual todos contestaron con amplias carcajadas, puesto que sólo ellos sabían a que se había referido su amigo con eso de "pero...", aunque Ashley imaginaba por donde iban los tiros.

.-Manada de salidos.

Yo también me alegro de verte Ash¿Cómo te ha ido el verano?- Contesto sarcásticamente Ken.

.-.¿No la ves?... Ha crecido un montón, ya está hecha toda una preciosa señorita- Dijo burlonamente Efran.

Ash se sonrojó levemente, iba a contestarle al chico Weasley cuando Will Wood se le adelantó.

.-Es cierto, estás preciosa- Dijo con su perfecta sonrisa, de forma que la chica no pudo reprocharle nada. Will era el amigo de su hermano con el que mejor se llevaba, el único que parecía mínimamente maduro.

.-.¿Estás hablando de mi hermana, Will?- James frunció el entrecejo- Me temo que tendrás que ir a un oculista muggle... – Todos volvieron a reír, excepto Will que le dedicó un guiño.

De repente de la nada salió una chica rubia y sonriente, muy bien formada, que se acercó corriendo al grupo de chicos. Estos la recibieron con besos y abrazos, la chica se presento, por lo visto se llamaba Angélica Saulier y estudiaba en Beauxbeaton. Era patética la forma en que se contoneaba ante los fantásticos, a los que se les caía la baba, así que tras un par de minutos y un par de "chicas-objeto" más, las tres amigas decidieron ir a tomarse un helado.

No los soportaba. Tan fanfarrones y engreídos, a veces se planteaba como era posible que James y ella fueran hermanos siendo completamente diferentes, como el agua y el vinagre, como el sol y la luna...

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

El sol se reflejó en los ojos de una preciosa adolescente dormilona. Eran las siete de la mañana, hora de levantarse.

.-Arriba, nena, date prisa¿Ya lo has guardado todo¡James¿Te vas a levantar ya o te saco yo de la cama?... ¡Pero es que no vamos a poder llegar ni una vez a tiempo a la estación!- Su madre gritaba histérica en medio del pasillo, como cada año. Aún sin abrir los ojos, Ashley sonrió. Iba a volver a Hogwarts con sus amigas.

Su cama crujió ante el peso de algo. Ashley se dio la vuelta abriendo trabajosamente los ojos. A su lado su hermano, que sólo vestía la parte de abajo del pijama, la miraba sonriendo.

.-.¿Se puede saber que haces aquí, James¿Sabes qué? No me importa. Lárgate.

.-Estoy asegurándome de que te levantas, por supuesto.- Contestó el chico acomodándose en la cama.

Ashley bostezo, sentándose; su hermano seguía acostado a su lado.

.-Lo cierto... es que quería pedirte un favor.

.-Que raro...

.-.¿Conoces a Marian Crain?

.-.¿La pelirroja de séptimo?

.-Mju... ¿Qué sabes sobre ella?.

.-Aparte de que te odia y prefiere enrollarte con el calamar gigante antes que contigo, poco más.

.-Eh, no es culpa mía que no "triunfes" con los chicos- le contestó el chico, que parecía ofendido.

.-Teniendo en cuenta que los asustas¿Qué esperas?- le dijo la chica fusilándolo con la mirada y un poco hastiada de tener que aguantarle.

.-.¿Qué yo los asusto?

.-John Lewis.

.-Buah... con él tuve sólo... unas palabritas...

.-Carl Thompson.

.-.¡Ese estúpido!. ¿De verdad querías salir con él?.

.-Orión Blade.

.-Ese era un pervertido¿No te diste cuenta de cómo te miraba?

.-Ah... y esa era una razón suficiente para lanzarle un hechizo desfigurador. Todavía lo recuerdo... ¡tenía las piernas brotándole de la cabeza y los ojos uno en cada brazo!.

.-Si, fue muy divertido- James comenzó a reírse, mientras Ash se levanto de un brinco de la cama.

.-Eres un inmaduro, y ya estoy cansada de tus bromitas y las de tus "amiguitos". Vuelve a molestar a mis amigos y...

.-.¿Y?

.- Atrévete y verás...

.-Ya, ya... Por cierto¿Qué te compraste como regalo?

Ashley sonrió pícaramente.

.-Ya lo verás... Sal de mi cuarto, tengo que cambiarme.

.-Buah, para lo que voy a ver...

Ashley enrojeció y se lanzó contra su hermano, que se levanto antes de que la chica le cayera encima.

.-Vale, simpática...- Y salió de la habitación, que automáticamente fue cerrada con llave por la chica.

Volvió a sentarse en una de las esquinas de la cama, recapacitando sobre lo que debía hacer. Ya había guardado toda la ropa y su "regalito" así que sólo le faltaba bañarse, vestirse y hacer la cama, ya podría comer en el tren... Suspiró largamente, ahora otro asunto le preocupaba, un asunto que sus padres llamaban "Tu hermano mayor" y que ella denominaba cariñosamente "Eso que me amarga la vida".

Entro en su cuarto de baño privado, parándose frente al espejo. Ahí estaba ella. Una chica de 16 años, alta, pero no demasiado, fuerte, aunque menos que su hermano, curvilínea y muy bien proporcionada, con una dulce cara que podía tornar en pícara y juguetona, unos preciosos ojos grises de forma almendrada, rodeados de unas largas y pobladas pestañas y unas expresivas cejas. Su pelo era ondulado, creando bucles cuando se despeinaba y de color negro azabache, al igual que el de su padre y su hermano. Según su madre "Ese era el distintivo de los Potter", un pelo negro y con tendencia a desordenarse, algo que a la chica le encantaba, pues le daba un aspecto más salvaje, que contrastaba muy bien con su cara angelical. De hecho, a veces ella misma se despeinaba el pelo. Y sus labios gruesos y seductores, que siempre esbozaban una preciosa y perfecta sonrisa "Citando a Orión Blade el año pasado, cuando se encontró con él en los invernaderos del colegio".

Lo cierto es que en verano había dado un buen estirón, e incluso la expresión de su cara era un poco más madura, hasta Lunático se lo había comentado la semana pasada, cuando vino a almorzar.

Bostezó un par de veces más y sin miramientos entro en la fría ducha, que terminó de despertarla.

No-se-cuanto-tiempo-después los Potter corrían escaleras abajo cargados como mulas. La señora Potter gritaba a su hijo que se cuidara, que estudiara, que este año era muy importante, su hijo sin apenas escuchar a su madre se esforzaba por cargar sus pertenencias de la manera más digna posible después de que su baúl se abriera en medio de la calle, dejando a la vista las pertenencias del joven. Por su parte el señor Potter hablaba con su hija, a la que advertía y aconsejaba sobre lo que debía hacer para terminar el curso con buen pie. Esto era algo muy curioso teniendo en cuenta que según Hermione Weasley, Harry nunca había sido un gran estudiante.

En un movimiento rápido la familia al completo cruzó la barrera entre el andén 9 y 10, en la estación King Cross, tras la cual la familia Weasley, Finnigan, Wood y Longbottom los esperaba, ya que como siempre... llegaban tarde.

Todos saludaron a los Potter con una bonita sonrisa a su entrada.

.-Ashley, cariño, las chicas te esperan dentro- Le informó Hermione tras abrazarla cariñosamente y desearle un feliz trimestre (se verían en las vacaciones de Navidad).

Sin pensarlo salió disparada a la entrada del tren, justo antes de entrar se paro en seco, recordando que no se había despedido de nadie. Soltando el baúl se dio la vuelta, abrazó a sus padres y regaló a todos los demás una preciosa sonrisa, excepto a James, al que le sacó la lengua. Harry Potter la miró de forma sería y le pidió que se cuidara repitiendo lo de "Estoy siempre al otro lado del espejo", mientras que Ron le soltó su discurso de cada principio de año "Cuídate, no olvides que no todo en Hogwarts es estudiar, no entres en el bosque prohibido, no sigas a las arañas..."

Después volvió al punto de partida, donde agarró su baúl y entro rápidamente en el tren, pensando aún en la gente que dejaba atrás, esa gente que aún no teniendo ningún vínculo de sangre con ella, eran y siempre serían su familia...

Tres vagones antes del final encontró, por fin, a sus amigas, que la esperaban cuchicheando.

.-.¿Has visto a Johnson?- preguntó Alice sin apartar los ojos de la ventana- Se ha cortado el pelo, está increíble

.-Habla la chica que no quería saber nada sobre chicos- Se burló Janet, a lo que Alice respondió mirándola mal.

Alice White era una chica rubia, de melena larga hasta media espalada y ojos castaños, con un precioso rostro claro y las mejillas levemente coloradas. Era muy abierta y simpática. La conocía desde primero, ya que se habían conocido nada más empezar Hogwarts. Tenía un cuerpo muy bonito, con curvas acentuadas. En cambio Janet Weasley era alta y delgada, con curvas menos sinuosas a las de sus compañeras, aunque claramente visibles, tenía una preciosa melena ondulada, incluso por las mañanas enmarañada, de un color rojo vivo y sus ojos eran color avellana, preciosos, su mejor rasgo era su inteligencia y comprensión.

Janet y Ashley se conocían desde muy pequeñitas, y de algún modo se complementaban, hasta los once años vivieron juntas a veces en casa de los Potter, a veces en casa de los Weasley, por lo que cuando empezaron el colegio eran grandes amigas. Aún así, su vínculo no se terminó de forjar hasta que a los once años conocieron a Alice, con quien trabaron amistad rápidamente.

Lo más curioso y seguramente lo que mantenía tan unidas a estas chicas era que a pesar de todo, sus caracteres eran completamente diferentes. Lo que las convertía en un grupo muy dinámico.

Entre risas el tren comenzó a moverse, por la ventana las chicas pudieron despedirse por última vez de sus familias, que hablaban tranquilamente en el andén.

.-Ash¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir a James?- preguntó Janet aún mirando por la ventana.

.-.¿A qué te refieres, Jan?- le preguntó la chica.

.-Al "regalito", claro- le dijo Ally como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

.-Pues... no sé, cuando convoquen pruebas, supongo.

.-.¿Y crees que te dejarán?

.-Soy buena, y ellos lo saben.

.-De todas formas parecerá favoritismo... Bueno, por lo de que tu hermano es el capitán del equipo...

.-Cambiando de tema- saltó Alice- ¿Alguien hizo los deberes de pociones?- Viendo las miradas de desconcierto de sus amigas prosiguió- Es que soy una negada.

La puerta del vagón se abrió ruidosamente, dejando ver a una voluptuosa mujer cargando con un pesado carrito rebosante de todo tipo de alimentos. Ash soltó un gritito de felicidad antes de hacerse con tres cuartas partes del contenido del carrito; Ally y Jan se limitaron a negar con la cabeza, resignadas a que la chica se metiera todo lo que le cupiera en el cuerpo.

En el momento en que la pelinegra comenzaba a devorar una de las treinta ranas de chocolate que había comprado; la puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando ver a un chaval medio despistado. El chico, al que reconoció como Efran Weasley, se acercó a Janet.

.-Te estaba buscando- Sonrió Efran a su hermana, se te quedó esto- De la túnica sacó una especie de librito encuadernado en piel. La chica asintió y lo tomó en las manos, mientras su hermano se disponía a salir del vagón.

Demasiado tarde, antes de que el chico terminara de cerrar la puerta, pudo distinguir los montones de comida que tenían las chicas... bueno, en realidad Ashley, sobre el asiento.

Chicos¡Hay comida!- Gritó entusiasmado lanzándose a unas cajas de gominolas. Ashley le pegó "suavemente" en la nuca.

.-.¡EHHH!. ¡ESO ES MÏO!.- Gritó mientras se ponían en pie y apartaba al chico de SU comida. Cuando creía que había conseguido dominar al pelirrojo, se empezó a oír un extraño ruido por el pasillo... un ruido como de estampida...

"_Oh oh"_

Los pasos se empezaron a oír cada vez más rápidos, acercándose al vagón, y de la nada los otros tres fantásticos entraron, quedando muy apretados.

Cinco minutos después en el vagón no quedaba una sola golosina, los muertos de hambre habían arrasado con todo, tras lo cual se habían ido felizmente, o mejor dicho, fantásticamente... a molestar por algún otro lado.

Tras horas de trayecto se pudo divisar en el horizonte el lugar al que iban, el grandioso castillo donde residirían los próximos nueve meses... Hogwarts.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

El gran comedor estaba rebosante, nunca había visto tantos alumnos reunidos. Después de que el sombrero seleccionara el nuevo grupo de alumnos y que estos se colocaran en sus respectivas mesas y antes de que la ansiada comida apareciera en la mesa, la directora Minerva McGonagall se alzó ante los alumnos, dispuesta a comenzar con su acostumbrado recital de principio de curso.

.-Alumnos: Un nuevo curso comienza en Hogwarts. Quiero dar la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes que nos acompañan y alentarles a esforzarse en todos los aspectos, no sólo académicos, sino...- Ally puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo a Ashley sonreír y a Janet mirarlas reprobatoriamente -... En cuanto a los estudiantes que llevan aquí más de un año, debo informarles de que este año será diferente a los anteriores. Tanto yo como el equipo educativo al completo, nos hemos volcado para dar un cambio al colegio. Estas mejoras se irán viendo a lo largo de todo el curso, y por ahora lo único que diré sobre el tema es que la primera se llevará a cabo el día de Halloween. Bien, en otro orden de cosas quería recalcar que durante el curso para los alumnos a partir de tercer curso habrá cuatro salidas a Hogsmead, y para todos los alumnos habrá tres bailes escolares. El baile de Halloween, que será estrictamente de disfraces, como ya les iremos informando; el de Navidad; y el de fin de curso. Por último, Filch me pide que os recuerde que no está permitido hacer hechizos por los pasillos; y que la lista de objetos prohibidos ha subido a 2.415. Podéis encontrarla en el despacho del conserje. Dicho esto... ¡Qué comience la cena!

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

.-.¡Ash¿Me escuchas?

La chica dio un brinco sobre el sillón.

.-Yo... erg ¿si?- Alice la miró escéptica- Vale, no estaba escuchando.

.-No, si de eso ya me había dado cuenta- le dijo Alice un poco molesta- Bueno, viendo que no estás dispuesta a oír mi apasionante historia con aquel japonés... creo que ya me voy a la cama¿Vienes?.

.-Mmm, si, ahora voy,- le contestó la chica estirándose un poco en el sillón que ocupaba, ya en la sala común.- sólo tengo que... repasar unas cosas y...

.-Venga, nos vemos luego- Finalizó la presumida de su amiga antes de bostezar y subir las escaleras.

La figura de Alice desapareció, y la chica volvió a adentrarse en sus pensamientos. Lo cierto es que no tenía nada que repasar. Lo cierto es que estaba muerta de sueño. Pero lo más cierto de todo era que temía dormir. No dormir, soñar. Buscando respuesta a una pregunta nunca formulada.

La cosa venía de largo, desde su más tierna infancia, recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que lo había soñado, o al menos la primera vez que fue consciente de que lo había hecho. El día de su cumpleaños, su tercer cumpleaños, lo recordaba perfectamente: el cementerio, los dos hombres, miedo, dolor, poder... dos varitas, dos rayos verdes, un muerto... La siguiente vez fue el día de su cuarto cumpleaños, los mismos hombres, su imagen era nítida, clara, real... El sueño se repetía cada 8 de Agosto, pero eso no la asustaba, convivía con ese hecho, era algo de su vida cotidiana. Era una niña feliz e inconsciente¿Qué iba a pensar? Ni siquiera recordaba habérselo contado a sus padres o a James, el sueño era parte de ella de una forma inexplicable, le pertenecía y ella lo aceptaba infantilmente. Creció y olvidó, simplemente un año él ya no estaba ahí, se fue de su mente, desapareció de su día a día. Otras cosas comenzaron a ocupar el espacio que dejó. No quedó ni rastro, pero...

Había vuelto, en su decimosexto cumpleaños. Por la mañana se levanto asustada, de repente fue como si un giratiempo la llevara a su niñez y le recordara que "eso", esa parte de ella, olvidada y reemplazada por otras, aunque desaparecida, seguía allí, era parte de ella aún. Era parte de su pasado, de su presente, de su futuro¿Cómo podía explicarlo razonablemente? Simplemente no podía. Estaba asustada y realmente no lo estaba. Como frío y calor, como odiar y querer...

¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso ahora, al fin y al cabo su cumpleaños había sido durante las vacaciones, debía haber tenido tiempo más que suficiente para pensarlo y meditarlo... excepto porque en las dos noches que llevaba en Hogwarts el sueño se había repetido, más nítido, más evidente, más suyo que nunca.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, haciéndola pegar un bote y volver a la realidad.

.-.¿Qué haces aquí sola, Ash?

Por primera vez se paro a observar la sala común. Estaba desierta. Ni un alma. Debía hacer casi una hora que Alice había ido a acostarse.

.-Estaba pensando.

.-Pensé que estabas en trance o algo así, me diste un susto.- contestó la voz de un chico conocido.

La chica sonrió y el joven se sentó frente a ella. Lo conocía muy bien, se podría decir que era uno de sus mejores amigos, Aquiles Johnsson, se conocían desde primero, cuando el chico la ayudó con una poción desmemorizante.

.-.¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde, Johnsson?- Le dijo Ash acomodándose mejor en el sillón para quedar cara a cara con él.

.-No podía dormir con Orión roncando como un ogro¿Tú?

.-La verdad... le daba vueltas a algo en la cabeza, no sabía que fuera tan tarde.

.-Ya, suele pasar- Dijo el chico, sonriendo ampliamente con su sonrisa perfecta, haciendo brillar sus ojos castaños a la luz de la lumbre, la poca que quedaba- Déjame adivinar... ¿Chicos?

Ash lo miró con una mueca entre ofendida y sorprendida, levantando una ceja y haciendo al chico soltar una carcajada.

.-Me conoces desde hace seis años¿Cuántas veces me has visto pensando en chicos? Ya tengo suficiente con aguantar al troglodita de mi hermano, gracias.

.-¡Buah! No será para tanto.

.-¿Y tú que tal¿Tienes novia?.

.-Tuve en verano, pero no salió bien.

.-Oh, lo siento- Dijo Ash tratando de contener un bostezo.

.-Da igual, todas son iguales...

.-.¿QUÉ?.

La chica le lanzó un cojín que se estampo contra su cara, al deslizarse se pudo ver la expresión facial de Aquiles, con una clara mueca de susto y desconcierto. Ante esta escena Ash no pudo evitar reírse, bueno "reírse"... casi se cae al suelo entre carcajadas, al principio el chico se sonrojo, pero finalmente acabó riéndose con ella...

Se sentó junto a ella, aún sonriendo.

.-.¿Entonces estás sola?

La chica asintió.

.-Eso si es una tragedia.

Ash se limitó a mirarlo mal.

.-Tal vez para ti, yo tengo todo lo que necesito- musito muy segura de sí misma, mirando profundamente con sus grises ojos al chico.

.-No te pareces nada a las chicas que conozco, tu eres más...

.-Yo soy más yo- finalizó la chica, bostezando y apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón...

Sintió unas cosquillas en la punta de la nariz e inconscientemente se la rascó. El picor volvió a hacerse notar, haciéndole abrir los ojos lentamente. Por primera vez fue consciente de que no estaba en su cama, ni en su cuarto. Se encontraba exactamente en el mismo sitio que la noche pasada. Se había quedado dormida en el sillón. Miró a su alrededor, la sala común estaba repleta de estudiantes vestidos y arreglados para comenzar las clases, se miró a sí misma, adormilada, despeinada y en pijama.

.-.¿Se ha levantado la bella durmiente?- preguntó en tono de burla Janet, sentándose en el brazo del sofá. Al parecer era ella la culpable del picor de nariz.

.-.¿Por qué no me despertaron antes?- Gruñó la chica bostezando con cansancio.

.-Parecías tan a gusto... tú y él- contestó la chica, haciendo una señal con el dedo indicándole su derecha, donde Aquiles dormía plácidamente apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

.-Más bonito- dijo Janet sonriendo malévolamente- Estaban los dos dormiditos, él apoyando la cabeza en tu hombro y tú en su cabeza... como una parejita.

.-Y...- continuó Alice- ¿Repasaste mucho?

Ashley se levanto aturdida y avergonzada. Mirando al suelo subió las escaleras (sin siquiera darse la vuelta al oír un quejido por parte de Aquiles, que se había golpeado contra el sillón) y se metió en una ducha de agua fría. "Por Merlín¡Qué vergüenza!".

Después de bañarse, vestirse y peinarse lo más rápido que pudo, (pues sus amigas tenían prisa por desayunar) salió de la torre de Gryffindor, (alegrándose al ver que la butaca que antes ocupaba su amigo, ahora estaba vacía). Durante el desayuno apenas cruzó palabras con sus amigas, en primer lugar porque se sentía muy molesta y avergonzada, en segundo lugar porque era incapaz de no sonrojarse al ver como todos los Gryffindor la miraban y en tercer lugar por que había vuelto a tener la pesadilla.

Una voz le hizo volver a la realidad, frente a ella James Potter, Will Wood, Ken Longbottom y Efran Weasley la miraban sonriendo malignamente.

.-.¿Qué tal tu novio, hermanita?

..-¿Perdona?

.-Johnsson... os vi esta mañana, dormiditos, el uno junto al otro- James hizo una mueca de desagrado.

.-Aquiles y yo no somos novios- Cortó tajante la chica.

.-.¿Aquiles?- Se burló Efran- Cuantas confianzas.

.-No sean inmaduros, por favor- Aunque pretendía parecer fuerte se sentía muy avergonzada.

.-Ash, no se si sabes que Johnsson está en el equipo de Quidditch... al igual que nosotros...- Dijo James señalando a Weasley y Wood.

.-Si, lo sé¿por qué?

.-Verás, es simpático y tal, pero muy mujeriego- le susurro Efran Weasley

.-Me da igual, es mi amigo, no mi novio.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos de forma muy sospechosa, la chica no se dio cuenta, pues procuraba mirar a su vaso de zumo de melocotón, para que no se notara que estaba empezando a enrojecer.

.-Ash¿Tienes hoy pociones?- le preguntó Will.

.-Si, dos horas seguidas, antes del almuerzo- Contesto la chica sin darse cuenta.

.-Vale, bueno, nos tenemos que ir- Se despidió Efran. Los chicos se levantaron casi simultáneamente, cual espías profesionales. Luego, tras haber despeinado "cariñosamente" el pelo de la chica volvieron sobre sus pasos hasta la otra punta de la mesa.

A primera hora tenía adivinación con Trelawney, quien le auguró una mala tarde y no-se-cuantas-chorradas más. No prestó atención a la clase, ni a sus amigas, otro tema enturbiaba su mente. Salieron del aula de adivinación y se dirigieron a su última clase antes del almuerzo: Pociones.

.-Ash, entonces ¿Qué paso entre tú y Johnsson?- le preguntó Alice a la chica en un momento en que esta estaba despistada.

.-Am, pues nada, claro.

.-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Janet con un deje de preocupación.

.-Claro¿Por qué?.

.-A tu hermano casi le da algo esta mañana cuando te vio. Le tuvieron que sujetar entre tres o cuatro antes de que se lanzara contra el chico.

La chica no tuvo tiempo de contestar, pues una puerta frente a ellas se abrió, dando paso a la fría e inhabitable mazmorra, al fondo de la clase, frente a su mesa, el profesor Snape revisaba unos papeles. Ni se inmuto cuando los estudiantes en silencio se adentraron en la tétrica aula y accedieron a sus pupitres. De repente, Snape cerró la puerta de la clase con un movimiento de varita y los miró con sus odiosos ojos.

.-Hoy trabajaremos la poción rejuvenecedora.- Dijo lo más secamente que pudo, sin denotar ningún tipo de emoción. Si no fuera porque le había oído reír en más de una ocasión, Ash podría haber asegurado que Snape no era un ser humano.- Las instrucciones están en la pizarra. Tienen dos horas para entregarme una probeta con una muestra de la poción etiquetada con el nombre de la poción, su propio nombre y el día de entrega.- apuntó con la varita a la pizarra, donde de la nada comenzaron a aparecer letras- Empiecen ya.

La primera hora de clase fue estupendamente, las chicas estaban lo suficientemente concentradas como para no olvidar ni un detalle de la poción, que comenzaba a adquirir un tono rosa chicle. Miró a la pizarra, tenía que dejar cocer la poción durante diez minutos más antes de añadirle alas de hada. De repente sintió que la miraban, y sin darse cuenta, desvió su mirada hacia la derecha. No se equivocaba, a pocas pesas Aquiles Johnsson la miraba sonriendo. Le hizo una señal con las manos, que Ash interpretó como "Nos vemos a la salida". Entonces, inesperadamente, ocurrió algo.

Por la puerta entreabierta que comunicaba la clase de pociones y el despacho de Snape apareció una lechuza moteada que dejó caer un sobre rojo junto a la poción de Aquiles. Aquello causó tal revuelo que incluso Snape despegó su grasienta nariz de unos pergaminos durante unos segundos.

.-¿Qué significa esto, Johnsson?- Dijo mirando al chico con desagrado.

Miró a Aquiles, sostenía en sus manos un sobre rojo y de repente había empalidecido notablemente.

.-Yo... yo, yo, señor, yo... yo no sé.

.-Le han mandado un vociferador, profesor- dijo un chico a su lado.

Se empezaron a escuchar murmullos emocionados, que fueron acallados con una mirada del profesor.

.-Así que un vociferador. Dígame, Johnsson¿Qué ha hecho?

.-Yo, señor... yo- yo nada- El chico empalidecía por momentos, además de tartamudear.

Por un segundo Ashley se entristeció por él, debía estar pasando un mal rato, ni se imaginaba que haría si le pasara a ella. Con el descuido ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que le faltaba poco tiempo de cocción antes de añadir el penúltimo ingrediente.

.-.¿Y bien, Johnsson?- Continuó el profesor arrastrando con agrado las palabras.- ¿No piensa abrirlo?

Aquiles asintió en silencio mientras el chico que lo acompañaba puso la mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en Aquiles Johnsson y el sobre que lentamente abría.

Una voz atronadora abordó la clase, una voz que Ashley conocía muy bien.

.-.¡VUELVE A ACERCARTE A MI HERMANA Y TE AMPUTO TODAS LAS EXTREMIDADES DE TU CUERPO DE FORMA PERMANENTE¡TEN CUIDADO JOHNSSON, TE VIGILAMOS!- Tras estas extrañas palabras el sobre se auto-consumió, dejando sólo unas cenizas, un alumno anonadado y una clase expectante.

Todas las miradas antes dirigidas al pálido chico cambiaron de dirección para toparse con la de una chica histérica, con los ojos desorbitados y una expresión de horror en la cara.

.-Puedo percibir el dulce tono de James Potter- Dijo Snape con una sonrisa triunfal y un tono de burla en la voz- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Potter? Parece que acabe de ser besada por un dementor.

Ashley se levanto, aún sin saber lo que iba a hacer. Tenía los ojos fijos en el frente, mientras que su interior bullía, tratando de aclararse entre muchos sentimientos. Finalmente uno destacó entre el resto: la venganza.

Sin siquiera prestar atención a su poción, a la que se le había pasado el tiempo de cocción, agarró con fuerza su maleta y con paso decidido salió del aula con dirección al aula de transformaciones. Antes de salir pudo escuchar la voz de Snape "Veamos, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por la interrupción de la clase y otros quince puntos menos para Gryffindor por la salida del aula de la señorita Potter...".

Subió dos pisos casi a trote, completamente fuera de sí, histérica y echando chispas por los ojos. Llegó al aula de transformaciones, donde ahora debían estar dando clase los de séptimo.

La puerta se abrió de forma salvaje, haciendo que la clase especialmente grande en alumnos, ya que se juntaban los de las cuatro casas, se volviera repentinamente. Ante ellos una chica uniformada y despeinada miraba con todo odio que era capaz de transmitir (y era mucho) a uno de los alumnos, este a su vez le sonreía pícaramente, "Ya debía haber recibido su regalito".

Ashley Potter caminó de forma determinada hasta la mitad del gran aula, donde un alumno pelinegro y de sonrisa pícara se acababa de levantar.

.-.¿Pasa algo...?- Preguntó el chico en una sonrisa, aunque no pudo terminar la frase, ya que su hermana pequeña le acababa de dar un buen derechazo en la mandíbula, que ahora sangraba.

James miraba desde el suelo a su hermana con un deje de incredulidad y de miedo en los ojos.

.-.¡VUELVE A AMENAZAR A UN AMIGO MÍO, NEANDERTAL ENGREÍDO, Y QUIEN LE AMPUTARÁ TODAS LAS EXTREMIDADES A ALGUIEN DE FORMA PERMANENTE SERÉ YO A TI!.

Dicho esto y ante la atenta mirada de toda la clase, incluyendo a la profesora, Nymphadora Tonks, Ashley se dio la vuelta y tan determinada como había entrado en la clase salió, dando otro portazo salvaje, dejando a su hermano tirado en el suelo, en un estado casi de shock y sangrando por su labio roto y al resto de la clase mirando incrédulos la puerta donde pocos segundos antes había irrumpido la pequeña y tranquila hija menor de los Potter.


	2. Los Prófugos y El Escondite

Algunos de los personajes mencionados pertenecen a J. Rowling y la Warner Brothers Company.

La canción mencionada en este capítulo se llama "Rock your body" y es de Justin Timberlake.

**"ASHLEY POTTER"**

_2- Los Prófugos & Malfoy_

Salió corriendo escaleras arriba, adivinando que no podría contener las lágrimas durante mucho más tiempo. Odiaba llorar, y siempre había tratado de no hacerlo en público, pues le hacía sentir vulnerable y débil. Este caso no era una excepción.

Subió y subió incansable, ya debía hacer unos minutos que las clases habían concluido, pues de vez en cuando veía alumnos felices dirigiéndose al gran comedor. Ella por el contrario subía, en un principio su destino era desconocido, tal vez un aula vacía. Cuando se cansó de correr echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Inconscientemente había subido hasta la torre de astronomía.

Echo un vistazo al aula. Estaba completamente vacía, y seguramente así seguiría hasta la noche. Ash se desplomó en una esquina lanzando la mochila a un par de metros de ella. Desde donde estaba podía ver el campo de Quidditch, ahora vacío. Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar incansables sus mejillas, sus sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes y dispares para expresarlos con palabras o para mantenerlos dentro. Escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado en ese momento "¿Qué te pasa?", no hubiera sabido que responder. Supuestamente debía estar enfadada por el "detallito" de su hermano, sin embargo eso no era lo que hacía que fuera incapaz de parar de llorar. No, lo que sentía no era vergüenza o tristeza, era más bien rabia que no sabía como expulsar: ira que clamaba por salir.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, pero la chica no se inmutó, no quería que la vieran así. Una voz le habló suavemente, Will estaba en la puerta.

.-.¿Ash, te encuentras bien?

La chica asintió en silencio. Pudo oír los pasos del chico acercándose a ella. Se sentó a su lado. Ashley podía sentir que el chico la mirada, sin embargo tardó unos minutos en decidirse a hablar.

.-Tonks me pidió que viniera a ver como estabas- susurró.

.-Estoy bien, te puedes ir- contestó la chica con la cabeza aún escondida.

.-También quería pedirte perdón- continuó- Yo no sabía que James fuera a hacer... eso, y cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde.

Ash no pudo reprimir un bufido de incredulidad. ¿Realmente le estaba pidiendo perdón por algo que no había hecho? -No tienes que pedirme disculpas...

.-Sí, sí tengo... Ash¿Puedes mirarme?.

La chica levantó la cabeza, su pelo negro azabache estaba muy despeinado por las carreras, sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Will la miró sonriendo dulcemente, tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad y con mucho cuidado secó sus mejillas con el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha.

Sin poder evitarlo la chica sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior de la vergüenza. Dios mío, que numerito había montado. El chico le paso un brazo por la espalda, también sonriendo, y poco a poco se acercó a él, hasta estrecharla en un abrazo reconfortante.

Así estuvieron incontable tiempo, hasta que la chica se tranquilizo y dejo de llorar. Se despegó trabajosamente del pecho del castaño, y con la última lágrima surcándole la mejilla miró al chico.

.-.¿Ya estás mejor?- le preguntó colocándole un fleco travieso tras la oreja.

Ash asintió, roja de la vergüenza. Suspiró profundamente.

.-Me puse echa una fiera¿verdad?

.-Bueno- el chico trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas- digamos que los de séptimo no te volverán a mirar de la misma manera.- Ash no pudo reprimir una sonora carcajada. De eso estaba segura.

.-.¿Sabes como está James?.

.-Fue a la enfermería, le rompiste el labio.

La chica sonrió malignamente y levanto un brazo en señal de victoria.

.-Ashley 1, James 0.

.-Sí, tu ríete, pero le dite un buen derechazo. Digno de un seguria de discoteca.

.-Es lo que tiene descargar la tensión sobre un saco de arena. Acabas aprendiendo un par de golpes chulos para momentos como este.

Will desvió su mirada al campo de Quidditch y le pasó un brazo tras los hombros. El chico parecía estar meditando algo.

.- Sabes, James te quiere mucho, se enfado mucho cuando te vio con Johnsson por la mañana. Intentó advertirte que él es un mujeriego, pero como pensó que a lo mejor no te había quedado claro... decidió escarmentar al chico...- Dijo finalmente, sin siquiera mirarla.

.-Sí, pero yo no tengo nada con Aquiles. Además... en clase de pociones, delante de todos los Gryffindor y Hufflepuff¿en qué estaba pensando?.- Dijo indignada la morena.

.-La verdad es que en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. ¿Por qué hacerlo delante de sólo dos cursos cuando pudo hacerlo en el comedor a la hora de la cena?- Preguntó el chico con tono divertido. Ashley le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, volviendo a sonreír. El chico empezó a reír en alto, mientras le despeinaba el ya de por sí despeinado pelo.

.-Pues menos mal que no le dite la idea, eres un peligro- le comentó la chica antes de acomodarse más en su brazo y desviar la mirada al despejado cielo veraniego.- Pero ésta... ésta se la devuelvo.

¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Will ceñudo.

.-En realidad nada. Vengarse de James es tan difícil como sacar un Excelente en Pociones. Aunque quien sabe, a lo mejor en unos años puedo devolvérsela. Se la tendré reservada.

El chico la miró intrigado por la extraña afirmación de su amiga, pero finalmente decidió no decir nada más sobre el tema.

.-El campo de Quidditch se ve genial desde aquí- Comentó la hermana vengativa, tratando de cambiar de tema.

.-Si, es verdad. Para jugar lo mejor son las tardes soleadas. ¿Por qué crees que los campeonatos se disputan en Verano?

.-Hablando de eso¿te has dado cuenta de que el próximo Verano ya tenemos Mundiales?- El chico asintió con ahínco. Al parecer lo sabía perfectamente.- Por cierto¿Cuándo van a ser las pruebas para el equipo?- preguntó de forma que pareciese completamente inocente.

.-.¿Te vas a presentar?- Will se giró, mirándola ceñudamente. Ella sonrió como una niña pequeña con un juguete nuevo.

.-Puede.

.-Creía que no tenías escoba, es decir, bueno, siempre usas la de James.- Siguió diciendo el castaño, bastante confuso.

.-Tu lo has dicho, "no tenía".

Antes de que el chico pudiera seguir interrogándola, alguien volvió a tocar en la puerta. Esta vez se trataba de Ken Longbottom, quien asomó la cabeza por la puerta, temeroso de la reacción de la chica. Al verlo, Will se separo de un brinco de su amiga. Poniéndose en pie como si tuviera un resorte en el culo. Ante la mirada inquisidora de Ashley sonrió nerviosamente y le tendió para ayudarla a levantarse. Ken se acercó a ellos, ya seguro de que la hermana de su amigo no le saltaría al cuello en plan leona hambrienta.

.-Ashley, la profesora Tonks me pidió que te dijera que todo está solucionado, no le dirá nada a la directora.- Comentó el chico dirigiéndole una mirada de comprensión- Estuvo hablando con James un buen rato...

.-James ya salió de la enfermería- Continuó Longbottom con una media-sonrisa en la cara.

La chica asintió.

.-Y yo que siempre creí que James era el loco de la familia- Longbottom le revolvió un poco más el pelo a la chica, aprovechando para mirara a su amigo de forma interrogante.

.- Efran y James nos esperan para almorzar,- dijo finalmente el retoño de Neville- ¿Bajas, Will?

Will miró a la chica.

.-.¿Vienes?

.-No- Se apresuró a casi gritar la joven. Su amigo la interrogó con la mirada- Estaré... por ahí- dijo sonriendo hipócritamente. Ya sus ojos apenas estaban hinchados y comenzaban a recuperar su brillo natural.

Wood pareció pensarse la respuesta de su amiga, pero finalmente asintió con desgana antes de despedirse de ella.

.-Nos vemos luego entonces, bicho- Le gritó Ken antes de desaparecer por la puerta seguido del espécimen de su amigo.

Ash se volvió a buscar su maleta, que seguía tirada en el suelo, tal y como la había lanzado un rato antes. Se agachó a tomarla, e inconscientemente volvió a sentarse¿Para qué bajar? No quería ver a su hermano, no quería ver a sus amigas, no quería ver a los Gryffindor y Hufflepuff que cursaran sexto, ni a los alumnos de séptimo con Transformaciones. No quería explicar, tampoco pensar, aunque esto último le resultaba completamente imposible... NUNCA, nunca se había comportado así, perder el control de esa manera¿En qué pensaba?.

Suspiró largamente y su mirada se perdió en una de las grandes ventanas. El campo de Quidditch seguía ahí, perfecto, sólo... ¿SÖLO?. Sin poderlo evitar sonrió abiertamente, se levanto y comenzó a bajar las escaleras hasta la sala común de dos en dos, recuperando su natural vitalidad.

La torre de Gryffindor estaba vacía, algo que agradeció enormemente. A las tres y dos minutos de la tarde llegó al gigantesco campo verde sobre el cual yacía un flamante campo del mejor deporte mágico existente: El Quidditch. Se montó en su escoba, una "Deslizadora 4004" de última generación. La más potente, la más rápida... la mejor, y surcó el cielo.

El viento le daba en la cara, despeinándole el pelo (N/A: Sí, ya sé que pensarán "¿Aún más?"). Desde siempre había usado la escoba de James, que aunque moderna, ya estaba algo pasada de moda (sin contar con que tenía que esperar a que él se la prestara, o en su defecto... quitársela cuando no se daba cuenta), así que se entretuvo descubriendo las nuevas aportaciones de los modelos de escoba: como la velocidad descomunal o la increíble precisión. Nunca había volado en una escoba como esa.

"_Janet tenía razón, era la mejor"-_ pensó mientras se elevaba a toda velocidad para después descender en picado.

Pudo ver como unos puntillos verdes entraban en el campo y disminuyó un poco su altura. Fijándose pudo descubrir (para su desgracia) que era el equipo de Slytherin.

"_Perfecto"._

Resignada suspiró con desgana: se le había acabado el chollo. Mientras se acercaba cada vez más al césped bajo el campo pensaba en algún lugar al que ir a continuación. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que enfrentarse a su hermano, e incluso a sus amigas... Finalmente aterrizó en el campo.

El equipo de Quidditch al completo se acercó a ella.

.-.¿Qué hay, Potter?- le preguntó Morgan Adams, una de las cazadoras del equipo. Lo único que sabía de ella era que era alta, delgada, de melena y ojos oscuros y afición por el deporte de los magos; pues era la primera vez que hablaba con ella.

.-Nada- contestó dudosa la chica- probando un regalo.- Terminó, sujetando su escoba con una mano y emprendiendo el camino de vuelta al castillo antes de que alguno hiciera un comentario mordaz. Sin embargo, tras dar un par de pasos, la voz de un chico la detuvo.

.-Muy bueno lo de James esta mañana- le comentó despreocupadamente Tom Zabinni, capitán del equipo.

.-Sí, le diste un buen derechazo- remarcó Rufus Flint. Un chico alto y bien formado, aunque bastante feo

.-.¿Y eso de "Te amputo todas tus extremidades"? Fue buenísimo- Esto último lo había dicho Jerry Higgs.

Ashley se dio la vuelta muy despacio, encarando al grupo de slys que la miraban esperando algún comentario.

.-Nos lo estaban contando ahora cuando te vimos- le dijo Elsa Boot, una de las golpeadoras del equipo, sonriendo ampliamente- Ojalá pudiera haber estado ahí...

.-Resulta que la pequeña Potter es más Slytherin de lo que pensábamos- Siseo una voz arrogante desde entre las gradas. Un chico se acercaba al grupo portando el equipamiento de juego y una cara escoba de última generación. La gente se giró, recibiendo al chico con una sonrisa. Sin embargo este les ignoró y se acercó a paso rápido a la chica, a quien sonrió con petulancia mientras le extendía la mano.- Malfoy, Julius Malfoy- fue lo único que dijo.

Se fijó en él. Alto y fuerte, con el pelo de un rubio tan claro que brillaba bajo el sol y que despreocupadamente le caía por la cara, en contraste con unos increíbles ojos azules, unos labios carnosos y una sonrisa seductora. (Ashley se derrite mentalmente mientras le sigue repasando). Su cara era de forma ovalada, dando paso a un bonito cuello que desembocaba en un cuerpazo de escándalo (denotado por unas "ceñiditas" túnicas).

Hubiera mentido si hubiera dicho que no sabía quien era. Por supuesto que lo conocía¿Cómo no hacerlo?. Era nada más y nada menos que Malfoy, maestro de la seducción y sex symbol dentro del colegio (eso por no mencionar archienemigo de los fantásticos y cabecilla de los Slytherins).

.-Llegas tarde, tío- Dijo Higgs saludando al recién llegado con la mano. El rubio levanta una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

.-No veo que haya empezado el entrenamiento.- Comentó con arrogancia.

Ash no pudo evitar bufar. Ese tío era tan pretencioso y presumido como había pensado. Cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta (de nuevo) y dedicarse a algún que otro quehacer en el castillo, una mano le sujetó del brazo. Su dueño, Sean Pucey (que no tenía nada que envidiarle a Malfoy), clavó su mirada azulada en la mano de la chica. Más exactamente en la escoba que portaba.

.-.¿Esa no es una Deslizadora 4004?

El eco de la pregunta resonó por todo el campo de Quidditch, haciendo que todos y cada uno de los presentes dejara lo que estuviera haciendo a un lado y dirigiera su mirada al instrumento volador de la Gry.

La chica asintió, mientras una estampida de manchitas verdes se acercaba a ella, le arrebataban la escoba y empezaban a pasársela los unos a los otros, comentando todas sus nuevas aportaciones. La mayoría Ash las desconocía.

Sintió como Tom Zabini la miraba ceñudamente y desvió su mirada hasta él.

.-¿Vas a integrarte en el equipo de Gryffindor?- preguntó sin rodeos. La gente poco a poco dejó de fijarse en la escoba, dirigiendo ahora su mirada a la chica, que miraba al moreno de ojos verdes sin parpadear.

.-Si me aceptan.- Dijo finalmente con un deje de seguridad en la voz.

.-En ese caso espero que no te acepten, no me gustaría tenerte de rival- comentó el chico sonriendo seductoramente. ¿Acaso los slys no sabían sonreír de otra manera o qué?

La chica asintió ante el cumplido y se acercó a Elsa, quien en ese momento tenía la escoba. Esta se la paso rápidamente, sonriéndole con sinceridad.

.-Bueno, os dejo entrenar... lo necesitaréis- Fue lo último que dijo la joven antes de hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano y emprender camino. Para variar, cuando sólo había dado unos pasos, una voz la detuvo.

.-.¡Eh, Potter!.

Ash puso los ojos en blanco, para lentamente volver a darse la vuelta con desgana.

.-Tengo algo que proponerte.- le dijo Zabini.

.-.¿Una indecencia?- Contestó la joven alzando una ceja y sonriendo misteriosamente.

.-Depende de cómo se mire- Contestó el chico.- ¿Sabes quiénes son "Los Prófugos"?

"_¿Eing?"_

.-.¿Los que escapan de la ley?- Preguntó con una mueca de desconcierto.

.-Exacto. Aunque hablaba dentro del contexto de Hogwarts.

.-Los Prófugos- dijo Morgan- somos un selecto grupo de alumnos dentro del colegio que nos reunimos para descargar el estrés que acumulamos durante las clases y cambiar la monotonía del día a día. Ya sabes, que si exámenes, que si en la cama a la diez...

.-El caso es que hemos adecuado una gran sala en la que celebramos fiestas y reuniones de todo tipo.- siguió explicando Higgs- Sobretodo cuando estas no pueden hacerse en lugares normales.

.-.¿A qué te refieres con "lugares normales?- quiso saber Ash.

.-Por ejemplo reunirnos personas de distintas casas en una misma sala común.- dijo Elsa.-, todo esto al margen del conocimiento de profesores y demás alumnos.

.- Vaya... ¿Desde hace cuánto?- preguntó la pelinegra.

.-Hace dos años encontramos una habitación en el último piso completamente escondida.

.-De hecho descubrimos que llevaba a una sala por accidente.- anotó Pucey alzando una ceja.

.-La sala era grandísima, era como una sala común escondida.- Gritó Morgan abriendo mucho los ojos- Tenía desde un salón con mesas, sillones y chimenea, hasta habitaciones, cuartos de baño e incluso un balcón con vistas al lago.

.-Poco a poco lo fuimos adecuando. Cada sala tiene su propio propósito.- continuó Tom Zabini- Lo más extraño de todo es que dentro no es posible hacer magia.

.-Por lo que hemos visto tiene como un repeledor, o algo así.- Comentó Flint despreocupadamente.

.-Y por lo tanto se pueden usar objetos muggles de toda clase. Aparte de eso, esta totalmente insonorizada al exterior y es imposible de encontrar excepto para aquellos que ya saben donde está.- Finalizó Tom.

.-El grupo esta formado por quince personas de todas las casas, aunque todos mayores de quince años. Entre nosotros nos llamamos "Los Prófugos" y nuestro punto de reunión es "El escondite".- Explicó Morgan con aire misterioso.

Ashley les miró con el cejo fruncido¿Si realmente existía un grupo secreto con esas características dentro del colegio, por qué se lo decían?

.-.¿Y a qué viene esa revelación?- preguntó finalmente la chica alzando una ceja.

.-Esta noche hay una fiesta.- habló por primera vez Julius Malfoy, quien durante toda la conversación se había dedicado a observar con interés el cielo.- Estás invitada- Dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. Notaba como el rubio prepotente la retaba con la mirada, como trataba de asustarla, y sin embargo no despegó su mirada ni un instante, consiguiendo tras un par de minutos que él sonriera enigmáticamente y se diera la vuelta.

Todos se quedaron extrañados ante el comportamiento de Malfoy, quien un par de minutos después de aparecer desaparecía con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. El chico lo notó, y sin esperar a que se formulara la pregunta que todos se planteaban mentalmente comentó un "va a llover" sin siquiera girarse hacia los demás adolescentes.

.-.¿Qué?- preguntó Zabinni volviendo a encararla- ¿Te atreves? Aunque eso sí, sólo estás invitada tú. Ni tus amigos, ni tu... hermano...

.-Espera, a ver. Me has dicho que hay un grupo de quince personas con nombre de proscritos que se reúne y casualmente hoy hace una fiesta a la que estoy invitada. ¿Por qué, si no soy del grupo?- Dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido.

.-Tenemos nuestras normas, preciosa- le explicó Pucey- Fíjate, aunque sólo somos quince, nuestras fiestas han llegado a ser de cincuenta personas.

La chica le brindó una mirada de "¿Qué estás fumando?" y él le devolvió una brillante sonrisa.

.-Cada vez que vamos a celebrar un evento nos reunimos y decidimos a quien queremos invitar.- le explicó- Para que alguien quede invitado, diez de las quince personas deben estar de acuerdo y las otras cinco indiferentes. En caso de que aparte de las diez personas a favor, haya dos de las cinco en contra: se suspende la invitación.

.-Además, la invitación no es constante, para todo lo que hagamos, sino puntual.- le dijo Morgan fijándose también en el cielo. Era cierto, iba a llover, y pronto.

.-Recopilando: Estoy invitada a una fiesta que se celebra hoy en "El Escondite" que, todo sea dicho, no sé dónde está.

.-Exacto- contestó una de las chicas. Luego se quitó la mochila del hombro y rebuscó algo dentro de ella. Sacó una especie de tarjeta. Tenía el tamaño y material de una tarjeta de crédito, sin embargo era completamente negra. La tocó con la punta de la varita y murmuró unas palabras que la chica no alcanzó a oír. Luego se la entregó sonriendo- Esta es tu tarjeta de invitada. Cada vez que te invitemos a un evento la tarjeta se volverá roja. Basta con que la toques con la varita para que te diga el día y la hora. Una vez hayas visto a lo que estás invitada volverá a su estado normal hasta que volvamos a invitarte a algo.

.-Para llegar al Escondite sólo tienes que murmurar _"Accio Escondite". _Una especie de fuerza te llevará por corredores hasta llegar frente a un cuadro en el último piso.- Continuó Zabinni- En el cuadro se ve una puerta de madera. Toca en ella y di la contraseña.

.-.¿Qué contraseña?- preguntó la joven, con la cabeza demasiado llena de cosas como para recopilarlas. Aún sostenía la tarjeta en la mano.

.-.¡Oh, sí, se me olvidó!- Gritó Elsa- la contraseña aparece en la tarjeta, junto con el día y la hora.

.-La puerta del cuadro se materializara y podrás entrar.

La chica los miró alzando las cejas la verdad es que todo era muy confuso.

.-Queda una última cosa- Explicó Morgan mirándola fijamente.

.-Vayas o no, debes prometer guardarnos el secreto- Le espetó Flint, mirándola seriamente.- No sólo porque si se descubriera nuestras reuniones se nos caería a todos el pelo, sino porque el chivato lo pasaría mal.

.-Ronchas por todo el cuerpo, calvicie, lepra- explicó despreocupadamente Higgs.- Una forma de asegurarnos de que nuestro escondite sigue escondido. Además, lo que pasa ahí dentro no siempre es del todo legal.

Ash les miró alarmada¿Qué quería decir con eso?

.-Se refiere a que hay bebidas alcohólicas y esas cosas- le explicó Pucey ante la expresión de su cara.

.-.¿Prometes no decirle a nadie la localización de nuestro Escondite?- preguntó Pucey ofreciéndole la mano.

La chica lo miró durante un segundo y sin pensarlo demasiado asintió y le apretó la mano¿Qué podía haber de malo en ir de vez en cuando a una fiesta? Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue bastante raro. Sintió como una corriente atravesaba toda su espina dorsal, haciéndole apartar la mano con rapidez.

.-.¿Qué ha sido eso?

.-Eso ha sido un hechizo. Si no cumples tu juramento lo sabremos.- le dijo Zabini.

.-No te olvide de lo de la calvicie. No creo que sea demasiado agradable- masculló Morgan antes de echarse e reír.

Una ligera lluvia empezó a rociarlos. Era ligera y poco acompasada, sin embargo denotaba que pronto se convertiría en fuerte y constante, así que rápidamente los jóvenes se encaminaron al colegio. Sabiendo de antemano que hoy no sería una buena idea volar.

Echo un vistazo a la tarjeta que sostenía entre las manos y que ahora estaba de color escarlata. Saco la varita, dispuesta a probar el uso de la misma y con la punta tocó la superficie lisa del objeto de plástico. De la nada unas palabras se dibujaron su superficie roja.

"_Fiesta en El Escondite._

_Hoy a las nueve._

_Viva el Viernes"_

La chica se quedó estática. Se giró, buscando con la mirada a Zabinni. Se acercó a él en dos zancadas.

.-.¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó refiriéndose a las palabras.

Él la miró con una ceja alzada.- La primera línea se refiere al tipo de evento. En este caso una fiesta. La segunda te da la fecha. La tercera la contraseña.- Explicó- Por cierto, creo que no te lo explicamos bien. Puedes hablar con tranquilidad sobre que hay un lugar dentro del colegio llamado "El Escondite". Ya hay muchos rumores sobre él (de ahí que me extrañara que no supieras nada) y no nos importan, al contrario. Lo que no puedes decir bajo ningún concepto es dónde está.

.-Comprendido- masculló la joven antes de volver a tocar la tarjeta, que volvió a su estado anterior: completamente negra.

Llegaron al castillo un tanto mojados, pero nada que no se secara tras unos minutos cerca de las chimeneas del castillo. Morgan y Elsa que hablaban animadamente se dieron la vuelta para encararla.

.-.¿Entonces qué¿Vienes?.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Llegó a la sala común. Estaba repleta, pues no sólo acababa de finalizar la cena, sino que además fuera había una ruidosa tormenta, lo que obligaba a todos los alumnos a permanecer en el castillo. Pensó que entre tanta gente podría pasar desapercibida. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de su error cuando, nada más entrar, se sintió rodeada por un gran grupo de alumnos.

.-Ashley, Ashley, ven, quiero presentarte a unos amigos- decía una chica que apenas conocía de vista.

.-Ey¡Qué carácter, guapa!- Comentó un niño de primero que se agarró con fuerza a su escoba.

.-.¡Todas deberíamos saber pegar como Potter!- gritaba una feminista radical subida a una mesa de estudio. A su alrededor había un grupito de niñas que asentían con la cabeza, completamente de acuerdo con la joven.

Una mano la agarró fuertemente y tiró de ella hacia fuera, derribando a un par de personas y sacándola del círculo en el que la habían encerrado. Finalmente se encontró con el dueño de la mano. Will Wood la esperaba con expresión de hastío.

.-.¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que te habías perdido.

De la multitud salieron dos chicas, Janet y Alice la miraban sonriendo. Alice la agarró de una mano y la llevó a un sillón.

.-.¿Se puede saber que pasó?- espetó la joven.

.-Te hemos esperado durante horas, escapista¿qué hiciste cuando saliste de clase?- continuó Janet.

Miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba sentada contra su voluntad en un sillón. Alice sentada sobre su regazo y Janet en el apoyabrazos de su asiento. Will la miraba esperando una respuesta, mientras (como buen prefecto) trataba de tranquilizar a la población estudiantil Gryffindor. Que como ya todos sabemos, tiende a ser revolucionaria.

Ash suspiró denotando cansancio y comenzó a contar la historia. Desde el vociferador en plena clase de pociones, hasta su paseo por el campo de Quidditch. Omitió la conversación con los slys, puesto que sólo traería problemas.

Las chicas se rieron mucho con su interrupción de la clase de Transformaciones, lo que la hizo sentirse mucho mejor, tampoco había sido para tanto. Mientras comentaba con Will lo buena que era su nueva escoba, alguien le tocó la espalda. La chica giró la cabeza, aún sonriendo. Su hermano la miraba serio y frío, pero también avergonzado. Su sonrisa de felicidad se torno en una mueca de incomodidad.

Se levanto sin dejar de mirarlo, quedando uno frente al otro, pero con el sillón en medio.

.-Yo... ehhh... quería pedirte... ehhh -comenzó él, mirando al suelo.

.-Yo... yo no se como se me ocurrió y tú... ehhh... bueno que yo también- Ashley también empezó a hablar sin demas9iada coherencia.

.-Por eso, seguro que fue vergonzoso, no pensé que te fuera a molestar tanto...

.-.¿Qué esperabas? Incluso Snape se rió un rato conmigo... y... tampoco debí... ya sabes, entrar y pegarte.

.-Si, bueno, te pasaste un poco...

.-Si, pero tu te pasaste mucho...

.-.¿Qué querías que pensara después de ver lo de... tú y _ese_?

.-Podrías confiar en mi para variar y, además, te dije que no había nada entre nosotros...

Su tono de voz había cambiado, antes trataba de disculparse, ahora era de discusión. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que se había formado un circulo amplio a su alrededor, ya que habían circulado rumores durante toda la tarde sobre lo sucedido por la mañana en clase de pociones y transformaciones. Los de sexto y séptimo combinaban sus versiones, atando cabos, de forma que habían salido muchas versiones de lo sucedido... "Aquiles y Ashley se habían enrollado y James los había pillado. Por eso le había mandado un vociferador, pero Ash, que es un alma libre le puso los puntos sobre las ies". "Aquiles y Ashley eran novios, pero Aquiles la dejó y ahora intentaba volver con ella. James se enteró y le mando un vociferador, como un buen hermano, para que la dejara tranquila, pero al final resultó que a Ashley todavía le gustaba y por culpa de la carta él ya no iba a volver con ella..." Y así muchas otras estúpidos rumores.

Del gran círculo desentonó un chico que apareció de la nada. Aquiles miró con odio a James, sonriendo a Ashley. La chica rezó por que la tierra se abriera y la tragara. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que no sólo un grupo de cotillas hacían un gran circulo a su alrededor, dejando un gran espacio entre ellos y los hermanos, pues temían que la chica reaccionara mal al verlos ahí, sino que también había alumnos, sobre todo los más pequeños, que taponando completamente las escaleras y miraban interesados lo que sucedía. La voz de Aquiles la devolvió a la realidad, sin escapatoria posible.

.-James Potter¿Se puede saber a que vino lo de esta mañana?- Gritaba el chico

.-.¡Eh! Johnsson, no fui yo quien se despertó con tu hermana durmiendo al lado mío¿Por qué no me explicas lo que tu y Ash hacíais?- Su hermano también gritaba.

Ashley estaba muy colorada, muerta de vergüenza, observando la escena entre Aquiles y James. Además pudo advertir que debido a los gritos todos los que aún no estaban en la sala común estaban saliendo de sus dormitorios. Ya era oficial, estaba siendo humillada ante todo Gryffindor.

.-Yo le gusto a tu hermana¿vale, o sea que por qué no nos dejas tranquilos y te dedicas a lo tuyo.

"_Por Dios, que caiga un meteorito sobre mí AHORA"_

.-.¿Pero qué dices, enano? A mi hermana tú no le gustas, le gusta Wood.

.-Ja, pues eso no es lo que me demostró anoche- Rió burlón Aquiles.

"_Olvida el meteorito, mejor me corto las venas, que es más rápido"_

James sacó la varita, alzándola en señal de ataque. En la sala comenzaron a oírse gritos de entusiasmo y comentarios como "pártele la cara" o "se lo merece". De la nada aparecieron Will, Ken y Efran, dispuestos a unirse a James contra el chico. Por el otro lado tres chicos también se apartaron del grupo, Ash los conocía, eran la peña que siempre acompañaba a Aquiles.

Los cuatro fantásticos apuntaban a Aquiles y sus amigos, quienes respondían de la misma forma. Comenzaron a oírse hechizos y verse ases de luz recorriendo toda la sala, a la vez que los chillidos de emoción de los Gryffindor, que apoyaban a un grupo u otro, fueron patentes.

Y ahí estaba ella, entre los alumnos gritando y comenzando a pelearse entre ellos y los grupos de James y Aquiles. Impotente, avergonzada, sin saber que decir o que hacer y reviviendo cada palabra que se había dicho durante los últimos diez minutos, desde el intento de disculpas de James hasta la afirmación de que había pasado "algo" entre ella y Aquiles... Volvió a sentir la sangre recorrer con brío su cuerpo, su respiración se agitó... y esa ira incontenible que había sufrido esa misma mañana volvió a apoderarse de ella...

Alzó su varita firmemente, de forma que todos los que antes la habían olvidado por completo volvieron a fijarse en ella. Su rostro era serio y frío, no expresaba emoción alguna.

.-.¡EXPELLIARMUS!- gritó

Los ocho chicos salieron volando, dando de morros contra la pared. Sus varitas salieron directamente disparadas hacia la mano izquierda de Ash, quien después de tenerlas todas las guardó en su túnica.

El círculo se convirtió en un cuadrado que bordeaba el perímetro entre los alumnos doloridos y la chica. Ash seguía fría como un témpano. Comenzó a caminar hacia los ocho chicos, que ahora se frotaban con muecas de dolor las zonas donde habían sido heridos. Miró a Aquiles, a quien sus propias manos le estaban haciendo cosquillas (debido a un hechizo de Efran), después miró a James, quien tenía una brecha sobre la ceja que sangraba abundantemente y estaba adquiriendo un tono violeta

.- James, tengo 16 años, no necesito que me vigiles, no necesito que me cuides, no necesito tu ayuda, prepotente engreído¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos en vez de en quién me gusta o no o con quién salgo y con quien no? Además, fanfarrón presuntuoso no me gusta Will- Tomó aire y miró a Johnsson- En cuanto a ti, pequeño flipado, no me gustas y nunca podrías gustarme, eres un superficial y un payaso, y si para ti fue una muestra de amor que hablara contigo durante un rato: me das mucha pena, amargado.

Dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta de la sala común, de la manera más tranquila y calmada que pudo (a pesar que el corazón le latía a mil por hora). Sentía la adrenalina moverse con libertad por todo su cuerpo, y sinceramente, tenía que contenerse para no darse la vuelta y empezar a aporrear al resto del alumnado que la miraba.

Se sintió extraña¿Por qué sentía tanto odio? Ella nunca había sido especialmente agresiva, entonces ¿Por qué le apetecía lanzar a los alumnos por la ventana a ver cual tardaba más en caer.

A su paso los alumnos se apartaban, mirándola asustados, asombrados e incluso algunas chicas celosas. Antes de salir de la gran sala miró por última vez a los chicos, uno de ellos escupía babosas, otro parecía tener un brazo roto, en fin, que lo conveniente era que su siguiente parada fuera la enfermería. Su hermano la miraba igual que lo había hecho esa mañana. Odiaba esa mirada de "¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi hermanita?"

.-Yo que ustedes me pasaba por enfermería... –Metió su mano en la túnica y sacó las varitas de los chicos. Las lanzó sin ningún cuidado haciéndolas caer juntas, frente al grupito.

Y dándose la vuelta salió de la concurrida sala común de Gryffindor, dejando tras ella caras de desconcierto...

Vagó por el castillo durante casi una hora, pensando una y otra vez en lo que había hecho, en lo que había hecho DE NUEVO. Dos veces el mismo día, y encima ni siquiera podía refugiarse en el aula de astronomía pues ahí sería el primer lugar donde la buscarían... si la buscaban. Después del espectáculo que había dado debían odiarla... y todo por quedarse dormida, encima resultó que Aquiles no era tan simpático como parecía. Vaya par de engreídos¿Qué se creían?

Llegó al tercer piso, no tenía a donde ir, pues no quería volver a ver esas caras de sorpresa y no tenía con quien ir, pues Alice y Janet de seguro se enfadarían con ella por la estupidez que había cometido.

Estaba sola.

Más sola que nunca.

"_Nunca estás sola"-_ oyó decir

Su piel se estremeció, pues la voz masculina era aguda, completamente repulsiva y desagradable. Se levanto de un salto y miró a su alrededor. Sola. Tal vez... tal vez sería un cuadro o algo así... Sin pensárselo dos veces bajó las escaleras, buscando otro lugar en donde sentarse, en donde pensar... Sólo esperaba que Lupin no se enterara de lo ocurrido, aunque eso era francamente difícil, puesto que ocho alumnos Gryffindor heridos significan pelea. Aunque pensándolo, ella no había causado la pelea, de hecho sólo la había frenado...

Y así, de buenas a primeras, se chocó contra "algo", cayendo de espaldas y acabando sentada en el suelo, como ese "algo" contra lo que se había estampado.

Una chica de extra-larga melena rubia y ojos castaños la miraba divertida.

.-Ashley¿me buscabas¿Al final vienes?- Morgan Adams hablaba mostrando una espléndida sonrisa en la cara.

.-No, yo... he tenido algunos... problemas.

¿Por lo de esta mañana?

Ash agachó la cabeza. Vaya asco de día.

Morgan se levantó y se sentó al lado de la chica.

.-Oye, da igual lo que te hayan dicho, tú sabes que hiciste lo correcto. Como siempre he dicho ¡Que les follen!.

La chica quería explicárselo, que había sido humillada, que estaba dolida, enfadada, que ya no se entendía a sí misma; pero no pudo vocalizar una sola palabra, sólo miró sus zapatos, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, con una rubia que a su lado jugueteaba con un mechón de su pelo.

.-Sabes, te vendrá bien salir y olvidarte de todo, es el primer viernes del curso, ven con nosotros a la fiesta.

.-No puedo¿has visto como voy?- dijo la chica desviando la mirada a su compañera.

Morgan la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió. Tenía la misma ropa que había usado para entrenar Quidditch, por lo que estaba sudada y algo sucia, su pelo estaba muy desordenado, sus ojos rojos e hinchados y su cara pálida del susto.

.-Eso se soluciona- La agarró con fuerza del brazo (tanto que la puso de pie) y comenzó a correr escaleras abajo. Ash la siguió como malamente pudo, sin pensar donde la llevaría la cabra loca de la chica.

Antes de darse cuenta se encontraba en un largo pasillo de piedra, una realidad la despertó de sus pensamientos¿No la estaría llevando a la sala común de Slytherin?

.-.¡Ey!- gritó- ¿A dónde vamos?.

.-Tranquila, ni sabrán que has entrado... ¡Serpientes al poder!- Gritó la chica a una pared de piedra, que rápidamente se abrió.

Se encontraba en una gran sala plagada de alumnos uniformados, la sala era increíble, pero nada comparada con la de Gryffindor. A pesar de tener unas pintas horribles pasó desapercibida entre los alumnos, dirigiéndose a unas escaleras, y luego a una habitación. Se encontró con otras tres chicas, a una de ellas ya la conocía.

.-.¡Ashley!- le gritó Elsa Boot -¿Qué te ha pasado¿No estás aún arreglada?

.-Ash ha tenido algunos problemillas, así que nosotras la ayudaremos a prepararse. Puedes ducharte aquí, nosotras te buscaremos algo de ropa. ¡Ah! te presento a Mildred Gordon, Ginger Witt y Frida Lowest –Las chicas que acompañaban a Elsa le sonrieron .– Son nuestras compañeras de cuarto.

Elsa la empujó hasta una pequeña habitación, que identificó como un baño, a la vez que Mildred le pasaba un par de toallas. Después de entrar le cerro la puerta con llave. Se sentía increíblemente confusa, todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Hacía unos minutos pensaba tranquilamente en un pasillo y ahora iba a bañarse en la casa Slytherin... Suspiró. Ellas no la juzgaban, ni siquiera intentaban sonsacarle su problema, sólo... intentaban animarla, como buenas amigas. Lo estaban consiguiendo. Se metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo de agua caliente. Tal vez los Slytherins no fueran tan mala gente como pensaba, tal vez ese era el motivo por el que el sombrero seleccionador había dudado cuando la había colocado en Gryffindor, tal vez por eso había dudado...

Salió de la ducha y se envolvió con una toalla, con la otra comenzó a secarse su larga melena negra. A los dos minutos salió de la ducha, envuelta en las dos toallas. Fuera estaban las cinco chicas terminando de prepararse.

Se fijó en ellas. Todas iban vestidas como muggles. Morgan era la más alta, de melena rubia y ojos castaños. Estaba vestida con una minifalda y un top, ambos de color negro. Por su parte Elsa (Que era negra, un poco más baja que su amiga, y sin embargo mucho más curvilínea) usaba un bonito vestido veraniego en tonos verde. No le dio tiempo a fijarse en las otras chicas pues salieron con prisas de la habitación murmurando algo de arreglar las últimas cosillas.

El cuarto estaba lleno de ropa, tirada sobre las camas, en el suelo; en las mesas había barras de labios, perfumes, todo tipo de complementos... Al ver el estropicio de la habitación no pudo más que sonreír, haciendo a las chicas reparar en que ya había salido. Ambas la miraron sonriendo.

.-.Aquí está nuestra voluntaria- Murmuró con una mueca malvada Morgan.

.-.¿Y las otras chicas?

.-Ya han ido a la fiesta, tenemos que darnos prisa.- Explicó Elsa mientras se ponía colorete en las mejillas frente al espejo.

.-Dime, Ashley ¿pantalón o falda?- preguntó Morgan mientras rebuscaba entre la ropa sobre la cama

.-Pantalón- se apresuró a responder la chica.

.¿Algún color en particular?- Volvió a preguntarle, sin siquiera mirarla. En ese momento un par de manos se apoderaron de su pelo. Sintió como una brisa calentita le mecía el pelo y al mirar hacia atrás descubrió que Elsa le secaba el pelo. Pues sí que tenía prisa.

.-Me conformo con que no sea un color pastel.

.-No sé, no sé- comentó Morgan mientras rebuscaba ahora entre la ropa del suelo- creo que unos vaqueros ajustados te deben quedar bien. Pero no sé si...- siguió murmurando para sí la chica.

Diez minutos, una crisis de estilo y dos peinados después, Ashley se levantó de la silla que ocupaba salió disparada al baño (el único sitio donde había visto un espejo). Al verse reflejada casi se cae del susto.

Finalmente la habían vestido como les había venido en gana. Realmente se sentía como un conejillo de India, pues su opinión ni siquiera contó a la hora de elegir ropa. De abajo hacia arriba llevaba unos pantalones vaquero muy sueltos y extremadamente bajos de cadera. Eran de un color azul muy clarito, con algunas manchas blanquecinas del uso (supuestamente) y un cinturón blanco acorde con el top palabra de honor que se ceñía desde el pecho hasta la mitad de su vientre, dejando el resto al aire. La verdad es que no se podía quejar, la ropa era preciosa y con ella puesta se sentía extrañamente... sexy. No había dado tiempo de arreglarle el pelo, así que lo llevaba suelto y ondulado hasta poco más de la mitad de la espalda. Le gustaba su pelo rebelde, definía su carácter inconformista y revoltoso.

Sus ojos estaban increíbles, perfilados con un lápiz de ojo negro y sus labios brillaban bajo el brillo de labios de Elsa. Antes de poder seguir describiéndose en el espejo, alguien tocó en la puerta del baño para luego abrirla completamente.

.-Ashley¿Estás lista?- preguntó Morgan– Tenemos que irnos ya, nos están esperando.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

.-Viva el Viernes- susurró Morgan encargándose de que nadie pudiera oírla.

Elsa agarró con fuerza el pomo de la puerta que acababa de aparecer y lo giró con un ruido sordo, indicándoles con la cabeza a las otras dos chicas que pasaran. Cuando las tres estuvieron dentro cerró la puerta tras ella.

Se encontraban en una especie de cuartucho de utensilios de limpieza, sin embargo este estaba completamente vacío.

.-.¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Ashley señalando a su alrededor.

.-Es un hechizo- Contestó Morgan, como si esa simple frase explicara todo. Elsa, que era un poco más consciente de la duda de la chica decidió explicárselo como Dios manda.

. -Verás, ahora mismo nos encontramos en un punto intermedio entre la sala y la entrada. Es muy difícil crearlo, sobre todo porque hay que crear un espacio inexistente entre dos puntos. Bueno, el caso es que esta ante-sala está insonorizada, por lo que al abrir la puerta no se oye el ruido de la fiesta.- explicó la joven- Piénsalo, si cada vez que alguien abriera la puerta se oyera la música de dentro Filch no tardaría nada en descubrirnos.

Ashley levantó las cejas, entendiendo lo que la chica quería decir.

.-Muy astuto¿fue idea tuya?

Elisa sonrió con autosuficiencia.

.-En realidad sí, pero fue Malfoy quien lo llevó a cabo. Hay que reconocerlo, ese tío, aparte de estar muy bueno sabe lo que se hace.

Morgan sonrió ante el comentario y añadió un "no sabes cuanto" antes de abrir la puerta que había al fondo del armario. De la nada una extraña música a todo volumen empezó a sonar. Esto le chocó mucho a la joven pelinegra, quien pasó de no oír absolutamente a encontrarse ante muchos decibelios de volumen.

Reconoció la canción, era de un artista muggle llamado Justin Timberlake.

"_Don't be so quick to walk away - _No tengas tanta prisa por irte,

_Dance with me – _baila conmigo.

_I wanna rock your body - _Quiero que te muevas (literalmente: "quiero menearte", pero en Español suena fatal)

_Please stay - _Por favor, quédate

_Dance with me - _Baila conmigo_."_

Ahora se encontraban en una gran sala, tan grande como una sala común, sólo que excenta de la mayor parte del mobiliario y con algunas particularidades. Se oía música a todo volumen y una especie de focos mágicos alumbraban toda la sala. Estos no estaban pegados al techo, sino que iban dando vueltas por toda la estancia, haciendo que la habitación fuera multitonos. A la derecha había una barra y tras ella todo tipo de bebidas, que volaban llamadas por algunos alumnos, al otro lado algunos sillones abarrotados de personas y en el centro: la pista de baile.

Debía haber al menos cincuenta alumnos de todas las casas, quienes al verla se daban codazos entre ellos y la señalaban, murmurando cosas que la chica por supuesto no llegaba a escuchar. Se sentía Harry Potter. A algunos los recordaba de haberlos visto esa misma mañana en clase. Se quedó parada frente a aquel panorama¿Cómo era posible que nunca hubiera sabido que esas fiestas ocurrían?

Morgan la agarró de un brazo, viendo que no tenía intención de moverse, y la paseo hasta un sillón, donde se encontraban Tom Zabini, Julius Malfoy, Sean Pucey y otros chicos que Ash no conocía.

"_You_ _don't have to admit you wanna play - _No tienes que admitir que te apetece

_Dance with me - _Baila conmigo.

_Just let me rock you - _Sólo déjame moverte

_Till the break of day - _Hasta que salga el sol.

_Dance with me _- Baila conmigo."

Al verlas llegar los jóvenes sonrieron seductoramente a tiempo que las repasaban con la mirada. Puede que esto para Morgan, pero a Ashley no le hizo ninguna gracia. Decidió en ese instante que la fiesta era bastante grande, no tenía porque soportar al grupo de capullos que iban con Malfoy.

.-Zabinni¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó Morgan justo cuando Ash iba a proponerle a la rubia alejarse de ahí.

El joven se levantó con expresión arrogante y cogió del brazo a la chica. Ash le dedicó una mirada de angustia a Morgan, que se dio cuenta.

.-No te comerán- susurró de forma que sólo, lo oyera ella-. Diviértete.- Prosiguió en un tono más alto antes de adentrarse con Tom al centro de la pista.

Ash volvió la vista hacia las personas frente a ella casi con miedo. Cinco chicos la miraban sonriendo. Se quería morir.

"_Malditos Slys lujuriosos"._

Se dio la vuelta, buscando desesperadamente con la mirada a Elsa o alguien que conociera, pero en un movimiento rápido Malfoy la sentó entre él y Pucey.

.-Potter, no esperábamos verte.- comentó el rubio mientras posaba una mano en la rodilla de Ashley, quien la apartó de un manotazo y lo fulminó con la mirada. Él simplemente sonrió más abiertamente.

"_Just wanna rock you girl – _Sólo quiero moverte, chica(N/A: moverte hacerte bailar)

_I'll have whatever you have – _Tengo lo que tu tienes.

_Come on, just give it up girl – _Vamos, sólo déjate llevar.

_See I've been watching you - _Mira, he estado observándote,

_I like the way you move – _me gusta la forma en que te mueves.

_So go ahead, girl, just do – _Así que toma el control, chica, sólo hazlo."

.-Un cambio de planes- comentó con despreocupación intentando levantarse. La mano fuerte de Malfoy volvió a sentarla. Ese chico estaba empezando a irritarla.

.-Te presento a...- Malfoy empezó a nombrar a los chicos que le acompañaban, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupaba pensando como escapar de ahí como para prestar atención. Cuando todos los chicos le hubieron dado la mano sonrió nerviosamente, revisando si a su alrededor había alguien conocido que le salvara la vida.

Viendo que no tenía tanta suerte se volvió para encarar a los jóvenes, que esperaban que hiciera algo.

.-Así que hacéis fiestas a menudo...- Perfecto. ¿No se le había ocurrido otro comentario más estúpido?

.-Bueno, de vez en cuando¿es la primera vez que vienes?- le preguntó uno de los chicos sin nombre.

La chica asintió.

.-Esto se vuelve adictivo, ya lo descubrirás.

.-Seguro que sí- mintió descaradamente la joven. Luego miró directamente al rubio del grupo, al que le dedicó una mirada de advertencia –Me voy, a ver a quien encuentro.- Comentó la chica antes de levantarse, esta vez nadie se lo impidió.

.-¿Acaso no estás agusto aquí, Potter?- preguntó arrogantemente Malfoy mientras se levantaba y sacudía la ropa muggle que llevaba.

"_Por-Dios"_

No se había dado cuenta del cuerpazo que iba bajo esas caras ropas.

"_So you grab your girls – _Así que agarraste a tus amigas,

_And you grab a couple more – _y a un par de ellas más

_And you all come meet me – _y todas os reunís conmigo

_In the middle of the floor – _en el centro de la pista_."_

.-Yo no he dicho eso... ¿Cómo te llamabas?- contestó la joven falsamente. Hasta él se dio cuenta de que trataba de deshacerse de él. Esto provocó que se mordiera el labio inferior y la agarrara de la mano.

.-Bailemos- Más que como una sugerencia pareció una orden. Y a ella no le gustaban ls órdenes... tampoco le gustaba Malfoy...

La arrastró hasta la pista, y una vez ahí la agarró fuertemente de las caderas. ¿Pero qué hacía ese desgraciado?

.-No sé bailar- mintió la chica tratando de zafarse de los brazos fuertes del joven. Sin embargo estos no cedieron ni un milímetro.

.-Yo te enseño.

"_Don't be so quick to walk away – _No tengas tanta prisa por irte,

_Dance with me – _baila conmigo.

_I wanna rock your body – _Quiero que te muevas,

_Please stay – _por favor, quédate,

_Dance with me – _baila conmigo.

_You don't have to admit you wanna play – _No tienes que admitir que te apetece,

_Dance with me – _baila conmigo.

_Just let me rock you – _Déjame moverte

_Till the break of day- _hasta que salga el sol.

_Dance with me – _Baila conmigo_."_

Tomó las manos de la chica y las colocó en su espalda, estrechando las suyas en las caderas de esta. Se pegó mucho a ella, y sin dejar de mirarla a sus ojos grises, comenzó a moverse, haciendo a la chica imitarle.

Merlín¿pero qué estaba haciendo¡Por supuesto que sabía bailar! Y no se le daba mal, de hecho. Bailaba desde esa época que paso con Bill y Fleur, cuando sólo tenía diez años. Fleur Weasley era muy dada al baile, y siempre que limpiaba su casa se ponía a dar brinquitos y mover las caderas. Recordaba perfectamente el día en que la mujer la vio bailar mientras ambas arreglaban el salón y la felicitó por lo bien que lo hacía.

Desde entonces siempre que limpiaban hacían sus pequeñas coreografías, incluso su tía le enseñó algunos movimientos con las caderas al más pro estilo Veela que pilló rápidamente. Fleur nunca se cansaba de repetirle que "El baile era lo suyo".

Sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar. Estaba tan cansada después de todo lo que había pasado ese día que rápidamente olvidó dónde estaba y lo que hacía. Se sintió de nuevo en su casa, bailando mientras barría su cuarto y una sonrisa infantil cruzó su cara. El baile siempre le había servido para descargar tensiones (junto con su amado saco de boxeo).

Su baile se volvió rápidamente mucho más pasional. Aún con los ojos cerrados se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda a Malfoy y moviendo las caderas sinuosamente de un lado a otro a la vez que levantaba los brazos alborotando el pelo del chico y acortaba peligrosamente la distancia entre ambos. Sólo existía ella, la música y su acompañante.

"_I don't mean no harm – _No te haré ningún daño,

_Just wanna rock you girl – _Sólo quiero moverte, chica.

_Make a move, but be calm – _Muévete, pero lentamente

_Let's go, let's give it up girl – _Vamos, dalo todo, chica

_See it appears to me – _Mira, me parece

_You like the way I move – _que te gusta como me muevo.

_I'll tell you what I'm gonna do – _Te diré lo que voy a hacer,

_Pull you close and... – _acercarte a mí y... "

Aunque la joven no lo notara el chico que la acompañaba era un gran bailarín, y poco a poco se fue acoplando a su baile desenfrenado. Cuando se fue a dar cuenta se había vuelto a dar la vuelta y tenía una de las piernas entre las del chico. Seguía moviendo las caderas ágilmente, cambiando el ritmo y el tipo de movimiento cada pocos segundos, guiada por el ritmo de la música, que se adentraba en ella y hacía que cada parte de su cuerpo vibrara. Realmente había olvidado quien la acompañaba.

Sintió como unas manos fuertes masajeaban su vientre y sus caderas, pero no se resistió al contacto. Todo lo contrario. Hizo desaparecer la mínima distancia que había entre ellos, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y amoldándolo a su propio movimiento, de forma que ambos se movían al mismo ritmo.

"_So you grab your girls – _Así que agarras a tus amigas

_And you grab a couple more – _y a un par de ellas más

_And you all come meet me – _y todas os reunís conmigo

_In the middle of the floor _en el centro de la pista_."_

Sin abrir aún los ojos dio un pequeño salto, subiéndose a las caderas del chico y agarrándose a ellas con los pies. Aún así él la sujetó con fuerza para evitar que se resbalara. Ashley escondió la cabeza en el cuello del chico, aspirando sin querer su aroma y continuando con su curioso baile, a diferencia de que esta vez era él el que marcaba el ritmo.

Al margen de los dos "entretenidos" jóvenes, a su alrededor varias parejas habían dejado de bailar, abrumados e intrigados por la forma de bailar de sus compañeros. Por su parte gran parte de los alumnos que paseaban por la sala miraban perplejos la escena, preguntándose la relación que habría entre ambos.

"_Don't be so quick to walk away- No tengas tanta prisa por irte,_

_Dance with me – baila conmigo._

_I wanna rock your body - Quiero que te muevas._

_Please stay - Por favor, quédate,_

_Dance with me- baila conmigo._

_You don't have to admit you wanna play – no tienes que admitir que te apetece,_

_Dance with me- baila conmigo._

_Just let me rock you – Sólo déjame moverte_

_Till the break of day – hasta que salga el sol._

_Dance with me – Baila conmigo."_

Todo en ellos estaba acompasado, desde sus respiraciones a sus movimientos, pasando por el latido de sus corazones. La chica volvió a bajarse de las caderas del chico, moviendo las caderas circularmente hacia abajo, hasta llegar un punto en que se levanto de golpe con un flexible y sugerente movimiento de pelvis. Volvió a estás cara a cara con el chico que le agarró fuertemente de las caderas, haciéndola girar y volver a darle la espalda.

Paseó sus manos por los costados de la chica para luego posarle una mano en la espalda con la que la impulsó para que se agachara y volviera a levantar sensualmente, haciendo a su larga melena moverse de arriba abajo. Al volver a levantarse sus ojos cerrados estaban tapados por unos largos flecos que le hacían cosquillas en la nariz y la melena completamente esparcida por los rápidos movimientos.

"_So what did you come for? – _Así que¿Para qué has venido?.

_I came to dance with you- _Vine para bailar contigo_."_

Pegó su espalda al vientre de su compañero de baile, haciéndole acoplarse a su movimiento de cintura, y tomó las manos del chico con las suyas propias levantándolas en un principio sobre sus cabezas para luego conducirlas hasta sus caderas y apretarlas con fuerza, marcando cada uno de los movimientos que hacía con éstas; de derecha a izquierda y viceversa.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, haciéndola reposar en el hombro de Malfoy. Su pelo, completamente revuelto, hacía cosquillas en el cuello del chico.

"_Are you feeling me? - _¿Me estás sintiendo?

_Let's do something – _Hagamos algo,

_Let's make a bet – _hagamos una apuesta

_Cause I, gotta have you naked by the end of this song – _Porque te tendré desnuda al final de esta canción..."

La canción terminó y como si despertara de un sueño Ash abrió sus preciosos ojos. Lo primero que vio fue un montón de caras sorprendidas, ojos desorbitados y bocas abiertas de par en par. Lo siguiente que notó fue el cuerpo de Malfoy completamente pegado al suyo y sus manos en sus caderas, con las de la chica posadas sobre ella.

Julius acercó su boca a la oreja de la chica.

.-Así que no sabías bailar...- Susurró en un tono divertido. A pesar de que no podía verle habría jurado que el chico sonreía con arrogancia.

Sin poderlo reprimir se puso tremendamente roja, apartándose de él como si le hubiera propinado una descarga eléctrica y alejándose sin dirección fija, tratando de huir de todas las miradas.

Vaya día.

Una mano la sujetó del antebrazo y al girarse se encontró con la cara iluminada de Morgan Adams. La rubia parecía muy emocionada.

.-.¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó la chica señalando la pista, que había vuelto a la normalidad.

.-.¿Un mal día?- Contestó la chica, más para sí que para la chica. Esta la miró alzando una ceja con total confusión.

.-Me refiero al baile.

.-Y yo, y yo.

La chica volvió a agarrarla del brazo, tal y como había hecho un cuarto de hora antes, cuando la había arrastrado hasta aquel sillón y dejado ante el pelígro.

.-.¿Qué quieres beber?- preguntó mientras echaba un vistazo a las existencias del improvisado bar.

.-Cualquier cosa- murmuró cubriéndose la cara con las manos- Que bochorno- murmuró para sí misma, sin embargo la sly la escuchó.

.-.¡Que dices! Si bailas muy bien, pregúntaselo a cualquiera. Todos se han quedado boquiabiertos.- comentó la chica mientras hacía levitar dos botellines de algún líquido de color azul.

.-.¡Genial!- masculló Potter antes de empezar a darse de cabezazos contra la barra del bar sin camarero.

Una mano se posó en su hombro. Al darse cuenta descubrió que su dueña era Elsa, que miraba con una ceja alzada como la Gryff se golpeaba la cabeza. Tras meditarlo unos segundos decidió no darle demasiada importancia.

.-.¿Cómo va todo por aquí?- preguntó mientras hacía levitar hasta su mano una cerveza de mantequilla.- Ya vi tu "bailecito" con Malfoy, así que no hace falta que me lo expliques- Continuó dirigiendo su mirada a Ashley.

La pelinegra desenroscó la tapa de su bebida y dio un gran sorbo tratando de ahogar sus pensamientos, pero logrando únicamente que el líquido alcohólico le destrozara la garganta.

Las chicas empezaron a comentarse mutuamente lo que habían estado haciendo desde que habían llegado, sin embargo Ashley estaba demasiado confusa para prestarle atención. Ese día se le estaba llendo completamente de las manos, y lo que faltaba para rematarlo era emborracharse. Soltó el botellín en la barra y se dio la vuelta en dirección a la puerta-armario. Lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era meterse en la cama y dormir el resto de su existencia.

Sin embargo, nada más darse la vuelta su cuerpo chocó contra alguien haciéndola caer sobre el individuo en cuestión. Una vez en el suelo dirigió su mirada a la persona que tenía bajo ella, descubriendo la mueca de sorpresa de Julius Malfoy.

"_Mierda."_

Se levantó de un salto sin mirar al rubio. Se dio la vuelta con la intención de unirse a las dos chicas con las que había llegado, pero por alguna razón estas habían desaparecido.

"_¡Mierda!"_

Volvió a girar ciento ochenta grados, retomando su plan inicial de salir de la fiesta lo antes posible. Sin embargo se encontró cara a cara con Malfoy que sonreía divertido y burlón.

"¡MIERDA!"

.-Yo ya me voy- comentó sin mirarla a la cara, tratando de salir antes de que le dijera nada. El chico la sostuvo con un brazo y se acercó más a ella.

.-.¿Tan temprano?

Ashley comenzó a sentirse incómoda por la forma en que él la miraba. Echo una mirada desesperada a su alrededor. La habían dejado sola. Como último recurso alcanzó el botellín con el líquido azul corroe gargantas y lo sostuvo con una mano.

.-.¿Te apetece... erg... esta cosa azul? -Preguntó mirándole un tanto nerviosa.

El chico se echó a reír, agachando la cabeza y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Volvió a mirarla con sus preciosos y penetrantes ojos azules, acercándose cada vez más y más a ella.

.-.¿Me dejas de la tuya?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

.-Claro- Contestó la chica pasándole el botellín que él no cogió. En vez de eso rodeó con una mano la cintura desnuda de la chica y con la otra sujetó dulcemente su mentón, obligándola a mantenerle la mirada.

Sin que la chica se diera cuenta de la situación le plantó un beso muy agresivo, casi haciéndola atragantarse con su lengua. La chica se apartó de él empujándole desde el pecho.

.-Me gusta más como sabe en tu boca- le dijo seductoramente, mirándola de esa extraña manera que hacía temblar sus piernas. Aún ensimismada notó como él volvía a besarla. Esta vez no intentó impedírselo, de forma que el beso acabó siendo muy profundo.

Finalmente se separaron, mirándose durante largos segundos. Sus ojos la hacían caer, entraban en ella y la desbordaban¿pero que estaba haciendo¡A ella no le gustaba Julius Malfoy!. Miró sus zapatos ruborizándose y buscando una excusa. Suspiró lentamente.

.-Yo me tengo que ir- El chico levantó la cabeza de Ashley, haciéndola encontrarse con su mirada

.-.¿Ya?

.-Si, ya

.-.¿Me vas a dejar solo?

.-No creo que tengas problemas para encontrar otra pareja.

.-Yo no quiero otra pareja- le contestó el chico de una forma extrañamente sincera.

La chica se separó de él bruscamente.

.-Mira Malfoy...

.-Julius.

.-Julius... no me gustas.

.-Me besaste.

.-No, tú me besaste.

.-Tú no me lo impediste

.-Vale, es lo mismo. El caso es que NO me gustas.

.-O sea que tu vas por ahí besando a todo el que se te cruza.

.-.¡Me besaste tú!.

.-Es lo mismo.

.-No, sólo... es un mal día, un día pésimo, el peor día de mi vida...

.-Buena excusa¿Quedamos mañana?.

.-.¡NO!.

.-.¿Mañana también es un mal día?.

.-Malfoy...

.-Julius.

.-Julius no te conozco y...

.-.¿Temes conocerme?.

.-... y tu tampoco me conoces...

.-Te equivocas.

.- ...tal vez sea una psicópata agresiva o...

.-Mmm, eso suena bien.

La chica sonrió sin querer.

.-Me enfrentaré a tu hermano y esos tres si quieres.

.-.¡Acércate a más de doscientos metros de ellos y no respondo!.

El chico bufó incrédulo, miró a la derecha, después a la izquierda, asegurándose de que estaban solos. Volvió a mirar a Ash de forma seductora y arrogante, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos en señal de indiferencia.

.-Ya nos veremos.

.-Seguramente.

.-Sueña conmigo- el chico le dio un beso suave en los labios y se dio la vuelta, dejando a la chica muy confusa.

Cruzó la puerta del armario y la de la entrada al Escondite. Miró su muñeca izquierda, eran muy tarde, sería mejor que no hiciera ruido...

Quince minutos después llegaba a la sala común, absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando advirtió que quedaban dos personas en ella. James profundamente dormido y Will, que leía un gran libro que sostenía entre las manos. Al verla sonrió. Se sentó en el sillón enfrente suyo y miró tiernamente a su hermano.

.-Estábamos esperándote- susurró Will.- Estaba muy preocupado...- añadió señalando a James.

.-Ya veo.

.-.¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó el chico fijándose en la ropa que llevaba.

.-Mejor que no lo sepas.

Will se levantó cerrando el libro y bostezando.

.-Se me olvidaba, mañana son las pruebas para el equipo, está bacante la plaza de buscador que antes ocupaba Afrodita.

.-Gracias, hasta mañana.- de repente una idea cruzó su cabeza- Oye Will, en cuanto a lo que dijo mi hermano esta tarde... No te preocupes, no es cierto- le dijo, refiriéndose a eso de que "a ella le gustaba Wood".

El chico medio sonrió, aunque parecía un tanto triste. –No te preocupes, ya lo sé.Nos vemos- susurró el castaño despeinándole el pelo y subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, hasta desaparecer. Ashley volvió a mirar a su hermano, que dormía plácidamente, sentía tanto lo que le había hecho.

Se sentó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho

.-James -susurró -James, despierta- dijo un poco más alto

Finalmente después de probar un par de veces más opto por la opción más eficiente, con un dedo empezó a hacerle cosquillas en la nariz, hasta que cansado de lo que creía debía ser una mosca abrió los ojos.

.-Ash- dijo bostezando- ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?.

.-.¿Tu cuarto?- preguntó la chica sonriendo, alzando una ceja y señalando la habitación.

Al darse cuenta de que se encontraba en la sala común se sentó abriendo los ojos completamente.

.-Y después te enfadas conmigo... - dijo la chica rápidamente con un tono un tanto melancólico.

.-Oye, yo quería hablar contigo...

.-Perdóname, me pase mucho- le cortó la chica.

.-Perdóname también a mí, no debí hacer lo del vociferador, ni decir que te gusta Will.

.-No me gusta Will¿Fueron a la enfermería?

.-Sí, la señora Pomfrey me echó la bronca por ir dos veces en un día, dice que debo dejar de meterme en problemas.

La chica se echó a reír.

.-No te rías, simpática, que tienes unos prontos.

.-Bueno, soy tu hermana, en algo teníamos que parecernos- la chica volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir.

.-Hubiera preferido que fuera en el color de ojos...

.-¡Eh!- se quejó la chica golpeando su brazo.

.-Tranquila, tranquila... intentaré no meterme en tu vida... demasiado.

.-Me conformo. Yo intentaré no pegarte cuando me pongas de los nervios... aunque no prometo nada. Y te advierto que ahora que he descubierto una nueva habilidad en mí para hacerte la vida imposible... voy a explotarla al máximo.

.-Buah, no te creas. Fue porque me pillaste por sorpresa... las dos veces... que si no...

El chico la abrazó cariñosamente y tras un par de minutos se despegó de ella, que se levantó bostezando

.-Yo me voy a la cama que estoy hecha polvo.

.-Vale, hasta mañana... ¡Espera¿De dónde has sacado esa ropa?.

La chica lo miró de forma coqueta, le lanzó un beso y sin decir palabra subió las escaleras dando saltitos. Tras un par de minutos James la siguió, aunque él, por supuesto se fue a su cuarto.


	3. Armarios empotrados sin cerradura

**CONTESTACIÖN DE REVIEWS:**

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron su comentario.

**Marian Salazar:** Antes que nada muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Como ya habrás visto, Harry se casa con Gin ((que bonito)), sniff sniff, Ash tiene sueños con su padre, aunque ella aún no sabe que es sobre su padre, por algo que saldrá dentro de poco, algo muy chungo y por lo que los Slythering se están llevando tan bien con ella de buenas a primera... jejeje¿Hay intriguilla? En cuanto a lo de si son animagos... es una sorpresa que pronto descubrirás...y sobre lo de tu nombre... tienes una sorpresilla en el capítulo. Muxos bessos y espero más opiniones tuyas, adiós guapa.

**Jill-Picolo: **Antes que nada muxisimas gracias por dejar tu comentario, me legro de que te gustara, pues el sueño de Ash tiene un por qué muy importante que por supuesto todavía no diré, jiji, adiós y espero más reviews tuyos!

**Zeisse:**Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te siga gustando, muxos bessos- Boni

**Atalanta de Tebas: **A mi también me gusto la idea de la siguiente generación de Howarts y tal, muxas gracias por el comentario, espero más, jiji, Bessos- Boni

**Salazar Lestrange:** Ya me lo han dicho en un par de sitios, lo de que no todos pueden dejar comentarios, algo que me mosquea profundamente, xq al fin y al cabo lo que yo quiero son reviews, sniff sniff, en fin, si sabes como ayudarme espero desesperada tu ayuda, jeje, muxos bessos y muxisimas gracias por tu comentario, me alegran el día XD

Algunos de los personajes mencionados pertenecen a J. Rowling y la Warner Brothers Company.

**"ASHLEY POTTER"**

_3- Armarios empotrados sin cerraduras por dentro._

Érase una casa encantada en las afueras de Londres, érase una noche fresca y cálida y una familia reunida en un acogedor salón, esperando...

.-Harry, deja de dar vueltas, Ginny está bien...- Decía un hombre pelirrojo, sentado sobre el brazo de un gastado sofá morado y engullendo con ansia ranas de chocolate, que rebosantes, cubrían una gran mesa de madera. Estas estaban acompañadas por cartas y postales de felicitación.

.-.¡Déjalo, Ron! Lo está pasando mal, ya querría verte yo así cuando nazca el nuestro- Dijo una joven mujer de rizos castaños y ceño fruncido sentándose dificultosamente junto a su marido, que le colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja, acariciando con la otra mano el hinchado estomago de su compañera.

.-.¡Hermione! Yo sé que eres fuerte, todo saldrá bien- Contestó burlonamente el pelirrojo, llevándose a cambio una mirada de intenso odio de la joven embarazada.

.-Como se nota quien da a luz aquí... - Bufó una mujer de pelo lila y ojos celeste, que sentada en otro sillón, entre un hombre de larga barba blanca y otro de pelo grasiento negro, devoraba una manzana roja.

.-.¿Cuánto tiempo lleva?- preguntó la suave voz de Angelina Weasley sentándose sobre su marido, Fred Weasley, que en ese momento leía una revista muggle sobre motos.

.-Dos horas, diez minutos y treinta, treinta y uno, dos...- Contestó con voz desesperada y exasperada un joven moreno de ojos esmeralda que, sin poder evitarlo, daba vueltas por todo el salón, formando círculos desesperados.

.-.¿Por qué no te sientas?- le preguntó al muchacho su amigo Neville Longbottom, que junto con Fred leía interesado la revista que este sostenía.

.-No, no. Estoy bien- Dijo casi gritando el pelinegro.

.-Sí, pero yo no, me estás mareando- Finalizó Hermione, poniendo su particular cara de desacuerdo.

.-.¿Te traigo algo, nena?- Su marido la miraba preocupado.

.-No, Ron, estas muy pesadito últimamente- la mujer levanto una ceja.

.-Te mimo.

.-Pues no me mimes tanto, pensándolo... quiero Chocolate... blanco.

.-.¿Chocolate, mmm, bueno, creo que se puede encontrar en el callejón Diagón...- le dijo Bill a su hermano.

.-.¡Oh! Y algo de regaliz, y melón¡Oh! Sí, sí y esos panecillos que son como cuadrados y...- continuó la mujer con cara golosa y pensativa.

.-.¿Qué estás incubando, un bebé o un elefante?- soltó sin querer Ron, lamentándose rápidamente.

.-.¿Me estás llamando gorda?- Contestó Hermione levantándose fugazmente de el sillón y señalando un dedo acusador al Weasley.

.-¡No, no, cariñ...!- trató de disculparse éste.

.-.¿Crees que como mucho?- Hermione comenzaba a ponerse roja de rabia, pronto estallaría la pelea. Era muy común desde que estaba embarazada, ahora más, que sólo le quedaba un mes de embarazo y las hormonas le jugaban malas pasadas.

.-No, bueno, sí... pero...- Ron fijó su mirada en el parqué, intentando sonar conciliador.

.-Ronald Weasley no quiero verte...

.-Ya, ya. Paz y sosiego- dijo Remus Lupin sonriendo- Oye Harry, creo que deberías tranquilizarte un poco, tampoco es la primera vez...

.-No me lo recuerdes, otro "Potter" es lo que necesita el mundo... - Dijo una voz siseante junto a Tonks, acentuando con especial asco la palabra "Potter".

.-Severus, Severus... - Comenzó a decir la voz de un hombre, ya muy mayor, que serenamente esperaba noticias sobre el parto.

.-Hablaba en broma...- se apresuró a finalizar el profesor de pociones, ante la mirada reprobatoria que todos los presentes en la sala le lanzaron-... en parte.

.-.¿Por qué tardan tanto?- Volvió a preguntar Charlie.

.-Es normal, no todo los partos son iguales- le tranquilizó Tonks con la boca llena.

.-Algo debe estar saliendo mal¿por qué tardan tanto?.

.-Vamos, Ron, no seas gafe.

.-Luna sólo tardó diez minutos, fue todo un récord- dijo sonriente Neville, que ya parecía poco motivado por las motos muggles.

.-.¿Y dónde están Arthur y Percy?- Esta vez habló un hombre mayor de color negro, que durante la conversación se había mantenido en una silla, al lado de Ron, revisando ocupado unos pergaminos.

.-Oh, ellos vendrán ahora, les dejamos en el ministerio, arreglando algunas cosas- contestó pausada y tranquilamente, como de costumbre, Albus Dumbledore.

.-.¿Hay algún problema, Albus?.

.-No, no... bueno, es posible que...

.-.¿No oís ruido?- Gritó George, levantándose de golpe de la butaca que ocupaba, haciendo que esta cayera y sonara estruendosamente contra el suelo de madera. Agudizó el oído en un gesto de angustia.

Se oyó un ruido proveniente de una sala contigua a la que ellos ocupaban, separada sólo por una robusta puerta de madera de roble.

.-.¡Oh, dios! Mi hermanita...- Dijo amargamente Fred, tirando la revista al suelo.

.-.¿Tu hermanita?.

.-Mi hermanita de veinte años.

.-Vamos, Fred, no seas sensiblero.

.-.¡Eh, eh! Nuestra hermanita está siendo atendida por la mejor sanadora que existe... Fleur Weasley- Contestó orgullosamente Bill, estirándose de brazos

.-Esto comienza a ser empalagoso- La voz siseante de Severus Snape volvió a resonar en la habitación

Mientras, el padre seguía dando vueltas como un poseso, con los ojos muy abiertos puestos en la puerta de madera que lo separaba de su mujer. Esperando desesperado a que de ella brotara su segundo hijo.

.-Creo que voy a ir a buscar Wisky de fuego- comentó felizmente Charlie, levantándose del sillón.

.-.¡Charlie! No voy a dejar que se emborrachen en este momento- le contesto histérica la joven embarazada.

.-Es para liberar la tensión¿a que sí, George?.

.-Por supuesto, por supuesto, el Wisky de fuego es lo mejor para estos momentos¿Me equivoco Fred?.

.-No, hermano, no te equivocas... Oye, creo que Harry se va a desmayar.

.-.¡Potter, siéntate!- Gritó fuera de sí Snape, que acababa de levantarse. Señaló el hueco que hasta ahora ocupaba- Me estas poniendo malo.

Se volvió a oír un grito femenino y toda la sala se puso en pie, menos Ron, que siguió comiendo ranas de chocolate, como si nada de aquello fuera con él. Todos mantenían su mirada en la dichosa puerta de roble, que enloquecía por momentos a Harry Potter, que ya ni siquiera daba vueltas del miedo que sentía recorriéndole el cuerpo como si de electricidad se tratase.

¡Ploff¡Ploff!

Las miradas de todos dieron una vuelta de 180º, encontrándose con dos hombres sucios y sangrantes, que desesperados buscaban con la mirada al futuro padre.

.-Harry, ha pasado algo...

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Un almohadón le dio directamente en la cara, haciéndola despertar de golpe, a su lado Alice y Janet se reían estruendosamente.

.-Ya es tarde, todos están despiertos, ponte las pilas si quieres llegar al desayuno.

Se dio la vuelta, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

.-No quiero desayunar, quiero dormir.

Una de las chicas le quitó la almohada tirándola sobre la cama de al lado.

.-Me temo que eso no es posible¿verdad Janet?.

.-Verdad, verdad.

.-Esto es un interrogatorio oficial, y pondremos en uso todo tipo de torturas si es necesario para sonsacarte la verdad.

.-.¿la verdad?- Ash se dio la vuelta, mirando con cara desconcertada a las chicas, que sonreían ampliamente.

.-Primera pregunta¿Qué hiciste ayer por la tarde después de montar un escándalo en la sala común de Gryffindor?.

La chica bostezó, debía haber dormido unas cinco horas...

.-Contesta.

.-Pues me fui a dar una vuelta- mintió la chica intentando zafarse de sus amigas.

.-Ellas se miraron de forma cómplice y volvieron a mirar a la chica que se restregaba los ojos.

.-Nos miente, Alice ¿Qué le podemos hacer?.

.-Pues veamos... mmm... ¿escándalo público?.

.-.¿Más escándalo público?.

.-Bien, bien... entonces...- apuntó su varita a los ojos entrecerrados de Ashley.

.-Lumos.

.-.¡AY¡¿QUIERES DEJARME CIEGA!.

.-Bien, bien, parece que ahora hay más comunicación. Responde.

La chica se sentó sobre la cama y parpadeando comenzó a contarles todo lo ocurrido durante la noche. Veía puntitos blancos debido al hechizo de su amiga.

Al terminar la historia Janet y Alice (que para entonces se habían acostado cada una a un lado de Ash) comenzaron a dar brincos y grititos, claramente emocionadas¿No se supone que debían enfadarse?...

.-.¡Me lo tienes que presentar!- chillaba Alice.

.-.¿A Malfoy?.

.-Si, me encanta, con ese flequillo rubio cayéndole sobre la cara, y ese carácter altanero.

.-Por no hablar de que es muy buen jugador de Quidditch y sus ojos son perfectos...- prosiguió Janet.

.-.¡JANET! Me lo esperaba de Ally¿Pero tú?.

.-Yo también tengo mis secretillos, por cierto, hablando de secretos...

.-Podías habérnoslo contado -acortó Alice -,no nos hubiéramos enfadado.

Janet asintió con la cabeza.

.-Lo siento chicas, no volveré a ocultaros nada.- Tres las jóvenes se abrazaron imitando estár muy emocionadas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y una chica gordita de aspecto bonachón asomó la cabeza.

.-Ashley, Will Wood me ha pedido que te recuerde que dentro de dos horas es la selección para el equipo.

.-Gracias, Linda.

.-De nada...- su cabeza volvió a desaparecer por detrás del marco de la puerta, pero antes de darse cuenta había vuelto a aparecer- oye... yo quería decirte que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo y te apoyo.

Las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras, sin saber exactamente a que se refería la chica

.-Gracias, Linda- repitió un poco aturdida. La chica les regalo una bonita sonrisa y por fin desapareció de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Ash , Janet y Alice se echaron a reír levantándose de la cama.

.-.¿Vas a ir a las pruebas?- preguntó la segunda a su amiga.

.-Si.

.-Hay mucha gente que se va a presentar.- Comentó Alice mientras buscaba algo de ropa en su armario.

.-Ya, pero yo soy muy buena y la escoba es una pasada- Contestó la pelinegra sonriendo altaneramente y recibiendo un par de cojinazos.

.-Janet vamos a tener que controlarla, esta llevando una doble vida a nuestras espaldas...

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Llegó al campo cinco minutos antes de la hora, acompañada por Alice, que aunque no era una fanática del juego, si lo era de los jugadores. Se quedó de piedra al ver el gran grupo de aspirantes que esperaba su momento.

En el césped pudo distinguir a los miembros del equipo haciendo el payaso junto con los demás alumnos; pudo ver a James y Efran hablando con unas chicas de quinto, de forma que ni siquiera advirtieron su presencia. De repente y con una sonrisa en la cara James habló para todo el grupo:

.-Bien jugadores y jugadoras, como ya sabéis el puesto que está bacante en el equipo es el de buscador, por lo que buscamos a una persona menuda y ágil, con reflejos rápidos y como no: con escoba - Esto lo dijo advirtiendo por primera vez que su hermana estaba entre los alumnos que atentos escuchaban su discurso.

Un par de personas se apartaron del grupito, dirigiéndose al castillo con una mueca de tristeza.

.-Dicho esto todos los que deseen apuntarse anoten sus nombres en el pergamino que la preciosa Zoe Ledger sostiene.

Una chica rubia sonrió levantando la mano, a lo que un tropel de alumnos respondió acercándose a ella. James se dirigió a Ash y Ally, que esperaban a que la multitud se disipara un poco.

.-.¡Ey, Ash!- le gritó su hermano corriendo hacia ella- ¿Querías algo?- preguntó, esperando que la visita de su hermana no tuviera que ver con las pruebas de acceso.

.-Si, he venido a hacer la prueba.

.-.¿Pero qué dices¿No me has oído? Hace falta escoba, bobita.

.-No estoy sorda, no me llames bobita y tengo escoba- dijo la chica con sorna.

.-Lo siento, pero no puedes usar la mía.

.-.¡Ay, James! A veces pareces retrasado, claro que no puedo usar la tuya.- le contestó la chica algo molesta dirigiéndose a Zoe, que ya había acabado de apuntar nombres. James miró a Ally que le dirigió una mirada de "yo no sé nada".

Cinco minutos después James cogía la lista y continuaba con su discurso:

.-Como veo que hay veinte aspirantes las pruebas serán rápidas, formaré equipos de cinco personas, dentro de cada equipo habrá un pequeño partido, el primero que consiga la snitch gana, y pasa a la final entre los cuatro mejores buscadores. El que gana obtiene la plaza¿entendido?.

Un murmullo indicó al joven que todo había quedado claro.

.-Bien, empezamos con Marshall, Morrison, Fishburne, Robston y Thompson.

De la multitud se separaron dos chicas y tres chicos que se dirigieron a donde James y Will esperaban.

.-Colóquense sobre las escobas y a la de tres¡una... dos... TRES! - Los cinco Gryffindor alzaron el vuelo, rodeando el perímetro del campo. A los pocos segundos Will soltó la dorada pelota y la competición comenzó. Tras veinte minutos Jane Robston se alzó feliz con la snitch entre sus dedos. Al bajar fue felicitada por todo el equipo, sentándose a charlar tranquilamente junto a Efran y Zoe.

.-Los que no han sido seleccionados- miró a los cuatro alumnos que acababan de perder frente a Jane- pueden volver a intentarlo el próximo año, gracias por asistir.

.-Los siguientes son: Gordon, Rabums, Bloom, Louisiana y Damon- El proceso se repitió, esta vez el vencedor fue Bruno Gordon- Tercer grupo: Foster, McArnie, Nicodemo, Loos y Robinson... – por tercera vez los alumnos sobrevolaron el campo, la diferencia fue que esta vez se tardó más de treinta minutos en atrapar la snitch, hasta que Cesar Nicodemo bajó hasta el césped feliz con el objeto entre agitándose entre sus dedos.

Alice la miró y sonrió –Suerte.

.-Último grupo: Grant, Johanson, Brown, Potter y Scott.

Los Gryffindor se levantaron cogiendo sus escobas y dirigiéndose a la mitad del campo. Todos menos Ash, que no había traído la Deslizadora 4004, no porque se le olvidara...

.-Un momento- dijo James con una sonrisa socarrona- Potter¿dónde está tu escoba?.

La chica levantó la varita, dirigiéndola al castillo y con voz clara pronunció:

.-Accio Deslizadora 4004

Todas las miradas se concentraron en ella, su hermano la miraba con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, entre impresionado y enfadado, en fin, como cualquier hermano. Tras unos segundos una portentosa escoba llegó hasta el estirado brazo de la chica, que lucía una sonrisa de felicidad ante la expresión aún incrédula de su hermano. Will le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

.-.¿Estás bien, compañero?.

.-Siiiiiiiii- siseó su hermano, echándole una mirada asesina a Ash, que le respondió con una sonrisa increíblemente feliz.

Bien- prosiguió Will, al ver que James era incapaz de apartar los ojos de la escoba de Ashley - Tres... dos... uno... ¡YA!.

Todos alzaron el vuelo, bordeando el campo. Will soltó la traviesa pelota, que se perdió entre la brisa cálida del otoño que aún persistía. Volvió a sentir el viento contra ella, despeinándola, esas mariposas traicioneras en su estomago. Vio a sus contrincantes. Parecían muy concentrados, sabían que la chica era buena y su escoba mejor. Pan comido, esperemos...

Si Remus la viera ahora se echaría a reír y le diría algo como "Eres igual a tu abuelo", siempre lo hacía, realmente todos lo hacían. Claro, todos los que le conocieron. Al parecer fue un buen tipo... en realidad no sabía mucho de él, ni de la familia de su padre en general.Había oído muchos rumores, pero nunca se lo había planteado seriamente, ni había preguntado sobre ellos. En cambio lo sabía todo sobre la familia de su madre: Los Weasley. Una familia feliz. Una familia unida. Una familia-familia. Y ella era una mezcla de ambos, la mezcla extraña entre dos tipos de realidades muy dispares. Ella erra una mezcla entre la capacidad innata para las bromas de los gemelos Fred y George y su abuelo, James; tan inteligente como Percy; tan leal como Ron; tan cariñosa como Molly; tan espontánea como Ginny; tan seductora como Charlie... En fin, una mezcla un tanto peligrosa.

Volvió a mirar al campo, bajo ella los otros cuatro alumnos daban vueltas, amargados, intentando hallar la dichosa pelotita antes que el resto. Era hora de ponerse a lo que estaba. Miró a su alrededor, agudizando su oído y dilatando sus pupilas. En busca del destello dorado.

Pasaron los segundos y sus compañeros parecían tan afligidos y perdidos como ella. Se fijó en Brittany Grant, una rubita, falsamente dulce y decidida a conseguir que la moda llegara a Hogwarts, siempre obsesionada con el maquillaje y los trapitos. La había visto más de una vez corriendo por los pasillos, afligida, "Se le había corrido el rímel" ¿Y se extrañaba? Llevaba tanto maquillaje en los ojos, que no sé sabía como sus párpados eran capaces de levantarse... aunque claro, después de cinco años de entrenamiento... Parecía especialmente preocupada por encontrar la snitch. Seguramente porque estaba perdidamente enamorada de medio equipo.

Exactamente el tipo de chica que Ashley no era y nunca sería. Desde pequeñita siempre tuvo las idas muy claras. No se ponía vestidos porque no le gustaban. No soñaba con príncipes azules que la fueran a buscar al castillo del malvado Voldemort en sus flamantes escobas porque prefería soñar con convertirse en una gran jugadora de Quidditch, fundadora de un colegio de bromas, "Bromgwarts", junto con sus tíos... Ese era el resultado de criarse rodeada de chicos en la familia. Odiaba el color rosa, le parecía demasiado empalagoso, y preferiría aplicarse el hechizo Avada Kedavra antes que ir suspirando por ahí detrás de un chico. Ella era como era y hacía lo que hacía, así lo sentía, así lo pensaba y nadie en su sano juicio trataría de hacerla cambiar de opinión cuando ELLA creía en algo.

Lo vio. El resplandor. Bordeaba a Grant, quien de repente estaba muy nerviosa y comenzando a esbozar una sonrisa de triunfo. La pelota oscilaba entre Grant y Potter, para alcanzarla Britany debía alzar el vuelo rápidamente, no le sería difícil, estaba más cercana a ella; por el contrario, Ash tendría que bajar en picado bastantes metros. No se lo pensó, con una sonrisa de aventura se lanzó en picado, y no paró hasta aprisionar la escurridiza pelotita en su mano derecha.

Se bajo de la Deslizadora sonriendo ampliamente, los otros cuatro estudiantes fueron descendiendo poco a poco, un tanto cabizbajos y algo decepcionados, excepto Grant, que la miraba con todo el odio que era capaz de canalizar, a cambio la chica le devolvió una amplia sonrisa, sabiendo por experiencia que eso sólo la haría enfadar más.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba rodeada por el equipo al completo y los otros tres aspirantes resultantes. Poco a poco los alumnos habían vuelto al castillo, cansados, tristes, resignados...

.-Felicidades, bicho- Le dijo Efran.

.-Gracias.- Contestó ella sonriéndole.

.-Tranquila, todavía le queda la última fase- Finalizó Will.

Estuvo pensando soltarle algo así como "¡Buah! Pan comido" pero se dio cuenta de que la que hablaba no era ella, sino su adrenalina, que acababa de bajar muchos metros en picado, y no era muy adecuado ir chuleando por ahí cuando al final podía ser perfectamente vencida por alguno de sus compañeros.

.-Vaya, vaya, así que el microbio ha pasado la primera prueba- sonreía su hermano- ya me explicarás de donde has sacado esa escoba, pero antes: Clara Robston, Bruno Gordon, Cesar Nicodemo y Ashley Potter, han llegado a la segunda y última fase. Ya saben, el que consiga la snitch es el nuevo buscador. Sobre sus escobas y... tres... dos... uno... ¡YA!.

De nuevo en el aire, esta vez no podía perder el tiempo. Will soltó la pelota, que salió volando dirigida al horizonte...

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Bajó tan rápido que no pudo evitar sentir un leve mareo, saltó de la escoba lanzándose a la rubia que a dos metros de ella le sonreía abiertamente. La abrazó fuertemente, aún con la pelota revoloteando entre sus dedos, intentando inútilmente zafarse de la mano de la joven. Después de abrazar a Efran corrió a donde James le esperaba con los brazos abiertos, sí, era verdad, se peleaban mucho, constantemente, pero eran, al fin y al cabo... hermanos.

Ocupada como estaba en ese momento haciendo su "bailecito de la victoria" no se percato de que era rodeada por los miembros del equipo y los ex-aspirantes a buscador.

.-Felicidades, preciosa- Le sonrió Cesar, llevándose como respuesta una mirada de intenso odio por parte de James.

.- Bueno si hay que perder, mejor perder contra el mejor - le dijo Gordon haciendo un amago de abrazo que se convirtió en unas palmaditas en la espalda al sentir la mirada del perro guardián de la chica.

.-Gracias, gracias. ¿Quién quiere un autógrafo?- Contestó la chica extasiada y feliz inclinándose ante los presentes, todos sonreían, bueno, casi todos...

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Los días pasaron, dando paso a un Octubre seco y asquerosamente soso, al parecer sus profesores se habían aliado para que los alumnos no tuvieran tiempo libre, entre trabajos y deberes se pasaban el día acumulando polvo en la biblioteca. El día a día de Ash se volvió muy aburrido y monótono, de la sala común a clase, de clase a entrenar Quidditch, de ahí a la biblioteca y finalmente, después de haber exprimido cada segundo del día: a la cama. Lo único destacable durante este período de tiempo fue una pelea entre James y Ashley en pársel en medio de la sala común sobre el correcto uso de la famosa capa Potter, que generalmente guardaba James, algo completamente injusto, ya que siempre que la chica la necesitaba tenía que rogarle al chantajista de su hermano que se la dejara (la pelea se saldo con dos desmayos de alumnas de primero que creyeron que Voldemort había vuelto... inocentes. Especifico que eran de primero porque el resto de cursos estaban perfectamente acostumbrados a las raras discusiones entre los hermanos en uno u otro idioma) y la proclamación de McGonagall sobre la famosa fiesta de Halloween, de hecho, en sí era tan compleja que los jefes de las casas tuvieron que celebrar reuniones con los prefectos para explicarles el procedimiento:

.-La cosa es más sencilla de lo que parece- explicaba Lunático (nombre cariñoso con el que los amigos más allegados conocíamos a Remus Lupin)- La fiesta no será de gala o de disfraces muggles, sino que será de época, es decir se vestirá a los estudiantes estilo Edad Media, las chicas con largos vestidos, corsés... y los chicos, bueno... ya me entendéis.

Los alumnos deben ir agrupados en parejas que deben de estar determinadas como máximo antes del día del baile y que debéis ir diciéndome para yo apuntarlas. Se recomienda que sea alguien con quien tengáis cierta confianza. Y ahí es donde empieza la segunda parte. Los chicos y chicas no irán juntos al baile, sino que se reunirán: _ellas_ con la profesora Tonks y _ellos_ conmigo. Una vez con el profesor asignado se les equipará con la vestimenta, y en el caso de las chicas el peinado y maquillaje que usarán durante la fiesta, estos serán creados a partir de un hechizo. ¿Hasta aquí bien?.

.-Profesor, dice que debemos hacer parejas desde ya, que tendremos que informarle a usted de con quien vamos, que los disfraces serán medievales y hechos mediante hechizos, además no podemos ir juntos chicos y chicas al gran comedor¿Por qué?.

.-Pues veras Carl, antes de reunirse los dos sexos en el gran comedor, que estará decorado para la ocasión, se les entregará a los alumnos unas máscaras. En realidad es un gran juego, durante el baile está prohibido hablar con personas del otro sexo, quedando la identidad en total anonimato. Por ejemplo ¿Cómo encontrar a una chica en particular si está en una sala llena de otras chicas y además tapando su rostro?.

Aquí empieza la última parte. Durante toda la noche los alumnos podrán bailar unos con otros, siempre en silencio, cuando el chico crea haber encontrado a la chica debe decir su nombre (el de la chica) en alto. Si acierta ella asentirá, pudiendo charlar el resto de la noche con él; si el joven no acierta la alumna simplemente negará con la cabeza. Al final de la noche se recompensará con cinco puntos para sus casas a los afortunados que encuentren a sus parejas entre todas las chicas.

.-Pero profesor- preguntó Ashley- ¿Sólo se recompensará la casa de los alumnos masculinos?.

.-Si, porque son los estudiantes masculinos los encargados de encontrar a sus acompañantes y no al revés, las chicas simplemente deben esperara a ser encontradas. La fiesta era una tradición en Hogwarts hace más de cien años y la profesora McGonagall ha decidido rescatarla.

.-Eso es muy machista.

.-Bueno, ya te he dicho que era una... Ashley, tu no eres prefecta...

.-Ya- sonrió la chica- es que Janet estaba estancada bajo una pila de libros y no ha podido venir.

.-Ah... bueno, bien. ¿Alguna duda?.

.-A ver entonces la cosa es que debemos hacer parejas que tendremos que encontrar durante el baile- finalizó Will.

.-Exacto.

.-Eso le da un alo muy misterioso¿no cree profesor?- La mirada soñadora y super maquillada de Britany Grant se topó con la sonrisa burlona de Ashley. La prefecta la miró con rabia, lo hacía así desde que la había vencido en las pruebas de selección para el equipo.

.-Si, Britany, es en sí una fiesta muy misteriosa, ya que mediante ellas los enamorados sabían si eran capaces de reconocer a sus amadas entre cientos de mujeres... era como una prueba de amor.

La conversación se volvió más empalagosa, los ojos de la joven rubia (Britany) brillaban excitados. Tras un par de minutos los prefectos de Gryffindor se retiraron con dirección a la sala común.

Pero algo preocupaba más a Ashley que sus peleas matutinas, que su sofocante monotonía y que el baile de Halloween, pues el sueño se repetía, aproximadamente una vez en semana, cada vez más claro y real, cada vez más tenebroso, más explícito.

Una sospecha crecía en su cabeza al reconocer levemente los cabellos negros de cierto hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón como uno de los oponentes. Sus amigas lo comenzaban a notar, sus ojeras, sus gritos en la noche, su cara de espanto por las mañanas, y luego estaba eso... ese cambio de carácter repentino que a veces y sin venir a cuento sufría. Era como una embarazada, por cualquier comentario comenzaba a gritar.

Ella no era así, al menos nunca lo había sido. Sus amigas achacaban esta forma de actuar al estrés post-vacacional; para James "tenía la regla".

Recordaba que una tarde le había gritado en medio del pasillo que si "creía que ella tenía la regla los treinta días del mes", él le contestó que "si le dijera cuando comenzaba y cuando acababa su periodo, él evitaría acercarse a ella esos días". Finalmente habían tenido que reducir a la Gryffindor entre Janet, Ally, Efran y Will.

Mejor no pensar...

Se desplomó sobre un sillón de la sala común. Frente a ella, Janet seguía aún enfrascada en sus deberes. La miró con cariño, era su mejor amiga, pues la conocía desde que tenía un mes. Había pasado muchas cosas con ella, algunas buenas (el primer novio de ambas, las vacaciones en la madriguera); y otras malas (como su primer suspenso o las tardes agobiantes estudiando para un examen).

Suspiró lentamente, dejando su mente volar, volar por sus recuerdos, los más importantes y los más bonitos de su infancia...

Si hubiera que describir a Ashley con su palabra, sería feliz, pues nació y se crió en la felicidad. Su niñez fue increíble, la que cualquier niño hubiera deseado. Vivía en una acogedora casa en un bonito barrio de Londres, junto con sus cariñosos padres y su inaguantable hermano mayor. El día a día era simple y divertido, su padre trabajaba como auror, un trabajo que te deja mucho tiempo libre, sobre todo entonces, después de que los pocos mortífagos que sobrevivieron a la segunda caída de Voldemort fueran apresados; por su parte su madre era periodista en el periódico mágico "El Profeta", en el que se encargaba de una pequeña pero famosa columna de consejos, de forma que el trabajo podía realizarlo desde casa, junto a su querida familia.

Pero las cosas cambiaban durante los fines de semana, en los que la familia al completo se reunía. Una gran familia constituida por muchas a la vez, estaban los incontables Weasley, los Longbottom, los Wood, los Potter, Minerva, Remus, Severus, Tonks, Albus, Mundungus, Shakelbott, Trelawney, Hagrid, Flickwitt... En fin, una gran familia sin uniones sanguíneas, pero fuertes lazos sentimentales. Y el punto de reunión era siempre el mismo: "La Madriguera", una casa en las afueras de Londres, hechizada y deshechizada por mil sitios, pero acogedora y muy familiar. Perfecta a los ojos de Ashley, en la que habían incluido tantas habitaciones que ya iban por el quinto piso. A menudo bromeaban con la posibilidad de que un día se les cayera encima.

Recordaba perfectamente las barbacoas en el jardín, las competiciones de desgnomización, en las que Snape siempre triunfaba lanzando a los seres a mas de diez metros; los partidos de Quidditch entre profesores y ex-alumnos; las noches en vela oyendo las historias de hombres lobo que tanto le gustaban a Lunático, mientras, alrededor del fuego, comían malvaviscos; jugar a brujos y gigantes con Hagrid (la finalidad del juego era inmovilizarlo, lo que era muy complicado aunque él fuera uno y ellos unos cuantos más.)¿Cómo olvidar su bonita infancia, siempre rodeada de personas que la amaban, siempre rodeada de amigos, siempre rebosante de amor?

Al fin y al cabo Ashley era quien era porque la gente que la amaba era como era, seguramente nunca se hubiera interesado por las bromas si no fuera porque Fred y George se las gastaban desde muy pequeña; seguramente no sabría mucho de los muggles si Hermione no le hubiera hablado sobre ellos: seguramente no le apasionaría la lectura si Remus no le hubiera regalado tantos y tantos cuentos cuando sólo era una niña; seguramente no tocaría la guitarra si Charlie no la hubiera adentrado en el increíble mundo de la música, que amaba con todo su ser... ¿Cómo explicarlo? Ashley estaba hecha de trozos de la gente que la rodeaba, de esa gente que daría la vida por ella si fuera necesario.

Aunque lo mejor de todo eran las Navidades, durante las cuales la gran familia se instalaba en su cuartel general, o sea, La Madriguera, y pasaban todas las vacaciones entre risas y paseos por la nieve; entre conversaciones hasta altas horas de la noche y bromas; entre amigos y regalos; entre amor y paz; entre rostros impregnados de cariño y sonrisas amistosas. Incluso cierto profesor de pociones se convertía durante las vacaciones en un ser agradable y pacífico. Incluso muy de vez en cuando jugaba y abrazaba a los chicos como otro miembro más de la gran familia que constituían.

Conocía a pocas familias que se llevaran mal con los Potter, pero una de ellas era la familia Malfoy. Draco, Pansy y Julius Malfoy, quienes no les odiaban, sino más bien les evitaban e ignoraban cada vez que era posible. Los pocos encuentros que había tenido con los Malfoy eran recargados y tensos. Ella poco sabía de ellos, sólo que el padre de familia, Draco, había sido un apoyo muy importante en la lucha contra Voldemort, y que sin él todo podía haberse venido abajo, por eso aún se respetaban mutuamente y se soportaban de vez en cuando.

.-Hogwarts llamando a Ashley, Ashley¿Me recibes?.

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, devolviéndola a la realidad, se percato por primera vez de que sus amigos la rodeaban, hablando entre ellos.

.-Eh... sí, sí¿Qué decías?.

.-No, nada... ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Ally.

.-Em, sí, creo, duermo poco...- trato de disculparse la joven.

.-Ya te he oído por las noches¿Qué es eso tan... ruidoso... que sueñas?- le preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa picarona.

.-.¿Ruidoso? – Contestó un poco avergonzada la pelinegra.

.-Eh, eh¿Qué es eso de ruidos por la noche?- preguntó socarronamente Efran, sentándose frente a Ally- De tu hermano pase, pero de ti no me lo esperaba, primita- dijo con retintín.

.-Que mal pensado eres, yo no hago... ¡EH¿Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones?. Además ¿qué haces que no estas con mi queridísimo carcelero, digo hermano?.

.-Buah, ya esta otra vez con esa Crain, a ver si se le pasa ya esa obsesión...

Desvió su vista a la sala común hasta que, unas butacas a la derecha, pudo ver a James. Sonrió divertida, podía ser tan terco cuando quería... Estaba sentado frente a una preciosa chica de diecisiete años, con ojos color miel intensos y pelo rojo fuego que, ondulante, resbalaba por su espalda hasta las caderas. La chica miraba firmemente un libro que sostenía en las finas manos, ignorando por completo las palabras de James, que sonriente trataba de hablar con ella.

La chica se llamaba Marian Crain, y James la perseguía desde que tenía uso de razón. Por lo que sabía era la mejor de su clase, prefecta de Gryffindor, famosa por su inteligencia y lealtad y por rechazar al conquistador James Potter desde primero,.

Lo cierto es que la pelirroja era la única capaz de ignorar las sonrisas en plan "anuncio dentífrico" que James lanzaba a todo el género femenino de Hogwarts. Sólo por eso le caía bien. Algún día debía conocerla personalmente. Si te fijabas, podías distinguir un alo de belleza muy tierno y dulce, por otro lado los chicos Potter siempre habían tenido cierta predilección, incluso obsesión, con las mujeres pelirrojas y de mirada dulce, era el caso de su madre, Ginny Potter y su abuela, Lily Potter.

Siguió recorriendo la sala con la mirada, Will hablaba con Ken al lado de la escalera. Parecían muy entretenidos. Siguió fijándose hasta que de repente se topó con unos ojos que la miraban, ni más ni menos que los de Aquiles Johnsson, cierto joven con el que hacía casi un mes que no hablaba, desde un extraño y vergonzoso accidente en la sala común. El joven se acercó a ella cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica, haciéndole una señal para que se apartara de Efran, que al igual que los otros fantásticos se la tenían jurada.

Se levantó sin que sus amigas se dieran cuenta. Janet parecía muy ocupada con unos pergaminos y Alice mantenía una agradable conversación con Efran, que finalmente se les había acoplado, interrumpiendo la conversación... gracias a Dios...

.-Oye- comenzó el joven sin subir la mirada- yo quería... pedirte perdón.

"_¿No me digas, no te molestes, total, sólo te peleaste con mi hermano gritando a los cuatro vientos que me gustas. No es nada..."_

.-No sé, no sé...- Dijo la chica que ,aunque le perdonaba, quería hacerle sufrir... sólo un poco- Después de lo que me hiciste...

.-Yo... fue sin querer, te prometo que nunca, nunca...

.-Estás perdonado- la cara del castaño se iluminó.

.-.¿De verdad?.

.-No, de mentira. Claro que de verdad.- Bromeó Ash.

.-Muchas gracias.

.-No lo vuelvas a hacer... nunca... o te lanzo a mis perros guardianes, y créeme, cuando están enfadados... dan miedo.- Le dijo la chica revolviéndole el pelo con una mano y sacándole la lengua.

.-Am, vale, comprendido...- De repente su cara cambio y su sonrisa perfecta se convirtió en una mueca de pánico.

.-.¿Tienes algún problema, Ash?- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Se giró instantáneamente y se encontró ante las caras rabiosas de cuatro chicos. Uno de ellos apretaba los nudillos: otro hacía señales con la mano en su cuello, en señal de degollamiento; un tercero cruzaba los brazos, en señal de enfado y un último joven apuntaba con un dedo acusador a Aquiles.

.-Nooo, ninguno.- Se apresuró a responder la chica ante la actitus de sus amigos.

.-Bien, eso espero- contestó su adorado y venerado hermano mayor.

.-Lárgate, Johnsson- le dijo secamente Will al chico que, sin siquiera despedirse de Ash, se dio la vuelta y se fue de la sala común casi a saltos mortales, acongojado a más no poder.

"_Serán grrrrrrrrrr, siempre jodiendo¿Es qué no puede hablar con quién le salga del culo sin que esa pandilla de niñatos se metiera en medio?"_

Se quedó callada, no sabía si empezar a gritarles que no se acercaran a ella en lo que les restaba de vida o directamente largarse. Sentía como sus hormonas comenzaban a desbocarse apoderándose de su razón y cordura. Respiró profundo, no, tenía que evitar otra escenita. Piensa, piensa, algo ha de haber que le moleste, algo como...

.-Gracias.- Contestó ashley encojiéndose de hombros y con una expresión de total tranquilidad.

.-De... nada- dijo muy confundido James.

.-Pensaba que te llevabas bien con él- siguió Ken.

.-Oh, no, Aquiles no me interesa lo más mínimo, de hecho... ya tengo novio- una bombillita se encendió en la cabeza de la morena.

"_Mentirosa, mentirosa"_

Lo que paso a continuación fue muy cómico, las caras de odio de los fantásticos dieron paso a miradas sorprendidas, ojos desorbitados y mandíbulas desencajadas. De hecho, James casi se desmaya. Después de dos minutos sin moverse, como si estuviera en pausa, dio un brinco mirando ofendido a Ash y gritando en ese tonillo suyo tan simpático, de forma que se entera hasta la sala común de Ravenclaw de lo que está pasando.

.-.¿QUÉ¿QUIÉN¿CUÁNDO¿DÓNDE?.

.-Pues... -dijo inocentemente la chica- hace unos días conocí a un chico muy simpático y...

.-.¿El día que viniste a las tantas a la sala común?- preguntó Will histérico, comenzando a golpearse con la mano en la cabeza.

.-.¿El día que ibas medio desnuda? - preguntó Efran, como si no conociera a su prima.

.-No iba medio desnuda.

.-Vamos, se te veía hasta el carnet de la biblioteca¿Ese día?- continuó Will.

.-Sí, ese. Bueno pues él es de... ("_Donde más duele_")... Slytherin, y... es mi novio

.-.¿Slytherin?- tartamudeó Ken, James volvía a estar en estado de shock.

.-Sí, Slytherin- dijo inocentemente Ash, esforzándose por parecer natural.

.-.¿Quién?- preguntó James en un tono de voz digno de Voldemort, saliendo del coma momentáneo y mirando con rencor la puerta de la sala común. Seguramente esperando el nombre del suicida que se había atrevido a tocar a su pequeña y inocente hermana.

.-Pues...

"_Uy, pequeño fallo¿Y ahora qué¿Decirles que era broma¡Estas loca! Con lo bien que me lo estoy pasando viendo sus caretos deformados por el terror en plan cadáver... Se lo merecen, por vigilarme de esa manera... piensa, inspira, expira..."_

.-No te lo puedo decir. Le harías daño, se lo prometí.

.-Cobarde... lo mataré. Los mataré a todos- susurró James en tono sádico. Tenía los ojos desorbitados, la mirada perdida en el retrato y un tic en el ojo derecho, mostrando una mueca de rabia y odio puro digna de Snape en sus tiempos de mortífago.

Antes de que nadie se percatara, James corría hacia la señora gorda, que atravesó en segundos, dejando a sus amigos patidifusos, sin terminar de comprender la situación. Tras un par de segundos Ken y Efran salieron corriendo tras su amigo, que ahora se precipitaba escaleras abajo a la sala común de Slytherin con la varita en alto, la cara deformada por el odio y gritando de forma desgarradora "Yo te mato, cabrón", dispuesto a hacer una carnicería con todo el género masculino de Slytherin. En cambio, Will se quedó quieto, todavía en Babia. De repente despertó mirando a Ashley como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

.-.¿Estás bien?- le preguntó al castaño.

Sin siquiera responder salió corriendo tras los otros tres, dejando a Ashley en mitad de la sala, sin poderse reprimirse más se echo a reír. Bueno, había conseguido dominar sus ataques de rabia, si conseguía además evitar las mentiras estaría como nueva.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Respiró profundamente, dejando que el aire penetrara en sus pulmones y la llenara de vida. Se recostó en el sillón, mirando por la ventana y dejando su mente vagar...

Se encontraba en la torre de adivinación. Era su sitio favorito, pues desde ahí se veían todos los terrenos de Hogwarts, además de estar lleno de cojines y sillones. Sin contar que por las noches esa aula siempre estaba desierta y era menos conocida que la de astronomía. Para colmo el olor a incienso que impregnaba la habitación la tranquilizaba muchísimo.

Era un sitio donde dejar la imaginación volar, donde pensar y reflexionar. Reflexionar sobre todos esos nuevos sentimientos que surgían en ella, rápidos y extraños... sus ataques de ira. Sonrió al recordar la cara deformada de su hermano, sólo unas horas atrás cuando le había contado una mentirijilla. Sabía que no podría mantenerla durante mucho tiempo, pero sólo por ver su reacción y la de los fantásticos había valido la pena.

Después tuvo que explicárselo a sus amigas, que pensaban que había comenzado a salir con Malfoy¿Malfoy¿Qué estaban fumando?... En fin, al final se lo había aclarado todo, aunque a James y compañía los haría sufrir un poco más...

El lago estaba quieto. Brillaba con la luz de las estrellas, que esa noche eran especialmente visibles. Sin querer comenzó a distinguir constelaciones. La astronomía era una de sus grandes pasiones. De pequeña solía pasar horas con su madre y su hermano observándolas. Su padre rara vez lo hacía, según él "Las estrellas la habían tomado con él", algo que nunca había terminado de entender, la verdad. Tampoco importaba, pues con él es con quien descubrió su otra gran pasión: El Quidditch.

Todavía recordaba cuando la enseñó a volar. Tenía cinco años, James seis. Era tan nítido que parecía que hubiera sido ayer. Por aquella época, Ashley estaba muy enfadada con sus padres, infantilmente enfadada, pero enfadada. La razón era que papá había empezado a enseñar a volar a James con su vieja Nimbus 2000, una antigualla nada peligrosa. Ella los veía surcando el cielo y la envidia y la admiración la inundaban. Cuan grande era su padre, cuan inteligente¿Había algo que él no pudiera hacer?... vamos... los típicos sentimientos de una niña criada en el amor a sus padres. Lo curiosos es que hoy en día su idea de él poco había cambiado.

Un día hicieron una barbacoa en la madriguera, a la que no sólo acudieron ellos, sino gran parte de sus amigos; como Tonks, Remus, Los Weasley, los Longbottom, etc.Y resultó que ese día los retacos de las familias hicieron su primer vuelo de prueba, ellos solos, como adultos. Al ver a Ken, James y Efran sobrevolando la casa supo que ella también quería, pero como toda niña no admitía que fuera "otro día", debía ser hoy, debía ser ahora. Finalmente después de un par de horas de súplicas consiguió que papá y Ron la llevaran a dar un paseo por la zona. Sin querer sonrió. Todavía recordaba la voz exasperada de Hermione Weasley "Tengan cuidado, por favor ¡Que no le pase nada!... No vuelen alto, no vayan rápido..."

¿Cómo describir lo que sintió la primera vez que surcó los cielos? Simplemente, y con sus cinco años, supo que su vida no volvería a ser la misma, que quería volar cada día durante el resto de su vida... Y al final lo consiguió, pasando por encima de las críticas, recomendaciones y amenazas de Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Molly, Fleur y Tonks... La enseñaron a volar por si misma, y resultó que no se le daba nada mal. ¿Cómo olvidar las mañanas veraniegas en las que jugaba con los chicos a ese maravillosos juego? En cambio Alice y Janet nunca se interesaron...

.-.¿Aburrida?- le susurró una voz a sus espaldas.

La chica dio un salto, sentándose del golpe y dando un pequeño grito. Tras ella Julius Malfoy sonreía burlón.

.-Felicidades.

.-.¿Cómo?- preguntó el chico ceñudo, sentándose junto a ella.

.-.¿No querías que me diera una parada cardiaca? Porque si era eso... lo has conseguido.

.-Esa no. era mi intención, pero tampoco me desagrada, suele pasar. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

.-Nada. ¿Tú?.

.-.¿Acaso importa?

.-Tu razonamiento es increíble- le dijo incrédulamente al chico¿Cómo podía haberlo besado? Era un cretino.

.-.¿Quieres que te de explicaciones de lo que hago por la noches?

.-No, por favor. Prefiero no saber NADA.

.-No intentes esconderlo, Potter, no eres la única que vigila cada paso que doy.

La chica bufó.

"_Prepotente."_

.-.¿Te interesan las estrellas?- preguntó Julius Malfoy fijándose en la ventana por la que hasta entonces la pelinegra examinaba la oscuridad estrellada del exterior.

.-Se puede decir- Contestó ella con total cinismo.

.-Son una perdida de tiempo- valoró el chico sin apartar la vista.

.-.¿Hablar contigo siempre es tan frustrante?

.-.¿Te frustro?

La chica sonrió sarcásticamente, bajando la cabeza. No había ganas de pelea. Hoy no.

.-.¿Sabes? Tienes unos ojos increíbles... No como lo míos, claro, pero no están nada mal- continuo el rubio

.-Define "increíbles".

.-Pues... ¿Es que no me puedo hacerte un cumplido?.

.-Pues... –_"teniendo en cuenta que si mi hermano y sus amigos se enteraran te matarían, que mi padre y mi tío tratarían de castrarte y que mi familia odia de una manera especialmente sádica a la tuya"_-... yo que tu no lo intentaba.

Desvió su mirada del cielo para encararla. La miró fijamente, haciéndola apartar los ojos un tanto confusa. -¿Me tienes miedo?- Afirmó más que preguntó.

.-.¿Has fumado algo, Malfoy?- contrarestó la chica alzando una ceja.

.-Por eso saliste corriendo el día que te bese, temes enamorarte de mí- dijo el chico petulantemente.

Se echó a reír, no de forma sarcástica o irónica. Una risa pura, producida por una gran tontería.

.-.¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Julius cruzando el ceño.

.-.¿No es obvio?- dijo la chica entre carcajadas- De tí.

.-... Eres una chica rara. –Bufó él antes de desviar su mirada altivamente. Al parecer no se esperaba esa reacción en la chica.

.-Tú eres un rubito engreído. Empate.- Se apresuró a responder ella, endureciendo su mirada.

.-.¿Otro mal día?

.-Guárdate tu sarcasmo, Malfoy.

.-Julius...

El chico puso un dedo en su boca en señal de silencio. Ash pudo notar aterrorizada a que se debía. Estaban hablando demasiado alto. Unos pasos le indicaron que alguien se acercaba. De detrás de la puerta apareció un gato pardo de ojos verdes y excrutantes. El Capitán Norris, gato de Filch Junior (conserje del colegio) apareció por la puerta, restregándose contra la pared y maullando alto, en señal de victoria.

No lo pensó dos veces. Julius saltó del sillón, agarrando a la chica por una mano y corriendo hacia una puerta de salida, la contraria a la que ahora ocupaba el gato.

.-.¿Pero qué narices haces?- le preguntó asustada la chica, que ahora bajaba de dos en dos escalones, hasta el nivel inferior.

.-.¿Por dónde se han ido, capitán?... ¿Las escaleras?... ¡Oh, estúpidos, no llegaréis antes que yo!

Si el señor Filch fue una amenaza en sus tiempos había entrenado perfectamente a su hijo Finius Filch, quien aparte de ser rápido y ágil, tenía muy mal carácter y fama de cazar a todos los alumnos trasnochadores.

Dio un frenazo entrando en un aula vieja y mugrienta, guiada por la mano de Julius (que la aprisionaba fuertemente, tanto que incluso le hacía daño, claro que no se lo pensaba decir ni en sueños).

El chico iba esquivando pupitres y sillas y ella lo seguía como malamente podía, chocando contra todos los objetos puntiagudos que se interponían entre ellos. Se paró en seco, haciendo casi resbalar a Ashley y girando hacia un pequeño recoveco en la amplia habitación en la que en otros tiempos, anteriores a Snape, se impartió pociones. Se encontraron frente a un pequeño armario empotrado completamente vacío, sin estantes ni objetos, aún así muy estrecho... demasiado estrecho...

.-.¡Entra!- le espetó el chico casi en un susurró. Se oían los pasos de Filch acercándose a ellos, guiados por los maullidos de su insoportable gato.

.-No pienso meterme ahí, menos contigo.

.-.¿Ves algún otro sitio de tu agrado?

.-Entra tú, no te lo impido.

.-Si te encuentra a ti, me encuentra a mi- Contestó el chico en tono exasperado, aunque siempre susurrando- Mira, si nos encuentran mandarán una lechuza a nuestros padres¿Qué crees que pensará tu padre si se entera de que te encontraron con Julius Malfoy a las dos de la mañana en un aula abandonada?

La chica lo miró con cara perpleja y sin ningún comentario se metió en el armario dando la espalda a la pared. El chico repitió su proceso y apretándose contra ella cerró la puerta justo a tiempo antes de que la cabeza de Filch apareciera por el aula maldiciéndoles.

Desvió la mirada de la puerta cerrada (dejando la estancia en una casi completa oscuridad), al chico que frente a ella (mejor dicho, pegado a ella, pues no había mucho espacio que digamos), quien le miraba sonriendo enigmáticamente.

.-.¿Aún no me tienes miedo?- siseó suavemente en su oído, logrando que todos los pelos se le pusieran como escarpias.

.-.¡Gamberros¡Ay, cuándo los coja¡Cuándo los coja!- la voz de Filch pretendía ser tenebrosa, pero lo cierto es que era muy cómica.

El corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por hora cuando notó los pasos del gato acercándose lentamente al hueco donde se escondía lo que en su tiempo fuera un armario empotrado, y en condiciones.

Julius se pegó más a ella, que temblaba notoriamente, tal vez por el miedo, tal vez por tener al Malfoy tan cerca... tal vez por ambas. Olía a canela y vainilla. Su pelo rubio resbalaba por su sien, dándole un aire salvaje y desaliñado.

"_Uy¿Qué son esos nudos que se me forman en el estómago?"_

.-.¡Aja!- Gritó Filch- Los oigo, están bajando las escaleras- Se oyeron los pasos del joven conserje corriendo por el pasillo y posteriormente bajando de dos en dos los peldaños. Su gato le seguía.

Tras unos segundos el joven se separó lentamente de ella, colocando su brazos uno a cada lado de la chica y acercando su cara a unos cinco centímetros de la de Ashley. Sus narices casi se rozaban.

.-Siempre acabamos igual, eh, Potter

Pudo ver sus ojos azules como témpanos brillantes por el orgullo. Se preguntó como podía caber tanto ego en un cuerpo tan pequeño. Para que cupiera tendría que se el hermano alto de Hagrid.

.-.¡Mueve, Malfoy!- le gritó casi al instante, empujándolo desde el pecho.

El rubio chocó contra la puerta haciendo un ruido sordo y haciendo a ambos ver que el armario no tenía pomo por dentro. Comprensible, ya que su función era guardar pociones, no tránsfugas. La miró sonriendo.

.-.¿Ya es el momento del pánico?- Volvió a preguntar pasándose la lengua por los labios en una expresión completamente felina.

.-.¿Pánico... de ti?- Ashley trató de ignorar la punzada que sentía en el estómago.

.-De lo que puedo hacer.- Le corrigió él llevándose una mano a la nuca para despeinarse ligeramente. Luego y sin apartar un segundo su mirada depredadora, empezó a caminar lenta y sujerentemente hacia ella.

Se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa. Señaló a la puerta- Ábrela.- le espetó con tono enfadado.

.-.¿Por qué?- dijo mirándola tal y como había hecho la noche de la fiesta. Una corriente eléctrica volvió a estremecer su columna vertebral.

.-Porque estar tan cerca de ti me produce...

.-.¿Nervios?

.-Arcadas.

El chico pareció pensarse la contestación de la joven. Finalmente volvió a mirarla con una ceja levantada -No te creo.- Le siseó mientras la taladraba con la mirada.

.-Bueno¿Qué¿La abres o la abro yo?

.-.¿Por qué querría estar yo encerrado en este sitio contigo, Potter?- El chico se separó rápidamente de ella, dando a entender que lo de antes era sólo un mero juego.

.-Mmm, no lo sé y no me importa. Abre.- Le volvió a decir ella.

.- No he traído la varita- Murmuró entre dientes.

La chica bufó, sonriendo.

.-.¿Qué clase de mago deja la varita en la sala común cuando trasnocha?

.-Yo lo hago.

.-Siempre demostrando tu inteligencia¿eh, Malfoy¿

.-Abre tú- le contestó él con total indiferencia a su insulto.

.-Que remedio...- Susurró ella sonriendo.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y rebuscó en el bolsillo. Poco después cruzó el entrecejo con preocupación y pasó a otro bolsillo. Al ver que no conseguía nada, su sonrisa burlona se torno en una mirada aterrorizada.

.-.¿Qué pasa, Potter?- le preguntó en un tono tratando de parecer tranquilo.

La chica se llevó las manos a la cara, hundiendo su rostro en ella y sentándose de golpe en el suelo con las rodillas dobladas y la cabeza escondida

.-Joder, se me quedó, se me cayó...

.-.¿Qué¿¡QUÉ SE TE CAYÓ?- Chilló Julius adoptando una cara de pánico similar a la de la chica.

.-.¿Qué clase de bruja pierde la varita en una persecución? Siempre demostrando tus genes, Potter.

.-Cállate, esto es culpa tuya- gritó la aludida sin sacar la cabeza de entre las piernas.

.-¿Mía?

.-.¿Quién decidió el escondite?

.-Tú entraste.

.-No se me hubiera caído la varita si no hubieras tirado de mí de esa manera.

.-No tendría por que haberte sacado corriendo del aula de Adivinación si no hubieras reído.

.-No hubiera reído si no hubieras ido a molestarme.

.-Te hacía compañía, parecías una marginal... Además, debe haber alguna forma de salir.

.-Si- dijo la chica levantando la cara, sarcásticamente- Podemos gritar hasta que Filch nos encuentre¿No es genial?

.-Cállate- Julius estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

.-.¿Tú me vas a obligar?- Ashley se levantó quedando cara a cara con el Slytherin.

.-Si- dijo él empujándola contra la pared y aprisionándola entre esta y él. La miró con odio.

.-Si estas calmadita a lo mejor nos saco de aquí.

.-.¿Tú? Vamos, no me hagas reír. Ya me encargo yo.

.-Ya, ya, como cuando abriste la puerta con la varita¿no?

.-.¡TE HE DICHO QUE YO NO TENGO LA CULPA!

.-Claro que no, eres una Potter, son todos perfectos¿Me equivoco? Los demás no estamos a su altura.

.-.¿Noto resentimiento en tu voz?

Notaba como la situación se le escapaba de las manos y ese "nuevo ella" entraba en juego.

.-Mmm, déjame adivinar- continuó la chica, mirando con odio y superioridad al chico- Tu padre ha estado obsesionado toda su vida con superar a mi padre¿verdad?. Seguramente era uno de los pocos magos más poderoso que él¿no? Sí, los Malfoy son ricos, pero los Potter aún más, los Malfoy son una familia atractiva y de buen ver, y los Potter... bueno, no sólo son atractivos y de buen ver, sino que salvaron al mundo mágico hace años. Todos le deben la vida... corrígeme si me equivoco, Malfoy.

Sí, tanto vosotros como nosotros somos sangres puras, pero... y aquí comienzan nuestras diferencias... nosotros somos amados por todo el pueblo mágico, queridos y admirados, tenemos familia que se preocupa más por nosotros que por su trabajo, ya sabes, Malfoy, se llaman amigos. Además...

La mirada gris de la pelinegra taladraba al joven. Palabra a palabra, verdad a verdad.

.-... Sí, es cierto- continuó la descontrolada Potter-, tú y tu familia sois una burda fotocopia nuestra, pero claro... de baja calidad.

.-Basta- Murmuró el rubio con los puños y labios apretados por la rabia. Agarró fuertemente el mentón de la chica, haciéndole todo el daño que pudo y recuperando un poco de la compostura que había perdido- No sabes nada de mí ni de mi familia.

Trató de mantenerle la mirada, pero la rabia que desprendía el chico la hizo desistir.

Suspiró y se volvió a sentar, enterrando la cabeza entre los brazos. Sentía un profundo malestar¿Cómo podía haber perdido la varita¿Qué podía hacer para salir sin que Filch se enterara, y... ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan cruel?

Los minutos pasaron, y la chica no levantaba la cabeza, pensando sin parar y sin saber que hacía su compañero de jaula. Bueno, sabía que Malfoy se había sentado al otro lado del pequeño armario, pues sus rodillas chocaban.

Un calor agobiante comenzó a dominar el aire viciado y gastado. Finalmente levanto la cabeza, Malfoy estaba sudando, al igual que ella, sentado con las piernas abiertas, los brazos sobre ellas y la cabeza colgando hacia adelante, con el pelo platino despeinado por toda la cara. Mantenía su mirada celeste en algún punto del techo. Los dos primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabotonados, la corbata desatada y las mangas remangadas hasta los codos. Sintió el nudo de su estómago estrecharse ante la visión del chico. Del Slytherin. De su enemigo. De su compañero de jaula.

Percatándose de la mirada de la chica bajó levantó los ojos, encontrándose con los ojos descarados y embelesados de la pelinegra, que instantáneamente se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza, mirando sus zapatos. No notó la sonrisa que, sin querer, se dibujo en los finos labios del rubio.

.-.¿Alguna idea?- preguntó el chico levantándose y con un ágil y sutil movimiento sacándose la camisa.

"_Dios, dios, que no se me caiga la baba"_

.-No... ¿Qué...¿Qué haces?

.-No voy a hacerte nada... que no quieras- la miró sonriendo pícaramente, a lo que ella le respondió levantando una ceja.

.-Hace mucho calor. Vamos, no me dirás que tú no te asas.

.Sí, pero yo no me quito la ropa.

.-Porque no quieres.

El chico se estiró, marcando sus perfectos pectorales, abdominales definidos, fuertes brazos sudorosos y... _"inspira, expira. Salir de ahí... bueno, violar a Malfoy... malo. Una vez más, salir de ahí..."_¿Por qué tenía que quedarle tan bajo el pantalón marcándole ese músculo tan perfecto y tan jodidamente trabajado en el gimnasio que...? _"Inspira, expira..."_

.-No veo como salir- Comentó tranquilamente el chico.

.-No esperaba más de ti.

.-.¿Avisamos a Filch?.

.-Olvídalo, prefiero morirme aquí a que alguien se entere.

Malfoy bufó con burla. -Tu veras.

Se volvió a sentar, mirándola descaradamente. Su mirada la hacía flotar, como si estuviera llena de mariposas salvajes desesperadas por salir de su cuerpo. Se odió por eso.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, cada vez más lentos y pegajosos. Era cierto, el calor la mataría. Tenía los cachetes encendidos, como los de una niña pequeña que corre sin parar; la camisa blanca se le pegaba a su figura y su pelo suelo y desordenado comenzaba a brillar por el sudor.

Suspiró largamente, abriéndose los dos primeros botones de la camisa.

.-Te va a dar una lipotimia si no te quitas algo de ropa- masculló el chico casi gruñendo.

.-Creo que prefiero arriesgarme.- le contestó furiosamente Ashley. Ya era suficiente estás encerrada y muriéndose de calor para que él encima estuviera tocándole las narices.

.-Como quieras, yo estoy muy fresquito...- Prosiguió él con una sonrisa en los labios.

"_Como salga de esta, juro que me vengo."_

.-Déjame en paz, Malfoy y consigue sacarnos de aquí.

.-Eso hago. Sin tu ayuda.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Se pasó la mano por la frente sudorosa, cerrando los ojos. Debían llevar ya una hora en ese pequeño armario, pronto se volvería claustrofóbica. Su respiración se dificultó, parecía que el aire no quisiera llegar a sus pulmones. Recogió su pelo con las manos, maldiciendo el momento en que entro en ese habitáculo para eludir un castigo y maldiciendo haberse dejado la coleta en su habitación. Se sentía mareada y cansada, le dolía la cabeza y su ropa la asfixiaba, pero¿Qué hacer¿Quedarse en ropa interior frente a Malfoy¿Por qué simplemente no alertaban a Filch, al fin y al cabo sólo sería un castigo.

Aunque... dos alumnos sudorosos encerrados en un pequeño armario de un aula abandonada a las tantas de la madrugada... ¿Qué hacer?. Tenía que pensar rápido, pero se sentía agobiada, aprisionada, quería gritar y arrancarse lo que oprimía su pecho.

.-Quítate la blusa.- Dijo una voz al otro lado del pequeño cubículo de forma completamente imperativa.

Abrió los ojos dificultosamente, encontrándose con que el chico no despegaba los ojos de ella ni para pestañear.

.-.¿Qué?- dijo la chica incrédula.

.-Quítate la blusa- Repitió, ahora más alto.

.-.¿Por qué¿Estás loco?

.-.¿Tu te has visto? Te va a dar algo.

.-.¿Y a ti que te importa?

.-Si te desmayas aquí tendré que avisar a Filch.

.-Vete a la m...

.-.¡Quítate la blusa o te la quito yo!- Gritó poniéndose en pie. Por la forma en la que la miraba estaba más que claro que hablaba en serio.

Le miró con odio. Mierda, lo peor es que aunque era un gilipolla tenía razón...

Lo meditó por unos segundos, tenía toda la razón, _"Ya podría haber dicho alguna parida",_ había que aceptarlo, si no hacía algo... Merlín, pero ¿Por qué Malfoy¿Por qué no cualquier otro? Se lo restregaría por la cara el resto de su vida, se las ingeniaría para que pareciera lo que no era; que todo el colegio se enterara. Por otro lado, si salían y ella estaba inconsciente sería aún peor...

Piensa, piensa... ¿Y si le pasaba algo?...

.-.¿De verdad hace falta que te desnude?

Gruñó con desagrado. Tomó la decisión, iba a ceder, pero no sin tomar algunas precauciones... Se puso de rodillas y acercó su cara a la del rubio hasta que sólo les separaron unos centímetros. Le fulminó con la mirada.

.-Díselo a alguien y te juro que no pararé hasta haber probado todos los inventos experimentales de Fred y George contigo.

Él le dedicó una de sus miradas burlonas- De acuerdo.

Se puso de pie, mirándolo con todo el odio que pudo (mirada que había aprendido de Snape a los cinco años) y sin apartar los ojos de los suyos se arrancó la blusa (literalmente), haciendo los botones saltar por los aires. El contacto del aire con su piel le hizo sonreír¡Qué fresquito!.

El aire comenzó a circular por sus pulmones, aliviando su calor. Tirando la camisa al suelo procedió a quitarse las medias, volviéndose a poner a continuación los zapatos. Se volvió a sentar, adquirir su tono normal de piel, y recordando fugazmente que no estaba sola...

Sólo llevaba puesta la falda gris del colegio, que le quedaba ligeramente corta y contrastando, un sujetador color celeste, _"Menos mal que no me puse el transparente"; _su pelo estaba completamente empapado y ahora le caía por la cara y la espalda como si acabara de salir de la ducha. Además ,debía tener los ojos negros por el lápiz de ojos, pero aún así era incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de felicidad infantil.

Volvió a mirar al Malfoy, que la miraba embobado. Levantó una ceja in quisitiva, haciendo al Slytherin volver a la realidad.

.-.¿Más cómoda?

.-Sí, mucho¿Hace falta que te recuerde...?

.-No, tranquila, tampoco me apetece que la gente sepa esto...

¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Desvió su mirada. Ahora que el aire ya circulaba por su cerebro podía pensar en sacarlos de ahí.

"_A ver, por la puerta habría que tirarla abajo, era poco recomendable si no querías que Filchy te pillara¿Qué tal si...?"_ Su mirada volvió a chocar con el chico, que volvía a mirarla embobado.

.-Malfoy¿qué narices haces?

.-. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?.

Se levantó del golpe, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos; como si desvariase por el calor... El pánico cundió.

.-.¡No te acerques a mi, Malfoy!- le gritó, levantándose también y poniendo sus manos en forma de jarra.

Julius levanto su fuerte y sudoroso brazo, tocando la cadera de Ashley, a la que, a esas alturas, se le había deformado la cara en una mueca de histerismo y se concentraba en repetirse mentalmente _"Salir de aquí... bueno, dejar que Malfoy te viole (con consentimiento)... malo"_

Le empujó, estampándolo esta vez contra la puerta. El chico le dirigió una mirada de "¿Por qué no te mueres?", y sin más explicaciones volvió a poner la mano en la cadera de la chica. Antes de que esta le pegara un trompazo sacó de entre la falda una varita, que le enseñó con cara de victoria, meciéndola a dos centímetros de su nariz.

.-.¿Qué pensabas que te hacía, Potter, o mejor dicho¿Qué pensabas que podría querer hacerte yo a ti?

.-.¡Mi varita!- chilló ilusionada Ash, arrebatándosela de entre los dedos, ignorando completamente al muy SD·H(GJ(& - Claro, en vez de guardarla en la túnica con las prisas me la agarré entre la falda y... ¿Qué hacías tu mirando MIS caderas?

.-Nos salvaba la vida¿no es obvio?

.-Oh, Malfoy¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

.-Pues puedes probar a abrir la put... la puerta.


	4. En boca cerrada no entran pociones

**CONTESTACIÓN A REVIEWS:**

**ashley-malfoy**: Me alegro mucho de que te guste, pero no sé con quien voy a dejar a Ashley, o x lo menos no lo voy a decir! En cuanto a lo de más seguido no terminé de entenderte... en fin, espero que este capítulo te guste...

**Ginebra:** Me alegro de que te gustara los "dilemas internos de la xica" porque tendrá MUXOS y muy normalmente...jajajaja, espero que te siga gustando. Bessos

**Marian Salazar**: Bueno tu R&R me emocionó, sniff sniff, se nota que te gusto el capítulo, algo de lo que me alegro en el alma. A ver por partes: Sí, el principio era el nacimiento de la chica y sí, los que vinieron eran Percy y Arthur... y SI: Te habrás dado cuenta o no... es que no se si lo he puesto por alguna parte, pero Ashley nace simultáneamente a cuando... no, no lo he puesto... o sea que te quedas con la duda, jajajaja. Además mientras nace la peque los niños están sobando, pues son las tantas de la madrugada, y Snape está ahí xq en parte también forma parte de la GRAN familia que ellos constituyen y de la que hablaremos más cuando se acerquen las vacaciones de Navidad, que serán la leche, te lo aseguro, aún así sigue igual de arisco y no, no se a casado, también ten en cuenta que después de ver crecer a los niños les tiene "algo" de cariño... a su manera. Por otro lado esto cambiara este capítulo, porque vaya putada que le hacen (sin querer)

Sí, Harry venció a Voldemort, pero... te habrás dado cuenta de que Voldemort tiene complejo de gato... o sea, que tiene siete vidas, jajaja, te diría más, pero es parte (importante) de la trama y no puedo desvelarla ((La tengo escondida bajo llave en mi caja fuerte portátil, muajajajaja)) Por otra parte me temo que en este capítulo no sales mencionada, pues se centra en UN SOLO día... pero que día, pero en los próximos capis. saldrás muy a menudo, incluso montaras alguna que otra escenita, ejej, para que te vayas preparando. Y por último tal vez pase la parte en que nacen Janet, porque es una risa, Ron esta que se da golpes en la cabeza contra la pared, gracias por la sugerencia.

Jajajajaja, te vas a reir con lo de la chica cuando vuelve a la sala común, no me quedó mu bien pero te vas a reir, además pasara una cosa que vamos... aunque el resultado no sale hasta el próximo capítulo, o sea que lo dejo un poco dudoso. En cuanto a lo de Malfoy, sí, estaba jugando con ella, pero ahora la cosa se complicará, porque ella tb tiene mucho carácter y a raíz de algo que comienza en este capi ((gracias a James y sus raptos de pociones de Snape)) va a hacer que eso cambie radicalmente, y no intente aprovecharse de ella, sino molestarla al máximo... ejem... no digo más, ella le odia y el la odia, comienza la carrera a ver quien putea más al otro y oh! Que putadas! ((Ya desvelé algo de mi trama, arg¡¡callate, boni!)) Pero... la carne es devil... como dice tu tía favorita. Espero que el capítulo te guste, de verdad, pues con tus R&R mee animas a seguirlos. Muxos Bessos tamaño Grawp ((hermano de Hagrid, jiji))- Boni ((Espero que mi respuesta a tus comentarios no haya sido muy confusa))

**Atalanta de Tebas:** Me alegro de que te guste, espero que siga así, muchos Bessos- Boni

**DärkÄngel:** Me alegro de que te guste, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado... Bessos- Boni

Zeisse: Sí, la situación era cómica, pero esperate a que James sepa quien es él... ejejeje, parodia garantizada

**Salazar Lestrange:** Sí, ya adiviné como se quitaba eso, por pura potra, pero yo solita ((sonrisa de auto-suficiencia)) Yas, que mala, no es que sea atonta... es que es muy ORGULLOSA y ni de coña haría algo así...((Esto entre tú y yo... SI ES TONTA; YO HUBIERA HECHO LO MISMO QUE TU jajajajaja)) Muxos Bessos- Boni

**NOTA:**

Bueno, el capítulo se lo dedico a TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON reviews, especialmente a **Marian Salazar, **que esta destapando mis tramas muy adelantada ella, jajajaja, espero que guste.

Este capítulo no estoy segura de cómo quedó, pero espero que guste. Incluye una canción de Linkin Park, se llama Numb y le he hecho una traducción estética, es decir, no exacta, sino aproximada, fajándome más en que refleje lo mismo en inglés que en que sea exacta, ya que a veces con la traducción de las canciones de forma exactas se pierde "algo" del contenido. De todas formas lo traduci en el diccionario: Inglés-Bony, Bony-Inglés, o sea que a lo mejor tiene algún error... comuníquenmelo amablemente en un R&R... ejejeje... ¿Se notan mucho mis tretas?

Algunos de los personajes mencionados pertenecen a J. Rowling y la Warner Brothers Company.

La canción mencionada en este capítulo es "Numb", de Linkin Park.

**"ASHLEY POTTER, UNA BRUJITA DIFERENTE"**

_4- Descuidos, filtros amorosos, Veritaserum del demonio y el desconocido no tan desconocido._

(N/A: Toma título chungo)

Entró en la sala común impetuosa y enfadada, llevando la camisa y corbata en la mano derecha y la varita en la izquierda. Ni siquiera miró a su alrededor, estaba demasiado ocupada despotricando mentalmente contra cierto rubio insoportable que le había hecho pasar más vergüenza que en toda su vida. Ese engreído detestable, arggg, que rabia le daba, y encima ella se había quedado medio desnuda frente a él... Lanzó con fuerza al suelo sus prendas, saltando sobre ellas.

Histérica.

Rabiosa.

.-Cabrón gilipollas, engreído fanfarrón, insoportable neandertal de las cavernas¡COMO TE ODIO! Maldito hijo de...

.-.¿Ashley?- Una voz tartamudeante tras ella la hizo parar en seco.

"_Dios mío, dime que me he vuelto loca y oigo voces en la cabeza"_

.-.¿ASHLEY?- repitió la voz

"_Oh, señor, si realmente existes... mátame ahora"_

Respiró profundamente, temiéndose lo peor. Poniendo cara de cordero degollado se dio la vuelta lentamente, mirando a la persona que le había llamado

"_Tierra Trágame"_

Ante ella, aproximadamente... no, aproximadamente no, TODO el género masculino de Gryffindor estaba sentado cerca del fuego, formando un gran círculo. Pudo distinguir perfectamente que estaban jugando a algún juego, pues en el centro, en una mesa baja, se alzaba un tablero parecido al del ajedrez, pero con figuritas de distintos colores.

La situación se volvió instantáneamente tensa. Por un lado estaba ella, en medio de la sala común, sudorosa y medio desnuda, histérica perdida y saltando sobre su camisa del colegio, además de insultando fervientemente a alguien o algo; por el otro unos cincuenta chicos Gryffindor de entre once y diecisiete años, que se habían quedado petrificados al ver a la chica llegar a la sala común a las tantas de la madrugada y encima con esas pintas.

A partir de ahí las reacciones habían sido muy distintas, los más jóvenes se habían quedado petrificados, con cara de terror e incapaces de mover un músculo; por otro lado los de cuarto y quinto la miraban con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta, fijando sus lascivos ojos en el bonito sujetador celeste de Ashley, como si estuvieran descubriendo el paraíso. A la vez abrían y cerraban la boca sin poder pronunciar nada y se daban codazos los unos a los otros, (señalando algo que no supo identificar); los alumnos de los cursos más avanzados, ya algo acostumbrados a la situación, se dedicaban a revisarla de arriba abajo, cruzándose de brazos, cuchicheando entre ellos y haciendo otros gestos en señal de aprobación y agrado, algunos con sonrisas picaronas y lanzándole besos. Además había casos particulares, uno de sexto la miraban con los ojos desorbitados, otro como si ella fuera una cierva y él un lobo. Había quien le lanzaba sonrisas pícaras y miradas lujuriosas, Aquiles se puso rojo a más no poder, uno de los de primero se cayó de lado de la silla que ocupaba, otro comenzó a frotarse los ojos incrédulo, y otro de tercero comenzó a ponerle poses en plan super-conquistador...

Después estaban los cuatro fantásticos que parecían sacados de una película de terror. Ken la miraba como si de la reencarnación de Voldemort se tratase. Efran parecía asustado ante la idea de que "eso" fuera su dulce y tierna prima; Will estaba pálido, aunque no la miraba asustado, más bien... ¿Estaba colorado?; y luego estaba James, que directamente estaba en parada cardiaca. Su rostro estaba contraído por la furia y la rabia, y sus ojos abiertos de para en par, a la vez que sus labios fuertemente apretados. Aprisionaba unos dados en la mano derecha, al parecer iba a tirarlos sobre el tablero antes de la incursión de la chica, ahora estaban apunto de ser pulverizados por la fuerza con la que los estrujaba...

"_Nota mental: Vestirme"_

.-.¿Qué¿Estabas con tu novio Slytherin?- preguntó James en un tono de voz tenebroso, recalcando la palabra novio y Slytherin. Los alumnos a su alrededor se apartaron del chico, entre asustados y atentos a la respuesta de su hermana. Los más inteligentes habían elegido volver a sus cuartos antes de que empezaran a chillarse en otra lengua.

"_¿Y ahora qué¿Me hecho a llorar o a reír?... Se fuerte y no te rías"_

.-Mmm... se podría decir.

.-.¿Y qué¿Lo pasaste bien?- continuó su hermano, comenzando de nuevo con el tic en el ojo de esa tarde.

.-Psssssssssss, se podría decir.

James se puso rojo de rabia incontenible y se levanto corriendo hasta la escalera cual colegiala enamorada y comenzando a subir los escalones de dos en dos. Al llegar al final de la escalera se dio la vuelta, mirando mal a la oveja descarriada de su hermana, que a pesar de haber pasado las peores horas de su vida le hizo frente cruzando los brazos (sin darse cuenta de que esto aumentaba considerablemente el tamaño de su pecho y alguno de los chicos iba a acabar tuerto como no apartara pronto los ojos) y mirándolo orgullosa.

.-Papá y Ron se van a enterara de esto- susurró en tono de amenaza antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de los chicos.

A esas alturas los otros tres fantásticos se disponían a seguir a su amigo hasta la habitación. Efran se subió a una silla llamando a los chicos y amenazándoles con gastarles una serie de bromas deshonrosas si no despegaban sus lascivos ojos de SU prima, mientras que Ken comenzó a recoger el juego de la mesa y Will, aún rojo como un tomate incapaz de desviar la mirada del suelo se quitaba la túnica y se la pasaba a la chica.

Suspiró profundamente, sólo quería meterse en la cama y olvidar ese día por completo. Se disponía a subir las escaleras cuando una voz la detuvo...

.-Ash, espera un momento- Le dijo Efran mientras Will mandaba a la cama a los alumnos más jóvenes, que parecían muy interesados en saber como acababa la cosa (comprensible después de conocer los últimos escándalos que la chica había protagonizado en el último mes)

Esperando una bronca en plan madre se sentó en el sillón más cercano, doblándose hasta apoyar la cabeza en las rodillas, ocultando su cara entre el pelo y cerrando los ojos, cansada como nunca.

Sintió una mano revolviéndole el pelo, pero ni siquiera se movió, intentando contener las carcajadas que peleaban por escapar, que numerito había vuelto a montar, esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo de cada día.

.-.¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la voz de Efran.

.-Nada en especial- dijo la chica incorporándose. Will y Efran la miraban preocupados, Ken había ido tras James, para evitar que este hiciera alguna locura

.-.¿Y cómo vienes a la sala común con esas pintas y a estas horas?

.-Pues... -Ash puso esa cara de niña inocente que con Ron siempre colaba- ...te vas a reír, pero tuve un pequeño accidente.

.-.¿Accidente?

.-Sip.

"_Como les digas lo del Sly salen los cuatro y lo castran (pensamientos diavólicos), en fin, si ya has mentido una vez..."_

.-Estaba intentando hacer una poción que no me sale en clase, pero salió mal y... bueno, un rollo, empezó a desprender calor, me tuve que quitar la camisa...

.-Y por eso gritabas cuando llegaste- finalizó Efran.

.-Exacto.

.-Cuando necesites ayuda con algo solo tienes que pedirla- Comentó Will visiblemente más tranquilo.

.-Bueno, yo me voy a bañar- Terminó la chica levantándose con mucho ánimo y subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, quería contárselo TODO a sus queridísimas amigas del alma.

Entró en la habitación sutilmente, ya todas estaban durmiendo. Se quitó la túnica de Will y la dejó sobre su cama antes de acercarse sigilosamente a las camas de sus amigas, que dormían la una junto a la otra. Se colocó entre ambas camas y tomo mucho aire, reteniéndolo en los pulmones.

.-.¡ARRIBA!- Gritó la pelinegra con todas sus fuerzas (Se la debía del día que no le dejaron dormir).

Ambas abrieron los ojos, extrañadas y muertas del susto, a decir verdad no fueron las dos, fue toda la habitación de chicas y no sólo abrieron los ojos, sino que dieron tal brinco que no salieron volando de la cama de milagro

.-.¿Qué cojones te pasa a ti, retrasada mental, casi se me salen los ovarios por los ojos?- Dijo muy, muy exasperada Alice, con un tono de voz no muy cariñoso y una mueca homicida en la cara.

.-.¿Qué pasa Ashley?- dijo tranquilamente Janet. Ash le dedicó una mirada de odio amoroso a Alice y se sentó en la cama de su prima. Bueno, se sentó, se acostó y se despatarró como le dio la gana. A los pocos segundos una Ally dormidísima también ocupaba la cama

.-Imagino que no has despertado por algo -dijo Ally, todavía un poco enfadada.

.-Si- se puso de pie frente a sus amigas- Si tuvierais que describirme¿Cómo voy?

.-Mmm, sudada, medio desnuda y... ¿Por qué?- preguntó Janet cruzando el entrecejo.

.-Resulta que estaba yo tranquilamente en la sala de adivinación y...

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Unas manos la zarandeaban con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza, haciéndola soltar improperios sobre la dueña de las manos que la incordiaban. Finalmente abrió los ojos, enviando una mirada de puro odio a la rubia frente a ella.

.-.¿Qué, qué¿Hogwarts se quema?- preguntó venenosamente mientras se daba la vuelta y se volvía a tapar con su manta.

.-.¡Vamos a llegar tarde a Pociones¡No hay tiempo ni para desayunar!- Gritó a unos metros una histérica joven Weasley de cabellos pelirrojos mientras trataba de ponerse los zapatos de pie.

.-.¿QUÉ!- preguntó fuera se di Ash, levantándose de sopetón (y mareándose de sopetón), se sentó un momento en la cama, restregándose los ojos con las manos. ¿Sabes esos días que nada más levantarte podrías afirmar sin temor o duda que será un mal día?... Ese era uno de esos...

Le llegaron las imágenes del día anterior a la cabeza, como flashes. Ella mintiendo por primera vez a los fantásticos; en la torre; en el armario; volviendo a mentir a Efran y Will; hablando con sus amigas hasta muy, muy tarde sobre lo que había pasado en el armario (Ally le pedía que se lo contara una y otra vez con lujo de detalles, sin tener en cuenta que estuvo babeando durante media hora cuando le dijo lo de la camisa del Sly)...

Se levantó resignada a vestirse. ¿Snape se daría cuenta si ella no fuera a clase¿Y sí se lanzaba algún hechizo, iba a la enfermería y dormía un par de horillas más?...

Se vistió en segundos y salió disparada al baño (no queriendo seguir planeando mentalmente posibles fugas), a peinarse y lavarse la cara, (ya que finalmente se había bañado la noche anterior). Se miró en el espejo, tenía un aspecto horrible, sus ojos estaban rojos, hinchados y ojerosos y su cara pálida.

.-.¡AHHH¡Me parezco a Snape!- gritó saliendo del baño, ya preparada. Sus amigas le dedicaron una sonrisa de "ya nos hemos dado cuenta" y bajaron a toda prisa a la otra punta del castillo, a recibir la primera clase del día.

Llegaron a clase a tiempo para que Snape no les cerrara la puerta en las narices, las chicas no se atrevieron a mirarle, sabiendo que no le debía haber hecho mucha gracia. Se sentaron en la única mesa que estaba vacía, que además estaba en primera línea (Digamos que a los alumnos no les gusta estar muy cerca del profesor). Sin decir palabra comenzaron a sacar los útiles que necesitaban. La voz de Snape les paro en seco.

.-Hoy no vamos a preparar la poción que teníamos planeada... por desgracia- Todos los alumnos se quedaron quietecitos, quietecitos, escuchando al encantados profesor- El consejo de Hogwarts ha decidido que deben estudiarse también pociones no encaminadas a convertir a alguien en una persona de provecho para el mundo mágico; sino con el simple y vulgar fin de aprender a hacer todo tipo de pociones. Aunque éstas son inútiles y extremadamente estúpidos intentos de controlar algo que en realidad...- El profesor hablaba más para si mismo que para los alumnos, hasta que su voz se convirtió en un susurro inaudible -Abran el capítulo ocho y hagan la poción número nueve, si tienen alguna duda: no se atrevan a preguntármela- Dijo finalizando de forma desafiante.

.-.¿Capítulo ocho?- preguntó Janet en un tono más elevado del que pretendía (aún nadie había abierto los libros, pero esa la chica ya había memorizado todos los capítulos). Sin dejar contestar al profesor, continuó- ¿Filtros amorosos?

Snape hizo una mueca de desagrado al oír las palabras, pero sin apartar los ojos de Janet asintió. En la clase se oyó un murmullo general, que terminó con una mirada fría del profesor.

.-Oye¿Cuánto le queda a esto?- preguntó de repente Ally mientras acercaba su cara peligrosamente al caldero, intentando averiguar por qué se había formado una especie de torbellino marino en el centro.

.-Diez minutos de cocción y después las alas de mariposa- contestó eficientemente el retoño de Hermione Weasley mientras picaba unos tentáculos de calamar australiano.

.-Cambiando de tema, voy a ir con Rob al baile- comentó felizmente Alice, haciendo mención a su ex-novio, con el que aún quedaba de vez en cuando.

.-.¡No me hables del baile!- le espetó con una mueca de desagrado la pelirroja- ¡No hago otra cosa que escuchar a chicas histéricas comentándolo por los pasillos!.

.-Al menos tú tienes pareja- Contestó Ashley rodando los ojos. -Cada vez que algún chico se me acerca los fantásticos le espantan. Empiezo a creer que hacen turnos para vigilarme...

.-Te vigilan para tratar de descubrir quien es ese_ "novio" _tuyo. – le dijo su prima como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Lo que es un problema, pues tarde o temprano acabarán dándose cuenta de que siempre estás con nosotras y deducirán que les mentiste.

.-Obvio- Aseguró Ally asintiendo con la cabeza.

.-.¿Qué me sugerís, oh, grandes sabias?- Cuestionó la morena de la forma más irónica posible, llevándose a cambio una mirada mosqueada de sus amigas.

.-Buscate un novio, aunque solo sea para dejarlo- Dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo la rubia. Janet le dio un codazo.

.-Tampoco tienes por qué ser cruel. A lo mejor alguien accede a ayudarte...- Comentó ésta en contrapunto al comentario de su amiga.

.-Además, hablamos de un Sly. Tu hermano tiene tan mala fama entre ellos, que sólo para molestarle capaz que va contigo.- Trató de animarla Ally.

.-Eso no quita que si mi padre y Ron se enteran, reúnan al Consejo de Padres Sabios y linchen al chico.

.-Eso depende, si estás con cualquier Sly puede, pero... tal vez, si vas con EL Sly...- Janet sonrió malignamente. Un gesto muy poco común en ella.

.-.¿Qué insinúas?

.-A ver la situación es esta: Le has dicho a los fantásticos que tienes un novio de Slytherin para que dejen de meterse en tu vida. Para que la mentira siga surgiendo efecto has de demostrar que sí que existe. Y no sólo eso, ha de ser alguien que imponga... que se haga respetar. Alguien de buena familia y a quien esos cuatro no puedan amedrentar... ¿Y su nombre es?

.-Malfoy- Terminó agudamente Ally.

.-.¡No!. Nunca. Le odio.

.-Puede, pero callarías muchas voces.

.-Nadie te dice que te cases con él.

.-Además, preferiría chuparle un tentáculo al calamar gigante que hacerme un favor- Continuó tratando de defenderse Ashley.

Sus dos amigas se miraron asqueadas- deja de decir guarradas y colabora, que la que está en un lío eres tú.- Le riñó Janet.- Sólo fíjate en el espectáculo de ayer.

.-No me lo recuerdes, que no sé si reír o llorar. ¡Soy gafe!

.-Esto ya está- Proclamó sonriente Janet, removiendo su caldero- Chicas ¿Alguien quiere un filtro amoroso? Sólo dura dos horas, pero puede sacársele provecho.

.-.¡Ay, picarona, Como se nota que tu ya conocías la poción- Dijo burlona Ally. Como toda respuesta Janet bufó indignada.

Ashley se acercó a su amiga y cogió el caldero, sosteniéndolo por los mangos y mirando en su interior, donde un humeante líquido fucsia burbujeaba, desprendiendo olor a vainilla y canela. Hundió un poco más la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Las burbujas le hacían cosquillas y el olor la relajaba. Era muy curioso que los ingredientes desagradables y fétidos hubieran mutado en tan agradable poción.

.-Señorita Potter, eso es una poción, no un perfume- Una voz a sus espaldas le hizo dar un brinco, abriendo los ojos, sacando la cabeza del caldero y lanzando por los aires el contenido, que fue a parar a la cara de Snape, que en ese momento abría la boca para continuar con su reprimenda.

Primero miró el caldero: Vacío; después miró al suelo: lleno de un líquido rosa; finalmente miró a la cara del profesor, esperando su ataque homicida. Estaba empapado, y de su pelo chorreaban gotitas fucsias, aún con la boca abierta y en estado de shock. Para esos momentos la clase había dejado de lado sus pociones y se concentraba en la cara de desconcierto de su profesor y la de culpa y vergüenza de Ashley, quien parada frente a él, se había llevado una mano a la boca y no sabía qué hacer o decir.

De repente todo cambió, la cara de desconcierto de Snape dio lugar a una sonrisa dulce y una mirada de completa felicidad. Ashley palideció del golpe.

.-No te preocupes, Ashley, yo lo arreglaré- Dijo el profesor limpiando todo el estropicio con su varita y sonriendo dulcemente a la chica.

"_¿Qué he hecho?"_

.-Eres tan guapa y encantadora- Continuó Snape mordiéndose el labio inferior, como una colegiala- Y tienes esos labios tan dulces y carnosos... Sí, deben ser muy suaves. Tendré que comprobarlo...- finalizó el profesor con tono tranquilo y acercándose a Ashley, que ya no tenía la cara pálida sino adquiriendo un tono rojo atómico que dejaría en ridículo hasta el pelo de los Weasley.

.-.¿Se encuentra bien, profesor?- Tartamudeó la chica, rogando con todo su ser que volviera a su estado habitual, aunque eso supusiera un castigo y una bajad monumental de puntos en el reloj de Gryffindor.

.-Oh, sí. Llámame Severus.

"_¿Qué he hecho!"_

Snape se colocó coquetamente un par de mechones tras las orejas para luego acercarse más y más a ella, esbozando lo que para él era una sonrisa y para los demás una mueca escalofriante. Como si le acabaran de lanzarle un cubo de agua helada, Ashley comenzó a retroceder, atropellando a Ally y Janet de camino.

Snape seguía mirándola y avanzando a la misma velocidad en la que ella retrocedía. Ahora, además, se relamía los labios de forma lasciva. La chica siguió retrocediendo, sin tener muy claro que era lo que debía hacer a continuación y arrastrando a sus amigas tras ella.

La clase empezó a alborotarse en cuanto los alumnos se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado. Metido en el suceso como estaba, uno de los chicos decidió hacer apuestas sobre lo que pasaría a continuación, consiguiendo que el resto de compañeros empezara a gritar una cantidad de dinero y una opción.

.-Bésela profesor- Gritó un Huff a unos metros de ella.

"_Nada de sugerencias, guapo, que me desgracias la vida"_

Siguió retrocediendo, llevándose consigo no sólo alumnos, calderos, ingredientes y pociones, sino hasta sillas y mesas. Todo lo que se interponía entre la puerta y ella.

.-Creo que me encuentro mal... voy a ir a la enfermería, señor- Dijo tartamudeando.

.-Bien. Te acompañaré.- Musitó alegremente Severus, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Y el pánico cundió. Sin pensarlo un segundo y mandando todo a freír espárragos, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo como si la persiguiera el demonio en persona, aunque pensándolo... Severus Snape la quería besar: estaba en el infierno.

Traspasó en unos segundos la puerta del aula de pociones, no sabía a donde iba, cualquier lugar excento de profesores locos estaría bien.

"_¡Me cago en la poción, me cago en Snape, me cago en el consejo de Hogwarts, me cago en la falda, en la túnica y en las medias jodidamente incómodas que llevo y no me dejan correr más rápido!"_

Ashley iba despotricando mentalmente mientras se esforzaba por subir las escaleras lo más rápido posible, en busca de algún profesor capaz de detener los instintos primarios que ahora se desataban en Snape. Percibió unos pasos cercanos, el profesor de pociones le estaba ganando terreno. Algo sumamente increíble teniendo en cuenta que no sólo ya estaba algo mayor, sino que con la súper túnica que usaba sería difícil moverse hasta para un atleta.

La cara se le iluminó al ver un aula al fondo del pasillo. Aceleró estrepitosamente, pues la idea de ella abrazadita a Snape la estaba empezando a marear. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, descubrió una mano agarrándola de la túnica. Ash se desabrochó instantáneamente, dejando Severus con ella en la mano.

.-Mientras más te resistes, más me gustas- le gritó empalagosamente Snape detrás suya, erizándole todos los pelos de la nuca del pánico y, hay que reconocerlo, también de la risa por oír al profesor más cascarrabias de todo Hogwarts decir tantas cursilerías.

Llegó a la puerta del aula, con Snape a un par de metros, la abrió sin contemplaciones, para después entrar y cerrarla tras ella, empujándola con su propio cuerpo para evitar que "nadie" se colara por ella.

Oía los gritos de su profesor tratando de abrir la puerta, pero no se movió ni un milímetro, ni siquiera se digno a mirar donde se había metido, o si había alguien más. Estaba demasiado ocupada protegiéndose del acoso de Snape.

.-.¡Lárgate, Snape o llamo a McGonagall!- le gritó histérica la chica cuando comenzó a notar como su fuerza cendía y la puerta comenzaba a abrirse.

Lo siguiente que oyó fueron unos bufidos de indignación, a continuación un suspiro de resignación y por último unos pasos alejándose. Una sensación de pura felicidad la inundó sobremanera. Confiada en que había ganado, y con una sonrisa triunfante en la boca, se dio la vuelta.

Definitivamente ese no era un buen día.

Había entrado en un aula, en medio de una clase... en medio de LA clase. El profesor Bins la miraba con parsimonia, como si su entrada fuera algo de lo más normal.

.-.¿Se encuentra bien señorita Potter?

Iba a contestarle que sí cuando pasaron dos cosas. La primera, reparo en la clase por primera vez. Con gran felicidad descubrió que eran Gryff y Slys de séptimo _("Sip, soy gafe_"), entre los que destacó a su hermano que le dedicaba una mirada muy expresiva, llena de confusión, amor y cariño... (y rabia, y asco, e instintos homicidas...), y por otro lado a cierto rubio platino que contenía las carcajadas a duras penas. Además en su increíble sabiduría pudo descifrar las miradas lujuriosas de los Gryffs, que evidentemente no habían olvidado el espectáculo de la noche anterior. Se descubrió preguntándose por primera vez si era normal montar los follones que montaba (inconscientemente) cada dos por tres. La segunda: se había apartado de la puerta demasiado confiada...

El portón se abrió con un sonido destroza-tímpanos, descubriendo a un feliz Severus Snape que esbozando una escalofriante sonrisa de felicidad. Se lanzó contra la morena, que ágilmente le esquivo, escondiéndose tras un alumno despistado. Tanto los estudiantes como Bins seguían quietos, consternados y bastantes mosqueados con lo que estaba pasando. No todo los días se ve a Snape persiguiendo a una alumna.

.-No corras, Ashley... no tienes escapatoria- Susurró dulcemente el hombre a la vez que lanzaba a Marcus Prettex hacia la derecha, salvando el obstáculo entre él y la joven. Ashley reaccionó del mismo modo, escondiéndose tras otro alumno mientras gritaba a su profesor "Que se largara, que era un pervertido asalta-cunas" y otras finezas por el estilo.

El alumnado comenzó a percatarse de la situación, sus reacciones se podían separar en dos tipos y James. El grupo número uno se partía de la risa, sin poder contenerla. El grupo número dos estaba en Babia, flipando en todos los sentidos de la palabra. James estaba adquiriendo un tono morado, y se le notaban las intenciones de lanzarse al cuello de su profesor desde que este llamo a Ashley "nena" y le dijo que "ella era suya". Gracias a Merlín ahí estaban los fantásticos para tranquilizarlo como malamente podían.

El profesor seguía tranquilamente (como quien ve la TV), mirando como la chica saltaba los pupitres intentando escapar del jefe de la casa Slytherin (que en ese momento la estaba agarrando fuertemente por las caderas), y quien a su vez le pegaba patadas en las espinillas y le gritaba incoherencias bastante obscenas para que lo soltara, mientras que varios alumnos Gryffindor, por su parte, trataban de tirarse sobre Snape (James y Efran) y otros dos (Will y Ken) lograban sujetarlos.

Además, los alumnos estaban muy alborotados, hablando entre ellos y riendo de forma estruendosa. Se habían levantado de sus asientos y ahora caminaban a sus anchas por el aula. Para más inri, aparecieron de la nada la mitad de los alumnos que constituían la clase de pociones de sexto, y comenzaron a gritar cosas a Snape y Ashley, a la vez que uno de ellos levantaba la mano anunciando las apuestas a los alumnos de último grado. Un tropel de alumnos de séptimo se acercó al chaval oyendo que la suma ya alcanzaba los cien galeones para el ganador.

Y como de un coma, el profesor se despertó, petrificando a Snape y pidiendo orden con un rugido muy impropio de él.

.-.¡Todos a sus salas comunes, la clase a terminado! Snape, señorita Potter, acompáñenme al despacho de la directora.- Ash no pudo reprimir un suspiro de tranquilidad..

Una voz se destacó entre los murmullos que aún persistían en la clase -¿Y los de sexto?

.-También- contestó el profesor volviendo a su natural tono pacífico. Sin embargo snape, completamente ajeno a la decisión del fantasma siguió persiguiendo a la chica, que ya hastiada de tanta carrera le encaró alzando la varita.

.-_Petrificus totalus_- Murmuró, dirigiendo el rayo de luz justo al pecho de su profesor.

Bins comenzó a flotar hacia el despacho de McGonagall, mientras que Ashley enervaba el cuerpo del profesor y lo seguía ante la mirada inquisidora de cuanto alumno se encontraba.

Dos horas de explicaciones, una contra-poción y aproximadamente diez mil millones de miradas asesinas por parte de Severus Snape, pudo escapar del despacho de McGonagall, que había comprendido la actitud accidental de todo el proceso y no la había castigado.

Eran las dos de la tarde (o del medio día) y la morena aún no había ingerido ningún alimento desde la noche anterior. Sus tripas habían conseguido formar un coro instrumental que en ese momento tocaba "La Traviata" a todo volumen mientras subía las escaleras hasta la sala común. Sí, tenía hambre, pero no ganas de enfrentarse a miradas burlonas e inquisitivas. Además, conociendo su suerte, el suceso debía haberse propagado por las cuatro casas.

Este curso estaba resultando especialmente complicado teniendo en cuenta que aún apenas estaban a finales de Octubre. Había pasado de ser la hermana pequeña de James Potter, el conquistador; la prima de Efran Weasley, el rompe corazones; la protegida de los fantásticos; la hija de Harry Potter, el salvador; la niña dulce y tranquila, callada y modosita... para convertirse en Ashley Potter, una persona con personalidad, carácter, facilidad para meterse en problemas y grandes aptitudes para el Quidditch.

Iba entretenida en sus propios pensamientos cuando se estampó literalmente con alguien, que la sujetó para que no cayera desplomada sobre las escaleras (N/A; Eso le pasa por no prestar atención a donde camina). Elevó su mirada, encontrándose con la castaña y brillante de Will, que la miraba preocupado.

.-.¿Estás bien?- preguntó aún sosteniéndola pegada a su cuerpo.

.-Hoy estoy especialmente torpe- Contestó con una mueca de hastío separándose lentamente de su amigo y volviendo a tomar el control de la situación.

.-.¿Vas a la sala común?

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

.-No te lo recomiendo, están esperando por ti para saber como terminó lo de Snape, por las apuestas.

.-Perfecto- masculló la chica tapándose la cara con las manos.

.-.¿Tienes hambre? -Preguntó el castaño reprimiendo una carcajada y sonriendo ante la expresión de berrinche infantil de la chica

.-No- Mintió descaradamente ella. En ese momento las sonoras tripas de Ash hicieron su aparición triunfal, dejándola como la peor de las mentirosas.

.-Ya veo... ¿Vienes a comer o estás en huelga de hambre?

.-.¿Están James y Efran?

.-Si

"_Que buen día llevamos..."_

.-Sí, lo has adivinado. Estoy en huelga de hambre.- Esta vez no pudo contener la carcajada.

.-No seas exagerada, vamos...- Will la agarró fuertemente del brazo, sonriéndole, y tiró de ella hasta el comedor. Durante el camino, la chica le contó la estancia en el despacho de McGonagall y la expresión de furia de Snape al darse cuenta del espectáculo que habían dado.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Al llegar al comedor, se encontró con que, tal y como había creído, nadie despegaba los ojos de ella. Logró hacerse un sitio entre sus amigas, que almorzaban tranquilamente, y se despidió de Will, que se fue con sus amigos. Al verla, Janet la abrazó, intentando consolarla, a la vez que Ally trataba de reprimir una carcajada. La chica se dejó mimar por su amiga cual preescolar, contestándole con palabras monosílabas a sus preguntas en plan "¿Estás bien¿Te han castigado¿Se han enfadado?"

.-.¿Y qué te dijo Snape cuando reaccionó?

.-Me fulminó con la mirada, creo que voy a tener que cuidarme en sus clases, después de esto ya puedo sacar un diez en el examen que me suspende.

.-.¡Buah! No exageres, ahora, si sacas menos de un ocho...

.-Entonces Aquiles ganó la apuesta- Comentó Alice pinchando un trozo de pescado-, la cosa estaba entre él y Zabini, los demás creían que le partirías la cara al profesor.

.-Encima eso... si me hubiera dado cuenta antes le habría remodelado la nariz. -Se quejó poniendo morritos.

.-Es que eres tan, tan buena- Le dijo dulce y sarcásticamente Janet

.-Por cierto... ¿Quién en su sano juicio quiere que sus alumnos aprendan a hacer ese tipo de pociones?

.-Si estás desesperado esta bien- Contestó Ally. Janet y Ashley le dedicaron una mirada a su amiga de "necesitas buscarte novio", a lo que ella les correspondió con una de "estoy en ello".

.-Por cierto, Jan- comentó Alice buscando con la mirada el bol de papas- ¿Con quién vas a ir al baile?

La chica soltó el tenedor y las miró confusa -No sé, me lo pidió Jason, y también Carlo, pero la verdad, yo prefiero a alguien más...

.-.¿Amable¿Sofisticado?- preguntó Alice

.-Responsable- Finalizó la pelirroja. Las dos chicas se llevaron las manos al pecho, incrédulas.

.-Te hubiera entendido si me dijeras que quieres a alguien más guapo, o divertido... - le dijo Ashley con cara preocupada mientras la miraba fijamente.

.-...o musculoso, o moreno...- prosiguió Alice.

. -... o popular, o inteligente...

.-...pero... ¿Más responsable?

.-.¡Sí, más responsable¿Qué pasa?- Se quejó la chica sancando la lengua.

.-Para bailar no hay que sacarse un master, Janet -Se burló su prima.

.-.¿Y tú?- le preguntó descaradamente Jan a Ashley, aún mosqueada con ella por el comentario.

.-No voy a ir.

.-.¿Por qué?

.-Porque nadie se lo ha pedido- Se burló la rubia sonriendo malignamente.

.-Porque quien me lo ha pedido o a: es pervertido mental que busca hacer propaganda de sí mismo entre las chicas; o b: es un pervertido mental que busca divertirse a mi costa.

.-.¿Dónde están los chicos normales?- Janet hizo un ademán trágico.

.-Espantados por ese ente que mis padres llaman "tu hermano"- bufó la chica.

.-O espantado ante tus escándalos públicos- concluyó Ally, recibiendo un panazo (golpe producido por una barra de pan) de Ash.

Después de unos minutos y ante las miradas atentas de medio comedor, las chicas volvieron a la sala común. Al llegar notaron algo que despertaba mucha expectación y que definitivamente no estaba esa mañana. Primera visita a Hogsmead en un par de semanas.

Bueno, al parecer el día empezaba a ir a mejor.

Se sentaron en las butacas que solían ocupar en la sala común y Janet las obligó a ponerse con el trabajo de CCM (Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas) sobre la alimentación normal de un Kelpie. Tuvo que hacer muchos esfuerzos por no quedarse dormida, pero todo ceso cuando cuatro "fantásticos" adolescentes seguidos atentamente con la mirada por medio género femenino de Gryffindor la llamaron un momento para hablar con ella.

Por mucho que les gritó que "tenía cosas que hacer" la llevaron a rastras hasta su cuarto, ofreciéndole zumo de calabaza, que ella amablemente acepto y sentándola sobre la cama.

.-Queremos hablar contigo.- Confesó Ken.

.-Lo había imaginado... ¿Trabajáis para el ministerio¿Es por los polvos de Trol? Juro que me obligaron...- Comenzó a mofarse de ellos la chica, con un falso aire afectado, lloroso y culpable.

Ellos no dijeron nada, se limitaron a observar el reloj de pared del cuarto durante unos segundos

.-Vamos a ver... ¿que yo me parto el culo para que hablen conmigo y ahora pasan de mi?- Gritó la chica confundida mientras tomaba otro trago al zumo.

No hubo respuesta, la ignoraron olímpicamente.

.-.¡ESTOY AQUÍ, MANADA DE RETARDADOS MENTALES PROFUNDOS!

.-...

Silencio y más miradas al reloj.

Se levantó, muy mosqueada, tomando el último trago de su zumo y dejándolo sobre la mesilla de noche. Si lo que querían era hacerle perder el tiempo iban apañados. James la volvió a sentar, sin siquiera mirarla, completamente absorto en algo aparentemente emocionante que ocurría en el reloj e interesaba infinitamente a la cuadrilla.

.-.¿Pero que mierda estás...?- Preguntó fuera de3 sí la chica. No pudo terminar la frase...

.-Ya- Gritó feliz Efran, desviando la mirada desde la pared a la cara a cuadros de perplejidad absoluta de Ashley.

.-Necesitáis un magicólogo (N/A: psicólogo mágico), y pronto- Gruñó la chica alzando una ceja.

.-.¿Dónde estuviste anoche desde que saliste de la sala común hasta que llegaste a los dos de la mañana?

"_Pero es que son tontitos, y se creerán que se los voy a decir. Mejor mantener la versión de las prácticas de pociones, después de lo de esta mañana tampoco les extrañará mucho"_

.-Primero en el aula de Adivinación, luego en un armario de un aula abandonada- dijo en tono tranquilo, haciendo deformarse por momentos la cara de sus amigos.

"_¿Pero qué estás diciendo, retrasada¿Es que no piensas, torpe?"- _Ashley empezó a reprenderse mentalmente, golpeándose en la frente con la palma de la mano.

.-.¿Sola?- Se atrevió a preguntar Will. Él único que no estaba en trance.

.-No- Respondió calmadamente la chica.

"_Vamos a ver¿Por qué estás diciendo la verdad, pedazo de anormal trozo de carne de cacho de amórfico ente descabezado?"_ Una bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de la chica, tornando su gesto tranquilo en uno crispado, ya decía ella que el zumo sabía raro... Veritaserum.

Trató de levantarse, pero James la sujetaba fuertemente. Se tapó la boca con una mano, en un intento desesperado por obligar a su boca a callar.

.-.¿Con quién estabas?- preguntó esta vez Efran.

.-Con_- "¡No lo digas!"_- un chico.- Confesó la joven.

.-.¿Tu novio?- preguntó esta vez James, tratando de tranquilizarse.

.-No, no tengo novio- En la cara tensa de los chicos apareció una tímida sonrisa, mientras que la chica empezó a auto-golpearse por haberles soltado que todo había sido una broma.

.-.¿Y qué pasó?- Preguntó Ken mirándola expectante.

.-Ya lo dije, me quede encerrada en un armario de un aula abandonada.

.-Ken, no sabes hacer las preguntas, déjame a mi- Le gritó James muy frustrado a su amigo- ¿Qué pasó cuando te quedaste encerrada?

.-Nada. No podíamos salir porque a él se le había quedado la varita y a mi se me había caído durante la persecución de Filch, pero al final cuando nos quitamos las camisas y él encontró la varita enganchada en mis caderas.

La cara semi-tensa con sonrisilla incluida se fue, dejando paso a una cara histérica-incrédula que incluía ojos exageradamente abiertos y quijada por los suelos.

.-So-sólo os quedasteis sin camisa ¿verdad, no paso nada más, ni besos, ni caricias, ni...- tartamudeó Will. James pareció desmayarse por unos segundos, pero rápidamente reaccionó y sujetó con más fuerza a su hermana.

.-No, él y yo sólo nos besamos hace unas semanas- Siguió explicando en contra de su voluntad la pelinegra.

James pego un brinco, soltando a la chica y dando vueltas desesperadas alrededor del dormitorio, mascullando algo, volvió a mirar a su hermana. Tenia la cara muy roja.

.-.¿El día que viniste a las tantas vestida de mujer fatal?

.-Sip

.-Yo lo mato- Gritó James dirigiéndose a la puerta. Efran lo paró con un brazo.

.-No sabes quién es.

.-Cierto...

.-.¿Quién...?- Will no le dejó terminar la pregunta, miró a su amiga y le preguntó firmemente.

.-.¿Él te gusta?

.-No.

.-Entonces ¿por qué le besaste?-volvió a preguntar un poco-bastante más tranquilo.

.-En realidad... me besó él.

.-¡Propasándose con mi hermana¡YO LO MATO!- Volvió a gritar James apartando de su camino a Efran y abriendo la puerta.

.-James... todavía no sabes quien es- Le repitió socarronamente Efran.

.-Me da igual¡LOS MATO A TODOS!- Definitivamente James estaba fuera de sí. Volviendo a la realidad volvió a mirar a su hermana, que esperaba sonriendo y jugando con sus pulgares, sentada en la impecable cama (Era evidentemente la de Will, los demás no se molestaban en hacerla), sujetada por Ken para que no escapara. Hizo la última pregunta.

.-.¿Quién es?

..-¿Quién es quién?

.-.¿QUIËN ES EL CHICO QUE TE BESO!

.-Julius.

.-.¿Julius?

.-Julius Malfoy.

No pudo ver la cara de su hermano, ya que en menos de un milisegundo estaba chillando escaleras abajo cosas que es mejor no nombrar, seguido por Efran y Ken. Will seguía en la habitación, mirándola atónito.

Reaccionó, levantándose del golpe. James iba a... iba a...

.-.¿Qué va a hacer James?- preguntó asustada al único fantástico que seguía en la habitación.

.-No lo sé, la verdad es que... ¿Malfoy?- Will parecía decepcionado y confuso. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y miraba firmemente al suelo.

.-Si, Malfoy- contestó con desagrado ella. ¿ya le habían sacado todo, no¡Estarían contentos!

.-.¿Cómo se te ocurre?- volvió a preguntar sin siquiera mirarla.

.-No sé, es que está muy bueno- Evidentemente la poción aún le hacía efecto.

.-.¿Qué clase de persona eres, creía que eras... distinta.- Ahora sí que la miró a la cara. No con confusión o tristeza, sino con rabia e incluso asco.

.-.¡Sólo me deje darme un beso, no le entregué mi virginidad!- Chilló la chica. La mirada que le había lanzado su amigo la había dejado echa polvo.

.-.¡Eres como las demás, sólo te fijas en el físico! Joder- Gritó esta vez el castaño, pateando una cama con toda la fuerza que pudo.

.-.¿Me lo dices tú¡Tus mejores amigos han salido con las tres cuartas partes de la población femenina de Hogwarts, sin distinguir edad o casa mientras este buena!

.-.¡Pero yo no!

.-.¿Y qué quieres que haga¿Me hecho a llorar? Además... ¡SÓLO FUE UN JODIDO BESO, NI SIQUIERA CREO QUE FUERA CON LENGUA!- En este momento Ash supo que el efecto de la poción había pasado, pues el beso sí que había sido con lengua.

.- Así que eres otra chica más- le susurró el castaño en tono despectivo, fulminandola con la mirada. Ashley se sintió dolida ante el comentario.

.-Lo que te molesta es que ya no soy la niña pequeña cuya mayor aspiración es que os dignarais a jugar con ella.- Siseó mirando con odio a Will.

.-Me caía bien esa niña.

.-Asúmelo, no siempre puedo tener diez años.

.-Deja de jugar a ser mayor y mira a tu alrededor. Eres famosa, rica y guapa, o pones los pies en la tierra o muchos se van a aprovechar de tu inocencia. No vamos a estar siempre ahí para protegerte.- Will se acercó a ella, tomándola del mentón para mirarña directamente a los ojos.

.-No necesito que me protejan- contestó la adolescente apartando al chico de un manotazo.

.-Pues con cosas como esta no nos lo demuestras- Will soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

.-Me da igual. Supera ese complejo de hermano mayor y déjame vivir.

Se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta, cerrándola MUY sonoramente. Se encontró con toda la sala común estaba muy alborotada, no sólo por la bajada de James en estado homicida, sino por los gritos de Will y Ashley, pues no se habían molestado en controlarlos.

Sin siquiera mirar a sus amigas se dirigió a su cuarto, sacó su saco de boxeo, ropa de deporte, que guardo en una mochila junto con agua, una toalla y su disk-man. Se desentendió de todo y todos. Con un gesto de muñeca y unas palabras bien escogidas hizo disminuir el saco, guardándolo, y se cargó la mochila al hombro. Salió de la sala común hecha una furia, tan alterada como lo había hecho James, que en esos momentos estaría montando una escena en alguna parte del colegio¿Por qué no podían dejarla vivir¿Por qué se empeñaban en encerrarla en una burbuja, alejada del mundo? Sus amigas no la siguieron, conocían su carácter y sabían que ahora, hubiera pasado lo que hubiera pasado, necesitaba estar sola.

Se dirigió sin siquiera darse cuenta a un aula muy espaciosa del último piso, que en su momento sirvió para dar clases de alguna asignatura numerosa, pues era muy amplia, ahora, después de que la chica la remodelara, dejándola despejada de mesas y demás mobiliario y la adecuara, se había convertido en una perfecta zona de entrenamiento. Y ahí solía dirigirse cuando necesitaba descargar toda su adrenalina. Ya fuera practicando algún deporte, bailando o tocando la guitarra... ese era su escondrijo, al igual que lo era la torre cuando necesitaba pensar y relajarse.

Colocó el disk-man sobre la mesa y con unas palabras latinas amplificó su sonido. Automáticamente insonorizó la habitación y colgó el saco en un gancho ya preparado anteriormente en medio de la sala. Sacó las vendas y se las apretó fuertemente contra sus puños abiertos y llenos de polvo de talco (para evitar la sudoración). Luego se colocó unos guantes rojos, que imposibilitaban que moviera los dedos por completo y cerró el velcro, ajustándoselos a sus manos, convirtiéndolos en algo más de su cuerpo.

La música comenzó a sonar, haciendo retumbar la habitación, abordándola con cada nota, con cada solo de guitarra. Desatando los instintos primarios de la chica, que furiosa, descargo toda su ira en el saco.

"_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_ - Estoy cansada de ser lo que quieres que sea.

_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface_ - Sintiéndome sin fe, perdida bajo la superficie (o lo superficial).

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_ - No sé lo que esperas de mi.

"_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_ - Poniéndome bajo la presión de actuar como tú."

Una patada, un puñetazo, y otro, y otro. La música penetraba en ella, viéndose reflejada en cada nota. Ella. Hija de quien era, hermana de quien era, familia de quien era. Se esperaba todo de ella. Que fuera la mejor en lo que se propusiera, siempre correcta y centrada, siempre dispuesta, tan buena como ÉL. Vivir bajo el peso del pasado. Si él supo hacerlo, tú debes hacerlo, si él lo consiguió, todos esperarán que lo hagas. Sabía perfectamente lo que era vivir observada, que todos vigilaran cada uno de sus pasos y los comparan con los de su padre o su hermano, que todos esperaran que hiciera algo importante o heroico, que se destacara del resto.

Sabía lo que era salir cada año, coincidiendo con su cumpleaños, en muchos periódicos; sabía lo que era que todos la miraran, esperando que cambiara el mundo, queriendo que fuera lo que ella no era. Cuantas noches llorando, queriendo ser más y mejor; queriendo parecerse a él u odiándolo por haber hecho lo que hizo. ¿Cuándo se darían cuenta de que ella no era Harry Potter?. Era Ashley Potter, y estaba cansada de ser lo que ellos querían que fuera, harta de vigilar sus palabras y sus actos, harta de su apellido.

"_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_ - Llego a estar tan entumecida, no te puedo sentir ahí.

_I've become so tired, so much more aware_ - Llego a estar tan cansada, lo percivo mucho más.

_I'm becoming this, and all I want to do_- Me convierto en esto, y todo lo que quiero.

_Is be more like me and be less like you _- Es ser más como yo y menos como tú."

Golpeó con fuerza, intentando olvidar que todo era una mierda, que nada estaba bien y que nadie podía comprender por lo que pasaba. Que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella a pesar de que James estaba a su lado. ¿Por qué, en realidad no lo sabía. James era en cierto modo apartado de todo ese mundo, él podía vivir alejado de los medios de comunicación, que apenas sabían de su existencia. Él podía ser un adolescente normal, en cambio ella... Nunca se lo había preguntado¿Por qué ella era más conocida, más observada, más "importante" para el mundo que James¿Por qué sus pasos eran seguidos de cerca y los suyos ignorados?

"_Can't you see that you're smothering me_ - No puedes ver que me estás sofocando.

_Holding too tightly afraid to lose control _- Sosteniéndome firmemente, asustada de perder el control.

_Cause everything that you thought I would be _- Porque todo lo que pensaste que sería.

_Has fallen apart right in front of you _- Se ha derrumbado justo frente a ti.

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you _- Cada paso que doy es otro error para ti.

_And every second I waste is more than I can take _-Y los segundos que gasto son más de los que puedo tomar."

Paró un segundo, tomando el aire que sus pulmones reclamaban, apartándose el pelo de la frente y rehaciéndose la coleta, que con violentos movimientos se había destrozado. Apoyó la frente contra el saco, llevándose una mano al costado, que se resentía al respirar. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como cada palabra del cantante la sumía más y más en su realidad, en su verdad. Tenía miedo de no poder ser como ellos querían que fuese; miedo de hacerlo mal; miedo de perder el control. Gastaba más tiempo tratando de fingir que siendo ella misma.

"_And I know_ - Y sé.

_I may end up failing too_ - Que quizá también termine cayendo.

_But I know"_ - Pero también sé.

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_ - Que tú fuiste como yo, decepcionando a alguien."

Dio un último golpe desesperado, poniendo demasiada fuerza en él y consiguiendo lo contrario que deseaba. Con un grito agudo se sentó en el suelo, palpándose con una mueca de dolor la muñeca. Se había hecho daño.

Se desabrochó el guante, sacándoselo con los dientes. Tenía la mano hinchada

.-.¡JODER¡JODER!

La música seguía sonando mientras la chica comenzó a soltar lágrimas desesperadas, cansadas y agobiadas, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los labios fruncidos, terminando de desahogar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Abrió los ojos, tras la última lágrima, dando un brinco hacia atrás y poniendo la mano en su corazón, que latía salvajemente.

.-.¿TU QUIÉN COÑO ERES!

Un chico con ojos color café y una melena castaña la miraba tranquilo, sentado frente a ella. Su cara era armoniosa, serena y comprensiva. Al ver su (evidente) reacción sonrió, mostrando sus perfectas encías.

.-.¿Estás bien?- dijo señalando su mano, o mejor dicho: intuyó que decía, pues la música estaba demasiado alta. Con un movimiento de mano ((sin varita)) la música cesó, abandonando la habitación en el más profundo silencio. Sus cachetes se coloraron de un rojo-pasión-atómico, en cambio él siguió tranquilo, imperturbable.

.-Estoy bien- susurró la chica, buscando con la mirada una piedra contra la que golpearse la cabeza.

.-Tu mano, está hinchada- Su voz resultó ser tan perfecta como su sonrisa.

.-.¡Anda! No me había dado cuenta.- Trató de sonar sarcástica la lesionada.

El chico rió, tomando la mano de la chica entre las suyas, con un movimiento de varita la retornó a su estado normal.

.-Oye... _-"¿Qué coño hacías espiándome tío raro?"- _¿Qué haces aquí?

.-Vine a verte.

Respuesta contundente.

.-Ah... y... ¿Por qué?- _"¿Quién eres y qué quieres?"_

.-No lo sé.

.-Ah... fuerzas cósmicas indescifrables- Se burló la chica, intentando olvidar lo vergonzoso de la situación.

La cara de asombro no se la quitaba nadie. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y los cachetes ardiendo cual volcán en erupción, y él chico desconocido, notándolo, no hacía más que reír, confundiendo a la ya de por sí confundida y sobre todo avergonzada Ashley.

.-.¿Por qué llorabas?

.-No lloraba, es que me entro algo en el ojo... en los dos ojos... eh... bueno, lloraba de felicidad...

El chico soltó una sonora carcajada, a la que ella respondió levantando la ceja.

.-.¿Por qué me espiabas?

.-Pegas bien... al saco. Golpeas al saco muy fuerte.

.-Sí, una chica descargando su furia contra un saco¡que deporte más estético! Me emociono cada vez que lo pienso, el ballet comparado con esto el burdo baile de un epiléptico.

Rió aún más alto por toda respuesta, contagiando a Ash, que también comenzó a reír, era o eso o echarse a llorar por lo patético de la situación.

.-.¿Quién eres?- le preguntó la chica saliendo de su embobamiento ante la belleza de su compañero desconocido (interior, claro) (N/A: Sí, sí... interior...), y percatándose por primera vez de que no le sonaba su cara lo más mínimo.

.-Yo sé quién eres- contestó calmándose y recuperando su semblante sereno.

.-Pues yo no...

.-.¿No te suena mi cara? – La chica negó con la cabeza

.-Absolutamente nada.

.-Me alegro – Dijo él, sonriendo abiertamente.

.-.¿Por qué?- _"¿Eres de Venus o de Marte?... No, ya sé...Plutón"_

.-Porque te costará más adivinarlo - El desconocido se levantó, desperezándose.

.-.¡Eh¡Eh, explícame eso - Le imitó, levantándose¿De dónde había salido ese espécimen de chico?

.-Tómatelo como un juego¿Cuánto crees que tardarás en descubrir mi nombre?

.-.¿Descubrir? Después de que me espías y me dejas más roja que el pelo de mi madre ¿no vas a decirme tu nombre?

.-No. Pero te diré que si me conoces, o me conociste...

Y dicho esto salió de la habitación, cerrando tras él y sumiendo a la chica en un estado de duda mental parecido a un agujero negro. ¿Se conocían de antes? Imposible... Reaccionó lanzándose contra la puerta y abriéndola en segundos... No había nadie.

Suspiró largamente, cayendo en la cuenta de que pronto tendría que ver lo que James había hecho en cuanto a lo del cretino de Malfoy. No es que le catera bien, pero prefería partirle la cara ella.

Definitivamente hoy había sido un mal día.


	5. La venganza de Super Cactus

**NOTA:**

¡Lo siento! No se van a creer lo que me ha pasado. Resulta que estaba yo escribiendo mis fics, casi terminando todos los capítulos... cuando el ordenador se me estropeó, borrando TODO lo que había escrito. Nada, empecé de nuevo todos los capítulos, rescribiendo lo que ya había escrito (y aseguro que no es algo divertido).

Hace un par de días cuando ya estaban casi acabados todos los capítulos mi Torre se deprimió y se suicidó (tirandose desde la mesa). Resultado- Todo a la mierda ((por segunda vez)). Total, que hace unos días empecé a escribir por tercera vez todos los capítulos.

Pero en fin, aquí esta. Lo he acortado para que pudiera salir ya. Si le añadía el baile de disfraces ya se me pasaba de tiempo, así que eso saldrá en el próximo capítulo junto con el cumpleaños de James (ya se pueden imaginar), la primera edición del "Chivatoscopio" (que se las va a traer) y si cabe la visita a Hogesmade.

Como tengo un nuevo "word" este me cambia automáticamente palabras que antes tenía agregadas. Tal vez os aparezcan palabras como Hill (Will) o Julios (Julius), esto serán errores del puñetero ordenador. Por favor, ignórenlos y léanlos como debe ser. Tal vez halla otras palabras también afectadas por el síndrome "ordenador vengador"

Por último posiblemente hayan faltas de ortografía, no me dio tiempo a releer el texto, así que espero que no sea demasiado catastrófico

Muchas gracias y espero que os guste. (Si es así, dejad review, si no es así... también)

**CONTESTACIÓN A REVIEWS:**

**ashley-malfoy:p**: Perdón por la tardanza, pero se debió a circunstáncias ajenas a mi control (pc de las narices...) De todas formas espero no haber tardado "demasiado" te aseguro que me he esforzado por apresurarme. No te preocupes, Malfoy empezará a salir más a menudo. Bessos- Boni

**Atalanta de Tebas**: Bueno, yo no he dicho que el chico no sea un Snape (¿o sí?) en ese caso me retracto... la identidad del chico "x" seguirá siendo "X" por algún tiempo. Y no te preociupes, la relación amor-odio prtogresará MUCHo. Bessos y gracias por interesarte por el fic- Boni

**Agus y Moony** : Leas aseguro que el capítulo 4 lo escribí con mucho carño, pues habla de muchos recuerdos de la infancia de Ashley. Quería dejar claro que había tenido una infancia preciosa, de hecho para imaginar su familia me basé en la mía, que es muy parecida... algunas de las anecdotas que saldrán también son autobiográficas.

La relación de los fantásticos es la de unos hermanos mayores, es muy linda. Bueno, la identidad del chico "x" seguirá siendo "X" algún tiempo, y sí Mohín, Julius está tan bueno como el padre...

La frase "soy lo que soy, porque tu eres como eres" es muy dulce, pero sobre todo realista. Al fin y al cabo somos como somos por cómo son las personas que nos aman. Es una frase que me gusta mucho. Siento haber tardadpo tanto, pero ya es he explicado que no es culpa mía, jeje. Bessos y muchas gracias- Boni

**acuinipuini** Me alegro de que te guste mi fic, sobre todo porque compartimos una musa pluriempleada. Espero ver tus siguientes capis pronto. Adiós preciosa. Bessos- Boni

**Florcha**: Wolas loka! Que voy a decirte que no sepas, espero que te guste, porque con la prisa que me metiste no pude hacer nada mejor. Ya hablaremos, bessos- Boni

**CaroSnape:** ¡eres una loka! Jajajajaja, me alegro de que te gustara el fic, aunque no hacía falta que me mandaras reviews en cada capi. Con uno al final más que suficiente. De todas maneras muchas gracias, me reí un montón cuando vi lo que me habías escrito.

Jajaja, no nos engañemos ni el pelo ni la nariz de rtu adorado Sevy están impecables, aunque lo entiendo, es hormonal!. No, por supuesto que Herm no está con Harry, es una pareja que no me gusta nada. Además así a lo bobo los meti a todos dentro de la misma family. Ron y Herm sus tíos y Harry y Gin sus padres.

La voz no te voy a decir de quien es y simpática el azul petróleo es un color azul con toques negros, marino pero más oscuro. Me pregunto como te acuerdas de mi nombre, y lo más increíble, lo escribiste sin faltas de ortografía... da igual, ya lo averiguaré... más trabajo para super-Boni, muajajajaja

Sí, muchos tíos en su vida, pero es que me he basado en mi para crearla... La verdad a mi no ,me importaría poner a Weasley con Ashley... pero claro, sería incesto! Que escandalo!

Sí, lo reconozco, el capi cuatro tiene... cosas... sacadas de cierto fic tuyo que adoro e idolatro, pero míralo por el lado bueno... eres mi inspiración! ((Esto significa que te olvides de los derechos de autor))

Sí, el flash back me quedó simpático, y sí, fue un error...¿entonces estaba con Bill? Mierda, error de los traductores! Jajajajaaj

Como ya he dicho un par de veces... una o dos... la identidad del chico "X" será "X" algún tiempo y sí, te lo reconozco soy una saliilla, pero sólo un poco ((Boni carraspea))

Hill lo tengo en el tintero, no sé que hacer con él, es que es tan lindo! Me da penilla

Te dedico la escena Sev-asalta-cunas, se perfectamente q si tu la hubieras escrito hubiera acabado muy diferente, XD. En fin, la canción de linkin también me flipa a mí

Espero que te guste el cap, y q me dejes un R&R jugoso. Además a ver si publicas pronto y recuerda que me debes un capi, muajajajaja. Bessos de la loka al otro lado del cable ADSL- Boni

**.:CaRoLiNa:.** : Hola preciosa, tu review me ha encantado, se ve que te interesa de el fic, y eso me enorgullece, jijiji. En fin, al tema:

Me alegro de que te guste tanto el fic, y sí, de pequeña quería ser escritora, ahora veo que eso es imposible, mi cabeza no da para tanto, pero muchas gracias por el comentario

La actitud de Will ha sido muy reprochada, el pobre, simplemente sucede que ella es su mejor amiga y se preocupa por ella. Además siempre creyó que sólo él la veía como a una chica, que para el resto era aún una niña... eso ha cambiado y le asusta la idea de que no sepa sobrellevarlo.

Lo de Snape me quedó flojo, hice dos versiones una más fuerte y otra más light. Sí hubiera puesto la fuerte tendría que haber quitado a Snape de toda la trama, además la piva se hubiera traumatizado de por vida

Jajajaja, sí, las notas mentales están teniendo mucho éxito. Seguramente porque yo escribo como narrador y es bueno saber lo que piensa el personaje en un momento peliagudo. También me han dicho mucho que de donde saqué la fuerza para que Ash no se tirara a Julios. Bueno, ella es muy orgullosa, en realidad se parece mucho a él. Ninguno cederá por mucho que le apetezca. Gracias por el comentario, siempre he sido muy imaginativa ((En realidad estoy medio loka))

Por último siento haber tardado tanto (pero como ya sabes no fue culpa mía) y gracias por el review. Adiós, preciosa- Boni

**Marian Salazar** Pedazo de review, cabra loka. Bueno antes que nada muchísimas gracias por molestarte, me hizo mucha ilusión recibir tu mensaje, sniff sniff. Metiéndonos en materia:

Me alegro de que te gusta la parte de la sala común, porque me quede media dudosa. No, James no se chivará, son hermanos, es normal que se amenacen y tal.

Lo de Snape me quedó flojo, hice dos versiones una más fuerte y otra más light. Sí hubiera puesto la fuerte tendría que haber quitado a Snape de toda la trama, además la piva se hubiera traumatizado de por vida, jajaja, ahora las clases serán más desagradables, desde luego...

La pelea Potter-Malfoy va a tener un final inesperado que conllevara que el odio de Julius por Ashley aumente... comenzando una cadena de travesuras. Se van a hacer la vida imposible mutuamente... si es que los dos son iguales... Por supuesto cuando le dices a un Malfoy que no haga algo lo primero que hace es realizarlo, jajajaja

La actitud de Will ha sido muy reprochada, el pobre, simplemente sucede que ella es su mejor amiga y se preocupa por ella. Además siempre creyó que sólo él la veía como a una chica, que para el resto era aún una niña... eso ha cambiado y le asusta la idea de que no sepa sobrellevarlo, que deje de ser su "niña"... es verdad, esta muy celoso.

La canción es una de mis favoritas. Soy una adicta a la música en inglés, sobretodo heavy, gotica y R&B, pues sus letras son profundas y su ritmo impactante. Si quieres más canciones wapas o lo que sea, dímelo...

El chico "X", como ya he dicho mil veces (XD) seguirá siendo "X" durante algún tiempo, pero paciencia... todo se andará

Ashley nace simultáneamente a otra situación. Deje una idea con la llegada ensangrentada de Arthur y Percy, pero hasta dentro de un par de capis. (creo) no se sabrá nada más... ¿Intrigada?

Hogesmade será importante en la trama, espero que no te decepcione.

Y por último, sí, sales en este capi, aunque no demasiado, pero tranquila... te he convertido en un pilar importante para próximos capítulos. Marian Crain es más de lo que parece.

Muchos bessos, preciosa, espero que te guste el capi. Y perdona que no te explicara nada muy detalladamente, es que si no, no mando el capi ni mañana, jajajaja. Espero otro de tus jugosos reviews , jajajaja- Boni

Algunos de los personajes mencionados pertenecen a J. Rowling y la Warner Brothers Company.

La canción mencionada en este capítulo es "Fly away", de Lenny Kravitz.

**"ASHLEY POTTER, UNA BRUJITA DIFERENTE"**

_5- El duelo "Potter versus Malfoy" y la venganza de super Cactus._

Bostezó largamente, desperezándose a más no poder. Sinceramente... había dormido bien, es más... muy bien. Mientras se rascaba el estómago los sucesos de la noche anterior surcaban su cabeza: el Veritaserum, ella boxeando, el chico "X", la vuelta a la sala común.

.-Bueno- una Alice White completamente vestida y maquillada se sentó al lado de la joven pelinegra con legañas en los ojos- Así que volviendo tarde a la sala común de nuevo¿no?

.-Y dejándonos a dos velas, sin saber por qué los fantásticos salieron corriendo en plan poseídos... – continuó Janet sentándose al otro lado de Ash, que sonriendo sin querer, seguía rascándose y bostezando cada pocos segundos.

.-...o por qué le gritaste a Will "¡SÓLO FUE UN JODIDO BESO, NI SIQUIERA CREO QUE FUERA CON LENGUA!"...

.-...o por qué los fantásticos se atrincheraron anoche por más de tres horas frente a la sala común de Slytherin, gritando a los cuatro vientos "entréguennos a Malfoy y nadie sufrirá daños" hasta que Filch se los llevó...

.-...o al menos por qué no dejas de sonreír como una estúpida- terminó Ally, moviendo una mano delante de la cara de su amiga.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Ash pasó un brazo por los hombros de sus amigas, mirándolas cual colegiala dulce y alegre. Asustando notablemente a las otras dos, que nunca la habían visto con esa actitud.

.-.¿De verdad pasó todo eso¡Vaya!

.-.¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi prima?- Dijo Janet apuntando con su varita en la frente de la morena.

.-.¿A que no adivináis que pasó anoche?- Contestó Ashley levantando una ceja de forma picarona.

Diez minutos y dos peleas de almohadas después las jóvenes se habían contado sus diferentes versiones de la tarde anterior. Al parecer después de su huida de la sala común habían brotado muchos rumores, todos incrementados cuando Will, Efran, Ken y James se apalancaron (N/A: asentaron, para quien no comprenda la palabra) frente a la sala común de los verdes gritando que querían ver a Malfoy. Según las habladurías la cosa había acabado cuando el rubio salió y James (conteniéndose para no destrozarle la cara) le había retado a un duelo el día siguiente, a las doce de la noche. Es decir, ese mismo día al acabar el día, en el aula abandonada de pociones, _"Esa habitación y yo hemos vivido mucho juntas..." _

Por su parte Ashley les contó la pelea con Will, la trampa de su hermano y el encuentro con el chico "X". En esta parte tuvo que detenerse numerosas veces, ya que Janet no la dejaba continuar y le pedía que se lo repitiera una y otra vez. Según ella "había sido muy romántico"... ¡Romántico para ella, conoce a un chico increíblemente perfecto, guapo, interesante, misterioso... y desaparece del mapa del merodeador.

Lo que la morena no percibió con tanto grito lujurioso y risa floja de enamorada fue que, esa noche, por primera vez en muchas noches... no había soñado.

.-.¿Y qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Ally mientras se alisaba el pelo con la manos, bajando las escaleras de caracol elegantemente.

.-.¡Oh, pondré un artículo el profeta- Contestó la chica de ojos grises saltando los peldaños de dos en dos cual preescolar-, "Ashley Potter busca a un joven estudiante de Hogwarts de ojos café, melena castaña y culo redondo, al cual aunque conoce no reconoce. Por favor interesados ponerse en contacto con..."¡AUCH!- Janet le acababa de dar en la cabeza con un libro- ¡Oh, vamos¿Qué voy a hacer?... Ya lo veré en el gran comedor o en los terrenos, o saliendo de un aula, no va a desaparecer.

.-Bueno, dices que su cara no te suena de nada y... quieras que no conocemos las caras de todos los alumnos, al menos de los cursos superiores¡llevamos viéndolos seis años!- Contestó Janet parándose en medio de las escaleras y anudándose los cordones- A no ser que sea de primero...- la pelirroja esquivó una pluma de su amiga- lo más posible es que tu cara te recordara familiar.

.-Habrá pasado desapercibido- se excusó Ash.

.-.¿Me dirás que eres capaz de olvidar la cara de un tío buenorro que se te presenta?- le dijo burlona Ally mientras tomaba sus libros de una mesa en la sala común y los guardaba en su mochila de diseño.

.-.¿Por qué tendría que habérseme presentado?- preguntó extrañada Ashley guardando sus pergaminos sueltos en una mochila medio deshilachada y cuya cremallera le había causado más de un problema.

.-Él dijo que te conocía- le aclaró Janet como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

..-¡Eh!- Gritó Ash poniendo morritos- ¿por qué mi vida personal tiene que llevarse siempre a la mesa de debate¡Alice sale con medio Hogwarts y no comentamos sus relaciones!

.-No compares mis relaciones con las tuyas, querida- Le contestó Alice riendo.

.-.¿Por qué¿Acaso no son también tíos?.

.-Ashley...- Comenzó a hablar Janet como si la susodicha fuera una niña de dos años- ...una cosa es que All salga con muchos chicos, pero tú...

.-...yo no salgo con nadie, nunca. ¡Que depresión!- Dijo con un tono falsamente dramático la joven Potter.

.-Aquiles... resulto ser un poco...- comenzó Janet levantando un dedo de la mano.

...cabrón- terminó Alice- Orión, con el que tonteaste un par de veces... era bastante...

.-pervertido- concluyó Janet.

"_Esto es acojonante, se leen la mente... ¡Que vergüenza, y a mi que me den!"_

.-Y bueno Malfoy es...- Janet respiró profundamente cargándose su maleta pulcra sobre la espalda.

.-Malfoy es un orgasmo andante- dijo decididamente Alice.

Las tres rieron ruidosamente y comenzaron el trayecto al gran comedor. De repente Ashley dio un brinco y miró con ojos desorbitados a sus amigas.

.-.¿QUÉ JAMES Y JULIUS SE VAN A PELEAR!

Janet y Alice se miraron un tanto preocupada.

.-Es que soy de efecto retardado- dijo la morena echándose a reír de sí misma.

Pero antes de que sus amigas pudieran burlarse de ella unos gritos femeninos las distrajeron. Al parecer alguien había colgado "algo" importante en el tablón de anuncios, pues una multitud de cabelleras largas (o sea, de tías) la observaban con los ojos centelleantes. De la multitud de jóvenes salió Ann Perkins, una castaña de cuarto que sonreía abiertamente.

.-.¿Se han enterado?- les preguntó a las chicas al verlas cuchicheando.

.-.¿De qué tendríamos que habernos enterado?

.-Al, tu como siempre tan cotilla- dijo Janet sonriendo mientras Ashley apoyaba una mano en su hombro.

.-Van a sacar una revista del corazón sobre Hogwarts- Dijo la chica dando brinquitos de alegría. Al ver la cada de desconcierto de las chicas prosiguió- Se llamará "El Chivatoscopio" y saldrá semanalmente. En ella saldrán los rumores más jugosos, las parejas más polémicas... en fin, cosas importantes.

"_Esta chica no debe juntarse con gente muy cuerda"_

.-Las directoras son las dos chicas más chismosas de Hogwarts... Britany Grant y Steffany Grez.

.-.¿Esas pijas insoportables de séptimo?- preguntó Janet.

Claro que sabían quienes eran, esas dos eran las más fervientes admiradoras de los fantásticos, de hecho James y Britany habían salido varias veces y Steff y Efran estaban juntos día si, día también. Muchos días se preguntaban como era posible que esos dos especímenes fueran Gryffs.

.-.¿Y McGonagall va a permitir que una revista de ese tipo circule por el colegio?

.-.¡Buah! Ya la has visto, tiene ganas de cambio. Primero el baile medieval, y luego quien sabe. Me han contado que pregunta a estudiantes sobre "qué podría cambiar en el colegio" y está abierta a todas las opiniones y sugerencias. Vientos de cambio soplan sobre Hogwarts- Dijo misteriosamente antes de salir corriendo hacia la señora gorda, de la que acababan de brotar las mismísimas Britany y Steffany, quienes sonriendo estúpidamente hablaban con un grupo de adolescentes emocionadas.

Britany Grant, el tipo de persona que Ashley evitaba por pura lógica. Famosa por el partido que le sacaba a su cuerp; por ser manipuladota. Un sex-symbol, una feme fatale. Seductora y gélida. Inteligente pero pasota en los estudios; astuta y perversa. Podía conseguir a cualquier chico con su toque dulce y a la vez explosivo. Su pelo de rubita niña buena, sus ojos claros e infantiles, su sonrisa derrite-glaciares y sus faldas alarmantemente cortas.

Steff Grez por su parte era la persona que la completaba. Alta y delgada, de piel, ojos y pelo negro, sus labios carnosos y sus piernas excesivamente largas. Era lo más exótico que Hogwarts poseía, y en contrapunto con sus facciones explosivas su sonrisa y su mirada eran dulces e inocentes, potenciando sus rasgos. Por su parte Steff era muy inteligente y amable, dulce, pero se había dejado manipular por Brit durante demasiado tiempo, convirtiéndose primero en su perra faldera... después en su igual. Ambas se completaban y no habían logrado todo su poder hasta no ser uña y carne.

Dos chicas muy influyentes en Hogwarts. Todos sabían que los estudios no les preocupaban, ellas apuntaban más alto, habían salido en varias revistas como modelos y como proyecto de futuro pensaban casarse con un hombre millonario y sangre limpia. La edad sobraba, además estos dos especímenes eran potencialmente peligrosos para cualquier joven no muy segura de si misma o cuyas medidas no fueran "90-60-90". Podían destrozar el autoestima de cualquier chica que se atreviera a mirar a "sus chicos", o que les mirara mal, o no les contestara. Una vez habían llenado de forúnculos a una chica de tercero por tropezar con ellas. Eran malas, malas y codiciadas. Pero sobre todo con recursos, si lo desearan podrían mover el mundo, claro, si el mundo se basara en moda o maquillaje... Las perfectas Slytherins.

.-En realidad creo que ya lo sabía- dijo distraídamente Janet mientras las tres salían de la sala común en dirección al gran comedor- hace unos días me tope con una chica escondida tras una estatua, al preguntarle que hacía me contestó que escribía un artículo sobre un alumno para una revista. Eso me extrañó mucho, así que seguí preguntando. Me dijo algo de una revista, que había espías por todos lados o algo así, tampoco le prestaba mucha atención.

.-Ventajas de ser prefecta, supongo- le contestó Alice, medio picada

.-Supones bien, querida. Por cierto, aquello de lo que hablábamos antes de "la gran noticia"...

.-.¡Ah, sí!... ¿Qué es eso de que mi hermano va a pelearse con Malfoy?

.-No es una pelea, es un duelo- le aclaró Alice.

.-.¡Es lo mismo!

.-Un duelo- comenzó Janet con su tono-profesora- es de varitas... o de espadas.

.-.¿QUË¡¿QUÉ MI HERMANO SE VA A METER DE CUCHILLAZOS CON EL SLY!

.-.¡No!... bueno, puede.

De repente Ashley se paró en seco, produciendo un leve atasco en la entrada al gran comedor. Un chico de tercero, que caminaba despistado, casi se choca contra ella. Sus amigas se dieron la vuelta, mirándola contrariadas, a su vez la morena tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del comedor, pensativa. Sin previo aviso se dio la vuelta caminando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo hacia las escaleras. Janet y Alice se quedaron quietas durante un segundo, tratando de procesar que estaba pasando. Tras un par de segundos se abalanzaron sobre la joven Potter y la agarraron de un brazo.

.-.¿Se puede saber que a dónde vas?

.-Si me necesitan estaré tirándome desde la torre de astronomía, que pasen un buen día- Dijo impasible dándose de nuevo la vuelta y retomando el camino escaleras arriba.

Sus amigas se sonrieron entre ellas, entendiendo el comportamiento de la espontánea chica.

.-No seas dramática, tampoco es para tanto- Le dijo Janet encaramándose a su brazo y empujándola hacia la mesa escarlata, o sea, Gryffindor.

.-No soy exagerada¡mi hermano no me deja vivir1- Chillo Ash sentándose en un extremo de la mesa, alcanzándo un Donut y metiéndoselo en la boca.

. -Entiéndelo, le preocupas...- le dijo Alice mientras le guiñaba un ojo a un Hufflepuff desconocido.

No, no le preocupo, lo que pasa es que es retrasado mental. Además... ¿por qué voy a preocuparle?

Ally y Jan compartieron una mirada cómplice.

.-Ashley, nena... ¿nunca te has dado cuenta de que cuando pasas todos los tíos se giran?- Le preguntó de sopetón Alice, haciendo que la susodicha se atragantara.

.-Tu con el tacto de siempre¿no, bonita?- le dijo Jan pegándole de broma en el brazo a Ally, quien levanto las manos en señal de "lo siento".

Le dieron un par de palmadas en la espalda a Ashley, quien empezaba a ponerse morada. Tras superar el ataque del Donut asesino, Ash se recompuso.

.-.¿Qué los tíos hacen qué?

.-Pues...- se volvieron a mirar de manera cómplice, hecho que mosqueo mucho a la chica¿acaso le ocultaban algo?- pensábamos que lo sabías... Bueno, es evidente, si no...- comenzó a balbucear Alice, mirando alternativamente a sus amigas, en busca de las palabras adecuadas.

.-.¿Si no, no QUÉ!- gritó Ash exasperada.

.-.¿Por qué crees que James te persigue de esa forma?- Dijo Janet en su tono tranquilo característico- ¿Por qué eres su hermana¡no, yo soy la hermana de Efran y... no se si te habrás dado cuenta... ha mi no me tratan así..

.-Pensábamos que ya lo sabías, es que es tan...

.-...obvio...

.-...descarado.

"_Ya estamos otra vez con el numerito de Epi y Blas, grrrrrrrr¡yo también quiero terminar las frases de alguien!"_

Lo pensó durante un segundo. La idea en sí, tenía sentido, eso explicaba el por qué del asedio de su hermano los últimos dos o tres años, pero por otro lado...

.-.¿De verdad... se giran?

.-Se giran...

.-...babean...

.-...silban...

.-...pero tú nunca te enteras.

Ashley les dirigió una mirada de "¿Seguimos hablando de _moi_?"

.-.¡Que inocente es mi niña!- Chilló Janet abrazando a su amiga mientras las tres reían.

De repente Ashley dio un brinco, como si se acabara de acordar de algo muy importante. Empezó a revisar el gran salón de arriba abajo... ni rastro del chico "X".

El día paso tranquilo, excepto porque fuera donde fuera la gente cuchicheaba a su paso. Al parecer ya era pública la pelea "Potter-Malfoy", y "tal vez" pensó, "los motivos de esta". Después de planteárselo varias veces, y a pesar de que su relación con su hermano estaba en una fase "mírame y te rompo el cuello", decidió que era necesario hablar con él, preguntarle con mucho tacto por qué iba a pelearse con el engendro engreído y... tal vez... también debiera hablar con Will. No es que su pelea fuera monumental, pero él nunca le había gritado... estaba muy raro últimamente.

Se despidió de sus amigas después del almuerzo (donde, por supuesto, tampoco apareció el chico "X") y se dirigió a la sala común. Allí se encontraban los fantásticos que al verla entrar dejaron de hablar de sopetón.

.-Pero mira quién está aquí- dijo sarcásticamente su hermano- nada más y nada menos que Cactus.

Ashley se quedó mirándolo con cara de póker, esa extraña afirmación sin sentido acababa de descolorar todos sus esquemas mentales sobre "cómo pedirle que se olvide de la pelea sin que parezca que suplico".

.-.¿Perdón?- Acertó a decir.

.-.¿No lo sabías?- preguntó Ken, quien estaba sentado en el mismo sillón que sus compañeros.

.-Ustedes nos llaman "Los fantásticos"- explicó Efran- nosotros os llamamos "Las súper nenas"- terminó soltando una risotada.

.-Janet es Pétalo, Alice es Burbuja y tú... Cactus- terminó de explicar Ken. Will permanecía callado, con la mirada perdida en sus zapatos. De repente la necesidad de hablar con el castaño sobrepasó la de hablar con el ser que compartía parte de su información genética.

.-.¿Qué quieres Cactus?- preguntó James sacándola de sus pensamientos.

.-Ya hablaremos sobre lo de los motes más tarde, ahora... quería hablar con...

Se acercó al castaño y se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Comenzó a mover una mano delante de la cara del castaño, tratando de llamarle la atención.

.-...Will.

El chico levantó la cara, estaba colorado a más no poder y lanzaba miradas asustadas a James quien le miraba muy mosqueado.

.-.¿Puedes venir un momento?- Preguntó. Sin esperar respuesta se levantó y agarrándolo fuertemente de la mano lo llevo hasta una zona deshabitada de la sala común.

.-Lo siento, por gritarte aquello. De verdad, no lo pensaba- Dijo el chico antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca. Todo esto sin desviar la vista de sus zapatos, haciendo que incluso la chica se fijara en ellos.

"_¿Tendrán algo pegados?"_

.-Vale, no importa, tenías razón... fui muy superficial- Dijo la chica poniendo morritos- Menos mal que tu estabas ahí para recordármelo.

Y para sorpresa del chico lo abrazó muy efusivamente, coloreando aún más las mejillas del castaño.

.-Will, tu sabes que eres mi mejor amigo. No quiero pelearme contigo¿vale? -Le susurró al oído- Además, necesito a alguien que me apoye dentro de los fantásticos. Eres mi espía privado- Dijo separándose de él y dedicándole una preciosa sonrisa- Cambiando de tema... ¿Cactus?

El chico se echó a reír, aún muy rojo, revolviéndole el pelo a su amiga mientras esta le abrazaba por la cintura.

.-.¡Eh!- oyeron un grito a sus espaldas- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que hablan?- Era James.

Ash puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo reír aún más a su amigo. Ambos volvieron a donde los tres fantásticos les esperaban.

Will volvió a sentarse en el hueco que antes ocupaba, entre Efran y Ken. Ashley se sentó sobre él sin percatarse de las extrañas miradas que James le mandaba a su amigo del alma. Antes de empezar a hablar el retrato volvió a abrirse, dando paso a unas muy ocupadas Janet y Alice.

Janet estaba despeinada y Ally parecía agobiada.

.-.¡Por Merlín!- gritó Janet, aún sin ver a los fantásticos- Pensé que no sobrevivía.

.-.¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Ashley haciendo a sus amigas girarse y quedarse frente a ella. Ambas sonrieron pícaramente al ver el cómodo "asiento" que la morena ocupaba.

.-Casi nos atropellan unas fans de Britany y Steff, al parecer estaban dando un discurso sobre la revista. Saldrá el día del baile.

.-.¡Buah¡Como si me importara!- Dijo Ashley recalcando la palabra "me".

.-No seas celosa, pequeño saltamontes- Le dijo Efran revolviéndole el pelo.

.-.¿Celosa, yo¿De quién?- al ver las miradas dudosas de sus amigas decidió cambiar de tema- Por cierto chicas, somos "Las super nenas".

Alice y Janet, que para ese momento se habían acomodado como malamente habían podido en el sillón de cuatro plazas la miraron como si estuviera fumando algo radioactivo.

.-A mi no me, miren- Dijo la chica levantando las manos y señalando a Ken.

Todos miraron a Ken, que pareció enrojecer levemente. Nada que ver con Will, quien aunque Ashley no lo había notado parecía una antorcha humana.

.-Las Super Nenas es una serie de televisión que vimos hace un par de años en casa de Will (N/A: Aclarar que Oliver Wood se casó con una mujer de antepasados muggles y por lo tanto tenía ciertos objetos indispensables para cualquier muggle, como la televisión, el teléfono o el mejor invento de la historia... Internet)- son tres niñas con super-poderes. Pétalo- dijo señalando a Janet- que es pelirroja y la más inteligente. Burbuja- señaló a Alice- rubia y dulce y Cactus- señaló, como no, a Ashley- que es morena y con muy mal carácter. Cuando las vimos nos recordaron mucho a vosotras. Y desde entonces le hemos puesto ese mote.

Ken tenía una capacidad innata para hacer que cualquier cosa sonara dulce y cariñosa. Embaucadas por la explicación del joven Longbottom y por lo bonito de sus motes, Janet y Alice los aceptaron encantadas.

"_Claro: Burbuja y Pétalo, pero...¿CACTUS?"_

.-.¿Acaso insinúas que estoy cubierta de espinas?

.-A veces- contestó sonriendo dulcemente Ken

.-Pues... - comenzó Janet apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano- creo que nosotras también tenemos derecho a poneros motes¿Verdad chicas?- las aludidas asintieron fervientemente.

.-No es lo mismo- contestó Efran- a nosotros nos llamáis "Los fantásticos".

.-Bueno, os pondremos un nombre individual.- Argumentó la rubia.

.-Pero lo nuestro- continuó James- eran dibujos...

.-Esta bien - finalizó Ashley, viéndose metida en una nueva pelea Potter versus Potter.- Nosotras también usaremos personajes televisivos.

.-Veamos- comenzó Janet- el de Ken tiene que ser...

.-... inteligente...

.-...maniáticos...

.-...ordenado...

.-Ash¿Te acuerdas de ese personaje pelirrojo que tenía un laboratorio?- preguntó cruzando el ceño Jan.

..¿El bajito y gordito?- gritó Ken.

.-Sí, pero también inteligente, muy ordenado y... con una hermana insufrible...- le dijo Ashley.

.-Dafne tiene seis años, es normal- se disculpó Ken.

.-.¿Qué es normal? Hace un par de años destrozó mi cuarto jugando a mortífagos y aurores- gritó Janet, haciendo que Ken se sonrojara, pues ese día era él el que estaba a cargo del pequeño monstruo.

.-Bueno¿Cómo se llamaba?- prosiguió Alice.

.-Era algo así como... ¿Lecter?.

.-.¡DEXTER!- Gritó Janet emocionada.

.-Bien, Ken es Dexter, un chico responsable, ordenado, algo maniático y con una hermana destroza-cuartos. Efran es...

.-...engreído...

.-...inteligente...

.-...engreído...

.-.¿Quién ha dicho inteligente?.

.-...astuto...

.-...¿He dicho engreído?

..-¿Se acuerdan de esa serie muggle de detectives?

.-Mmmm... No.

.-.¡Sí, hombre! Que eran cuatro, dos chicas, dos chicos y un perro.

.-.¡Ah, Scooby Doo!- Gritó rápidamente Janet, sonrojándose un poco por la pasión que había usado. A todo los chicos miraban atónitos, sin decir una palabra.

.-.¿Cómo se llamaba el rubio fanfarrón?

.-Se llamaba como tu tío- le dijo Alice haciendo memoria.

.-Te recuerdo que tengo muchos tíos- le contestó Ashley- ¿Bill?

.-No

.-.¿Charlie?

.-No

.-.¿George?

.-No

.-.¿Percy!

.-Nop

.-.¿Fred?

.-Sí, eso. Fred.

.-Bien- continuó Janet- Efran es Fred, inteligente, astuto y sobre todo engreído- La pelirroja se llevó una coyeja de su hermano mayor- Seguimos: James.

.-Bart Simpson- dijo Ashley muy rápidamente- gamberro, vago, con una hermana superdotada, engreído y sin futuro.

.-.¡Oye!- gritó el aludido.

.-De acuerdo- se apresuró a decir Ally mientras Jan afirmaba con la cabeza.

.-En realidad... es bastante acertado- le dijo Efran. El pelirrojo se llevó un cojinazo en plena cara.

.-Bien, entonces James será Bart Simpson. Queda Will...

.-Will es- comenzó Ashley, que aún seguía sobre él. Lo miró por un segundo, estaba realmente rojo.

.-.¿Oye, estás bien?- Le preguntó levantándole el mentón- ¿Peso mucho, o algo?

.-Ehhh, no- se apresuró a decir el castaño bajando la cabeza.

.-.¿Seguro?

.-Sí, tranquila- le contestó éste.

.-Bueno¿por dónde iba¡Ah, sí, Will es serio y responsable...

.-... inteligente...- continuó Pétalo.

.-... y guapo- gritó Burbuja, haciendo al chico adquirir tonos morados en la cara

.-.¡Alice! No juzgamos el físico.

.-Bueno, pues... no sé, es perfecto. Siempre sabe que hay que hacer y cuando hay que hacerlo. Es dulce, erg... ¡yo que sé¡Es Will!

.-Eso tiene más sentido- le dijo Pétalo- se parece a aquel dibujo futurista sobre el espacio. El que decía "¡Hasta el infinito o más allá, bueno, algo así.

.-Te refieres a Buzz Lightyear- le dijo Cáctus- Y decía "Hasta el infinito y más allá".

.-Bueno, eso mismo.

.-Entonces Will es Buzz Lightyear, un ser casi perfecto. Leal, simpático, inteligente, respetuoso...

.-.¡Ya, tranquila, guarda algo para el resto- Le cortó a la morena su hermano.

.-.¡Se me olvidaba!- le dijo ésta a él- Tengo que hablar contigo.

.-Lo imaginaba.

.-Te diré cuatro palabras, asócialas: Duelo, Malfoy, esta noche

.-Él te beso- le dijo su hermano tensándose ante la idea- le voy a partir la cara.

.-No necesito que me defiendas. Eso es algo entre él y yo.

.-Sí, ya veo. A él no le tratas como a mí o a cualquier otro. Sí no ya le habrías partido la cara.

.-Se la partiré, pero a mi manera. ¿Sabes? A alguien como Malfoy dónde más daño puedes hacerle es en su orgullo.

.-.¡Oh, vamos! Seguro que te gustó y todo.

..-¡Oh, siempre puedes averiguarlo poniéndome veritaserum en un zumo¿no?

.-.¿Después de lo que descubrí¿y te extrañas de que lo hiciera?

.-Repite conmigo: Respetaré la in-ti-mi-dad de mi hermana. ¡Vamos, no es tan difícil!- Bufó intentando no gritar la morena.

.-Tu intimidad me asusta.

.-.¡Así que es eso, no confías en mí!

.-No, confío en ti, en quien no confío es en el género masculino de Hogwarts¡no has visto como te miran!- Gritó levantándose. Gracias a Dios la sala común estaba muy vacía

.-Te recuerdo que tu haces lo mismo con muchas chicas y yo no te interrogo.

.-No es lo mismo... ellas no son mis hermanas.

.-Eso es jodidamente egoísta.

.-Puede. Soy egoísta, pero eso no me impedirá darle su merecido a Malfoy y mantenerlo lejos de ti... ¡Y levantate ya¡A Dexter le va a dar algo!

.-.¡Eres un infantil!- le gritó su hermana antes de levantarse de un muy avergonzado Wood- ¿sabes qué? Me da igual, pégale y que os expulsen a ambos.

"_Concéntrate: Practicar maldiciones imperdonables _**sobre**_ James... malo, hacer los jodidos deberes que Snape en toda su mezquindad te ha puesto... bueno" _

Cogió su maleta con gesto ofendido y mirando a sus amigas dijo que estaría en la biblioteca. Estas sólo asintieron, algo cohibidas por la nueva demostración de amor fraternal.

Salió del retrato con una idea latente en su cabeza: No permitiría que James la defendiera, era autosuficiente y sabía como zanjar el asunto, como hacer que Malfoy la evitara el resto de su vida. Con un poco de suerte su hermano se convencería de que ella bajo su alborotada melena negra... también tenía cerebro.

La idea era clara. Esa noche al sonar las doce campanadas de la media noche, ella también estaría ahí.

Pensando en eso sacó de su mochila el diskman mágico junto con un CD de mezclas muggles. Lo encendió y empezó a escuchar una guitarra eléctrica perforándole los oídos. En seguida la voz de Lenny Kravitz penetró en su subconsciente, haciéndola vibrar con cada nota. Esta... en cierta forma... desentrañaba su verdad...

"_I wish that I could fly – _Deseo poder volar_  
Into the sky – _en el cielo_  
So very high –_tan alto_  
Just like a dragonfly – _como una libélula_  
I'd fly above the trees – _Volar sobre los árboles_,  
Over the seas in all degrees – _a través del mar, en todas direcciones_  
To anywhere I please – _a algún lugar que me satisfaga_"_

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a mover la cabeza de atrás a adelante, al compás de la guitarra mientras bajaba de dos en dos los escalones que la separaban de la biblioteca. Inundada por las notas fuertes y acompasadas comenzó a cantar, mientras movía su despeinada melena de un lado al otro y colocaba las manos cual guitarrista (algo fácil, pues se le daba bastante bien tocar la guitarra).

Oh I want to get away (N/A: Oh, quiero irme lejos)  
I want to fly away (N/A: Quiero volar lejos)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!.

Iba ella tan concentrada en gritar por los pasillos que ni siquiera noto que no estaba sola. Sin saber como había llegado a esa situación se encontró literalmente tumbada sobre un desconocido. Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos (los mantenía semi-cerrados por la emoción) fue una insignia esmeralda sobre unos fuertes pectorales masculinos. Esto no le dio muy buena impresión. Se incorporó, sentándose sobre el obstáculo, que resultó ser rubio y de ojos azules. Este se reía sin parar, incapaz de articular una palabra

"_¿Alguien tiene un cuchillo o alguna piedra contra la que abrirme la cabeza?"_

.-.¿Se puede saber de que te ríes, rubito?

.-De ti- contestó el aludido entre carcajadas. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Malfoy- tenías que haberte visto- consiguió articular antes de que las carcajadas fueran demasiado fuertes.

Y Ashley, sentada sobre el vientre de su enemigo, que además de rojo como un tomate lloraba cual Myrttle la llorona en un mal día, comenzó a sentirse levemente avergonzada. Se imaginó a sí misma bailando como una loca por los pasillos. ¡que bochorno!

"_Ashley mala, Ashley tendrá que plancharse las manos después de esto..."_

.-.¿Y qué es eso que te hizo tanta gracia?- le preguntó con aire casual, como si su comportamiento no se saliera de la rutina. En su diskman, cuyos cascos habían caído, se seguía oyendo la canción a todo volumen.

"_Let's go and see the stars – _Vayamos y veamos las estrellas,  
_The milky way or even Mars – _la vía Láctea o incluso Marte,_  
Where it could just be ours _– un lugar que sea nuestro.

_Let's fade into the sun – _Desvanezcámonos en el sol._  
Let your spirit fly – _Deja tu espíritu volar_  
Where we are one – _donde nosotros somos uno.  
_Just for a little fun – _Sólo por un poco de diversión_.  
Oh, oh, oh, yeah!"_

.-.¿Sabes, siempre he sabido que estabas un poco loca- Le dijo secándose las lágrimas y recostándose sobre los codos- ,pero es que lo tuyo es de psiquiátrico- Le dedicó una mirada seductora.

.-Estoy de acuerdo, yo pienso lo mismo. Y a eso se debe que te dejara besarme, fue locura transitoria- Dijo ella, orgullosa.

.-Mucho dura tu locura para ser transitoria¿no?

.-.¿A qué te refieres?

.-Me refiero a que estás sentada sobre mi y no pareces tener la menos intención de levantarte.

"_Golpe bajo"_

.-Es que estás fondón. Tu estómago me sirve de cojín.

"_¡Golpe bajo!"_

El rubio se comenzó a sonrojar. Empujó a Ashley y la obligó a levantarse. Él repitió el proceso le dedicó una mirada de superioridad "made in Malfoy".

.-.¿Estás cómoda? Pues yo estaré cómodo esta noche, cuando le rompa la cara a tu hermano- Levantó una ceja- Por cierto- continuó recomponiéndose y dándose la vuelta- pensaba que eras mayorcita para resolver tus problemas.

"_Nivel del orgullo Potter: por los suelos de las mazmorras"_

No dijo más, se colocó los cascos y se alisó la falda, que para entonces estaba por encima del nivel "correcto" para una señorita. Y tan orgullosa como de costumbre siguió su camino hasta la biblioteca.

Las horas que pasó allí podrían denominarse infructuosas académicamente, pues excepto dos o tres ejercicios no pudo concentrarse. En cambio fue muy fructuosa vengativamente hablando. Ya sabía cual era el punto flaco del Malfoy.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_Hora:_ 11:50.

_Lugar:_ Aula abandonada de pociones.

Pétalo, Cactus y Burbuja esperaban escondidas en el armario empotrado sin ventilación que un día atrás habían ocupado Malfoy y Ashley. Las tres esperaban en silencio que alguno de los jóvenes apareciera. Janet estaba determinada como prefecta a evitar tal pelea, Ashley necesitaba humillar al Malfoy y Alice... bueno¿qué mejor pasatiempo que una pelea de sex-symbols?

.-Aquí hace mucho calor- murmuró Alice, llevándose un codazo de sus amigas.

La puerta se abrió, y de ella brotó una sombra alta y fuerte. Orgullosa al caminar. Malfoy había llegado. Revisó con la mirada la sala, parando su mirada, durante un segundo, frente al armario cerrado (y encantado para que las jóvenes pudieran ver a través de él). Ashley habría jurado que una sonrisa se dibujo en los finos labios de su enemigo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y con paso seguro James entró en la sala.

Ash no pudo evitar rememorar cuando en su infancia jugaba con él al escondite por toda la casa. En esa época apenas peleaban, eran uña y carne, luego...

.-Veo que eres puntual, Malfoy. Incluso cuando te voy a partir la cara.

.-Y yo veo que eres tan estúpido como tu hermana si crees que lo lograrás.

Bien, la cosa iba a empezar, era el momento de actuar. Pero... ¿Cómo hacerlo¿salir y gritar¡Paren este duelo en nombre del primo hermano de Merlín, que es un buen tío?. ¡Ups! Se le habían escapado los pequeños detalles. Respiró profundamente, tratando de pensar en "algo" rápido.

Pero un ruido distrajo sus sentidos. Algo o alguien acababa de caerse del alto de una estantería. Era una Sly de tercero, que miraba avergonzadísima a los dos chicos.

.-Mira, otra espía- Susurró Pétalo haciendo sonreír a sus amigas.

.-.¿Y tú quién eres?- Le preguntó James a la niña.

.-Yo... lo siento- tartamudeo la chica- es que... no llegué a tiempo y... me escondí aquí...- terminó, fijando su mirada en una pared.

.-.¿cómo que no llegaste a tiempo?- le inquirió Malfoy.

.-Bueno, es que había que estar aquí a las y media y yo me retrasé- explicó la chica

.-.¿Quién tenía que estar aquí a las...?

Un ruido acalló las palabras de su hermano. De la pared que la chica miraba brotó una puerta y tras ella el corredor de apuestas oficial de Hogwarts. Un sly de sexto, el mismo que gano una pasta con el filtro de amor fallido. El joven se aproximó a la castaña y comenzó a bronquearla por su estupidez mientras de la puerta brotaban veinte o treinta personas de todos los cursos y casas.

.-.¡Eh, eh¿Qué es esto?- Gritó de repente James haciendo a todos callar.

.-Vamos, es la pelea del siglo... ¿No pretenderías que nos la perdiéramos?- le preguntó el chico que segundos antes insultaba a la chica. Le pasó un papel en el cual con letras fosforito ponía:

"**Duelo Potter versus Malfoy por el afecto de la más joven de los Potter"**

**Hoy a las once y media en el aula abandonada de pociones**

**No olvides apostar por el vencedor- Preguntar por: Tor Morrison"**

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron flipando cuando James lo leyó en alto, mientras que Ashley casi se come la puerta en un intento desesperado por ahorcar poquito a poco al tal Tor.

Empezaron a oírse gritos de excitación mientras el encargado hablaba con los duelistas. Tras un par de minutos decidieron que era justo que estos pudieran ver la pelea, siempre y cuando ellos recibieran un cinco por ciento del total de las apuestas.

En un par de minutos todo estaba preparado. Habían separado las mesas formando un cuadrado amplio, dentro del cual se colocaron los dos jóvenes. Fuera del cuadrilátero se aglomeraban los espectadores.

La cosa se complicó mucho, para empezar porque desde su posición ya no veían nada, además de que interrumpir la pelea supondría muchos abucheos, sin contar claro, que toda esa gente sabía que el motivo de discusión era ella. Cactus estaba que pinchaba de la rabia.

Oyó un ruido y asumió que la cosa... había comenzado.

Salió del armario rápidamente, pero con el barullo que había ni siquiera se notó su presencia. Intentó avanzar para ver lo que ocurría, pero la gente emocionada le tapaba el paso. Cuando estaba apunto de empezar a repartir codazos a cualquier ser que se interpusiera entre ella y su deber, una mano se posó en su hombro. Se giró y ante ella encontró una preocupada Marian Crain.

.-Ya me extrañaba no verte aquí- le dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

.-No es lo que parece- se apresuró a contestar Ash, imaginando que la prefecta ya habría leído el panfleto.

.-Y ¿Qué es lo que parece?- le contestó esta sonriendo pícaramente.

.-Tu... ¿Qué haces aquí?

.-Bueno, encontré un papelito y... bueno, soy prefecta, no puedo permitir que los alumnos anden partiéndose la cara en aulas vacías. Por otro lado...

.-Por otro lado querías ver como le partían la cara a mi hermano- terminó Cactus como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo- Oye... en serio, entre Malfoy y yo no hay nada

En ese preciso instante se oyó un grito proveniente del centro del cuadrado.

.-.¡VUELVE A ACERCARTE A MÁS DE DOS METROS DE LOS LABIOS DE MI HERMANA Y TE JURO QUE CUANDO ACABE CONTIGO NO TE RECONOCE NI TU MADRE!

La pelinegra se coloreó, poniendo los ojos en blanco en señal de cansancio. Marian comenzó a reírse estruendosamente mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros

.-Si lo que buscabas era hacerle enfadar... felicidades, lo has hecho. Tienes que pasarme la táctica, a lo mejor consigo que se separe de mi diez minutos.

Un gritó del público las hizo mirar al túmulo de gente. La curiosidad pudo con ella y comenzó a adentrarse entre las personas hasta encontrarse con una cara conocida, la de un chico que rondaría el metro ochenta de estatura. Este estaba muy sumido en la pelea, así que Ash tubo que tirarle da la manga un buen rato para que se fijara en ella.

.-.¡Ah, eres tú!. ¡Oye, la que se está montando!- Le dijo el chico sonriente mientras le pellizcaba una mejilla.

.-.¡Uy, sí, la que se está montando!- Le contestó muy sarcástica la chica. O aquel tío era tonto o ciego- Por cierto... ¿Qué ha pasado?

.-Bueno, primero James inmovilizó a Malfoy; después Malfoy le lanzó una serpiente, pero entonces tu hermano conjuró unas cuantas más y ahora todas están atacando a Malfoy. El pobre no da abasto, cada vez que hace desaparecer una James crea dos más. Tu hermano va ganando.

El chico volvió a lo suyo, mientras que la gente fue empujando sin querer a la chica hasta el final de la peña. De repente se vio de nuevo junto a Marian, sólo que esta vez la acompañaban Pétalo y Burbuja.

.-Te estabamos buscando- le reclamó esta última golpeándole en la cabeza como si ésta fuera una puerta.

.-James tiene acorralado a Malfoy con serpientes- Dijo con un deje de terror la chica.

.-.¿Crees que estas le atacaran?- se apresuró a preguntar Janet.

.-No lo sé, pero... ¡Hay muchísimo ruido¿Cómo es que "Finius-tengo un oído super sensible a cualquier ruido levemente extraño- Filch" no está aquí?

.-Han insonorizado la sala- le dijo Marian en un grito, pues los gritos habían aumentado de intensidad.

Ashley le lanzó a Marian una mirada de "Tú eres la prefecta... ¡haz algo!", haciendo a la chica suspirar y pensar durante unos segundos.

.-Está bien, lo que puedo hacer es...- comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor de las amigas, mientras sacaba su varita. Dijo unas palabras inaudibles y de la nada apareció una escalera portátil firmemente apoyada en el suelo.

.-Mira a ver como van las cosas- Le dijo Marian a Cactus en tono imperativo.

Ashley subió las escaleras de dos saltos y estando sobre ella valoró la situación.

Malfoy acababa de deshacerse de la última serpiente de James, ambos estaban sudando, muy cansados por sus esfuerzos físicos y mágicos. Entonces James bajo la mano con la varita de forma muy engreída, mirando a su oponente cual a bebé indefenso.

.-.¡Vaya! Al parecer los Potter somos más duros de roer de lo que pensabas- Le dijo al rubio.

Este se colocó el pelo hacia atrás en una mueca de superioridad y le contestó.

.-Tu nivel de duelo es básico, la única ventaja que tienes es el pársel... y la tienes por la potra de tu padre. Por otro lado tu hermana estuvo en mis labios tras un par de palabras bien escogidas... como todas.

La mueca de ira que se tornó en los Potter fue increíble. Mientras Ashley se controlaba para no tirarse a la yugular del rubio (lo que conyevaba lanzarse entre la multitus de cabeza y avanzar hasta el cuadrilátero sin ser herida), James gritó a su oponente.

.-.¡SE ACABARON LOS JUEGOS MALFOY¡QUIERO UNA PELEA DE VERDAD, SI GANO YO TE ALEJAS DE MI FAMILIA POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA, SI GANAS TÚ...!

.-.¡SI GANO YO TE ALEJAS TÚ Y TU HERMANA DE LA MÍA!

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, mirándose a los ojos con todo el odio que eran capaces de mostrar.

.-Bien, Potter. Así que quieres una pelea de verdad- Dijo el rubio antes de conjurar Merlín sabe como dos espadas de aspecto antiguo- Guarda tu varita- le dijo mientras él hacía lo mismo

No pudo seguír mirando pues alguien tiraba de su pantalón, llamándola. De todas formas había visto suficiente. Sin pensárselo dos veces dio un brinco y se colocó frente a sus amigas.

.-Han sacado dos espadas- Dijo la chica antes de que nadie formulara la pregunta. Las caras de las tres se sorprendieron ante esta información, pero antes de poder seguir preguntando la morena se alejaba de ellas, penetrando en las gentes.

Marian trató de agarrar a la chica por el brazo, pero Janet se lo impidió, explicándole que ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Se abrió paso entre las personas mediante codazos y empujones, sin ningún tipo de cuidado hasta llegar a las mesas en forma de cuadrado. Ya en esa posición privilegiada pudo ver las cosas tal y como estaban pasando.

James y Julius sostenían los sables en alto. Su hermano tenía un corte leve en un brazo, pero aún así sangraba abundantemente; por su parte Malfoy tenía un moratón en un ojo que a saber qué se lo había producido. Julius apuntó con la espada a James y cuando este trató de apartarse recibió una patada del rubio.

Recuperando un poco la compostura James se subió en una de las mesas, instando a Malfoy a hacer lo mismo. Ahora la visión de los duelistas era panorámica, así que los gritos aumentaron. Los espectadores emocionados empezaron a defender a sus favoritos, de forma que se empezaron a escuchar comentarios como "Machácalo" o "Acaba con él", acompañado de otros comentarios como "Esta tan bueno" o "¡Espero que no le pase nada a _mi_ hombre!", estos eran sobre todo femeninos, aunque también los había de jóvenes.

Y la pelea se complicó, James y Julius comenzaron a acostumbrarse al estilo del otro y acoplarse a él. El pequeño y simple combate de varitas se había tornado es un pasional y peligroso juego de espadas del que, como no fuera parado pronto, saldrían los dos muy mal parados.

Cactus se puso en marcha, ya sabía lo que iba a hacer, atacar donde más dolía.

"_Pongo a Merlín por testigo de que yo, Ashley Lilian Molly Ginebra Potter, nunca volveré a besar a Malfoy"_

Sí, el nombre era un poco exagerado. Seguramente ni el de Dumbledore fuera tan largo, pero es que tenía su historia. El nombre de Lily tenía que tenerlo porque ella dio la vida por su padre, el de Molly... bueno, ella era su abuela, y había acogido a Harry, tratándolo como si fuera uno más de sus hijos. Se llamaba Ginebra porque este era el nombre de su madre y era costumbre en la familia que los hijos tuvieran en su nombre el nombre de su progenitor. Lo de Ashley era más difícil de explicar, al parecer tenía que ver con una muñeca de su madre cuando esta era pequeña, y a la que Fred y George utilizaron como conejillo de indias para sus primeros inventos...

Se subió a la mesa y vio por primera vez que donde antes había una escalera portátil ahora habían tres y sobre ellas sus amigas, saludándola con las manos y haciéndole señales afirmativas con el pulgar. También pudo advertir que había mucha más gente de la que pensaba, entre ellos los fantásticos, que veían con caras de angustia a su amigo.

Sonriendo, se colocó cerca de los duelistas, pero lo suficiente apartada como para no perder un ojo en la disputa.

.-Accio espadas y varitas.- Murmuró tranquilamernte.

Dos palos marrones volaron a las manos de Ashley que los cogió gracilmente, al contrario de las espadas que salieron volando a unos metros, golpeando contra una pared y cayendo ruidosamente. El rubio y el moreno la miraron con un deje de enfado.

Eran como el yin-yang.

.-James Sirius Potter... ¿Tú eres tonto?

.-Pensé que no te importaba que le reventara la cara al sucio Malfoy- Contestó este, realmente iracundo.

.-No, y no me importa- Le dijo ella tranquilamente.

Miró a su alrededor, todos atendían a la explicación de la chica. Treinta alumnos de todas las casa y todas las edades esperaban ver como resolvía el asunto.

"_-Mente a Oídos de Ashley¿Me reciben?_

_.-Te recibimos mente._

_.-Fase uno del plan completada._

_.-Bien, buen trabajo mente. Oído contactando con boca¿Boca, me recibes?_

_.-Te recibo, oídos._

_.-Pasa a la segunda fase del plan._

_.-Sí, señores."_

.-Pero que bese mal no es motivo para que le cortes un brazo- Le dijo Ashley a su hermano con mirada dulce y comprensiva.

Toda la sala se quedó con la boca abierta, sobre todo James. Julius por su parte empezó a adquirir un tono liliáceo en la cara y abría y cerraba la boca una y otra vez sin saber que decir, mirando a la chica como si esta fuera su peor pesadilla. Ashley Potter acababa de asegurar ante las treinta y pico personas más cotillas de Hogwarts que él, un Malfoy, el sex symbol de Slytherin; amado y respetado tanto por chicos como por chicas... besaba mal.

La sala adquirió un silencio sepulcral.

.-Sí- continuó la morena- es cierto, Malfoy me besó para impresionarme y resultó que el pobre- miró con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios al rubio- que es el peor besante que ha pasado por Hogwarts. Pero no te preocupes, Julius, eso le puede pasar a cualquiera. Aún eres muy inteligente. En fin, creo que no es correcto castigarlo por NO SABER BESAR. Por favor, James, déjalo tranquilo- Después de esto acarició la mejilla de Julios que parecía la víctima de un dementor, cambiando de color de piel por segundos, de rojo pasión a morado en dos segundos. Estaba muy cómico.

Dando un saltito se bajó de la mesa, escuchando aplausos y silbidos a la vez que chillidos de algunas féminas por lo equivocadas que estaban con el sly. Miró a sus amigas, Burbuja y Pétalo se reían tan fuerte que apenas mantenían el equilibrio sobre la escalera; Marian sonreía como nunca la había visto hacerlo. Esa prefecta cada vez le caía mejor.

Al llegar a la puerta se dio la vuelta. Malfoy estaba siendo atendido por sus amigos, aunque este no apartaba sus ojos de la chica que le acababa de hacer pasar el mayor ridículo de su vida.

James y los fantásticos se reían a carcajadas, pudo ver como James le lanzaba una mirada de respeto y aprobación.

El resto de la sala miraba atónito las consecuencias de la pelea. Las tres chicas bajaron de las escaleras (que desaparecieron) y se colocaron junto a Ashley, aún riendo.

"_-Oídos a boca, buen trabajo._

_.-Gracias, ha sido un placer._

_.-Ojos... ¿Habéis visto eso?_

_.-.¡Oh, si, señor!_

_..-¿Y lo habéis guardado para dentro de veinte años revivirlo con un pensadero?_

_.-Por supuesto_

_.-Segunda fase del plan completada. Éxito total..."_

Soltó las varitas al lado de la puerta, y lo último que oyó antes de salir triunfalmente con los brazos sobre los hombros de sus amigas fue:

.-Y entonces... ¿Quién ha ganado?

.-.¿Eres tonto¿Quién va a ganar?... ¡Ashley!


	6. El Chivatoscopio

**NOTA:**

Antes que nada he descubierto que tengo un problema cuando publico. Se me borran signos de exclamación e interrogación, comiendose espacios y guiones. No sé a que se debe, y aunque he revisado el texto de arriba a abajo tratando de corregirlos vuelven a aparecer los errores. Así que si ven que faltan interrogaciones u alguna otra cosa, lo sinto mucho, pero espero que aún así se lea bien, XD.

Lo sé, he tardado muchísimo, y aunque sé que no es excusa, fue debido a mi ordenador, que se volvió a descuajaringar, borrando TODO lo que había escrito. Sí, de nuevo. Durante un tiempo me plantee suicidarme, o lanzar el ordenador por la ventana. Luego me calme y comencé a rescribir. Aclarar que si escribir un fic es muy divertido, rescribirlo es un suplicio…

Vale, en cuanto al capítulo pasado (del que recordareis más bien poco) hago mención a una serie de dibujos llamada "Las Súper Nenas" cuyas protagonistas en Español se llaman Cáctus (la morena), Pétalo (la pelirroja) y Burbuja (la rubia). Pues bien, como me estuvieron comentando mis lectoras (y amigas) al otro lado del charco, la serie ahí se llama "Las Chicas Superpoderosas" y sus nombres son Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota.

Me temo que ya es un poco tarde para cambiar los motes (además me parece que le quedan que ni pintado) y tampoco puedo ponerles dos motes, así que me temo (Boni pone cara de circunstancia uniendo los dedos de forma maliciosa) que las que las conozcan como Bellota y Bombón tendrán que aprenderse el otro mote.

Para que puedan mirarlo cada vez que se les olvide se lo dejo aquí, en letras mayúsculas, jiji.

**BURBUJA BURBUJA**

**PÉTALO BOMBÓN**

**CÁCTUS BELLOTA**

También quiero explicar la duda más generalizada que he tenido. Esta es sobre el chico X. Pues bien, quiero aclarar que el chico es real (no, no es un sueño, fantasía…) y no, no es una versión de Riddle, Voldemort o algún diario endemoniado.

Por último he visto que las lectoras ya me van pidiendo que la chica se quede con uno u otro chico (Boni se regodea en su maldad al haber creado tantos personajes que podrían llevarse a la chica en vez de uno sólo). La gran mayoría me pide que Ashley se decida por Will, y sólo un par de ellas se arriesgan con Julius.

Particularmente yo me encuentro ante un dilema. Will es un encanto y se nota que la quiere, además¿Se imaginan la reacción de James si se entera de que uno de sus mejores amigos está saliendo con su hermana? Por otro lado está Malfoy, que es el ser más sexy nunca escrito, y ¿Se imaginan la reacción de la familia al completo si se enteraran de que Ashley intima con el enemigo? Desde luego sería muy cómica… aunque tranquilas, no tienen que imaginarla, ya esta Boni aquí para describirla de cabo a rabo (porque sí, esta escena se producirá y pronto…)

Bueno, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, y acepto **sugerencias** sobre el dilema, **¿Will o Julius?**...

Espero que no tenga muchos errores, pues no me ha dado tiempo de corregir la parte final si quería sacarlo este siglo. Sólo el capítulo han sido 28 páginas de Word, con letra "Times New Roman" al 12. o sea, que es largo de narices… (y eso qu lo corté, Xd)

**CONTESTACIÓN A REVIEWS:**

**.:CaRoLiNa:.:** ¡Hola nena! Me he dado cuenta de que estás en varios de mis fics, y antes que nada quería darte las gracias por ello.

Lo siento por lo de los motes, no lo sabía. Como ya habrás visto, lo expliqué para todas aquellas que, como tú, no se enteraron hasta el final.

Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo, aunque es más bien de transición, al igual que este. Son los capítulos en los que, aunque no pasa nada importante, son imprescindibles para que sí pasen cosas importantes.

¡Ey, no me persigues! (espero). En serio, me alegro de que te guste lo que escribo y me des tu opinión. Bye, nena.

**Bruxa:** Muchas gracias por el comentario, me legro de que te guste el fic y los personajes. Lo mejor del fic es que al crear yo a los personajes puedo hacerlos como quiera, y al final todos resultan muy estrambóticos, muy diferentes entre sí… muy míos. Me alegro de que lo aprecies, porque a mi me encantan.

No sabes lo que es tener que escribir todo varias veces… ¡frustrante! En fin, cuando realmente quieres escribir, rescribes una y mil veces si es necesario (?por favor, que no sea necesario!).

Gracias por todo y muchos bessos.

**Flor:** ¡Hola loki! Jijiji, sí, tu fuiste la primera en leerlo afortunada. Gracias por leerme y dejarme tus comentarios wapetona. Ya sabes, siempre que quieras algo estoy al otro lado del cable ADSL. Bessos.

**Ginebra:** ¡Wolas! Antes que nada muchas gracias por dejarme tus comentarios, me hacen mucha ilusión. Sí, la verdad es que la pinta que debía tener Malfoy es increíble, jijiji. Y no, el chico no es una versión de Riddle () Ni te imaginas la cantidad de versiones raras que me han hecho sobre él… pobre…. En fin, que mucho bessos, loki.

**Agus y Moony** Sniff sniff¡muchas gracias, eso de que ya no hay fics así me ha llegado al alma. Tranquila, que aunque lo del ordenador es una guarrada, no voy a dejar de lado el fic. Por último gracias por los comentarios y espero que este capítulo no os decepcione. Mil bessos, lokis (por cierto, ahora me pasaré por alguno de sus fics, XD)

**Ariel Magdur**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y por molestarte en dejarme un review. Metiéndome en tus preguntas:

Creo que quedó un poco evidente que el regalo de Harry a su hijo era la famosa moto de Sirius. Y por supuesto que será utilizada para multitud de travesuras (además de para crear en Ash sentimientos envidiosos… la entiendo…).

Bueno, si te soy sincera no sé si Ash y Julius se enamorarán, pero desde luego (y al contrario que en la mayoría de los fics) tiene otros posibles candidatos… Si te dijera más, estaría revelando parte de la temática, así que espero que esto te baste.

Como ya leerás Ash no va al baile ni con Malfoy, ni con X, ni con Will, sino con alguien completamente irrelevante y que en realidad en ningún momento participa (XD)… Si no me entiendes… simplemente sigue leyendo.

El chico X, dentro de las posibilidades que diste (un loco, un espía, un asesino en serie, o simplemente un tío bueno misterioso), supongo que se podría incluir en la última opción. Lo que más me gusta de este personaje es que, aunque todas se comen la cabeza sobre él y especulan sobre sueños, visiones, Voldemort etc.… ni se acercan a la verdad, que es mucho más simple que eso.

Tranquila, me alegro de que hayas hecho las preguntas, espero que el capítulo no te desilusione. Mil bessos, wapa.

**pauly-fanatica-0808** Gracias por tus comentarios. Ya descubrirás con quien fue la chica al baile (aunque es un personaje completamente irrelevante y que en realidad en ningún momento participa), aunque lo importante es más bien con quien se encuentra durante él. Gracias por todo y muchos bessos.

**Zeisse** Jajajajaja, la verdad es que sí, Ash salió tan pupas como el padre… que se le va a hacer. No te preocupes si se te olvida dejar review, tampoco pasa nada, en serio.

En fin, muchas gracias por seguirme y esperarme, a ver si podemos hablar pronto. Muchos bessos, preciosa.

**Atalanta de Tebas** Antes que nada muchas gracias por los comentarios. Me alegro de que te guste el fic, y sobre todo la parja "Potter-Malfoy"¿te imaginas lo que puede pasar si sus padres se enteran del rollillo raro que tienen, pues no lo imagines, lo leerás, muajajajajaja.

Espero que el Chivatoscopio haya sido un acierto, ya me darás tu opinión. Muchos bessos, preciosa, y espero que el capítulo no te desilusione.

Ginebra: () Ejem, me da que ya he contestado un review tuyo antes, pero como o sé si eres la misma te respondo tus preguntas: Sí, la revista traerá muchas novedades (muajajaja) y no, el chico no es Voldemort… creo… en realidad es una buena idea¿verdad?. ¡Oño¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido antes¡Boni tonta!...

**Booh** () La próxima vez que me dejes un RR al menos léete el capítulo…

**Hermiwg:** Hola, para empezar muchas gracias por tus comentarios y molestarte en dejarme un review. Significa mucho para mí.

Antes que nada (y como ya habrás sospechado) no puedo decir con quien acabará Ashley, pues aún ni siquiera lo tengo decidido (XD), hay tantas posibilidades…

Su parte, y sus sueños están muy relacionados con un hecho que por ahora voy a dejar un poco a un lado, pero ya tomará protagonismo en el futuro. Y la visión que ella tienen (al menos esta) no pertenece al futuro, sino al pasado.

Si James se comporta como un inmaduro es porque… aparte de ser un inmaduro… heredó la sobreprotección de Ron, y ve a su hermana demasiado inocente, me temo. Cree que ella no es capaz de cuidarse sola, así que él y los suyos la cuidan. Aunque tiene sospechas de que a Will le gusta ella, no tiene nada claro, y desde lluego, cuando se de cuenta será un problema. Por un lado su hermana y por el otro su amiga¿A quién apoyar¿Se fia de que no le hará daño?... En próximas ediciones…

Muchos bessos, preciosa.

**paula-malfoy** Gracias por el comentario, me alegro de que te gusten mis fics, a ver si pillo yo uno tuyo. Muchos bessos.

**Gala Potter** Hola. ¿Te has leído todas mis historias? (Boni empieza a llorar como una magdalena). Muchas gracias, aprecio mucho que valores mi forma de escribir y mis ideas descabelladas. Tranquila, que contra viento y marea (jiji) seguiré escribiendo hasta haber acabado con el fic, bueno… todos los fics. Muchos bessos, preciosa, y espero que te sigan gustando.

**Marcela**¡Hola colombiana! Me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic. Gracias por dejarme tu comentario y espero que el capítulo no te decepcione. Bessos.

**Marian Salazar** Bueno preciosa, entre los dos reviews queme has dejado lleno como un par de hojas, jiji. Antes que nada muchas felicidades y no te preocupes por mí. Esperaré lo que haga falta tus reviews. En cuanto a tus comentarios:

Que bien que te gustara el final, porque lo saqué sin siquiera leerlo y no sabía como había quedado…

En Hogsmead pasarán muchísimas cosas, en serio, tantas que capaz que le tengo que dedicar un par de capítulos (XD). Te daré algunas pistas: Chocolate (mi perdición), chicos (muchos), tiendas de ropa y peluquerías, bromas y muchas sorpresas. (Que mala soy, muajajajaja)

En cuanto a lo de Arthur y Percy no venían de un duelo, venían de el ministerio. Los seguidores de Voldemort habían sido capturados (o al menos casi todos) en cuestión de meses.

Tranquila, el chico desconocido es completamente real, jajajajaja, y a partir de ahora saldrá más a menudo…

Lo de los motes fue un poco complicado, pues al ser sobre dibujos animados… No todos ven los mismos, y además encontrar alguno donde encajaran… Me alegro de que te gustaran, porque me los curre…

Me da que ya es más que evidente que Will está loquísimo por Ashley¿no? En fin, lo cierto es que sí, está que se muere por ella… y no es listo ni nada el pivito… (Acabo de darte una pista jugosa, aunque dudo que sepas descifrarla, muajajaja)

Jajajaja, me alegro mucho de que te guste tu personaje, porque me temo que vas a salir muy a menudo, ya descubrirás por qué.

La revista trae sorpresa y más de un enfrentamiento (el tuyo el primero, que desde luego eres lo opuesto a ellas).

La verdad es que el encuentro de Ashley y Malfoy me quedó simpático. Pedazo de golpe bajo le hizo ella. Como habrás imaginado a partir de ahora su relación será muuuuy tensa, vamos, que no se podrán ni ver. Ya veremos como acaba todo esto…

Lo has clavado con el comentario. En efecto es la guerra, y Malfoy se vengara a gusto. Por supuesto ahora James confía más en su hermanita, y la reputación de Malfoy quedará dañada (aunque por poco tiempo…)

Ayyyyyyyyyy, la moto. La super moto. Esa moto verá muchas cosas, y no hablo sólo de travesuras.

¿Sabes algo que me gusta del fic? No es de estos típicos en que nada más empezar ya sabes que parejas saldrán, sino que hay muchas posibilidades, cada una mejor a la anterior, lo que lo hace mucho más intrigante. Por ejemplo, si se quedara con Malfoy¿Cómo reaccionarían sus padres? Hay que reconocer que la rivalidad entre sus familias es bestial. Si se quedara con Will¿Cómo reaccionaría su hermano?... En fin, cada posibilidad tiene su puntillo…

Muchísimos bessos, preciosa, y a ver si tardo poco con el próximo.

Algunos de los personajes mencionados pertenecen a J. Rowling y la Warner Brothers Company.

"**ASHLEY POTTER, UNA BRUJITA DIFERENTE"**

_6- La primera edición del "Chivatoscopio", Halloween y confidencias con una bolsa de galletas._

Estaba tirada boca arriba en su cama, tapándose los ojos con el brazo e intentando ignorar el alboroto que había en la sala común. Eran las cinco de la tarde, y exactamente en media hora les tocaría a las chicas Gryffindor dirigirse al aula donde la profesora Tonks y Trelawney las vestirían y maquillarían para el dichoso baile.

Durante las dos semanas precedentes al 31 de Octubre, las posteriores a la sonada pelea entre Julius Malfoy y ambos Potter, había habido importante cambios en la relación entre James y Ashley.

Para empezar, James, henchido de orgullo ante la humillación que su pequeña hermana le había infringido a Malfoy, había decidido que tal vez Ash no era tan pequeña y alocada como creía. Tal vez podía cuidarse por sí misma, es posible que incluso pudiera ir al baile con un chico.

Como muestra de confianza, una mañana James, durante el desayuno, se había presentado sonriente al lado de su hermana en la mesa de Gryffindor y le había confesado que no sólo le dejaba ir al baile, sino que además le había encontrado una pareja perfecta: Tony Perkins, que resultó ser un prefecto Ravenclaw de séptimo, muy respetuoso y tímido, aunque había que reconocer que también muy mono. Ally y Jane le habían recomendado que fuera con él, al fin y al cabo lo más posible era que no se encontraran durante todo el baile, y si decía que no a James podía írsele la venilla amable y comentarle algo de lo ocurrido a Ron o Neville. Había que evitarlo a toda costa.

Por otro lado la pelea de los sex symbols de Gryffindor y Slytherin había tenido una importante consecuencia. Los presentes mientras esta se desarrollaban lo estuvieron pregonando a los cuatro vientos, así que por supuesto no sólo se había enterado todo el mundo, sino que además habían surgido mil y una versiones diferentes, pero con ciertos puntos en común. Había algunos relatos en los que se aseguraba que Julius y Ashley salían y James al enterarse retó a un duelo a Malfoy, otros que decían que Ashley había dejado a Malfoy porque besaba muy mal, este se había enfadado y James, como buen hermano había defendido a Ash. Los más alocados sugerían que Ashley estaba embarazada de Malfoy, y James quería matarlo. Sólo había una idea común en todas las historias: Malfoy no sólo besaba mal, sino que Ashley le había dejado.

Malfoy, por supuesto, estaba colérico e iracundo. No soportaba que se rumoreara sobre él de esa manera, y no perdía momento para mirar mal a los Potter, o cualquier Gryff que se cruzara por su camino. Pero lo que realmente preocupaba a Ashley era lo que había pasado la misma mañana que James le presentó a Tony. Mientras se dirigía a su clase de pociones se cruzó con Malfoy. Bueno, en realidad no se cruzó, era evidente que este la esperaba.

**-Flash back-**

Ashley corría a doscientos kilómetros por hora por el pasillo que conducía a la clase de pociones. Mentalmente maldecía a los elfos domésticos encargados de preparar el almuerzo. ¿Por qué tenían que poner de postre chocolate blanco, una de sus pocas debilidades?. Hacía más de media hora que Burbuja y Pétalo la habían dejado para dirigirse al aula, pero ella no podía dejar de comer.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando de un aula semi-abierta salió una mano pálida que la sujeto firmemente de la muñeca. La chica iba a tal velocidad que al ser frenada en seco casi cae al suelo. Miró con el cejo fruncido al dueño de la mano, y se encontró a Malfoy, con los ojos centelleantes de rabia apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

.-Llego tarde- Bufó la morena- ¿Qué quieres?- Dijo al ver que el rubio no se inmutaba. Este se acercó muy lentamente a ella, pegando su boca al oído de Ashley, que sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal.

.-Venganza- Susurró siseando, deleitándose con cada sílaba

Se separó de ella y como si no hubiera pasado nada la soltó y empezó a caminar en dirección a las mazmorras, dejando a la joven Potter parada en medio del pasillo, tratando de asimilar lo que ocurría.

.-.¡Ashley!. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? - Janet acababa de aparecer por el pasillo…

**-Fin Flash back-**

Oyó como Joane Jason, una compañera de cuarto, entraba por la puerta y la cerraba delicadamente. Vio como la miraba con preocupación.

.-.¿Estás bien, Ashley?- preguntó la castaña.

.-Perfectamente, gracias- Contestó la chica acostándose boca abajo.

.-Pensé que tal vez lo de la revista… te hubiera molestado- prosiguió la joven con voz dudosa.

.-Estoy bien- La cortó Ashley, lo último que quería era hablar de ese tema.

Su mente se perdió en los recuerdos de esa misma mañana mientras su compañera cogía una maleta de su cama y salía del dormitorio.

**-Flash back-**

.-Odio, odio, odio adivinación. ¿Por qué Trelawney se esfuerza en que parezca a punto de la muerte- preguntaba Alice mientras desayunaba junto con sus amigas y una nueva adquisición dentro de las "súper nenas", Marian Crain.

.-Una vez ella me dijo que mis padres estaban pasando por una terrible crisis matrimonial- Dijo esta última.

.-.¿Y, era cierto? - preguntó intrigada Janet mientras Ashley ocupaba todo su tiempo en engullir croissants de chocolate.

.-Hacía más de dos años que se habían separado- Finalizó Marian sonriendo, mientras seguía comiendo sus cereales.

Alice estaba a punto de hacer un comentario cuando una voz se alzó sobre las demás.

.-Buenos días, somos Britany Grant y Steffany Grez- decía una rubia en la entrada del comedor, con voz empalagosa. Vestía su uniforme escolar, y junto a ella, Steff llevaba un carrito tan alto como un baúl y cubierto por una tela rosa con estampados de flores- y queremos hacer entrega de la primera edición del "Chivatoscopio", que saldrá semanalmente cada sábado. Como ya sabéis- la rubia hizo una pausa para atusarse el pelo, mientras al lado de Ashley, Marian bufaba- la revista es completamente gratis y trata sobre temas muy… juveniles. En cuanto acaben el desayuno vayan pasándose por su ejemplar- Finalizó Britany a la vez que Steff levantaba la tela rosa y mostraba un montón de revistas.

La consecuencia no se hizo esperar, en un par de segundos medio comedor se levanto a por su ejemplar de la revista. Éste, por supuesto, no fue el caso de las cuatro amigas, que trataron de seguir desayunando, inmutables.

No pasaron más de un par de segundos antes de que se empezaran a oír gritos emocionados y una gran multitud se girara hacia Ashley y la apuntara con el dedo, murmurando entre ellos. En ese momento Joane Jason salió corriendo hacia las amigas, portando un ejemplar en la mano que tiro frente a Ashley sin decir una palabra.

La revista parecía tener unas veinte o treinta páginas, estaba impresa en papel muggle y tenía como encabezamiento su título, "El Chivatoscopio", en letras de color cambiante. Bajo el título había una fotografía en movimiento y bajo ésta, el título de la noticia. Además, en el lateral de la revista aparecían otros pequeños títulos y un par de fotos más.

Leyó el título bajo la gran foto**: "Julius Malfoy y Ashley Potter ¿Una historia de amor?"**

Ashley abrió tanto la boca que su mandíbula casi choca contra la mesa. Agarró con fuerza la revista soltando el trozo de croissant y se fijó en la foto que la encabezaba. Casi se cae al suelo al ver como ella misma, vestida provocativamente y todo el vientre al descubierto, besaba apasionadamente a Julius, quien la agarraba fuertemente por la cintura y a su vez se apoyaba en la barra. La imagen había sido tomada durante la fiesta ilegal de principios de curso.

Se quedó petrificada, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos la imagen, hasta que Janet le arrancó de golpe la revista, preocupada por la reacción de su amiga. La cabeza de Ashley daba vueltas y vueltas, y sin querer levanto la vista hacia la mesa Sly, donde se encontró con los ojos azules de Malfoy, quien la miraba extrañamente. Parecía rabioso, pero por otro lado… ¿sonreía? Una bombilla se encendía de repente en la consciencia de Ashley. Ella besaba apasionadamente al rubio en la foto. La bula de que besaba mal había sido desmentida por ella misma. ¡Fantástico, ahora no sólo la verían como una cualquiera, sino también como una mentirosa!.

"_Y el premio a la más paleta es para…"_

De repente volvió a la realidad, y se encontró con que Marian, Janet, Alice y Joane, hablaban sobre la foto. Todas parecían muy nerviosas.

.-.¿De cuándo es esto? - Le pregunto Ally alzando la revista en sus manos.

.-Es de cuando…- la chica hizo una mueca, obligando a sus amigas a recordar, quienes respondieron con un "ah" a los pocos segundos. En cambio Marian y Joane parecían no enterarse de nada, claro que tampoco era plan de decir que esa foto había sido tomada en una fiesta ilegal.

.-Por Merlín. ¿Cómo es posible que no me diera cuenta de que me estaban fotografiando?

.-Parecías muy ocupada- Dijo intentando disimular una sonrisa Marian, que señalaba la foto en que Malfoy besaba apasionadamente a la morena, quien jugueteaba con el pelo del rubio.

Joane le arrancó la ya magullada revista a Marian y la abrió por la primera página, buscando el artículo anunciado. No tuvo que buscar mucho, pues lo encontró en la tercera página. Comenzó a leer en alto, para que las tres chicas pudieran oírla.

_.-"JuliusMalfoy y Ashley Potter: Una historia de amor._

_Por Britany Grant_

_Muchos habréis oído rumores sobre una posible ruptura entre Julius Malfoy y Ashley Potter (la hija pequeña del niño que sobrevivió, y posteriormente el salvador del mundo mágico), muchos de vosotros ni siquiera sabíais de la existencia de esta relación. Pues bien, nosotros si la conocíamos y os la traemos desde sus comienzos:_

_A principio de este curso, la joven Ashley, alumna de sexto grado en Gryffindor comenzó a intimar con Julius Malfoy, Sly de séptimo y uno de los sex symbols de todo Hogwarts. La morena quedó prendada (como gran parte del alumnado femenino) del atractivo Julius, pero no dispuesta a admirarlo desde lejos, y a pesar de la rivalidad entre sus casas decidió enamorarlo._

_Según algunos testimonios, Ashley comenzó a juntarse con algunos Slytherins, y fue vista en alguna ocasión charlando animadamente con ellos en el campo de Quidditch del colegio. Estableció una amistad con algunas chicas de la misma casa del rubio con la única intención del estar más cerca de Malfoy, e incluso fue vista rondando la sala común verde._

_Su entrega e insistencia dieron frutos cuando una noche Ashley se presentó en la sala común sly, donde se la vio vestida sólo con un top y unos pantalones bajos de cintura. Y allí, el rubio cayó ante sus encantos, (imagen de la portada). Se aproxima que esto sucedió durante la semana del 1 al 7 de Septiembre._

_Pero la relación, lejos de ser beneficiosa y placentera fue una mala experiencia para el joven Malfoy, a quien su novia le obligó a mantener la relación en una estricta confidencialidad. Así mismo, la seductora Gryff mantuvo relaciones esporádicas con otros miembros de su casa. Según muchos testigos durante una pelea entre Ashley y su hermano mayor, James Potter, esta reconoció haber estado con los alumnos Will Wood, de séptimo y Aquiles Johnsson, de sexto._

_-Sí, Ashley dijo haber mantenido relaciones con los dos chicos desde el principio de curso, y James se enfadó muchísimo, intentando que su hermana dejara de ser tan promiscua- Confiesa Shanaya Goodbody, alumna de segundo en Gryffindor, durante una entrevista realizada esta misma semana._

_-Lo más fuerte de todo- nos cuenta Lilah Klennex, alumna de la misma casa, pero de tercer grado- es que una mañana cuando los alumnos bajamos a la sala común, nos encontramos con Ashley y Aquiles tumbados en el sillón, durmiendo semi-desnudos._

_Se aproxima que esto sucedió en la semana del 8 al 15 de Septiembre. Por lo tanto no pasó ni una semana antes de que la joven Potter pusiera los cuernos a su novio._

_Pero la relación sólo duro un par de semanas, pues Malfoy, harto del comportamiento de su novia, y sus continuos deslices, decidió cortar con ella de forma definitiva. La morena, encolerizada por ser plantada por el sex symbol, decidió vengarse de él. Según fuentes muy cercanas y fidedignas, Ashley Potter inventó una historia escabrosa en la cual Julius Malfoy la había violado y se la contó a su hermano y sus amigos: Efran Weasley (su primo), Ken Longbottom y Will Wood (con quien, ya dije, tuvo un desliz). Los cuatro Gryffindors, indignados, se presentaron una tarde hará apenas un par de semanas frente a la sala común de Slytherin, pidiendo venganza contra el rubio._

_Julius Malfoy, como caballero que es, aceptó el duelo que James le propuso para poder contarle su versión de los hechos. Como ya he dicho, tanto James Potter como Julius Malfoy son hombres de palabra, valientes y honrados, pero ambos fueron engañados por la pérfida Ashley._

_Una noche Julius y James se reunieron en un aula abandonada para llevar a cabo su duelo. Pero lejos de producirse un duelo, habían decidido hacer un debate, por lo que había sido invitada gente de todas las casas, encargados de mediar en el conflicto._

_Cuando Julius empezaba a contarle lo sucedido a James de forma no violenta apareció una iracunda Ashley, quien molestó a su hermano hasta conseguir que este peleara a la antigua usanza con el rubio e inocente sly, y luego, viendo como todo se solucionaba le dijo a la multitud que Julius Malfoy besaba mal, algo completamente incierto (yo misma me he encargado de descubrir su veracidad)._

_Desde ese día, que se aproxima hará un par de semanas, Ashley ha tratado de ponerse de nuevo en contacto con el Slytherin, quien la evita. La obsesión de la morena es tal que ha tratado incluso de acosarlo._

_-Yo vi como se tiraba sobre él en medio de un pasillo, y cuando él le pedía amablemente que se levantara, ella se negaba- Nos declara una chica de Hufflepuff que prefiere mantenerse en el anonimato._

_Hoy por hoy, se sabe que Ashley sigue persiguiendo al rubio, quien está muy escarmentado. No se descarta que esta femme fatale tenga otras víctimas. ¡Cuidado chicos, Ashley Potter necesita nuevas víctimas!..."_

Joane dejo de leer antes de terminar el artículo, pues en ese instante se estaba produciendo un percance en el gran comedor.

James, que estaba rojo como un tomate, se había lanzado a la mesa de Slytherin y peleaba a voz en grito con Malfoy (para variar). Efran hablaba enfurecido con Britany, Ken por su parte arrebataba las revistas de las manos de los alumnos, tratando de que no leyeran el artículo, y Will estaba demasiado ocupado enfrentándose con Zabinni para prestarles atención a sus amigos.

**-Fin Flash back-**

¡Por Merlín!. ¡Que escándalo se había montado!. ¿Es que era imposible que sucediera algo en Hogwarts que fuera ajeno a ella?. ¿Es que no podía dejar de estar en el punto de mira? En realidad no estaba molesta, ni indignada, sólo se sentía extraña. Al fin y al cabo toda la gente que le importaba dentro del colegio sabía la verdad. Bueno ¿todos, en realidad no. Había cierto chico que cada día ocupaba más espacio en la mente de Ashley, y él si que no sabía que todo era una sarta de patrañas absurdas…

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y de ella brotaron Ally, Jan y Marian. Ally, que encabezaba a las otras dos, mantenía en alto una tableta de chocolate blanco, enseñándosela tentadoramente a la morena, que dejándose de tonterías se levanto de un salto y se lo arrebato a su amiga. Como la conocían.

.-Esta es mi niña- Le dijo Jan pasándole un brazo tras los hombros.

Bueno -dijo Marian con cara de cansancio- Llegó la hora. Nos toca ir a prepararnos para el dichoso baile.

Las cuatro amigas (Ash devorando la tableta de chocolate) salieron de la sala común, y en un par de minutos llegaron al aula preparada para la ocasión, encontrándose con que estaba casi llena de chicas saltarinas y tremendamente emocionadas. Todas formaron una fila, en medio de la cual se encontraba la profesora Tonks, que conjuraba un vestido para cada chica. Entonces esta seguía la fila y llegaba a Trelawney, quien la maquillaba mágicamente, y por último se encontraba con Sinistra, quien le conjuraba un peinado y color de pelo. Llegados a este punto se seguía hasta llegar a una puerta, donde las estudiantes de otras casa esperaban, ya completamente preparadas. Las Gryffindors eran las últimas, y en cuanto todas hubiera pasado por la puerta, el grupo completo de féminas se dirigiría al Gran Comedor, donde los chicos debían de estar ya llegando.

.-Entonces- preguntó Ashley, mientras avanzaban en la cola ¿Con quién irás al baile, Marian?

.-.¿Con quién crees? - Contestó ésta.

.-.¿No irás con…? - Preguntó alarmada Ally, metiéndose en la conversación.

.-.¡NO! - Chilló la chica, sabiendo a quien se refería la rubia- No iré con James. Voy con Frank, de Ravenclaw.

.-Oh- dijo suavemente Janet- con lo romántico que fue que se arrodillara en medio de la sala común para pedirte que fueras con él.

.-Si, bueno- siguió Ashley- fue romántico las primeras diez veces, después se volvió algo un poco pegajoso.

.-Aunque- finalizó Ally- tampoco era para que le pegaras con el libro de adivinación.

.-Sí. Tuvo un cardenal durante más de una semana.

Las chicas rieron y sin darse cuenta, la primera de ellas llegó a Tonk

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

La manada de chicas estaba a punto de entrar en el gran comedor. Ashley se encontraba completamente desitiada, hacía más de diez minutos que no veía a sus amigas, aunque seguramente tampoco las habría reconocido, sólo tenía que pensar lo que le habían hecho a ella.

Llevaba un vestido negro, la parte alta estaba constituida por un corsé extremadamente apretado que le marcaba absolutamente todo y dejaba ver parte del pecho, pues Tonks había hecho que el cordón con que se ataba su corsé no llegara arriba del todo, dejando la zona del canalillo completamente al aire. De cintura para abajo el vestido era largo y voluminoso, con mucho vuelo. Estaba formado por varias capas de la misma tela negra, que llegaba hasta el suelo, tapándole por completo los pies y los zapatos (que eran unas cómodas deportivas, pues sino no aguantaría en pie ni diez minutos). Las mangas salían del corsé, dejando los hombros al descubierto. Su tela era también negra, pero de un material transparente. La forma que tenían era ancha y acababan enganchadas en el dedo corazón de cada mano. En conjunto el vestido era tremendamente provocador, mucho más que el resto de los vestidos (según pudo comprobar mientras veía a sus compañeras).

Por otro lado en el pelo estaba lacio y pelirrojo, como el de su madre, sus ojos pintados felinamente de negro, remarcando su color gris, y sus labios teñidos de un rojo brillante. Así mismo llevaba un antifaz negro, a la par con el resto del vestido.

Las chicas llegaron a la entrada del Gran Comedor, que se abrió ruidosamente, dando paso a un precioso salón decorado para la ocasión, una orquesta musical, una gran mesa llena de manjares exquisitos, fuera de lo común, y con motivos de Halloween, y una zona llena de mullidos sillones y alfombras persas.

Entro, asombrada ante el panorama, realmente estaba todo espléndido. Fue entonces cuando se percato de que en medio de la pista se encontraban muchísimos jóvenes, ataviados con ropas medievales y antifaces. Se extraño al ver lo fácil que era reconocerlos a pesar de todo. Será por eso- pensó- que el encargado de encontrar a su pareja es el chico y no la chica.

Los sexos comenzaron a mezclarse, y la mayoría de la gente comenzó a bailar, incluida ella, que empezó a bailar con un chico, que si no recordaba mal, era de su mismo curso, en Hufflepuff.

Media hora después de comenzado el baile sólo un par de alumnos habían encontrado a su pareja, sin embargo todo estaba muy animado. Ya había pasado por las manos de al menos diez o doce alumnos, algunos más ágiles y otros más torpes. Lo peor del baile era el no poder hablar con las personas del sexo opuesto, sin embargo esto también podía ser muy divertido, ya que en varias ocasiones se había entretenido poniéndole muecas a su pareja y tratando de comunicarse con ella mediante signos. En fin, al final acababan los dos riéndose a más no poder de ver al otro hacer el tonto tan efusivamente.

Se encontraba Cactus haciendo el idiota con un desconocido, cuando unas manos se posaron en sus caderas, haciéndola girar y empezar a bailar con un desconocido, que la agarró fuertemente hasta que ambos cogieron el ritmo de la música. Le bastó un segundo para reconocer a su acompañante. Nada más y nada menos que Aquiles Johnsson, a quien últimamente se encontraba en todas partes. Claro que eso no era algo que se pudiera llamara "extraño", al fin y al cabo iban a las mismas clases…

El chico sonrió efusivamente, por lo que imagino que ya sabía que era ella. La canción paró y dio paso a una más lenta (dentro de lo que cabía, ya que todo era música clásica). Ashley se estaba aburriendo mortalmente, y trataba de encontrar (desesperadamente) a alguna amiga, ya que Aquiles, lejos de hacer el tonto con ella (para amenizar la celebración) parecía muy concentrado en bailar una canción completamente carente de ritmo.

Para colmo, cuando la chica creía que no podía estar más incómoda con la situación (quería soltarse, pero no hacer sentir mal al chico), noto que este la apretaba más contra sí y colocaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y definitivamente no era agradable. Trató de apartar un poco su cuerpo de él, pero esto sólo logró que él la aprisionara de forma más desesperada.

Cuando ya creía que nada iba a librarle de su compañero, una mano se posó en su cintura y la giró bruscamente, casi tirándola al suelo por la rudeza. Miró hacia atrás, pero ya no pudo ver a Aquiles, el tío ese, fuera quien fuera, la había apartado de él demasiado rápido. Bendijo en todos los idiomas posibles (incluyendo el pársel, el sireno, el trol…) a el tío que tan amablemente la había separado del chico antes de que se quedara dormida, y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que no era ni más ni menos que James.

Sonrió y lo abrazó muy efusivamente mientras el chico no sólo se dejaba hacer, sino que además estaba bajando la mano de su cintura hasta su… La apartó bruscamente cayendo por primera vez en la cuenta de que tal vez él no fuera capaz de reconocer a su hermana y aproximó su boca al hasta que la oído derecho de su hermano mayor.

.-. ¿Se puede saber que haces, pedazo de retrasado mental? - Le chilló la chica, haciéndole separarse un milímetro, para que pudiera fijarse en su cara. Esta vez fue James quien habló.

.-. ¿ASHLEY?

.-. ¡Y yo que pensaba decirte que era la primera vez en la vida que me alegraba de que existieras y tu tratas de tocarme el culo, pervertido¿Quién creías que era, pedazo de mendrugo?

.-Es que… te vi por la espalda… y bueno, tu pelo era rojo y lacio…

.-. ¿Pensaste que era Marian?

.-Nop, bueno, sí. ¡Oye!. ¡Ese escote está totalmente fuera de lugar!. ¡Se te ve todo! Te ordeno que vuelvas a la sala común y te cambies.

.-. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín¡No llego a decirte nada y a saber lo que me haces!

.-No es para tanto. Además, vi como ese tío te sobaba, parecía que tenía la cara fusionada con tu cuello, y definitivamente NO era TONY PERKINS. ¿Se puede saber que hacías con él?

.- ¿Te pusiste celoso al verme bailar con ese tío pensando que era Marian? JAJAJAJAJA- Empezó a gritar Ashley hasta que notó que la pareja que formaban Trelawney y Hagrid se acercaba a ellos bailando y tuvo que callar rápidamente.

.-Oye, James- Le dijo de nuevo en el oído- ¿No crees que ya estás un poco pesadito con Marian? Es decir… ya llevas siete años persiguiéndola ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que no te soporta?

.-Tu tampoco me soportas y sin embargo me quieres ¿no, hermanita?. Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con ella¿verdad?

.-No es mala chica.

.-Es la única que realmente merece la pena, y antes de haber acabado el curso habré logrado que me haga caso, confía en tu hermano.

.-. ¿Confiar en ti?. ¿Me ves cara de loca?

Pero James no pudo contestarle, ya que otra mano había arrancado a Ashley de su alcance, separándola violentamente de él y dejándola cara a cara con un castaño de ojos café que reconoció como Ferguson Darcy.

Eso ya era demasiado para ella, si la seguían zarandeando iba a empezar a caminar haciendo "eses" del mareo. Se separó bruscamente del chico, dándole la espalda, y se dirigió a la mesa repleta de comida, pues después de Merlín-sabe cuantas horas de baile, estaba que se moría de hambre. Se llenó un plato con golosinas y dulces, se dirigió a la zona de sillones, que estaba casi deshabitada, y se sentó, con las piernas cruzadas y los codos apoyados en ellas. Cogió un dulce de su plato y lo mordió vorazmente.

.-Estás muy sexy de pelirroja, Potter- Siseo una voz muy conocida a su espalda.

.-. ¿Cómo me has reconocido, Zabini? - Preguntó la chica sin girarse. En un par de segundos Tom Zabinni ocupaba el asiento de enfrente.

.-Te he seguido la pista toda la noche- Comentó fijando la vista en algún sitio que extrañó a Ash. El chico abrió exageradamente los ojos. Al principio la chica no se enteraba de nada, pero al seguir el recorrido de sus ojos descubrió por qué parecía a punto de un derrame cerebral.

"_El puto escote de las narices. Esto me pasa por recostarme sobre los codos ¡seguro que se me ve hasta el Carnet de Identidad Mágico! A la mierda con el vestido, con mi hermano, con Tonks…"_

La chica colocó una mano a la altura de su pecho con un dedo señalando hacia arriba. El moreno, al seguir el recorrido del dedo con la mirada se topó con la cara furiosa de la chica.

.-Tengo la boca y los oídos en la cara, no en las tetas- Dijo de forma desagradable- así que si me quieres decir algo es ahí donde tienes que mirar.

.-Sin embargo tus tetas son mucho más…- no pudo terminar la frase, pues la chica se sacó una de las deportivas y le arreó en el brazo. El chico, con falsa cara ofendida y disimulando una sonrisa prosiguió- Sabrás que Malfoy está que trina por la "bromita" del otro día. Gracias a Dios se desmintió lo de que no sabía besar. Aún así ahora van comentando que se deja dominar por enanas.

.-Gracias por lo de enana- Bufó la chica sin mirarlo, tragando una golosina con forma de bruja -Sabrás que yo prefiero que piensen que soy una lesbiana promiscua a que crean que estoy detrás suya. Dices que llevas toda la noche siguiéndome ¿Qué quieres?

.-Quiero prevenirte. Lo que planea Malfoy va a ser… ligeramente… desagradable, aparte de MUY escandaloso…

.-.¿Por qué?- preguntó la chica cruzando el ceño- ¿Acaso esta mañana no quedé como una mentirosa patológica¿De qué se va a vengar?

Zabini rió ante el comentario- Sí, es cierto. Tu solita paraste todos los rumores. Y quizá ese es el problema. Él aún no se ha vengado de ti, tú metiste la pata.

.-.¡Genial!- bufó la chica.- Y su venganza será, aparte de innecesaria, escandalosa.

.-Sí, bueno, por lo de tu padre y su costumbre de salir en los periódicos semanalmente. Yo no te puedo decir más, preciosa, no quiero que Julius piense que me he vendido.- Dijo el moreno levantándose, colocándose la túnica y mirando a su alrededor si alguien podía haberlos escuchado.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco, metiéndose una gominola con forma de calabaza en la boca. Tom le miraba pícaramente, deteniéndose de nuevo en cierta parte de su anatomía demasiado pronunciada en ese instante. Le tendió la mano, en forma de invitación. La chica la miró de forma cínica y sonrió ante su atrevimiento.

.-No pienso bailar contigo, Zabini.

El chico sonrió.

.-. ¿Quién ha dicho que quiera bailar contigo? - y antes de que la chica pudiera protestar, se acercó a un grupo de chicas, donde sacó a una exuberante rubia a bailar.

Se levanto, colocándose de nuevo la zapatilla y llevando el plato de comida a la mesa. Estaba cansada de bailar, y no sabía exactamente como sentirse, si asustada por la inminente y "escandalosa" venganza de Malfoy o triste por no haber encontrado a sus amigas en toda la noche… así que optó por mandar todo a la mierda (incluido a su compañero de baile) y volver a la sala común. Había sido un día muy largo.

Escandaloso. Ese adjetivo que tan hábilmente Tom había escogido le daba muy mala espina. Meter en una misma frase "Malfoy, venganza, escándalo y periódico" hacía que su estomago diera un desagradable vuelco. Vale, para que ocultarlo, estaba asustada.

Mientras caminaba pesadamente por los pasillos en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor con el largo vestido que desaparecería en unas 5 horas (No era real, sólo había sido conjurado para la ocasión), al igual que el pelo y el maquillaje, recordó que en sólo unos días sería el cumpleaños de James, y en menos de dos semanas el primer partido de Quidditch. Contra Slytherin, para más recochineo. Tendría que tener cuidado con Malfoy.

Iba tan distraída que no notó que unos pasos rápidos la seguían, hasta que se vio con su dueño a pocos centímetros de ellas. Fue su peculiar perfume caro el que delato a Malfoy.

No se giró, esperando que el chico no la hubiera reconocido. Esperó en vano.

.-. ¿Ya te vas, Potter? - preguntó el chico desde atrás, acercando la cara a su oído.

.-. ¿Lo has descubierto tu sólo, Malfoy? - Bufó la chica acelerando el paso, lo que sólo logró que el chico hiciera un _spring_ y se colocara frente a ella, caminando hacia atrás y mirándola con un extraño brillo en sus ojos azules y su natural sonrisa burlona. Y sí, como había previsto, no fue en su cara en lo que clavó los ojos exactamente.

La cara del rubio se iluminó mientras la chica se tranquilizaba para no darle una paliza.

"_Grrrrrrrrr, jodidos adolescentes y sus lascivos ojos"_

.-Pensé que podríamos bailar.

.-Te equivocaste.- Dijo la chica de forma desagradable, haciendo florituras con las manos para distraer la vista del rubio de su torso. Cave explicar que por mucho que trató Malfoy encontraba demasiado interesante su pecho como para mirarla a otro sitio.- De verdad que me gustaría escuchar tus tonterías, pero corro el riesgo de salir como una acosadora en otra revista.- Gritó la chica, fuera de sus casillas, cruzando los brazos de forma amenazadora.

Mala idea.

Después de los escasos diez segundos que Malfoy había empleado en mirarla a la cara (mientras ella le gritaba), volvió a posar los ojos en sus encantos, y no era para menos, ya que si de por sí estaban exageradamente marcados y visibles, con los brazos alzándolos era una declaración de intenciones. De hecho si no hubiera sido ella misma la que lo había hecho, hubiera jurado que pretendía encandilar al sly, al que se le iban a caer los ojos si seguía mirándola tan fijamente.

"_Tal vez sean coincidencias, pero cada vez que me cruzo con Malfoy voy indecentemente vestida"_

Lo mejor sería cortar por lo sano. Diez minutos más frente a ese sly y se le tiraría a la yugular (N/A: Vena del cuello que guía la sangre al cerebro, si se le abre una brecha el contrario muere en pocos segundos. La autora lo sabe porque durante su infancia vio mucho "El Rey León").

.- Adiós Malfoy- Dijo esquivándole y siguiendo su camino, con la cabeza alta.

Notó como la mano de Julius se apoderaba de su brazo y tiraba de él hasta colocarla frente a él. Como le odiaba. ¿Cómo podía ser tan gilipolla, tan indeseable, pesado y argggggggg?

.-No juegues con tu suerte, Potter.

.- .¡NO, NO JUEGUES TÚ CON LA TUYA, QUE POR DARTE UN MALDITO BESO A PRINCIPIOS DE CURSO HE TENÍDO QUE PASARLAS CANUTA. PRIMERO CON MI HERMANO, DESPUÉS CON LA PELEA Y PARA COLMO AHORA LO SABE TODO EL JODIDO COLEGIO- Describir la sonrisa de satisfacción de Malfoy al verla tan histérica era imposible- ASÍ QUE TE LO ADVIERTO- Amenazó Ashley, aún más fuera de sí ante la reacción del sly y dando fuertes golpes con el dedo en el pecho del rubio- SI VUELVES A ACERCARTE A MÁS DE 200 METROS DE MÍ ME ENCARGARÉ PERSONALMENTE DE MANDARTE A UN REFORMATORIO MUGGLE Y…- Malfoy empezó a reír, con expresión divertida. Levantó la cabeza hasta desviar la mirada de la (actualmente) pelirroja, que no paraba de gritarle. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándoselo ligeramente y suspirando con resignación-… PARA COLMO HE TENIDO UN DÍA MUY DURO, O SEA QUE SI VALORAS TU NARIZ YO QUE TÚ…!.

No pudo terminar la frase.

Una mano le tapo la boca, mientras Malfoy escondía la cabeza en algún punto de su cuello.

"_LE ODIO, LE ODIO, LE ODIO, LE ODIO, LE ODIO…"_

Le mordió la mano y él rápidamente la retiró, logrando lo que desde un momento pretendía, "Que se callara". Trató de empujarlo, pero el chico había bajado las manos hasta la cadera de ella y la sostenía con fuerza. Trató de gritar, pero aunque abrió la boca, no encontró nada coherente que decir. Podía haber probado con un "Aleja tu lengua de mi cuello", pero lo cierto es que tampoco encontraba su voz.

Como último y desesperado intento de separarlo (antes de ser ella la que no lo soltara) empezó a golpearle en el pecho, empujándolo con cada vez más fuerza, hasta que (Merlín-sabe-cómo) Malfoy la empujó con fuerza hasta un lateral, haciendo que la espalda de la chica crujiera por el impacto contra la pared.

Ashley sentía todo el peso del sly sobre ella mientas le aporreaba con más fuerza. Quería chillarle, gritarle y darle una paliza ahí mismo, con vestido y todo. Pero lo cierto es que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y su voz no sólo había desaparecido, sino que tenía que esforzarse para reprimir algunos suspiros.

La desagradable verdad era que acababa de perder toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía.

"**Consciente de Ashley**: _Esta mal, mal, mal, maaaaaaaaaaal. No puedes permitir que Malfoy tome el control de la situación. ‚ NO TE DEJES DOMINAR!_

_Cuello de Ashley: Mmmm, pero es que me hace cosquillas._

**Consciente de Ashley:** Tu eres más fuerte que unas cosquillas, además ¿y si viene alguien y nos ve?. ¿eh¿eh¡¡¿EH!

_Cuello de Ashley:_ No creo que nos reconocieran…

**Consciente de Ashley:** ¿Y si fuera Jaime-Pooh and company?. ¡ELLOS NOS RECONOCERÍAN!

_Boca de Ashley:_ Cierto, cierto. Y aún no he hablado con ellos desde lo de la revista… tienen que estar un poco… ejem… enfadados.

**Consciente de Ashley:** Mju...eso también, pero ahora no hablamos de eso... ¿Y tú orgullo ¿Vas a dejar que ese niño de mamá nos utilice?

_Cuello de Ashley:_ Pues ¿si?

**Consciente de Ashley:** _‚ ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!. Repite conmigo "Soy más fuerte que Julius Malfoy y no dejaré que me trate como al resto de chicas"_

_Cuello de Ashley: "Soy más fuerte que Julius Malfoy y no dejaré que me trate como al resto de chicas"_

**Consciente de Ashley**: _Ahora tú, piernas_ "Me separaré de él y lo dejaré estéril por haberse atrevido a juguetear con mi cuello sin MI permiso"

_Cuello de Ashley: Pero a mi no me importa que juguetee conmigo, jijiji._

_Piernas de Ashley: Además ¿Sabes lo difícil que es dar una patada con este vestido?_

**Consciente de Ashley:** …es una orden…

_Piernas de Ashley: Está bien, me separo de él, pero sólo porque me obligas…_

**Consciente de Ashley:** _¡BIEN, AHORA BRAZOS¡APARTA LOS LABIOS DE ESE CONSENTIDO DE NUESTRO CUELLO ANTES DE QUE NOS ABSORVA EL ALMA COMO UN DEMENTOR (O APAREZCA ALGÚN FOTÓGRAFO POR LA ESQUINA)!_

_Memoria de Ashley: Ejem, los dementores no absorben el alma por el cuello…_

_**Labios de Ashley**: Tienes mucha razón, subconsciente. Lo sabré yo._

_**Ojos de Ashley**: Además, Malfoy no se parece a un dementor…_

**Consciente de Ashley:** _¿Quién manda aquí?_

_**Cuello, piernas, memoria, ojos y labios de Ashley**: ¿Tú?_

**Consciente de Ashley**_: EXACTO. _

_**Manos de Ashley**: ¿Entonces le empujo o no?_

**Consciente de Ashley**_: …"_

Merlín sabe cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando por fin Ashley (usando toda su fuerza de voluntad) logró separarse del rubio que hacía efecto ventosa contra su cuello. Le empujó a lo bestia, haciendo que el sly (que no se lo esperaba), se estampara contra la pared del otro lado del pasillo.

Puso la cara más furiosa que fue capaz de encontrar mientras Julius se masajeaba la parte dolorida.

Tomo aire, concentrándose para continuar con su discurso _"Y que sepas que te odio"_

.-. ¿PERO QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES, PEDAZO DE ENGREÍDO EGOCÉNTRICO…? - Malfoy Empezó a reír aún más abiertamente, lo que hizo que Ashley se enfadara de verdad.

Cruzó el espacio que los separaba y con los ojos inyectados en ira levanto el puño derecho en dirección al mentón del chico, aunque el golpe fue ágilmente esquivado por el sly (no por nada era buscador de su equipo de Quidditch).

Antes de que Cactus recuperara del todo la compostura (casi cae por la fuerza que le había impreso al golpe) el chico había vuelto a acercarse demasiado a ella y ahora sujetaba las manos de Ashley tras su espalda (por lo tanto, abrazándola), para evitar nuevos intentos de homicidio. La miraba directamente a los ojos grises.

.-Serías una muggle peligrosa.- Le dijo el chico, sonriendo ligeramente.

Ashley notaba como su enemigo se divertía con la situación, como le gustaba enfadarla y sacarla de quicio. Y lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue mantenerle la mirada de forma _más_ amenazadora. Casi retándole a que se volviera a acercar.

Vio como Malfoy rebasaba los escasos centímetros que los separaban sin apartar la mirada furiosa de los ojos azules del chico y notó como este lentamente acercaba la boca a su oído, casi acariciándolo.

.-. ¿Por qué tienes que estar tan jodidamente sexy hasta cuando te enfadas?

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió la espalda de Ashley Potter al sentir el aliento del sex-symbol en la oreja. Con un movimiento relativamente suave se separó de él, que ya no aprisionaba sus manos, sino que la miraba como esperando una reacción. Reacción que no llegó, pues por primera vez en su vida Ashley no sabía que contestarle a Julius Malfoy.

Sin decir una palabra, Malfoy se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar pasillo abajo.

"Me debes una, Potter. Y un Malfoy siempre cobra sus deudas" fue lo último que oyó antes de que el cuerpo de Malfoy cruzara la esquina. La cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas y no estaba segura de lo que había pasado en ese pasillo de la 2ª planta.

Empezó a caminar a paso acelerado hacia las escaleras mientras la amenaza de Julius resonaba en su cabeza "Me debes una, Potter. Y un Malfoy siempre cobra sus deudas"…

.-. ¡AUCH!.

Acababa de tropezar con alguien al pie de las escaleras y ahora ambos estaban tirados en el suelo. Levantó los ojos y se encontró con una cara amiga.

.-Lo siento, Aquiles.

.-No te preocupes. Nunca te había visto con tanta prisa.

Ash sonrió mientras su amigo la ayudaba a levantarse. Definitivamente ese vestido iba a acabar en el fuego antes de que su hechizo desapareciera.

Vio como del pasillo que había usado Aquiles brotaban el resto de alumnos de sexto curso en Gryffindor y la miraban extrañados.

"_Por lo menos no me miran las tetas…"_

.-. ¿Vienes a la sala común? - Le preguntó Aquiles tratando de ser cortés. La chica sólo asintió y continuó escaleras arriba con sus compañeros…

Camino a la sala común Aquiles no dejaba de sonreír estúpidamente, tratando de comenzar una conversación mientras ella no tenía la menor intención de prestarle atención.

.-El pelo te queda bien, aunque a mi me gusta más en negro- Le dijo Aquiles tomando un mechón de su pelo y jugando con él.

Frente a ellos dos iban caminando el resto de chicos, que parecían ignorarlos.

Orión Tompkin, con el que había casi-salido el año pasado, y con quien James and company se habían ensañado durante más de dos meses. Era alto y de pelo castaño, siempre le había parecido muy guapo.

Sean Creevy. Bajito y rubio. Parecía estar siempre contento, pues no borraba la sonrisa de la cara en ningún momento. Le había oído tocar la guitarra hacía un par de años, y había que reconocer que se le daba muy bien.

Rod Leonowels. Alto y fuerte, tanto como Efran. Era el conquistador del grupo, tal vez porque sus ojos verdes encandilaban a medio colegio y su larga melena (recogida en una coleta) castaña oscura brillaba a la luz del sol. A veces se juntaba con los fantásticos para realizar alguna broma, pero por lo general se juntaba con los de su curso.

Y para terminar, Josh McKein, el alocado del grupo. Josh era de esas personas que fueran donde fuesen, siempre hallaban alguien con quien hablar. Le encantaban los deportes muggles y soñaba con convertirse en una estrella del hokey. Tenía el pelo algo largo, de color rojo fuego, y sus ojos eran de un azul precioso.

.-Oh- contestó la chica, que no le prestaba demasiada atención al castaño. Llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda, y cuando se disponía a entrar Aquiles la tomo de un brazo, instándola a esperar.

.-Oye, Ash- Dijo el chico bajando la mirada cuando el retrato se hubo cerrado- ¿Podemos hablar? - Terminó de hablar el castaño.

.-Claro- Dijo ella, mirando a la Dama Gorda, que les miraba con una sonrisa soñadora, y al ver que la miraban dijo con voz inocente "¡Oh, no os preocupéis por mí! Desde aquí he visto el nacimiento de muchas parejas"

A lo que Ash reaccionó entornando los ojos, mientras su amigo la alejaba sutilmente del retrato. Volvió a mirarlo. Estaba colorado.

.-Dime

.-Sé que he sido un cabrón contigo- dijo exageradamente alto, sin apartar sus ojos de los de la chica.

.-Ya me has pedido perdón ¿recuerdas- Dijo la chica con una disimulada sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

Aquiles respiró profundamente, bajando la mirada, y un segundo después la volvió a subir. Ahora estaba tan rojo que parecía una antorcha humana- Déjame terminar antes de hablar, por favor- Dijo decididamente, a lo que Ashley (que estaba un poco bastante extrañada) asintió con la cabeza.

.-Vale. Uff. Sé que he sido un cabrón contigo, y que me llevo fatal con tus guardaespaldas, y que podrías estar con cualquiera, y que no estás con nadie, y…- se estaba asfixiando de lo rápido que iba. Tomo aire y prosiguió- Leí lo de Malfoy, y sé que es mentira, porque tu eres una buena persona. Que es mentira lo de que lo acoses, porque también vi la foto en la que se te veía con él… Bueno, el caso es que cuando lo vi, quise matarle con mis propias manos y ver como su sangre… En fin, que me ha abierto los ojos, y antes de que se me adelanten… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

"_Cerebro: Procesando"_

Tardó un par de segundos en recopilar toda la información. Vale. Estaba en un problema. Realmente no quería salir con él, no era sólo que lo quisiera sólo como amigo, sino que además había comprobado que podía ser un gran gilipollas cuando se lo proponía. Además, como bien había dicho, James no se llevaba lo que se dice "bien" con él. ¡Buah ¿Y que más daba que no se llevara bien con James, no iba a salir con los chicos según el criterio de su hermano (más que nada porque ninguno era bueno para ella en su opinión). El caso… es que realmente no le gustaba en absoluto.

Lo miró, tenía los ojos fijos en la esquina de un cuadro cercano, parecía avergonzado, y Ashley no pudo más que compadecerse al ver lo mal que iba a quedar cuando le contestara. Le abrazó de improviso, asustándolo al principio, y antes de que Aquiles se acomodara demasiado se apartó. Él trató de hablar, pero ella le calló.

.-No lo consideres un "no me gustas", considéralo un "no iría bien, y no quiero perder mi amistad contigo"- Dijo la chica lentamente, dándole un suave golpe en la punta de la nariz, para luego darse la vuelta y entrar en la desierta sala común, dejándolo afuera, pensando. En cierto sentido se sentía mal por lo que le había dicho, aunque no sabía otro método mejor, pensó.

Llegó a su cuarto, donde reemplazó el incómodo (y escotado) vestido, por un cómodo pijama de verano (regalo de Fleur por su cumple) que constaba de dos partes. Un pantalón corto de color celeste y con los bordes amarillos, y una camiseta de tirantes también del mismo celeste y con los tiros amarillos. Aparte de esto, en la zona del pecho había bordada (con el mismo amarillo de la ropa) las iniciales "AP".

Se desmaquilló (usando productos de Alice de los que ella carecía) mientras pensaba en su pareja de baile, que debía estar buscándola desesperadamente. En realidad difícilmente la hubiera hallado aunque se hubiera quedado, sólo habían compartido un par de "hola" desde que se conocían. Miró su reloj de mano. Eran casi las 8, y hasta las 10 el baile proseguiría, por lo que la sala común debía estar vacía.

Cogió uno de los libros que le había prestado Hermione antes de empezar el curso y bajo a la sala común. Al llegar a la mitad de la escalera se dio cuenta que no estaba tan vacía como esperaba. Cerca del fuego estaban Sean Creevy y Josh McKein jugando al ajedrez. El rubio, al verla, le sonrió y le instó a que se acercara (ya que ella estaba paralizada en medio de las escaleras, tal vez porque estaba en pijamas y calcetines… quien sabe…)

Se colocó en el mismo sillón que Sean, frente a Josh, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y abriendo el libro. Apenas había leído un par de líneas cuando la voz de Josh la interrumpió.

.-Oye ¿Sabes qué le pasa a Aquiles?

"_¡No te pongas roja, no te pongas roja, no te pongas roja, no te pongas roja!... demasiado tarde"_

.-Mmmm. ¿Qué le pasa?

.-Entró en el cuarto hecho una furia y nos echó a todos- explicó Sean sin quitar su habitual sonrisa. Entonces se fijó en ellos, también estaban en pijama. Instantáneamente no se sintió tan incómoda.

.-A todos no- Le corrigió Josh- Orión se quedó dentro.

.-Si, bueno… pero él es su mejor amigo- Terminó Sean.

.-Y…ehhh… ¿estaba muy enfadado? - tanteó la chica

.-Sí. ¿Por qué? - Le contestó Sean.

.-No, nada…- A estas alturas el pelo de Ashley no se diferenciaba con su cara.

.-. ¡Jaque mate!- Gritó Josh, sonriendo.

.-No es justo. Siempre ganas- Dijo su amigo, golpeándolo suavemente en el brazo.

.-Es que soy el mejor- Contestó el otro entre carcajadas, devolviéndole el golpe en el brazo, pero más fuerte.

Sean se levanto y volvió a golpearlo, Josh lo imitó, y al cabo de un par de segundos estaban dándose de tortas y riendo sin parar, mientas Ashley los miraba con una ceja alzada. "Chicos".

.-Bueno- dijo Ashley cuando se hubieron calmado- seguro que yo te gano.

.-Ni lo pienses- Le contestó Josh alzando una ceja y volviendo a sentarse frente al tablero.

.-Mi tío es un maestro del ajedrez, y yo aprendí de él- Contestó orgullosa la, en ese momento, pelirroja.- Me juego lo que sea a que te puedo dar una paliza.

.-.¿Eso es una apuesta? - Dijo Josh intrigado, mientras Sean les miraba alternativamente a uno y al otro, siguiendo el curso de la conversación.

.-Vale. ¿Que apostamos?

.-Mmm…el que gane…- comenzó Josh, dubitativo.

.-El que pierda se quita una prenda- Dijo casi gritando Sean.

.-. ¿Qué es eso, el Streap ajedrez? - Dijo Ash entre carcajadas, haciendo que el rubio se sonrosara.

.-Era una idea- dijo, tratando de disculparse.

.-A mi parece bien- Dijo Josh, moviendo la cabeza hacia su amigo, de forma que su pelo rojo brilló con la iluminación de la chimenea.

La chica se miró, sólo llevaba una camiseta de tiros, los pantalones y los calcetines. ¡No se podría permitir perder!

.-Ahora vuelvo- Gritó la chica, corriendo escaleras arriba, y bajando a los pocos segundos trayendo consigo una camiseta de deporte que pertenecía a James (y anteriormente había pertenecido a Harry, a Fred y George y Bill), un coletero, las deportivas y unos guantes.

Al verla bajar con todo eso puesto, los chicos no pudieron más que reírse.

.-. ¡No se vale! - gritó Josh- Yo sólo llevo esto- dijo señalando su ropa, que constaba de un pantalón largo de pijama a cuadros y una camiseta de mangas cortas blanca.

.-. ¿No decías que ibas a ganar? - Contestó ella sonriendo y alzando una ceja -¿Acaso ya no estás tan seguro?

Josh fingió estar ofendido y con una voz digna de un Malfoy dijo -Sí, es cierto, no voy a perder, así que necesitarás todo eso…

Dos horas y diez minutos después, Ashley estaba en posesión de la camiseta de pijama de Josh, uno de sus calcetines y un par de cholas. Por su parte Josh contaba con la camiseta de James, la coleta de Ashley, una de las zapatillas y un guante.

Estaban literalmente empatados, y muy entretenidos (mientras Josh y Ashley jugaban, Sean comentaba las jugadas usando su varita como micrófono).

.-. ¡Oh, no!. ¡Ese alfil amenaza con partirle la columna vertebral a ese pobre peón! - Gritaba Sean subiéndose de pie al respaldo del sillón de Josh - ¿Pero qué le ha hecho? - Dijo indignado Sean, con una pose ofendida, haciendo reír de nuevo a sus amigos. - ¿Es que acaso por ser un peón no merece vivir¿Acaso la vida de un caballo vale más que la de un peón? - Terminó Sean, golpeando levemente e Josh en la cabeza con un cojín y con aire filosófico.

.-Pues sí. Un caballo vale para más que un peón.

.-. ¡Serás piecista! -Gritó Ashley levantándose, falsamente indignada. -¿No te han dicho que da igual el color o la forma de la ficha? Todas son piezas de Merlín…

Josh empezó a reírse tan fuerte que casi se cae del sillón. Sean y Ash, viéndolo, también comenzaron a reír ruidosamente, notando como algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

De repente el retrato se abrió, y por él empezaron a entrar personas. Ash miró el reloj, las diez y veinte. Hacía un rato que el baile había acabado.

En un segundo tenía a Janet, Alice y Marian rodeándola, quienes también vestían muy estrambóticas, pero sin tanto escote… Janet tenía un recogido de color canela, y Ally de color negro. Marian por su parte tenía la melena suelta y ondulada, de color negro (Parecía que ella y Ashley habían intercambiado peinados), así que ninguna de ellas se extraño por el color rojo de su cabello.

.-. ¡Hola! - Gritó la chica al ver a sus amigas.

.-. ¿Dónde estabas? - Preguntó Ally viendo a los chicos y a ella misma en pijama, se sentó junto a Cactus.

.-Me cansé y vine- Dijo ella mientras giraba la cabeza para mover pieza.

.-. ¡ASHLEY! - Gritó de repente Alice tapándose la boca y llamando la atención de gran parte de la gente que entraba por el retrato.- ¿QUIÉN TE HA HECHO ESE CHUPETÓN? - Dijo señalando al cuello de la Potter.

En ese instante las otras dos chicas saltaron sobre ella para poder ver lo que Ally les decía. Al echar un vistazo al cuello de la chica reaccionaron como su amiga.

.-. ¡Te dejamos sola una tarde y nos vienes marcada!- le gritó Janet, mientras Marian se esforzaba por contener la risa. Los chicos parecieron no inmutarse ante esta revelación.

.-. ¿QUE TENGO UN QUÉ? - Gritó Ashley poniéndose en pie y corriendo hasta el baño de su cuarto. En la sala común resonó una voz salida de alguna parte de la torre: "‚ MATARÉ A MALFOY!"

Segundos después aparecía Ashley por las escaleras. Su cara estaba tan roja como su pelo y la expresión de furia que ésta contenía hicieron que cualquier intento de sus amigas por preguntarle la relación entre Malfoy y el chupetón de su cuello se esfumara.

.-Chicos, lo siento, pero se ha acabado la partida- Dijo mientras le devolvía sus pertenencias a Josh y recogía las suyas.

.-Está bien, aunque quiero la revancha- Le dijo Josh algo temeroso. Él sabía desde que la había visto chocar con Aquiles que tenía un gran chupetón en el cuello.

.-Un día que no esté en pijama y con un moretón del tamaño de un puño en el cuello- Le contestó la chica tranquilizándose levemente, pero volviendo a correr escaleras arriba antes de que su hermano apareciera. Esta vez sus amigas la siguieron y tras haber entrado cerraron la puerta y se sentaron en la misma cama que ella, rodeándola mientras se miraban las unas a las otras, pensando en quién debía hablar. Alice y Janet ya conocían perfectamente el carácter de Ashley, y sabían que una palabra mal elegida podía hacer que la chica empezara a gritar de forma que se la oyera hasta en las mazmorras. Otra de las cosas que había heredado del padre.

.-. ¿Qué ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos, Ash? - Se aventuró Janet.

Ashley empezó a contar toda la historia, desde que entro en el comedor hasta que Aquiles le pidió salir, terminando con su inusual partida de ajedrez. Las chicas asentían cada cierto tiempo, acomodándose cada vez más en la cama de Ash.

Tras oír la historia en su totalidad, el consejo de Gryff decidió que tenían varios problemas. Problema número uno: Julius Malfoy y su sed de venganza. Problema número dos: No conocían ningún hechizo para tapar chupetones y mucho menos uno tan gigante. Alice trató de disimularlo con maquillaje, pero se ve que Malfoy lo había hecho con esmero (seguramente sería parte de su venganza, dedujeron).

.-. ¿Y ahora que hago? - preguntaba Ashley tumbada boca abajo en su cama- ¿Cómo tapo _eso? _- Dijo señalándose el cuello.

.-. ¿Tienes pañuelos o camisetas de cuello alto- Preguntó Marian acostándose a su lado.

.-No creo.- Contestó la chica- Lo mataré. Mañana. En cuanto encuentre algo para tapar _eso_.

En ese momento un ruido asustó a las chicas, que ya empezaban a dormirse sobre la cama de Potter. Una lechuza blanca picoteaba en la ventana. La chica la reconoció, era Hedwig, la lechuza de su padre.

Abrió la ventana rápidamente, pensando que podía ser tan urgente como para no esperar a la mañana siguiente. El estómago se le contrajo al pensar que tal vez sus padres se hubieran enterado de "El Chivatoscopio", o que alguien podía haberles contado que había tenido un par de encuentros con Malfoy.

Sacó el pergamino de forma temblorosa, mientras la lechuza se posaba en su hombro y le picoteaba la oreja con cariño. Janet se había acercado a ella, llevando consigo una golosina para lechuzas que Hedwig tomó, para luego irse por donde había venido. Janet volvió a cerrar la ventana y volvió a la cama, con las otras tres chicas, esperando que Ashley dijera algo sobre el pergamino.

La chica las miró con una mezcla de aburrimiento y alivio.- No saben nada, tranquilas- Dijo al observar que sus amigas tenían el mismo temor que ella.- Es de mi madre, me pregunta como va todo y me recuerda que en Diciembre James y yo tendremos que ir a la fiesta anual de los Malfoy.

Alice y Janet asintieron con la cabeza, mientras que Marian pareció palidecer.

.-.¿Que tienen que ir a dónde?

Todos los años- Explicó Janet- los Malfoy celebran una fiesta en su casa para celebrar su aniversario de boda. Es a mediados de Diciembre y de gala. Los invitados son muy prestigiosos y entre ellos se encuentran los Potter, gracias a Merlín a nosotros no nos invitan. No me veo haciendo el idiota en una fiesta de sociedad.

.-. ¿Entonces vas todos los años´- Le preguntó Marian a Ashley con cara incrédula.

.-No, de hecho este es el primer año que voy, antes era demasiado pequeña- Le explicó Cactus bostezando- Tengo sueño.

.-Sí, yo también- Contestó Alice recostándose más sobre la cama.- Creo que me voy a acostar.

.-Buena idea, Burbuja- Le contestó Janet levantándose de la cómoda cama de Ashley y acostándose en la suya.

.-En ese caso yo también me piro, hasta mañana- Les dijo Marian levantándose y saliendo del cuarto tras abrazarlas.

Cinco minutos más tarde las cuatro chicas de sexto curso en Gryffindor dormían (N/A: Sólo hay cuatro alumnas en sexto. Alice, Janet, Ashley y Joane Jason, que fue nombrada al principio del capítulo). ¿Todas? En realidad no. Había una que hecha un ovillito en sus mantas no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en cierto rubio cabrón… y en chocolate. Quería chocolate. Necesitaba chocolate.

Dio vueltas hasta caerse de la cama con las mantas enrolladas al cuerpo. Era evidente que estaba demasiado nerviosa para dormir, así que decidió que haría una visita al cuarto de los chicos de séptimo y le quitaría algo de chocolate a Will, que era tan adicto a éste alimento como ella.

Salió de puntillas de su cuarto, notando el frío suelo en sus pies y caminó hasta las escaleras de los chicos. Reconoció el cuarto de su hermano porque en la puerta había un cartel que avisaba "Cuidado: Los fantásticos duermen aquí" cuya función seguramente sería hacerle el camino más fácil a las fans que les visitaban por la noche.

Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido ninguno y se encontró con un cuarto de sólo cuatro camas, con el suelo lleno de ropa y libros. Definitivamente ahí vivía su hermano.

Avanzó lentamente fijándose en los ocupantes de las camas. En la cama número uno había un chico pelirrojo tumbado boca abajo y usando como pijama unos boxers negros. Las mantas de su cama estaban en el suelo y su cara semi-aplastada por la almohada a la que abrazaba con pasión; en la cama número dos había un chico moreno y despeinado que dormía al revés (con la cabeza en la zona baja de la cama) con las mantas como almohada y la almohada sabe Merlín donde. En la tercera cama vio a un chico perfectamente acostado y con las mantas cubriéndole hasta medio torso, dormía plácidamente con una sonrisilla infantil dibujada en sus labios y un pijama de varitas de colores; para finalizar analizó la cama número cuatro. El chico que la habitaba estaba tumbado de lado, con el cabello castaño cayéndole sobre la cara y la manta cubriéndole hasta el cuello. Tenía una expresión tan tranquila en la cara que Ashley no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ese chico tenía algo especial, no era sólo que la conociera tan bien y compartiera su devoción por el chocolate, Will era único en su especie. Tan atento y comprensivo, siempre estaba ahí cuando se le necesitaba, sabiendo aconsejar y sacar la parte positiva de las situaciones. Recordó como hacía un mes la había consolado cuando James le mandó un vociferador a Aquiles en plena clase de Pociones. Nunca se había dado cuenta, pero quería a ese Wood con todo el alma.

Se acercó lentamente a su baúl y lo abrió haciendo el menor ruido posible. Libros, libros, más libros, una camisa del uniforme arrugada, unos guantes, una quaffle, una pluma rota, un pergamino partido…

.-. ¿Ashley?

"_Oh-Oh"_

Bajo la tapa del baúl lentamente y se encontró con la expresión medio dormida de su amigo.

.-. ¿Will? - Dijo intentando no echarse a reír por lo estúpido de la situación- ¿Por qué no estás dormido?

.-Lo estaba… ¿Qué buscas? - Dijo el chico al percatarse de que rebuscaba en su baúl.

La chica le miró un segundo desde su posición actual (de rodillas frente al baúl), pensando en la respuesta y percatándose de que el chico sólo llevaba un pantalón de pijama dejando todo el torso al descubierto. Lo peor de todo es que no estaba nada mal, bastante formado, al igual que los brazos. ¿Cómo es que nunca se había dado cuenta de que estaba tan bueno?

.-Necesito chocolate- Contestó sinceramente poniéndose de pie.

Will soltó una carcajada y le indicó con la mano que se sentara a su lado. Ashley acató sus órdenes mientras el castaño se dirigía a su cómoda, se frotaba los ojos, bostezaba y sacaba de ésta una bolsa de galletas de chocolate. Nada más sentarse junto a ella, Ashley trató de arrebatarle la bolsa, pero él la separo de ella y le preguntó seriamente.

.-. ¿Qué te pasa?

.-Que me estás alejando las galletas- Le contestó la chica tratando de acercarse al manjar mientras que Will lo alejaba cada vez más, hasta quedar ella casi recostada sobre él.

.-Hablo en serio. Te conozco, cuando estás preocupada engulles cantidades de chocolate alarmantes- Le dijo el chico sujetándola con una mano por la cintura para que no se siguiera acercando. La chica bufó, desviando la vista hacia otro lado y volviendo a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

.-. ¡Ashley¿Qué es eso? - Dijo señalándole al cuello.

"_Mierda. Ashley tonta"_

.-Es un…- el chico frunció el ceño- ¿Es un...? - Ashley le tapó la boca antes de que empezara a chillar y despertara a los demás.

.-Te lo explicaré, pero no grites- Le dijo la chica alarmada, aún sin quitarle la mano de la boca. Al ver que lo había entendido se separó de él y corrió las cortinas de la cama a la vez que el chico susurraba un _"insonorus"._

Cuando volvió a mirarle estaba sentado contra el respaldo de la cama y la miraba buscando una explicación. Ella le envió una cara de pura culpabilidad y se sentó a su lado.

.-.¿Es tu novio? - Le preguntó él sin mirarla.

.-. ¿Cómo? - Preguntó la chica buscándolo con la mirada, aunque él la rehuyó y siguió hablando.

.-Ash… si estás saliendo con alguien yo lo entiendo. Es verdad que tu hermano se pone hecho una fiera, pero es porque quiere protegerte, y entiendo que no le cuentes nada. Pero yo soy distinto, y quiero que me lo cuentes. No quiero que te ocurra nada- Dijo aún sin mirarla y empezando a enrojecer. La chica lo miró atónita ante la sinceridad de sus palabras- Sólo dímelo, no se lo contaré a nadie.

Las palabras del castaño la enternecieron. Se preocupaba por ella, la quería y trataba de protegerla.

.-Will- le dijo Cactus abrazándose a él y pegando la cabeza a su pecho. Se oía su corazón- Yo…- pero no pudo terminar, pues el chico (aún sin mirarla) siguió hablando.

.-Confía en mí, yo sólo quiero saber que estás protegida.

.-Confío en ti, Wood ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta? Y estoy perfectamente protegida ¿Qué podría pasarme en el castillo?

.-No me refería a eso- masculló.

.-. ¿Y a qué te referías?

.-Déjalo, no importa. Entonces… ¿tienes novio? - Preguntó enrojeciendo aún más y con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la cama.

La chica le tomó el mentón y le obligó a mirarla.- Primero mis galletas.- El enrojecido chico se las entrego mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y ella se metió una en la boca mientras empezaba a hablar- Hoy, durante el baile Zabini vino a hablar conmigo.

.-Zabini es ese chico que siempre está con Malfoy ¿cierto- Dijo empezando a mosquearse.

.-Cierto. Pues me dijo que el rubio estaba planeando una gran venganza. Yo no le di importancia, ya contaba con ello. Pero luego, cuando volvía a la sala común me lo encontré y él me dijo lo mismo.

.-. ¿TE AMENAZÓ?

.-Buah… ligeramente.

El chico se puso de rodillas en la cama, completamente indignado y murmurando algo de partirle la cara a alguien. La chica le obligó a pararse.

.-. ¡Espera!. ¿Quieres que te lo cuente todo o no? - Él asintió con la cabeza, sentándose frente a ella y cogiendo un puñado de galletas en un intento desesperado por tranquilizarse.-. ¿Por dónde iba?... ¡Ah, sí! Me dijo que no jugara con mi suerte y yo empecé a gritarle de todo ¿Por qué te ríes?. El caso es que él, viéndome encolerizada, me estampo contra el muro del pasillo y…

.-. ¿TE HIZO DAÑO?.

.-Pues la verdad es que un poco sí.

.-.¿PERO QUIÉN SE CREE ESE QUE ES? - Chilló el chico volviendo a aproximarse a los doseles de la cama, pero siendo de nuevo detenido por la mirada mosqueada de la aún pelirroja.

.-Sí, sí, espero a que termines- Gritó el chico volviendo a sentarse, aunque esta vez más cerca de Ashley y metiéndose más galletas de las que podía masticar en la boca.

.-Inspira, expira- Dijo la chica sonriendo. Era tan tierno- Te lo advierto, me vuelves a parar y no te cuento nada.- El joven asintió efusivamente con la cabeza- Vale…eh… me estampo contra un muro, me tapó la boca con la mano y… ¡TRANQUILO!

.-. ¡LO MATO, YO LO MATO!

Optó por la opción más cómoda. Sentarse sobre sus piernas para que no pudiera moverse. Una vez en esa posición. Will en medio de la cama rojo (no se sabe si de rabia, de vergüenza o de ambas) y Ashley sobre sus muslos, con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera y las manos sujetándole los bazos, le miró a los ojos y prosiguió.

.-Y me impidió moverme, entonces me hizo el chupetón antes de que me diera cuenta.

Durante un segundo pensó que el chico no le escuchaba, pues tenía los ojos fijos en los doseles y murmuraba palabras inaudibles para la chica.

.-El caso- dijo ella tratando de llamar la atención de su amigo y cogiendo otra galleta de la bolsa casi vacía- es que ahora no sé que va a hacer Julius y tengo _esto_- Dijo señalándose al cuello- Te juro que las chicas y yo hemos tratado de ocultarlo de alguna forma, pero no hay manera.

Volvió a mirarla con los ojos brillantes.- No te preocupes, no dejaré que te quedes a sola con ese… con ese…

.- ¿Cabrón?

.-Cabrón se queda corto. No podrá acercarse a menos de cien metros de ti sin que me de cuenta y le parta las piernas… Cuando lo vea…- Susurró más para él que para la chica, que le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y lo abrazó con fuerza.

.-Gracias, necesitaba oírlo.

El chico se quedó quieto unos instantes, luego correspondió al abrazo de su amiga con tanta efusividad como ella. Poco a poco se fue recostando, hasta quedar tumbado sobre la cama y ella apoyada en su pecho, oyendo latir su corazón.

Estuvieron incontable tiempo en esta posición, hasta que cuando Ashley estaba apunto de caer rendida la voz del castaño la llamo, mientras le revolvía el pelo.

.-Te vas a quedar dormida. Yo te llevaría a tu cuarto, pero ya sabes como son las normas. No me imagino la cara de James si se despierta y te encuentra durmiendo conmigo.

La chica soltó una carcajada mientras se levantaba y descorría las cortinas, poniéndose de pie y bostezando. Desde luego hubiera sido una confusa situación.

Will se levantó tras ella y sacó algo de su baúl, que le tendió amablemente.

.-. ¿Una bufanda?

.-Es para taparte _eso_- Le dijo el chico sonriendo ampliamente y tendiéndole a su vez la bolsa casi vacía de galletas de chocolate que habían devorado hacía un rato.- Termínalas, las necesitas más que yo.

.-Gracias- Dijo bostezando. En es momento un ronquido de Efran resonó en la habitación, asustando a ambos, que creyeron que su amigo había despertado. Alarmada Ashley se lanzó contra la puerta, pero antes de abrirla oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

.-Siempre que necesites chocolate serás bienvenida- Dijo la voz de Will a pocos pasos.

.-Lo tendré en cuenta- Le dijo ella girando el pomo de cobre de la puerta.

.-Y si necesitas hablar, ayuda o lo que sea…- prosiguió el chico.

.-Que sí, tranquilo, a partir de ahora te contaré hasta lo que he desayunado… siempre y cuando me des algo de comer. Hasta mañana.- Terminó de abrir la puerta, consiguiendo hacer un sonido casi nulo.

Salió del cuarto. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta y dejar todo tal y como lo había dejado oyó una voz que susurraba "Entonces... ¿no tienes novio?".

Saltando los escalones de dos en dos llegó a su cuarto, donde se derrumbó sobre la cama y quedó dormida casi instantáneamente, sin saber que sin querer había desvelado a una de las personas que más la querían en el mundo.

Se durmió, esta vez no pensando en Malfoy y su venganza, sino en Will y su cariño.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Día:** 2 de Noviembre. Conocido mundialmente por ser el cumpleaños de James Potter.

**Hora:** 7:00 (de la mañana)

**Situación:** Durmiendo… hasta ahora

.-. ¡ESTA NOCHE FIEEEEEEEEEEEESSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ashley se despertó, dando un bote en la cama y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. A su lado, sus compañeras de cuarto repetían el mismo proceso.

Ash bostezó y volvió a tumbarse en la cama

.-Todos los años igual…- Dijo más para sí que para las demás.

.-Por lo menos es el último año- Dijo Janet con voz cansada.

.-. ¡EL ACONTECIMIENTO MÁS ESPERADO DEL AÑO!. - gritaba la voz de Efran Weasley aumentada considerablemente-. ¡ NO, NO ES EL DESPIDO DE SNAPE, NI EL ÚLTIMO DÍA DEL CURSO… ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DEL FANTÁSTICO JAMES POTTER!

.-.¡FIESTA ESTA NOCHE EN LA SALA COMÚN! NO OLVIDES TRAER UN REGALO! - Añadía la voz de James.


	7. El cumpleaños de James I

**NOTA:**

Sí, Boni ha vuelto (algunos ya creían que me había escurrido por el retrete) Como siempre pido disculpas por mi exagerada tardanza, pero para variar volví a perder todo lo escrito (he empezado a guardar directamente en diskets, porque vamos...) y la verdad es que hay partes en el capítulo que me costó bastante escribir (en realidad todo el capítulo me costó).

Cuando terminen de leer el capítulo me matarán, y lo entenderé. Reconozco que deje el asunto en un punto clave, pero es que si lo seguía me ocuparía chorrocientas páginas acabar la escena, y creo que con 23, con letra "Times New Roman" al 12 es suficiente (además, si tardaba más se de una chica que me hubiera ahorcado con el cable del ADSL) y eso sin contar los reviews y este comentario...

**¡ATENCIÖN!** Estoy pensando en cambiar el nombre del fic. Elegí el que hay actualmente porque realmente no se me ocurría otro, pero no sé si está muy bien. Acepto sugerencias sobre posibles títulos (básicamente porque no se me ocurre ninguno, XD)

Hablando de eso: **necesito su opinión**. Hace poco he echado un vistazo a los primeros capítulos del fic, ¿en su opinión están bien o debería editarlos para que queden mejor? Es que los escribí hace un montón (con mucha menos experiencia y más a lo loco) y no sé si están aceptables o son un asco...

Me ha hecho gracia como casi todo el mundo me ha recomendado que Ash y Julius salgan un tiempo, pero finalmente la chica se de cuenta de que le gusta Will (pobre Julius¡quieren usarlo como a una toallita de papel¡Con lo que me ha costado crearlo!). En la mayoría de reviews también me comentan (así, como si nada) que hace mucho que no sale el chico X. Aquí está mi recomendación: Tranquilas, tarde o temprano (en cuanto quepa) volverá. Por ahora sean pacientes (aunque para llegar a esperarme tanto, desde luego lo son), y utilicen esa capacidad de crear teorías raras en la creación de fics propios, jajajajaja...

Un dato curioso: mi cuarto parece una centralita. Hay tres pantallas (dos rotas), tres torres (dos rotas); tres ratones, tres teclados y tres pares de altavoces. Jajaja, se preguntarán por qué. Pues porque cada vez que se me rompe uno, arreglo el fallo del otro (lo que me suele llevar un par de días y ocurre una vez a la semana) y lo reemplazo. Lo dicho: soy gafe con los ordenadores, no hay otra explicación para tener tan mala suerte...

Antes de acabar, tengo que decir que mande el capítulo antes de corregirlo del todo, así que a lo mejor hay algún fallo o errata, y por supuesto esta lo de que se omitan algunos signos de expresión. Yo soy muy propensa a usarlos, así que si faltan: imaginen que están.

Les dejo ya. Muchos bessos y gracias por los reviews ¡me encantan! (Aunque tarde horas en contestarlos... ¡no, no¡no me estoy quejando!

**CONTESTACIÓN DE REVIEWS:**

**Pauly-fanatica-0808:** Gracias por el comentario, me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo a pesar de todo, jiji. Tengo que reconocer que me quedó un poco pesado, pero era necesario para poder pone algunas cosas en este muyyyyyy interesantes, jijiji.

Si te soy sincera el personaje de Will está basado en un GRAN amigo mío, es él mejor, simplemente perfecto. Aishhh, que haría yo sin mi Will, XD. Bueno, que no me lio, muchos bessos.

**Ginebra:** Antes que nada muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Sí, Will es muy mono, un encanto. Me encanta escribir sobre él, porque es igual que un amigo mío al que quiero con todo el alma (¡Pícate, pícate, yo tengo un Will!)

La fiesta con los Malfoy, (ya la estoy planeando) será bastante movidita, y en cuanto al chico desconocido: tranquila, que ya vuelve…

Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo, mil bessos.

**Marce:** ¡Wolas! Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo anterior, aunque tengo que reconocer que tarde un montón (también es cierto que era largísimo). Jiji, eres de las pocas personas que defienden a Julius, pobrecito mío, lo cree marginado, jajajajaja. Es cierto, Will es el tipo de chico con el que se puede tener una muy buena relación de amistad, pero no sé yo de si amor… ya veré como acaba esto, porque ni yo lo tengo claro.

Encantada de responder a tus reviews, que me alegran el día. Ya sabes que si tienes alguna duda, pregunta, comentario o lo que sea puedes decírmelo y yo encantada, XD. Bueno, mil bessos, preciosa colombiana.

**meiling.animorphs**: Wola preciosa, tranquila, sé el coñazo que es empezar a leer una historia cuando ya tiene algunos capítulos, y más estos, que otra cosa no, pero son largos, jijiji.

¿Te sientes identificada con Ashley? Jajajaja, está bien saberlo, porque al escribirla me baso en mi misma, se puede decir que es como si me hubiera convertido en mi propio personaje, XD. Hagamos un resumen: tú te pareces a ella, y yo me parezco a ella… por lo tanto… ¡NOS PARECEMOS! Jajajajajaja… mola…

Sí, Julius es un cabrón, XD. La pega de que se quedara con Will es que se perderían muchas situaciones absurdas de la que tanto escribo… te aseguro que pueden llegar a ser las más divertidas…

Lo de la revista y la familia va a ser un poco bastante apoteósico, sí, o al menos eso es lo que he intentado… a saber como ha salido…

Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que el fic te siga gustando. Mil bessos.

**Lily Granger Potter:** ¡Wola, preciosa! Me alegro de que te encante el fic y ¡pícate, pícate, yo tengo un Will! muajajajajaja (no me hagas mucho caso, el chocolate me afecta…

Por otro lado tengo que reconocerte que tu review a destapado parte de mi trama… así que x favor, evita hacer comentarios que me dejen sin argumentos, XD.

Espero no tardar demasiado en actualizar y gracias por los comentarios. Mil bessos, loki.

**Gala Potter:** ¡Wola! Jiji, perdón por lo de tardar tanto y no te preocupes, me ha pasado que mis fics favoritos se publican en el peor momento. Me alegro de que te guste el personaje de Will, al final me ha quedado muy tierno¿verdad? Si es que soy un genio, XD.

Espero que te siga gustando y no tardar tanto 8º al menos no pillarte en mal momento). Muchos bessos, preciosa.

**Booh**¿Qué me escondes, guarri¿No estarás haciendo nada a mis espaldas?... Mira que tengo información suficiente para hundir tu carrera de autora de fics, XD. No me hagas caso, no he tomado mi ración de chocolate diario. ¡Ya hablaremos, loki!

**Loraine-Potter:** Wola preciosa, gracias por tus comentarios y tu sinceridad. Lo cierto es que el principio del fic lo escribí hace mucho y seguramente debe estar regular tirando a mal, desde luego mi forma de escribir a evolucionado un montón desde que escribí eso, XD.

Aún así me alegro de que hayas segudo leyendo y de que te haya gustado, sobre todo la escena final de will y Ashley, porque buscaba que quedara bonita pero no empalagosa, espero haberlo logrado. En cuanto a lo de la conversación entre los distintos lugares de su cuerpo viene a que está como una cabra (igual que yo).

Espero que te siga gustando y sigas siendo tan sincera. Si hay algo que hayas visto que esté realmente mal por favor, comunícamelo, aunque lo más posible es que un día de estos edie los primeros capítulos… Muchos bessos, encanto.

**Ariel Magdur** Boni se golpea contra el teclado por no haber sacado al chico X. De verdad que quería hacerlo, pero no me gustaba como quedaba el encuentro, así que decidí posponerlo un poco, sorry.

Si cuando hablamos de una "periodista cotilla" nos referimos a nuestra querida Rita-toca-pelotas¿Qué haría esta mujer si la privaran de meterse en la vida privada de los Potter?

Bueno, me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo anterior, incluyendo la curiosa escena (como calificó Loraine Potter en su crítica) de "amor y chocolate" entre Will y Ashley. Espero que este capítulo te siga gustando. Muchos bessos, preciosa.

**paula-malfoy** o.O Boni asustada. Así que te gustaría que Ashley se quedara con Julius¿no, entonces tienes una sorpresita en este capítulo, creada por mi mente diavólica para aquellas que adoran al rubito.

Sí, el capítulo fue largo de narices (te lo digo yo que escribí) y eso que le corté un entrenamiento de Quidditch, que si no ni hoy hubieras acabado de leerlo, XD, si es que se me ocurren tantas cosas que un curso me falta para desarrollarlas todas.

Tranquila, que durante este capítulo se desarrollan algunas de esas cosas que querías leer. En cuanto a lo de los signos no es tan fácil, créeme, lo intenté y seguían saliendo mal.

Ya habrás visto que me pasé por tu fic, gracias por la recomendación. Bueno, espero que el capítulo te guste y no haber tardado demasiado. Mil bessos, preciosa.

**Hermiwg:** Jajajaj, hola preciosa. Así que otra al montón que defiende el Will-Ashley, cada día son más (no me extraña, la verdad es que escribo un personaje que es un encanto).

Em… no tengo la intención de abandonar el fic, te lo aseguro, jajajaja, y la verdad es que a mi también me daría pena acabarlo, sniff sniff. No sé por qué todo el mundo cree que la venganza de Malfoy será durante la fiesta, en realidad eso no sería nada "Malfoyesco"… es decir… en la fiesta de sus padres y con personajes importantes e influyentes… el rubio tampoco está tan loco. De hecho la venganza se producirá… ¿cómo decirlo?... YA. Sí, sí, en este mismo capítulo (Boni se besa a si misma por lo buena que ha sido con sus lectoras).

No te preocupes que pronto se sabrá más sobre el desconocido y nuestra amada Rita. Para acabar mil gracias por todos tus comentarios, me alegro mucho que lo que escribo te guste y te transmita emociones, pues es eso realmente lo que pretendo al hacerlo. Mil bessos, encanto, y espero que el capítulo no te desilusione.

**goodybad**:O.O… Ejem… esto… me asustas. Jajajaja, me he reído mucho leyendo tu review, con ataque Gollum y todo. Me alegro de que te guste lo que escribo, significa mucho para mí que te alguien valore lo que escribo. Según he observado (Boni se coloca las gafas de forma profesional) has leido todo lo que escrito… ejem… ¿has pensado ingresar en un psiquiatra? Desde luego este es un caso claro de lokura transitoria.

OK, tu vas en la columna pro Ash-Julius. Pues felicidades, porque pronto va a ocurrir algo que seguro te agradará (Boni se echa a reír malignamente) En fin, que muchos bessos y mil gracias.

**Flopy-Black** Wolas, loki. Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro de que el fic te siga gustando. Bueno, en total fueron 35 pag de Word a letra "Times New Roman" al 12, es decir… largo de narices. Espero que este capítulo sea lo suficientemente largo para tu gusto y no haber tardado demasiado en colgarlo. Mil bessos lokilla, ya hablaremos.

**Kgs:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada gracias por tus comentarios, me alegro de que te guste el rumbo que está tomando el fic y espero que este nuevo capítulo no te decepcione. En cuant5o a lo de la pareja Malfoy-Potter estoy de acuerdo contigo: tiene mucho juego. En fin... espero estar haciéndolo bien. Muchos bessos y ¡a leer!

**Armelle Potter:** jajajaja¡hola preciosa! Tu voto y el de la chica-sin-internet han sido contabilizados. Me alegro de que te guste el fic, puesto que cada día me cuesta más seguirlo. Trato de corregir mis errores y los reviews ayudan a que quiera continuarlo. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te siga agradando.

**Thiago** O.o Tu crítica me ha dejado flipando... Tu... eres... ¡TÏO! Dios te bendiga, jajajaja, posiblemente eres el único ente masculino que sigue este fic (sniff sniff). Me ha hecho mucha gracia eso de que Ash te recuerda a tu hermana y te ponías histérico cada vez que la veías con su novio, ya que el personaje de Ashley es una replica casi exacta de mi misma (excepto los ojos... los míos son negros) y al haberme criado entre tanto hombre (yo soy una Hermione en plan bestial, es decir, crecí rodeada de chicos... 5, para ser exactos...) estoy bajo la sobreprotección de un montón de adolescentes celosos. Para que te hagas una idea, la última vez que mi novio vino a buscarme a MI casa salieron dos de mis mejores amigos, me agarraron como si fuera un violador y le dijeron que si se vo9lovía a acercar a mi le partían la crisma... En fin, todo se solucionó después de que les diera una paliza a los dos entrometidos (jijijiji).

Por cierto, me he pasado por tu bio y he visto que te has leido Eragon, jijiji Boni cotilla... Lo digo porque me lo empecé hace cinco días y lo acabé hoy... mju... no está mal del todo (aunque nunca le perdonaré que mataran a Brom, buahhhh)

Te dejo antes de seguir enrollándome. Gracias por los comentarios (y la idea) y espero que el fic te siga gustando. Bye loki.

**Chalayta:** Gracias por los comentarios, me alegro de que te guste lo que escribo, y por favor... ¡no te suicides! Jajajajaja. Sí, es cierto, la tal "Jane" me plagió el fic hace tiempo, aunque ya me ocupé de eso, de todas formas gracias por comentármelo. Espero que te siga gustando, preciosa. Mil bessos.

**Niv Riddle** Wola preciosa, me alegro de verte por aquí. Gracias por todos los comentarios... la verdad es que he creado unos personajes muy disparatados, pero ya me conoces "si está cuerdo: no lo he escrito yo". Tranquila, espero poder publicar pronto los seguientes capítulos de los dos fics, mientras habrá que esperar (muajajaja) Tranqui, el chico X volverá... mil bessos, preciosa.

**Clarius Black** JAJAJAJAJA, inspira, expira. Te noto nerviosa, jajajaja. Me alegro de que lo que escribo te llegué tanto, lokilla, y tranquila que poco a poco irá ocurriéndo todo lo que tiene que ocurrir (muajajajaja) Bueno, preciosa, gracias por todos tus comentarios, me han encantado. Espero que el fic te siga gustando. Mil bessos (y una tila caliente)

**vinnesa** hola, preciosa, que ilusión volverte a leer. Me alegro de que te guste tanto el fic y espero no haber tardado demasiado en subir el capítulo. Mil bessos, encanto.

**Xaica:** Hola, nena¿has visto lo sencillo que es esto de mandar reviews? Jajaja, espero que ahora que te he enseñado me deleites con uno en cada capi (XD no soy lista ni na´) bueno, que me alegro mucho de que te guste lo que escribo, espero que así siga siendo. Muchos bessos.

**CaRoLiNa T** ¡Hola preciosa! Gracias por tu comentario, me alegro de que te guste el fic (aún) y espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado (Boni sonríe de forma nerviosa) Vaale, sé que lo he hecho... En fin, muchos bessos, a ver que te parece el capítulo.

**martita-felton** ¡Hola! Antes que nada gracias por tus sugerencias (serán tomadas en cuenta) y por molestarte en dejarme un review (sniff sniff). ¿Qué tengo muchos reviews? En realidad, jiji, no demasiados. Sobre todo contando que mande los 3 primeros capis de golpe y por lo tanto... En fin, no te desanimes, los principios siempre son difíciles (este fic al principio tenía 2 o 3 reviews), pero si crees en lo que escribes ¿Qué más da lo que piense el resto? Como dice una muy sabia amiga mía: escribe para ti, no para el resto. Muchos bessos¡ya nos leeremos!

**Azazel Black** ¡Dios mío! Esto es un review y lo demás tonterías. Como verás lo he dejado casi el último para poder contestarlo con tranquilidad. Por supuesto: muchas gracias por molestarte y vamos a tus comentarios (que te recordaré, ya que a estás alturas ni los recordarás):

Es todo un honor que hayas cambiado tu costumbre de no leer fics fuera del trío para leerte el de Ashley (de todas formas, y ante tu duda, te diré que estoy trabajando en un fic sobre la hermana de Harry... que por supuesto estará como una cabra. El problema es que, como ya habrás visto, tengo dos que tengo que publicar regularmente, y si tardo las lectoras me amenazan (grrr) así que nada, tendré que esperar un poco antes de ponerme...) sobre lo de que te sientes identificada con ella me hace mucha gracia, pues el personaje está basada en mí misma. De hecho es por eso por lo que tengo tan claro el carácter de la chica: es una réplica del mío. Y sí... james es muy mono, XD.

Tienes razón, mi pequeño Will es un encanto, y sí, las relaciones amor-odio son las que dan más de sí (y a la hora de una trama como esta, en la que ya conocemos a padres, familiares, etc... ¡pues más aún!) (Boni pone cara maligna y se frota las manos mientras le murmura a su oso de peluche (no todos tenemos una serpiente a la que hablarle), "Pronto, Teddy (nombre del oso) nuestro plan se llevará a cabo... MUAJAJAJAJA".

Jajajaja, felicidades, eres posiblemente la persona que más se ha acercado en su hipótesis sobre "¿Quién es el chico X?". Lo divertido del asunto es que este personaje salió casi por casualidad y al final todos los reviews me preguntan por él. Tranquila, aunque en este capi no cupo... pronto volverá. Por cierto... no es un niño... ¡es un chico! (de ahí su mote). En cuanto a la venganza, don´t worry., ya queda menos...

El ordenador sigue haciendo lo que le da la gana, pero ahora guardo en diskets, porque si no me voy a hacer vieja re-escribiendo capítulos.

Muchas gracias por todo tu interés y espero que este capítulo te siga gustando, preciosa.

**Marian Salazar** A veces creo que estás más estresda por el fic que yo, XD. ¡Hola, preciosa¿Cómo te va todo¿Qué tal las clases?... Espero que todo bien...

Jajaja, si James le buscó pareja a Ash era precisamente para tenerla vigilada, aunque como ya viste: sirvió de poco. Tranquila: el chico "X" existe y volverá en cuanto menos lo esperes...

A partir de ahora saldrás muy a menudo (jiji, me vas a matar) y sí, tus padres están separados... no es nada personal, salió espontáneo, jijijiji.

¡Tranquiiiiila! Jajaja, veo que te afectó la revista. Está más que claro que todo son patrañas, la cosa es que pensarán ciertos adultos cuando las lean... Por cierto, te recuerdo que el director no es Dumbledore, es McGonagall, y permitió que saliera la revista porque está luchando por un nuevo Hogwarts (esto traerá muchas cosas nunca vistas antes, ni en los libros ni en los fics. Algo completamente nuevo que espero no publique nadie antes que yo, XD)

En cuanto a tu participación al baile... bueno, ya irás descubriendo "que hiciste" esa noche... (acabarás mandándome un review-bomba un día de estos) Por cierto, prepárate, pronto tu personaje va a sentir una vergüenza comparable a la de Ashley con la revistita...

Me alegro de que te gustara la escena "Malfoy-Potter", el cuello también es mi parte débil (y que débil...) la venganza de Julius está más próxima de lo que ustedes creen. ¿De verdad creen que esperaré hasta la fiesta?

Tienes toda la razón, Aquiles el despechado pronto entrará en acción; tienes toda la razón Will es un encanto; y tienes toda la razón: la bufanda traerá más problemas de los que solucionará...

Espero que el capítulo te guste, y si tienes alguna pregunta, duda, o comentario: los esperaré. Mil bessos, preciosa.

Algunos de los personajes mencionados pertenecen a J. Rowling y la Warner Brothers Company.

"**ASHLEY POTTER, UNA BRUJITA DIFERENTE"**

_7 -El cumpleaños de James (parte I)_

**Día:** 2 de Noviembre. Conocido mundialmente por ser el cumpleaños de James Potter.

**Hora:** 7:00 (de la mañana)

**Situación:** Durmiendo… hasta ahora

.-.¡ESTA NOCHE FIEEEEEEEEEEEESSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ashley se despertó, dando un bote en la cama y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. A su lado, sus compañeras de cuarto repetían el mismo proceso.

Ash bostezó y volvió a tumbarse en la cama

.-Todos los años igual…- Dijo más para sí que para las demás.

.-Por lo menos es el último año- Dijo Janet con voz cansada.

.-.¡EL ACONTECIMIENTO MÁS ESPERADO DEL AÑO- gritaba la voz de Efran Weasley aumentada considerablemente‚¡NO, NO ES EL DESPIDO DE SNAPE, NI EL ÚLTIMO DÍA DEL CURSO… ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DEL FANTÁSTICO JAMES POTTER!

¡FIESTA ESTA NOCHE EN LA SALA COMÚN! NO OLVIDES TRAER UN REGALO- Añadía la voz de James.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Domingo. Era domingo y el ente unicelular de su hermano la había despertado a horario lectivo. Le mataría para después hacerse un abrigo con sus greñas negras... aunque hoy no... esperaría a mañana. Al fin y al cabo hoy era su cumpleaños.

Se quitó las legañas de los ojos con un ágil movimiento de mano mientras observaba como sus amigas se levantaban, todavía demasiado dormidas para empezar una conversación, y se dedicaban a alguna labor matutina.

Joane se puso en pie de un salto, bostezando largamente y llegando en dos zancadas hasta el baño, donde se encerró para bañarse y peinarse. Alice, aún tumbada sobre la cama, sacó una pila de revista de su mesilla de noche y empezó a revisarlas mientras murmuraba que "necesitaba ropa nueva" más para sí que para sus compañeras, que siquiera le prestaban atención. Janet estaba sentada frente a su tocador (N/A: En los cuartos femeninos cada alumna tiene una cama, una mesilla de noche, un armario, un escritorio con su correspondiente silla, una estantería para libros y un tocador personal, mientras que poseen un solo cuarto de baño para todas las habitantes de la habitación) y empezaba con la ardua tarea de peinarse la indomable melena.

Se fijo más a fondo en su prima. Era cierto que tratar de desenredarse el pelo era algo que hacía a diario, era como su lucha personal, pero hoy parecía especialmente interesada en domar su melena pelirroja. De hecho tanto se esforzaba tanto en deshacerse de los enredones que como alguien no la parara pronto iba a arrancarse media melena de un tirón. Ese alguien por supuesto: era Ashley.

Se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y se colocó un mechón negro detrás de la oreja.

.-.¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó mirando la espalda de la pelirroja, que interceptó su mirada a través del cristal.

.-.¿Me lo preguntas a mí?- Le respondió la aludida sin dejar el cepillo ni por un segundo.

.-No, hablo con el elfo doméstico que te ha poseído con la malévola intención de arrancarte los cuatro pelos que aún te quedan.

Janet se dio la vuelta encarando a su prima, que la miraba con una ceja enarcada. Acto seguido soltó el cepillo sobre la mesa ruidosamente y bajó la cabeza sonrosándose. Algo definitivamente no iba bien.

.-.¿Qué pasa?- Volvió a preguntar Ash, completamente segura de que su comportamiento no era normal- Y no me digas que nada, porque te conozco demasiado como para tragármelo.

La cabeza de Alice se alzo de un ejemplar de "Bruja adolescente" del año anterior y miró ceñudamente a sus compañeras.

.-.¿Me he perdido algo?- preguntó haciéndose una coleta alta para quitarse los mechones revoltosos de su frente.

.-Me temo que Janet nos oculta algo- Le contestó Cactus mirando de forma cómplice a Alice, quien tiró la revista de forma alarmada y se puso de pie en su cama para, de un salto, llegar a la cama de Ashley. Janet se puso aún más roja y dirigió sus ojos castaños hasta el suelo. Trató de balbucir algo como "no es lo que parece", pero sus amigas ya sabían por donde iban los tiros.

Ally y Ash compartieron una mirada significativa y, casi a la vez, las dos se levantaron de la cama. La primera se dirigió a su baúl, donde empezó a rebuscar, la otra alcanzó la silla rotatoria donde se sentaba Janet y la cercó entre la mesa y ella, de forma que no podía moverse. En un par de segundos la rubia se unió a la morena llevando consigo un reloj de aspecto antiguo que pendía de una cadena de plata.

Tienes dos minutos para decirnos quién es él, desde cuándo lo conoces y qué ha pasado entre ustedes (sin omitir ningún detalle por más escabroso que sea) antes de que te hipnoticemos para sonsacártelo todo. Si terminado tu relato, el concilio (es decir, Ashley y yo), creemos que nos ocultas algo: te hipnotizaremos de todos modos.- Soltó Ally acercando su cara mucho a la de la pelirroja, que estaba roja como un tomate.

.-No exageremos…- Tartamudeó la pelirroja tragando saliva con dificultad.

.-.¡Desembucha, mala amiga!- le gritó Ash dándole pequeños golpes con el dedo índice en el pecho mientras Janet bufaba resignada.

En ese momento hizo su aparición estelar Joane, llevando una toalla atada sobre el pecho y otra más pequeña secándole el pelo. Al ver a sus compañeras de cuarto se quedó estática en el sitio, mirando alternativamente a unas y otras sin saber que ocurría. Hacía unos minutos las había dejado tiradas en la cama bostezando y ahora las encontraba en tan extraña posición. Es decir: Janet, tan colorada que su pelo no se diferenciaba de su cara, sentada en una silla y acorralada por sus mejores amigas, mientras que Ashley estaba muy cerca de la pelirroja, apuntándola con un dedo acusador y Ally sostenía en alto un péndulo de forma amenazadora.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta de su presencia y se giraron para mirarla. Parecía confusa, sin duda trataba de imaginarse que rayos estaba pasando. Tras unos segundos levanto los hombros en señal de despreocupación y se dirigió a su armario, momento en el que las dos jóvenes dirigieron de nuevo su mirada a la interrogada, que cedió y musitó cansinamente.

.-Se llama Oscar Rivers, está en Ravenclaw, sexto curso... y me gusta.- Ally ahogó un grito y tapó la boca con las manos, muy emocionada, mientras que la pelinegra se llevó una mano a la frente dramáticamente y murmuró entre dientes "sabía que esto pasaría algún día".

.-.¡Ashley!- gritó Ally haciendo como si se quitara una lágrima- nuestra pequeñina está creciendo.- En ese momento Ashley abrazó a la rubia y juntas empezaron a llorar de forma falsa y escandalosa, haciendo que Janet bufara aún más fuerte y que la cabeza castaña de Joane Jason asomara por una de las puertas del armario y las mirar casi asustada. Finalmente decidió que, a riesgo de parecer cotilla, quería saber lo que estaba pasando en esa habitación.

.-Siento tener que ser yo la que os lo diga, pero no tenéis futuro como actrices- Murmuró Joane abrochándose el sujetador.- Así que¿alguna me puede explicar que pasa?

.-A Jany-Pooh le gusta un empollón- La aludida lanzó una mirada odiosa a Ashley y se cruzó de brazos. Joane pegó un bote y abrió la boca consternada.

.-¿Es eso cierto, querida?- preguntó al tiempo que se colocaba una camiseta de mangas cortas.

Janet se levanto de la silla, jugueteando obsesivamente con un mechón de pelo, mientras que sus mejores amigas se sentaron en la moqueta roja del suelo de la habitación, esperando para escuchar el resto de la historia.

.-No es cierto- Dijo muy segura de sí misma la pelirroja- No es un empollón...- Janet bajó la cabeza al tiempo que una sonrisa infantil cruzaba sus labios y un "oh, que moooona" resonaba en la sala.- Es sólo que...- se apresuró la chica a seguir-. es que nunca me había gustado nadie, y él es tan distinto a todos.

.-Sí, ya... distinto- Bufó Ally.

.-.¿Puedo saber quién es?- preguntó esta vez Joane

.-Rivers, Oscar- le explicó la pelinegra.

.-Ah, yo a ese lo conozco, es Raven¿verdad?

Los ojos de Janet se abrieron mucho- Sí, lo es.

.-Compartimos pupitre en historia de la magia- explicó la castaña- es muy buen chico, aunque algo tímido...

.-...Como le gustan a Janet...- Se apresuró a agregar Ally con una sonrisa pícara, recibiendo un cojinazo de Janet, que acababa de sentarse en el suelo, frente a su cama.

.-.¿Y cómo es posible que no nos hubieras dicho nada, mala amiga? O aún mejor¿cómo es que lo conoces y nosotras no?- preguntó Ashley a su prima.

.-Oh... pues veras...- empezó Janet, rascándose la nuca.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Janet les contó que el famoso Oscar y ella se habían conocido unas semanas antes cuando chocaron accidentalmente en la biblioteca, y desde entonces quedaban de vez en cuanto en la biblioteca para estudiar juntos. A las chicas no les quedó otro remedio que creer a la pelirroja, puesto que ellas no pisaban la biblioteca ni en época de exámenes.

Al parecer el día anterior, durante una de sus sesiones de estudio, Oscar le pidió que le acompañara a Hogsmeade y la pelirroja había osado aceptar sin siquiera consultarlo con el consejo de adolescentes que convivían con ella.

Tras pasar un rato hablando del chico en cuestión (Janet les contó todo lo que había pasado entre ellos con pelos y señales) decidieron que era hora de bajar a desayunar. Vale, esto no es totalmente cierto, en realidad Ashley gritó que tenía hambre y si no dejaban de cotillear y la acompañaban a desayunar las encerraría a las tres en la cámara secreta (Merlín bendiga el pársel).

Cactus se dirigió a su armario y lo abrió completamente. Estaba tan desordenado que sería incapaz de encontrar algo decente y limpio. Con un resoplido cerró las puertas y salió de la habitación en dirección al cuarto de su hermano.

Durante la subida de las escaleras masculinas se topó con varios alumnos, que la miraron entre sonrisas pícaras (solo llevaba puesta una camiseta tamaño Dudley que le llegaba hasta medio muslo. Era de color celeste y con el logotipo de los Chudley Cannons) y le preguntaban a dónde iba. Ella se limitó a sacar la lengua y contestar sujerentemente "¿Sabes dónde está tu cuarto? Pues ahí NO".

Llegó hasta la habitación de su hermano y la abrió despacio, como había imaginado: ya no había nadie. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió al baúl de James, en donde rebusco hasta encontrar unos vaqueros viejos y algo desteñidos (anteriormente habían sido de Harry, Ron y Charlie) y una sudadera negra, grande y muy cómoda que le habían regalado a James las Navidades pasadas y a ella le encantada. Agarró la ropa, cerró el baúl desordenado de su hermano y volvió a su cuarto, donde se quedó paralizada al ver lo que ocurría.

La habitación estaba patas arriba. Había ropa tirada por el suelo, revistas sobre las camas, el baúl desplegable de maquillaje de Alice abierto de par en par y una chica sentada en medio de la habitación en una silla mientras otras dos (armadas con cepillos y pociones alisadoras) trataban salvajemente de domar las greñas pelirrojas de esta.

Janet soltó un grito exasperado que decía algo así como "No quiero ser calvaaaaaaaaa", a lo que las dos chicas contestaron con un "Quieres estar guapa para Oscar ¿sí o no?"

Joane miró ceñuda a Ashley mientras aplastaba un par de mechones pelirrojos con las manos mascullando que eran "jodidamente" rebeldes.

.-.¿Se puede saber dónde estabas con esas pintas?- Le preguntó la castaña, golpeando con el puño el pelo de la pelirroja.

Ashley señaló la ropa que traía y las otras asintieron y siguieron a lo suyo. Volvió a su armario y lo abrió en busca de una camiseta, que encontró tras bucear entre prendas que no veían el sol desde principio de curso.

Cuando terminó de vestirse se miró al espejo. De abajo hacia arriba llevaba unas zapatillas de deportes anchas (N/A: También llamadas skatelas), unos vaqueros anchos y de cadera baja sujetos con un cinto negro de gran hebilla (que además de ser viejímos, estaban desteñidos, tenían un par de rotos y se los pisaba), y por último una camiseta de algodón y manga corta en color (para variar) negro que dejaba gran parte de su vientre al aire (ligeramente dorado y fuerte gracias al deporte que hacía la chica). Finalmente se puso la sudadera negra (N/A: De estas que se meten por la cabeza y tienen una gran capucha) que de lo larga que era le tapaba las manos y se quitó las legañas con los dedos.

Sus amigas la vieron salir del cuarto de baño a tiempo que ataban a Janet a la silla, puesto que estaba a punto de salir corriendo. No se sorprendieron de verla vestida de esta manera. Cada vez que la pelinegra quería pasar desapercibida se vestía con ropa de su hermano, es decir, grande, cómoda y en tonos oscuros, cosa que, en realidad, sólo lograba que la gente se fijara más en ella.

Se sentó con las piernas y los brazos cruzados en su cama, esperando pacientemente a que sus amigas terminaran para poder comer algo. Había dormido muy poco y esto la hacía muy irritable. No estaba segura de si le daría el feliz cumpleaños a James cuando le viera, o por el contrario le rompería la nariz de un derechazo. Buah, ya lo decidiría cuando le tuviera delante.

Oyó como Alice gritaba "Janet, deja de moverte si no quieres que ocurra una desgracia" a tiempo que Joane se acercaba a ella. No se molestó siquiera en hacerle un sitio en la cama. Definitivamente estaba enfadada, y mucho... no sabía por qué, pero así son los adolescentes¿para qué darle más vueltas?

La castaña le hizo girar la cabeza mirando fijamente su cuello.

.-Con ese suéter no se te ve el chupetón- le dijo. Ashley la miró y la chica se apartó un poco con cara confusa- ¿Te has mirado al espejo? Tienes una cara de odio que asustaría hasta a Snape, parece que le vas a romper las piernas al primero que se te cruce.

.-No te preocupes- Le dijo Janet desde la silla- pasa a menudo. Hay días que parece que se levanta y piensa "hoy mataré al primero que me mire". Se le pasará a media tarde o así, mientras nadie se atreverá a acercarse demasiado a ella no hay de que preocuparse.

.-Esa es la finalidad de la mirada- le explicó Ashley tirando de las mangas de la sudadera para tapar aún más sus manos-, no quiero tener que aguantar a nadie.

.-Recuerdo una vez que se puso la capucha y los de primero empezaron a chillar a su paso- Dijo Ally haciendo reír a las otras dos.

.-Ah... ya me acuerdo, fue en tercero- le aseguró Joane-, aunque si lo que quieres es dar miedo de verdad te recomiendo que te pintes los ojos.

Ally soltó el cepillo e hizo un ademán de recordar algo. De repente dio un salto hasta su cama y empezó a rebuscar entre las revistas cuchicheando para si misma. Janet seguía atada de manos y pies a la silla, con media melena alisada y otra media como el león de las pelis antiguas.

.-.¡EUREKA!.

Ally le paso una revista abierta a Joane, que se quedó mirándola muy entretenida y finalmente le dijo a la rubia "Eso lo sé hacer yo... creo" para luego coger un lápiz de ojo negro del baúl de Ally y una sombra de ojos del mismo color.

Antes de darse cuenta de que estaba pasando la habían atado a otra silla al lado de Janet y Joane se acercaba peligrosamente a ella con el lápiz de ojo negro

.-.¡AAAHHHHHHHHHH!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

Tras diez minutos las amigas estaban listas para desayunar (el cuarto estaba echo un desastre, pero Ashley estaba empezando a ponerse violenta y decidieron que sería mejor darle su ración diaria de chocolate antes de que las cosas fueran a peor).

Empezaron a bajar las escaleras bajo la atenta mirada de algunos estudiantes, que empezaron a darse codazos para llamar la atención de los otros y a cuchichear entre ellos. Esto era debido sin duda a la pinta que tenías las alumnas de sexto, cada una más extraña que la otra.

Encabezando la bajada se hallaba Alice, con un vestido de estilo asiático en color rojo y dos moñitos en su melena rubia, la seguía Joane, con una falda de estilo hippie en colores tierra y una camisa de pico de mangas inmensas, llevando en su pelo dos trenzas, una a cada lado de la cara. En tercer lugar iba Janet, con una faldita de cuadros escoceses más corta de lo políticamente correcto y una camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones abiertos, todo esto acentuado por unos zapatos de estilo escolar y dos coletitas de pelo largo, rojo y MUY lacio. Terminando el pase de moda bajaba Ashley, con sus pantalones anchos, una sudadera negra, y los ojos perfilados y sombreados de negro, de forma que su mirada hielo era mucho más fría y dura de lo normal. Le habían alisado la melena negra, que brillaba con reflejos azulados y casi bordeaba sus caderas de lo larga que era.

La sala común estaba casi vacía, pues ya casi todo el mundo había ido a desayunar y disfrutar de la mañana. Sin embargo Marian estaba sentada en una butaca, sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos y mirando con los ojos como platos a sus amigas.

.-.¿Me he perdido algo?- Preguntó mientras se unía a ellas de camino al comedor- Anoche me despedí de mis amigas y ahora me encuentro con la barbie asiática, la barbie hippie, la barbie Britney Spears y la barbie... Eminem.

Las chicas se le quedaron mirando un segundo, sin terminar de comprenderla.

.-No importa- dijo finalmente la pelirroja-, cosas de muggles. Jan, estas preciosa- la chica asintió con la cabeza y se sonrosó mientras Ally murmuraba un "ya te contaré"- ¿Y que le pasa aquí a la barbie asesina-a-sueldo?- Dijo señalando a Ashley.

.-Un mal día- le explicó Janet-, te recomiendo que la ignores por un rato, hasta que deje de lanzar rayitos verdes por los ojos.

.-Sí- le aseguró Ally- Sabemos perfectamente que para lanzar un "Avada Kedavra" hay que utilizar las palabras y la varita... pero nunca se sabe...

.-Mernsaje captado.- Terminó Marian- Veo que has resuelto el problemilla del cuello.

.-Más que solucionado lo he ocultado, pero bueno...

Llegaron al comedor, que estaba bastante vacío y finalmente Ashley pudo disfrutar un desayuno saturado de grasas que dulcificó ligeramente su carácter (dejó de gritarle en pársel a los alumnos de primero). Mientras Cactus engullía Ally le contó a Marian la cita que Janet tenía con el Raven de sexto.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir del comedor Tonks apareció casi corriendo y se dirigió hacia ellas.

.-Ashley, cariño- dijo cuando las alcanzó-¿podéis ir al campo de Quidditch tú y Janet?

"_¿Perdón?"_

.-.¿Pasa algo malo, profesora?- preguntó Janet ceñuda. Tonks se fijo en su vestimenta y esbozó una amplia sonrisa

.-Creo que lo dejaré en una sorpresa- Tonks empezó a reírse a carcajadas, haciendo que Janet se pusiera roja como su pelo, y empezó de alejarse de las chicas hacia la mesa de profesores, aún riéndose. Cuando llevaba medio camino hecho se dio la vuelta y le gritó a las jóvenes- Alice puede acompañaros, pero tenéis que ir YA al campo de Quidditch -y dicho esto llegó hasta McGonagall.

Cuando salieron del comedor aún se oían sus carcajadas.

.-.¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó ceñudamente Ally mientras señalaba el lugar por dónde había desaparecido la profesora de transformaciones.

.-Son las Navidades, ya queda menos para que lleguen.- Contestó Marian - La alegría se vuelve palpable. Lo único que falta para que el ambiente escolar sea perfecto es que James se caiga accidentalmente de su escoba- Las chicas rieron ante el comentario, mientras que Marian se llevaba una mano a la frente de forma dramática.- Como vuelva a llamarme "preciosa" le quitaré el carnet de padre.

.-.¡Noooo! Yo quiero tener sobrinitos... Sniff sniff- Se burló Ashley, imitando estar desolada.

.-Bueno, chicas, yo estaré en la biblioteca. Hablamos luego- Se despidió la pelirroja mientras revolvía la lacia melena de Ash- ¡Que sea leve! – les gritó antes de desaparecer del corredor.

Se dirigieron un par de miradas desconcertadas entre las tres para luego empezar a caminar a la salida del castillo. Seguramente sus amigas estarían hablando, pero ella estaba demasiado inmersa en sus propios pensamientos para prestarles atención.

Se sentía extraña de una manera que no sería capaz de explicar, puesto que era incapaz de comprender. Era como si su cuerpo se hubiera rebelado contra ella. Desde que se levantara esa mañana se sentía terriblemente irritable, cualquier comentario le molestaba y varias veces en las pocas horas que llevaba levantada había querido partirle la cara al primer cretino que se cruzara con ella. Lo peor de todo es que cada vez que se planteaba qué o quién era el responsable de ese comportamiento se dibujaba ante ella la imagen de un rubio engreído sonriendo sarcásticamente.

¿Por qué tenía que estar tan bueno¿Por qué¿Por qué tenía que parecer tan seguro de sí mismo, tan fuerte, inquebrantable, inamovible¿Por qué¿Por qué no podía ser como un pequeño patito feo desvalido e inseguro?... Pues seguramente porque si así fuera no sentiría una necesidad irrefrenable de comprobar cuanto tiempo puede aguantar un ser humano la maldición "cruciatus" sin volverse loco.

En ese mismo instante temió toparse con él, y por primera vez se sintió sin fuerzas para encararle. Sin querer enrojeció notablemente, mientras en un ademán de apartar los pensamientos que le oprimían el pecho se tapó la cara con las palmas de las manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Sumida en sus propios problemas llegó hasta el campo de Quidditch. Desde la distancia pudo ver que había una pequeña congregación de personas, sobre todo adultas. En ese momento su estomago dio un desagradable vuelco y se planteó por primera vez el por qué de esa extraña citación.

A medida que se fue acercando empezó a reconocer caras y voces, hasta que de súbito su sangre se heló y lo comprendió todo. Deseo fervientemente darse la vuelta y echar a correr hasta un sitio donde inflingirse un auto-castigo por no haberse planteado antes la posibilidad de que esto pasara. De hecho lo hubiera hecho si Janet no la hubiera agarrado fuertemente del brazo con una mueca de pánico muy acentuada.

A pocos metros de ellos, Ginevra Potter, Hermione Weasley, Luna Longbottom y Wendy Wood (esposa de Oliver y madre de Will. Una mujer esbelta y muy agraciada, de bonita melena castaña y ojos negros) cuchicheaban animadamente, riendo ante algunos comentarios, mientras que Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Oliver y Will Wood hablaban casi a gritos sobre los siguientes mundiales, que se desarrollarían ese mismo verano (Oliver pasaba uno de sus fuertes brazos sobre los hombros de su hijo con afecto) y Remus Lupin, junto con Neville y Ken Longbottom escuchaban atentamente la explicación de Hagrid sobre la nueva variación de excreguto que estaba criando. El excreguto de cola somnífera, que dejaba drogui a cualquier persona en pocos segundos. Frente a Hagrid se encontraba Snape, quien refunfuñaba sobre los peligrosos bichitos, quienes al parecer lo habían dejado tirado cerca de la cabaña del guarda bosques por más de una hora.

De repente una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Alice, quien al girarse se dio cuenta de que tanto la profesora Tonks, como McGonagall ahora las acompañaban. Janet quiso taparles la boca con las manos a sus profesoras y susurrarles que ellas se iban antes de que se percataran de su presencia, pero la profesora de melena lila fue más rápida, y después de carraspear sonoramente, gritó:

.-Bueno¡pues ya estamos todos!- El anuncio de Tonks hizo que los animados adultos la miraran y de paso a las tres alumnas, que seguían en shock. La primera en moverse fue Hermione, que (Merlín sabe como) se adelanto hasta las jóvenes en dos zancadas y las abrazó de forma que las tres sintieron sus brazos literalmente asfixiándolas.

En el campo de Quidditch resonaron dos mil "cariño", "corazón", "vida mía" y "cielo" a todo volumen (que debieron de oír hasta los estudiantes que desayunaban en el Gran Comedor) proveniente de las eufóricas madres, que abrazaron, asfixiaron, apretaron mofletes y revisaron de arriba abajo como si estuvieran en un examen médico a las pobres adolescentes. La peor parada que salió fue Janet, que con su inusual vestimenta llamaba la atención de los miembros de la reunión, quienes "disimuladamente" se daban codazos murmuraban cosas como "Mira a Janet, se nos está espavilando". Cave recalcar que Ron casi se desmayó cuando vio a su pequeña con una minifalda, pero gracias a la intervención de Oliver (quien le abanicó con las manos y le sujetó para que no cayera al césped de boca) todo quedó en un susto.

Si una madre tiene la capacidad de ponerte en evidencia en cualquier situación, cuatro madres tenían la capacidad de ponerte todos los pelos del cuerpo de punta. Cuando las extasiadas madres comenzaron con el típico cuestionario de "¿Cómo estás?", "¿Y los estudios?", "¿No habrás vuelto a hacer regurgitar los retretes del segundo piso?", "Cariño, Ashley¿por qué tanto negro¿Acaso estás deprimida?", los padres entraron en acción, apartando a las brujas, abrazando a sus hijas con exagerada fuerza, en especial Ron, que casi asfixia a la pobre Janet con un nervioso "Cariño... tú no... no tienes novio¿verdad?"

Antes de que las chicas se dieran cuenta de que pasaba, la voz emocionada de Hermione Weasley gritaba a todo volumen "¡Janet, mira como estás creciendo¡te voy a tener que comprar sujetadores nuevos!" y su amiga Ginny le contestaba, aún más alto "¡Uy, Fíjate en mi pequeña!… ¡YA DEBE USAR UNA TALLA 95!". Lupin trató de pedir silencio, pero ya era demasiado tarde, las madres estaban fuera de sí. Reunidas en un circulo perfecto, comentaban el físico de sus hijos (N/A: Esto le trae muchos recuerdos vergonzosos a la autora).

Los padres, que ya conocían sus ataques de maternidad y lo peligrosos que pueden ser si no se paran a tiempo (en menos de diez minutos empezarían a gritar que era de vital importancia sacar muchas fotos de sus mujercitas y caballeritos), las miraban asustados y conmocionados por los comentarios y los hijos buscaban desesperadamente en el campo algún cristal roto con el que cortarse las venas, excepto Ashley, que después de lo que había gritado su madre y de seguro habían oído hasta en las mazmorras se apuntaba en la cabeza con la varita y trataba de recordar algún desmemorizante fuerte.

.-.¡TRANQUILIDAD SEÑORAS!- Gritó La voz fuerte de Remus Lupin acallando los chillidos de las mujeres.

.-Ma-mamá- tartamudeo Janet, roja como un tomate mientras su progenitora la hacía dar una vuelta sobre si misma para verla mejor- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

.-.¿Acaso tenías algún otro plan?- Saltó la voz interrogatoria de Ronald Weasley- ¿Algún plan que incluyera a alguien del sexo opuesto y un aula vacía?- El hombre estaba, si eso era posible, más rojo que su la chica y hacía esfuerzos descomunales por no lanzarse sobre el cuello de su hija.

.-¡Ronald, no digas tonterías!- Chilló la voz autoritaria de su mujer- Pues por supuesto estamos aquí por el cumpleaños de James- dijo señalando una montaña de objetos y otra al lado de papeles envoltorios - Hoy todos teníamos tiempo, así que decidimos hacer una vista y de paso traer los regalos de la familia.

Todavía recuerdo el último cumpleaños de Efran. Casi nos denuncia la sociedad protectora de lechuzas por el peso que tuvieron que transportar los animales. Además, Pig se lesionó una pata transportando aquella escoba- Murmuró Harry Potter negando apenado con la cabeza.

.-.¡Eso es porque la mandaste cinco veces la misma mañana!- Se quejó su esposa.- En cualquier caso, llegamos hace un rato, de hecho ya le dimos todos los regalos a tu hermano...

.-Es cierto, hace más de media hora que las buscamos- Dijo Luna, llevándose un mechón rubio tras la oreja- ¿Dónde estabais?

.-.¿Tal vez con un "alumno" jugando a los médicos?- La voz de Ron volvió a oírse, tan irritada como antes.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue muy rápido. Hermione fulminó con la mirada a su marido, quien a su vez recibió un pisotón de Neville y un codazo de Oliver. Eso por no hablar de las miradas iracundas de las mujeres, el resoplido burla de Snape, la carcajada de Ken, el ataque de risa floja de Will y la tos seca de Hagrid.

Tanto Alice, como Ashley...pero sobre todo Janet, querían caer fulminadas por un rayo en ese instante.

.-.Nos levantamos tarde- mintió Ally.

.-.Hablando del cumpleañero- cambió rápido de conversación la pelinegra- ¿Dónde están James y Efran?.

Harry sonrió complacido antes de continuar- Estrenando uno de sus regalos.

Antes de que su hija pudiera indagar más en el regalo en cuestión Will y Ken se acercaron a ellas, y les empezaron a enseñar los regalos que James había recibido. Vale, esto no es del todo cierto, más bien Ash metió la cabeza entre los presentes para su hermano, mientras Janet y Ally la miraban rodando los ojos y los dos chicos se acercaban a ella.

Descaradamente, Ashley se sentó en el césped (al fin y al cabo los pantalones eran de su hermano, así que si se manchaban era cosa suya) y empezó a curiosear entre los regalos. Pudo ver que los adultos habían vuelto cada uno a lo suyo y en ese mismo instante las madres se dedicaban a criticar el "oscuro" atuendo de Ashley.

Los siguientes minutos los pasaron jugando a un divertido juego llamado "Adivinar quién le regaló qué a James". Janet por su parte jugó a "Adivinar quién le regaló qué a James y esquivar miradas asesinas de Ron". Para este juego por supuesto necesitaban la colaboración de Will y Ken, quienes le decían si habían acertado o fallado.

Finalmente, haciendo el recuento, lo que le habían regalado al Potter era: Un kit profesional de mantenimiento de escobas (por supuesto, este regalo fue de su amorosa madre), un libro titulado "Los mil y un trabajos mejor pagados del mundo mágico" (sin duda de Hermione), un disco de su grupo preferido, "Brujos locos", que tocaban heavy metal y algo de rock y punk (directamente de los bolsillos de Luna Longbottom), seis jerseys, dos bufandas, una sudadera y dos pares de guantes tejidos con lana en color negro y con una "J" mayúscula de color amarillo (este regalo las tres chicas adivinaron sería de su abuela) junto con vociferador en el que Molly y Arthur le cantaban el cumpleaños feliz.

Fleur le había regalado un montón de ropa carísima y preciosa, mientras que Alicia y Angelina Weasley habían optado por bromas de todos los tipos (Los corredores de Hogwarts no serían seguros durante los próximos seis meses). Tonks le había comprado una cámara de fotos de última generación, un montón de carretes de fotos y un reloj de pulsera que marcaba el día, la hora, el mes, el año, el estado de ánimo, la suerte del día según los astros y una pequeña luz que se encendía a modo de recordadora. Wendy Wood le había regalado un agradable perfume y unas deportivas muy resistentes…

Ron le regaló a su sobrino una suscripción a la revista "Dirty Wizard" (Bruja Sucia) durante un año, Neville un paquete de condones mágico y un libro cuyo título el joven había dejado tapado por el papel amarillo fosforito del envoltorio, aunque Ashley pudo leer perfectamente "Kamasutra". Oliver le regalo al cumpleañero un libro sobre Quiddtich y doce entradas en tribuna para la final de Quidditch que se produciría durante el próximo verano y Remus una preciosa pluma con punta de plata, muy resistente y una máquina mágica de afeitar.

Fred y George le regalaron golosinas suficientes para montar una tienda y hacerle la competencia a Honeyduckes, mientras que Percy le mando una túnica de trabajo con una nota en la que decía que le sería muy útil cuando empezara a trabajar en el ministerio. El obsequio de Bill fue una cuenta en Gringotts, en la que ingreso doscientos galeones y dos knutts y una tarjeta de crédito "Master Gringotts". Charlie le envió un collar con un diente de leche de una cría de Colacuerno Húngaro y una chupa de cuero flipante. El regalo de Hagrid fue una cría de iguana australiana, que se dedicaba a mirar a todos mal y sacar su lengua bífida amenazantemente. Pudo ver un par de calcetines envueltos con un periódico antiguo. Uno era fucsia y con una snitch (un tanto deformada) tejida, el otro era azul y con una escoba (con el palo torcido). Era evidente que ese regalo era de su querido elfo doméstico: Dobby.

La que más regalos acertó fue Janet, seguida de Ally y por último Ashley. Ellos aún no le habían dado sus regalos a James, pues esperarían a la fiesta de esa noche para entregárselos.

La pelinegra separó la vista de sus amigos, que en ese momento hacían una montaña humana sobre Will (que al parecer había hecho algún comentario sobre la ropa de Jan) y se fijó en los adultos.

McGonagall reía de un comentario que había hecho Hagrid, mientras que Harry pasaba un brazo al rededor las caderas de su mujer y otro lo apoyaba sobre el hombro de Ron, con quien hablaba animadamente. Ginny por su parte cotilleaba con Hermione y Wendy sobre un anillo que le había regalado su marido la semana pasada y Remus hacía la ola junto con Oliver y Tonks, que ya planeaban los siguientes mundiales.

Snape se encontraba en una pelea de miradas odiosas con la iguana de James. Por ahora el profesor le ganaba al animal de sangre fría, cosa que no extrañó a la pelinegra. Por último, Neville y Luna se habían separado un poco de sus amigos y hablaban sobre algún tema. Luna abrazaba a su marido sobre los hombros, mientras que este la sujetaba por la cintura. Cada cierto tiempo ambos se giraban para mirar a Ken, quien en esos instantes gritaba que iba a morir mientras era espachurrado por las dos chicas y Will.

No pudo evitarlo y una sonrisa cruzó sus labios. Toda esa gente, con sus diferencias abismales, tanto de edad como de personalidad y aspecto... eran su familia. Al menos parte de ella. Su padre se había esforzado porque la infancia de James y Ashley no fuera como la suya, los rodearon de amor y amigos desde que apenas eran unos renacuajos, lo que conllevó que crecieran entre todo tipo de gente y que todos aportaran un poco dentro de la crianza de los niños.

Nunca olvidaría las noches en que Minerva transformaba el cuarto que compartía con Janet en una playa paradisíaca, o una cumbre nevada. O cuando Ron, Neville y Harry hacían guiñoles con sus muñecas para hacerles reír. O cuando Oliver les llevó a ver un entrenamiento de los Chudley Cannons...

Un extraño ruido llenó el ambiente, sacando a Ashley de su ensoñamiento a tiempo para oír a su madre contarle a Wendy la vez que, teniendo su hija sólo cinco años, se perdió en el Callejón Diagón, robó unas chocolatinas de Honeyduckes y acabó siendo perseguida por un par de seguritas (N/A: Vivencias personales de la autora, XD) durante casi media hora.

Iba a ir a quejarse a su madre por ir contando sus intimidades tan descaradamente cuando el ruido que había escuchado anteriormente aumento, denotando que era producido por una especia de motor en marcha. Una Harley Davison negra y con acabado plateado aparcó justo frente a ella antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, bajando de ella dos cabezas despeinadas. Una negra y otra roja.

.-.¿CASSI!- Gritó Ashley antes de darse cuanta de que lo estaba haciendo. El incoherente grito produjo que todos callaran por un segundo y clavaran su mirada en la chica de aspecto tétrico. La única excepción fue Janet, que en vez de quedarse boquiabierta tuvo un ataque compulsivo de risa floja.

.-.Nena¿estás bien?- preguntó rápidamente Hermione acercándose a su sobrina y palpándole la frente. Esta estaba paralizada, mirando la moto con los ojos como platos soperos.

.-.¡NOOOO, CASSI NOOOOOOO!- Volvió a chillar lanzándose hacia la moto y abrazándola.

La expresión en la cara de los adultos era indescriptible. Snape ya llamaba a una ambulancia para internarla una temporada con los padres de Neville, en San Mungo, mientras que su madre se agachó junto a ella para poder verle la cara (que ahora tenía pegada al manillar) y su padre trataba (inútilmente) apartarla de la moto, a la que la chica se aferraba con las manos y los pies sin dejar de murmurar ni por un segundo "Nooo, Cassi es mía, mi tesssoro".

Janet se tiró al suelo y empezó a rodar como una bolita pelirroja, mientras se apretaba el estómago y de sus ojos se escapaban pequeñas lagrimas. Eran tan fuertes sus carcajadas que apenas podía respirar con normalidad.

Esta vez fueron Ron y Oliver los que se acercaron a la chica para preguntarle que le pasaba. Todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, puesto que esta estaba demasiado histérica para hablar, y cada vez que lo intentaba acababa riendo más fuertemente.

Hagrid se acercó a la pelirroja y la cogió en brazos, mientras que entre Neville, Luna, Harry y Hermione lograban despegar a Ashley de la moto.

.-Alice¿hay algo que debas decirnos?- preguntó Tonks girándose hacia la rubia que, junto a Will y Ken, miraba toda la escena con una ceja levantada.

.-Sí, como que el novio de Janet, que es camello, os ha pasado alguna droga de diseño y su ingesta les ha producido... esto.- Siguió Ron moviendo enloquecidamente las manos de un lado a otro, para finalizar golpeándose con un puño en la frente y murmurándose "hay que ser tonto, Ronald Weasley, para dejar aquí sola a tu indefensa pequeña", lo que sólo produjo que Janet riera más fuerte y Ash dejara de hablar sola y se le uniera.

.-Si ya lo decía yo, estas llegaron tarde no porque desayunaran, sino porque estaban "ocupadas"- Continuó Ron.

.-No digas sandeces, Ronald.- Esta vez la voz exasperada fue la de Hermione, quien le pegó una colleja en la nuca a su marido- Tranquilízate, este... ejem... extraño comportamiento debe tener una razón.

.-La tiene querida¡nuestra hija y nuestra sobrina son unas drogadictas!- Chilló. Hay que aclarar que a estas alturas las dos chicas (una en brazos del semi-gigante y la otra en el suelo) no podían dejar de gritar y reír como unas posesas ante lo que estaba pasando.

Ron se acercó de dos zancadas a su hijo mayor, al que le pegó tal y como había hecho su mujer con él segundos atrás.- ¿No se suponía que las estabas cuidando¿Cómo has dejado que ocurriera esto?- Entonces apuntó a Janet con un dedo y prosiguió- Fíjate en tu hermana¡se ha echado a perder!.- En un estado de demencia total, Ron empezó a zarandear a su hijo mayor, mientras que este le miraba entre asustado y confundido.

Hermione llegó hasta su marido y se puso a discutir con él, mientras que todos miraban atónitos la escena y poco a poco Ash y Jan terminaron de calmarse. Finalmente Hagrid soltó a Jan en el suelo, al lado de Ash, mientras el resto se entretenía observando la curiosa pelea entre los señores Weasley.

Luna, quien como buena profesora sabía tratar con jóvenes, se acercó a ellas sin que nadie se percatara (Estaban demasiado ocupados, Oliver había conjurado palomitas para todos y Wendy aceptaba apuestas sobre quien ganaría la disputa. Los espectadores se decantaban por Hermione).

.-.¿Se puede saber que ha pasado?- preguntó con una ceja levantada. Ash y Jan sonrieron como angelitos antes de volver a echarse a reír. Esto ocasionó que las miradas recayeran de nuevo sobre ellas.

.-JANET JANE WEASLEY GRANGER¿QUÉ HAS ESTADO TOMANDO?- Gritó el señor Weasley claramente iracundo (había perdido la pelea).

.-.¿Nada?

.-.¡A mi no me engañas, jovencita!

.-.¡Nuestra hija no toma drogas, Ron¡La he criado mejor que eso!- Replicó la señora Weasley

.-.¡Pues algo debiste hacer mal!

.-.¿Ah, sí? Pues al siguiente te encargas de criarlo tú, señor Sé-Cuidar-De-Mis-Hijos-Y-Por-Eso-Me-Paso-El-Día-Metido-En-El-Ministerio.

.-.¡Por supuesto que me encargaré de cuidar al próximo, tal y como me encargué de los otros dos que pariste¿o acaso crees que no soy capaz de...?- Ron no pudo terminar la frase, pues ahora había siete adolescentes que les miraban con la boca abierta. Se volvió a golpear en la cabeza y dijo en tono bajo "Aich, creo que aún no se lo habíamos dicho"

Janet, que ya había dejado de reír y miraba a sus padres con una expresión de pánico en la cara, se giró hacia su hermano (que estaba tan espantado como él), para luego preguntar tartamudeando:

.-Ma-mamá¿estás embarazada?

Hermione Weasley asintió con solemnidad.

.-En seis meses habrá otro Weasley más en el mundo- Se pudo oír la voz de cierto profesor de pociones murmurando "Oh, Merlín, otro no" y la de cierta profesora de pelo lila que le sujetaba para que no se desmayara mientras le preguntaba "Severus¿acaso no lo sabías?".

Este último comentario llegó a oídos de Janet, que se cruzó de brazos y preguntó al aire "¿Acaso somos nosotros, tus hijos, los últimos en enterarnos?"

.-Mmmmm... si.

.-Yo tampoco lo sabía- murmuró Ashley sin poder evitar sonreír, Janet bufó. Los estudiantes esperaron su reacción ante la noticia (en Efran ni se fijaban, se había quedado paralizado, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca como un buzón de correos) antes de felicitar a la pareja.

.-Si mis cuentas no fallan- terminó hablando Janet- fue concebido en Verano... con nosotros en casa¡¿no les da vergüenza?.

Ashley no esperó más, era evidente que la pelirroja no se lo había tomado mal. Se lanzó a su tía y la abrazó efusivamente, dándole las felicidades (y recordándole que por un precio razonable ella podía ser una gran canguro). Después de ella, desfilaron los otros cinco jóvenes felicitando a la embarazada, mientras Efran seguía en la misma posición, en el mismo sitios y con la mirada perdida en Merlín sabe dónde. Janet se abrazó fuertemente a su madre, susurrándole que estaba muy contenta y haciendo a la embarazada soltar unas lagrimillas.

.-.¿A mi no me felicita nadie?- se quejó Ron poniendo morritos.

Su hija lo miró de forma atravesada- No

.-.¿OTRO¡¿OTRO¡¡NOOOOOOOO¿PERO DÓNDE VA A VIVIR, EN EL TRASTERO? ME NIEGO A COMPARTIR MI CUARTO ¡NO Y NO!- Gritó saliendo de su parálisis Efran. Su madre le miró de forma furiosa y este sonrió tímidamente.- No importa... ya nos las arreglaremos...- Continuó, tratando de solucionar la situación- Estoy muy feliz de que vayamos a ser... er... cinco. Además, puede dormir en la bañera hasta alcanzar los once años...

Ken posó una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

.-Tranquilo, en mi casa hay una habitación de sobra... aunque claro, tendrás que tener cuidado con mi hermana, es sonámbula. A veces se levanta por la noche, se mete en tu cama y te muerde. Aunque si le colocamos un pestillo a la puerta: todo arreglado.

La cara de espanto de Efran era indescriptible. Como pudieron comprobar, se había vuelto a quedar en estado de shock.

.-.¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?- Dijo de repente Wendy mirando hacia Hermione.- ¿cuántos Weasley hay actualmente?.

Ron se rascó la cabeza mientras Herm empezaba a hacer números.

.-Pues veamos- comenzó la castaña- Están Arthur (que es hijo único) y Molly, que tuvieron siete hijos. Bill se casó con Fleur, teniendo a Fiona; Charlie con Lisa, aunque no han tenido hijos; Percy acabó con Penélope, teniendo a Priscila y Porter; después están Fred y Angelina, que tienen tres hijos: Ana, Benjamin y Calista; George y Alicia tuvieron dos varones: John y Fridus. Luego estamos Ron, Ginny, Harry, James, Ashley, Janet, Efran y yo...

Un gran silencio abrazó el lugar, mientras miradas escépticas observaban a la mujer.

.-.¿Lo has estudiado o simplemente lo recuerdas?- preguntó rápidamente Wendy.

.-Lo recuerdo- contestó la joven en tono orgulloso. Tras Hermione, Ron tenía algunos dedos levantados, como intentando cerciorarse de que su mujer estaba en lo cierto. Tras un par de intentos fallidos, decidió que Hermione nunca se equivocaba, así que ¿por qué iba a ponerse él a contar?

.-Por lo tanto- continuó la señora Weasley- somos 28.

.-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuu- soltó la mujer.

Sí, lo sabemos- Dijo Janet. En vez de "la familia Weasley" deberíamos llamarnos "la tropa Weasley"

.-Tengo hambre... – murmuró de repente Neville.

.-Y yo...- le apoyó Hagrid, masajeándose la tripa con una mano.

.-Se nos ha hecho un poco tarde¿Les apetecería quedarse a comer?- preguntó McGonagall.- Se puede agrandar la mesa de profesores, cabremos todos.

Los adultos se miraron unos segundos para acabar asintiendo. Sin más perdida de tiempo empezaron a desfilar hacia el castillo. Tonks hizo levitar los regalos de James hasta su cuarto (la iguana se dedicó a asustar a todos los alumnos que se cruzó en su recorrido), mientras que el cumpleañero se montó en la moto para llevarla el mismo a los antiguos establos de Hogwarts, donde al parecer McGonagall había habilitado un lugar (al que había que entrar con contraseña) para dejar la moto.

Al fijar de nuevo su mirada en la moto, Ashley puso morritos y susurró "Cassi, fuimos tan felices juntas..."

La famosa palabra hizo que Ron recordara por qué había empezado a pelearse con su mujer y se dirigiera a su sobrina.

.-.¿Estás tomando pociones ilegales?- preguntó tratando de asustarla con la mirada. Fracasó.

.-No

.-.¿Y Janet?

.-No

.-.¿Y...?

.-Nadie está tomando nada ilegal, Ron.

.-Bien... eso espero- Contestó el hombre sintiendo como se le deshacía un nudo en el estómago.- De todas formas os estaré vigilando- prosiguió amenazante.

.-Vale, siempre que no rebusques en el cajón de mi ropa interior...

.-.¿Qué hay en el cajón de tu ropa interior?- Se apresuró a preguntar el hombre de forma alarmada.

.-Pues... no te lo imaginarías... ¡ropa interior!- Ash empezó a reírse, su tío era siempre tan ingenuo...

.-Yaaaa... En cualquier caso¿a qué vino lo de antes?- siguió preguntando mientras alcanzaban la entrada del colegio.

.-.¿Qué es lo antes?- Preguntó como si no supiera a lo que se refería.

.-Te refrescaré la memoria: Tú abrazada a la moto y mi hija dando vueltas como la niña del exorcista...

.-Oh... eso...- Murmuró Ash como si hiciera memoria. Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios para luego instalarse ahí de forma permanente.- Pues verás- suspiró- Cassi, o Cassandra, es el nombre que Janet y yo le pusimos a la moto cuando la vimos por primera vez. Tendríamos unos cuatro años. Decidimos que cuando fuéramos mayores la arreglaríamos y nos la quedaríamos... Hasta habíamos hecho un horario, Janet la tendría Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes, y yo, Martes, Jueves y Sábado. Los Domingos la compartiríamos...

.-Oh...- susurró su tío- Así que cuando la viste... mju, entiendo...

.-Nunca supe que la quisieras- dijo de repente Harry (que al parecer estaba pendiente de la conversación), sintiéndose tremendamente culpable y pasándose una mano por el pelo, dejándola descansar en la nuca. Este gesto la ablandó, tampoco podía ser tan infantil… podría quitársela a James de vez en cuando (o siempre)…

Cactus respiró profundamente, avergonzándose por la escenita en plan niña pequeña y consentida que acababa de protagonizar (ante Snape¡ugh!)- No importa, al fin y al cabo ya la has reparado por mí…

.-Si, hermanita, tu faceta de mecánica esta poco desarrollada- Dijo de repente James.

"_¿Es que acaso todo el mundo la estaba escuchando?"_

Miró a su alrededor, un montón de caras estaban pendientes de su dramática historia.

¿Qué ha dicho Harry, que se la regalará a ella?- preguntó en lo que quería ser un tono bajo, Wendy Wood, que trataba de ver entre desde su incómoda posición (detrás de Hagrid).

Ash soltó una carcajada.

Serán cotillas... Si quieren enterarse de todo tendrán que compara el libro que estoy escribiendo: Yo y Cassi (la historia de una moto y su casi dueña)

Los adultos rieron y cada uno volvió a sus antiguas conversaciones, dando por zanjado el incidente.

.-Esto...- preguntó de repente un Lupin pensativo- ¿Entonces por qué a Janet le dio un ataque de risa?

.-Bueno, ella era la única que sabía a que me refería, seguramente le haría gracia los caretos que pusieron...

.-...¿caretos?

.-Por cierto- continuó James, fijándose mejor en su hermana- ¿Qué haces con esa pinta de psicópata? Das miedo... ¿Esa sudadera no es mía?... ¡Espera, esos pantalones definitivamente son míos¡Ese cinto me lo regaló Charlie¡¡LADRONA!

.-Tu te quedas con mi moto, bien... ¡yo me quedo con tu ropa!- James (que ya había llevado la moto a los establos y se había reunido con ellos apenas hacía unos minutos) empezó a perseguir a su hermana, gritándole algunas barbaridades, hasta que su madre le echó la bronca por malhablado y acabó recibiendo collejas de todas las madres cercanas.

La mañana que había empezado un tanto nublada, se despejó por completo, dando lugar a una caluroso mediodía. De camino al comedor escolar, Ashley empezó a sentir unas pequeñas gotitas de sudor recorrer su frente (tal vez debido a la carrera que había tenido que hacer para evitar que James la desnudara en medio del pasillo). Decidió que era hora de quitarse el abrigo de su hermano... sólo había un problema: el chupetón.

Metió la mano en el único bolsillo de la sudadera (que incluía toda la zona del vientre) y descubrió con satisfacción que había metido ahí la bufanda que Will le había prestado. Alegando que tenía que ir al baño y que ya se verían en el comedor, arrastró a Janet y Alice hasta un aseo, donde se quitó el cómodo abrigo y se colocó la larga bufanda.

Tardó un par de minutos en colocar la bufanda de manera correcta (en parte porque era demasiado larga y casi se la pisaba, en parte porque no combinaba muy bien con la camisa negra de aspecto más bien veraniego, y en parte porque Ally y Jan no se ponían de acuerdo).

Unos minutos después las tres chicas aparecieron en el comedor, que se encontraba bastante abarrotado. Alumnos muertos de hambre disfrutaban de su almuerzo entre risas y la extraña presencia de unos invitados que pocos reconocían.

Antes de sentarse revisaron la mesa con la mirada, buscando a sus amigas. Pudieron ver a Efran golpearse con un muslo de pollo en la cabeza mientras Ken trataba de quitarle el peligroso alimento antes de que hubiera una desgracia (también se oyó como este último le decía al pelirrojo "Tranquilo, seguro que no sale chicaaaa"). James estaba rodeado de alumnas histéricas que le daban pistas sobre el regalo que le darían en la fiesta y la ropa que llevarían, mientras que Will se dedicaba a darle vueltas a su sopa de tomate con la cuchara. Parecía muy ocupado en sus pensamientos para notar que al rededor del plato había un charquito rojo que se extendía poco a poco por el resto de la mesa.

Justo al lado de Will se sentaba Marian, quien tenía la mirada fija en cierto pelinegro y cada pocos segundos bufaba indignada y pinchaba una papa (N/A¡¡Soy Canaria! Me niego a llamar al tubérculo de otra manera).

.-.¿Qué te ha hecho la comida para que la maltrates de esa manera?- Preguntó Ash sentándose frente a Will (N/A: quien como ya dije, estaba a la izquierda de la pelirroja). Ambos desviaron la mirada (Will de su plato y Marian de James) y la miraron sin entender a que se refería.

.-.¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó finalmente Marian.

.-No importa... - le contestó la chica sonriendo ante la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir. ¿Acaso Marian estaba celosa?

.-Veo que estás de mejor humor- le dijo Marian pinchando un trozo de carne y cortándolo en diminutos trozos, como si el alimento fuera una de las chicas que acosaban a su hermano.

.-Veo que tú estás de peor humor...- le contestó la chica. Marian abrió la boca para hacer un comentario, pero en ese instante Janet, que se había sentado entre Ash y Ally, se fijó por primera vez en ella y abrió los ojos de forma entusiasmada.

.-.¿No te lo he dicho¡Voy a tener una hermana!

.-.¿Cómo?- Preguntó atónita la chica soltando el tenedor.

.-Si, me lo han dicho mis padres... Son esos de allí- Le contestó señalando la mesa de profesores.

.-.¿Cuáles¿los que se besan o los que se lanzar naranjas?

Los que se lanzan naranjas...

.-Oh... genial... - al ver que estaba sonando un poco deprimente, trató de cambiar el tono- ¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES! Seguro que serás una gran hermana mayor.

.-A lo mejor es chico- Comentó de repente Ally.

.-No, será chica.

.-.¡Pero puede ser chico!- prosiguió Ally

.-.¡Yo quiero que sea chica!

.-Buah¿qué tendrá eso que ver?- Le dijo Marian tratando de zanjar la cuestión- Teniendo en cuenta que en tu familia casi todos son chicos, seguramente sea otro varoncito.

.-No... será chica...

Ashley rodó los ojos y decidió que prefería almorzar antes que embarcarse en una discusión con Janet. Buscó con la mirada algún alimento que le llamara especialmente la atención (¿por qué para almorzar nunca había chocolate?) y en el camino su mirada se cruzó con el plato de Will.

El chico había vuelto a perderse en su sopa de tomate con expresión pensativa, incluso un tanto melancólica. Algunos flecos castaños caían sobre su cara y, casi sin querer, se mordía el labio inferior.

Al verlo así la primera intención de Ashley fue levantarse, saltar la mesa, sentarse en sus rodillas y abrazarlo fuertemente. Tras un par de segundos desechó la idea y decidió ser un poco menos exagerada.

.-.¿Estás bien?- preguntó con la voz más dulce que supo usar mientras le colocaba un fleco tras su oreja (o al menos lo intentaba, pues el maldito volvió a salirse). Will, que al parecer no la había oído, volvió a la realidad al sentir la mano de la chica en su frente.

.-.¿Eh?

.-.¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Ash con tono preocupado. El chico estaba peor que Janet esa mañana.

.-Oh... nada¿por qué?

.-Porque hay más sopa fuera del plato que dentro- le respondió señalando la mesa empapada y el plato casi vacío.

Al parecer el castaño no lo había notado, pues al fijarse esbozó una débil sonrisa y susurrando _"fregotego"_ limpio la mesa.

.-Creo que no tengo hambre.- Dijo finalmente antes de volver a mirarla, esbozando ahora una gran sonrisa.

.-Yo si tengo... pero no de esta comida baja en calorías... - De repente se le ocurrió una idea. Miró al chico que tenía en frente con los ojos centelleantes antes de pasarse la lengua por los labios y sonreír enigmáticamente.

.-.¿En qué estás pensando, pequeña saltamontes?

.-.¿Todavía tienes chucherías en tu cuarto?

.-A no ser que volvieras de madrugada a por más... sí, tengo algo de comida.- le contestó el chico ceñudo.

.-.¿Qué te parecería si nosotros...?- no pudo acabar la pregunta.

.¡MIRA!- Janet le agarró la cabeza por el mentón y la giró fuertemente hacia la entrada del comedor. Ashley casi se cae de la silla ante la brusquedad de su amiga.

.-. ¿Qué mire qué, loca desquiciada¿la madera de la puerta?- le gritó tratando de soltarse y poder proponerle un interesante plan a Will.

.-.¡No¡Mira!- Repitió la pelirroja con los ojos brillantes. Pudo ver que Ally también estaba siendo semi-estrangulada por una mano de la pelirroja.

.-.¡Me vas a ahorcar, psicópata!- Gritó la rubia justo cuando un par de chicos cruzaban la puerta del comedor. Uno era bajito, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes. A su lado había un chico alto y fuerte, de pelo rubio y semi-largo (N/A: Para que nos entendamos, del tipo del de Daniel Radcliffe en la tercera peli, xD) que sonreía dulcemente y posaba una mano en el hombro del taponcillo. Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Janet movió sus manos para obligar a sus amigas a acercarse mucho a ella.

.-Es él- dijo en tono tenebroso y confidencial.

.-¿Quién es quién?- Preguntó Marian, que las miraba divertida. Ally y Ash se encogieron de hombros, tan perdidas como ella.

.-Él... ¡OSCAR!- Gritó demasiado alto Janet, haciendo a sus amigas sonreír pícaramente y soltar un suave "Aaaaaahh... Oscaaaaar".

Un silencio las inundó. Silencio que fue roto por Alice.

.-Em... ¿Cuál de los dos era Oscar?

.-El sexy.

Respuesta contundente.

.-Em... no es por dudar de tu valoración, pero ¿Cuál es exactamente "el sexy"?- Janet miró a Marian ofendida.

.-El alto de sonrisa perfecta, por supuesto.

.-.¿El que tenía un brazo sobre el hombro del otro?- preguntó casi con miedo Ash.

.-Sí, ese. ¿No es el chico más guapo que has visto en tu vida?- Preguntó Janet suspirando tontamente y sonrosándose ante su osadía.

.-.¡Janet, tu padre esta en la misma sala¡Conten tus hormonas! Además, es obvio que nunca has visto una película de Brad Pitt- le dijo Marian sonriendo burlonamente.

.-.¿Quién?- preguntó Jan.

.-No es por meterme, Jany- habló Ash- pero eso de tocar al otro... no es un poco...

.-...Gay- concluyó Ally (valiente amiga que pronto perdería más de un miembro).

Esta vez Jan si que se indigno, y mucho.

.-.¡OSCAR NO ES GAY!- gritó haciendo a todos mirarles (incluido a un pelirrojo en la mesa de profesores y un rubio en la mesa de Ravenclaw)- ¡El chiquitín es su hermano pequeño! – Otro "Oooh, con razón" volvió a oírse.

Ashley trató de volver a captar en su campo de visión al famoso Oscar, cuando unos ojos azules y una sonrisa burlona se le cruzaron. Se le formó un nudo en el estómago de tan solo pensar que estaría pensando el rubio sly.

Julius se abrió un lateral de la túnica, sacando de un bolsillo interior unos papeles y mostrándoselos con una gran sonrisa de felicidad. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de "El Chivatoscopio" e incluso desde la distancia que los separaba pudo ver al Malfoy de la foto tocándole el culo.

"_Ashley tonta, Ashley tonta"_

El pánico la invadió mientras veía como el chico volvía a doblar la revista para luego guardarla y levantarse de su sitio elegantemente. Desvió su mirada, notando que Will le estaba hablando. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, tan rápido que le impedía escuchar nada más.

Sintió que el sonido se apagaba y el tiempo se ralentizaba mientras el chico avanzaba lentamente hacia la mesa donde sus padres y amigos hablaban animadamente. Empezó a respirar agitadamente¡¡OH, DIOS MÍO¡¡LE IBA A ENSEÑAR LA REVISTA A SUS PADRES!.

Y ella sin embargo¿Qué podía hacer¿Levantarse y placar al rubio para impedir que se acercara a sus padres?... Nah, se vería un poco raro.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que la solución perfecta se presentara ante ella. ¡Merlín¡No podía hacerle eso¡Sus padres leerían el artículo, sus tíos, su familia¡¡EN MEDIO DE TODO EL COLEGIO!. ¡Ron la ahorcaría con sus propias manos!

"_Ashley muerta, Ashley muerta"_

.-.¡Ashley!- Will se había acercado mucho a ella, que golpeaba su cabeza contra la mesa salvajemente.- ¡Vas a romper la mesa¿Qué pasa?

La chica lo miró con la desesperación impregnada en los ojos.- Malfoy... revista... - logró articular señalando al aludido, que se acercaba a paso ágil hacia la mesa de profesores.- ¡Socorro!

Sabía que sería un mal día, lo sabía desde que se levanto sin ganas despertarse. ¡Debía haberse quedado hibernando en la cama!.

Will la miró tratando de asimilar sus palabras y al instante abrió mucho los ojos, desviando su mirada al rubio. Volvió a mirar su sopa, como pensando algo...

.-.Tranquila, yo me encargo- fue lo único que dijo antes de levantarse aceleradamente y caminar a paso rápido hasta estar al lado de Malfoy.


	8. El cumpleaños de James II

**NOTA:**

Antes que nada **quiero dar las gracias a todo el mundo**. Sin vosotros no hubiera sido posible llegar a esos nada irrisorios **103 reviews** (¡Dios mío! ¡¡He tenido que contestar 103 reviews, O.o!). Estaré eternamente en deuda con ustedes, que me han apoyado y ayudado a lo largo de estos (a veces agotadores, al menos para mí) capítulos. Estoy segura de que juntos podremos alcanzar otros 103 comentarios, o incluso, porque no, tal vez logremos la escandalosa cantidad de 104 más, xD.

Dedico este capítulo a **Thiago**, simplemente por ser tío (Boni ya creía que los chicos se habían exterminado en el mundo del Fanfic). Bueno... por ser el único tío que me ha dejado un review en este fic (Boni se arrodilla frente a la pantalla y empieza a rezar para que más personas de su especie se acerquen al Fic).

**¡Notición!: **Este capítulo me salió a la primera. Creo que el segundo era el único que no había tenido que re-escribir hasta ahora (Boni llora de felicidad).

Bueno, siento haber tardado tanto con el capítulo, pero los motivos están ya expuestos en el próximo capítulo (que en realidad no lo es, pero bueno, por llamarlo de algún modo).

No me enrolló más. Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review (sin ellos no sacaría fuerzas para seguir con el fic) y recordarles que si me quieren dejar un review sea en este capítulo, pues el próximo (o sea, el capítulo-nota) lo borraré en un par de días, y si me lo dejan ahí se perderá.

**CONTESTACIÓN A REVIEWS:**

Me he hecho un pequeño lío respondiendo reviews. Creía que tenía escritos unos que no tenía, y otros que pensaba que no, resultó que sí. Espero no haberme olvidado de ninguno. Si falta el tuyo: ¡Házmelo saber!

**RoXxY BlAcK PoTtEr** Hola, preciosa, ¿Cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo, además ¡fuiste el primer review, el que te hace que dejes de temblar como un flan ante la idea de que el capítulo puede haber sido un asco.

No sé si Ash logrará hacer desaparecer el chupetón (aún lo estoy decidiendo) y también a mi me encanta el gusto de Ash por el chocolate… en esos somos idénticas (chocolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatee XD). Espero haber tardado menos de lo habitual, jiji, aunque tampoco se quejen tanto. Hay fics que tardan meses en actualizarse, el mío oscila entre el mes, mes y medio…

En fin, muchos bessos y ya me dirás que te parece este capítulo.

**Lily Granger Potter** Jejeje, ¡hola! ¡Que bien verte por aquí! Pobre Ron, el pobre lo pasa mal (con todo), lo he tachado de padre sobre-protector con todas las de la ley, pero ya me conoces… me encantan los personajes disparatados y locos de remate. En cuanto al hijo de los Weasley… aún no se de que sexo será… a lo mejor dejo a los lectores decidr… (a lo mejor me da por que tengan quintrillizas y ya amargo del todo al pobre Rony… si con una hija se sofaca, cono seis…)

Uff, la verdad es que lo nuestro es muy fuerte, ¡si es que pensamos igual! Te digo lo mismo. Cualquier idea que yo haya puesto eres libre de usarla a tu antojo. No, no tengo intención de reunir a mi consejo de abogados para llevarte a juicio porque Sirius y Emma imitan a mis personajes, XD.

Espero que actualices rápido zorri (sinónimo de guarra, cabrona, zorra… pero con cariño, XD) que tengo muchas ganas de seguir leyéndote. Jajaja, si tu supieras la cantidad de gente que reza cada noche para que no se me estrpee el ordenador, jajaja. Si es que lo tengo dicho: yo y un ordenador en la misma sala es mala cosa.

Bueno, muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, los valoro mucho. Mil bessos, preciosa.

**goodybad****** Eish, hola. ¿Qué tal estás, loqui? Bueno, muchas gracias por tus comentarios (incluido el del francés, jajajaj), me han hecho reír. No sabe lo que me alegra saber que aún soportas lo que escribo, jiji. En fin, que espero que este capítulo también te mole. Muchos bessos y un abrazo (sí, sólo uno, ¿qué pasa? Si quieres más buscate un novio-amante-amigo-familiar)

**flopy-black:** Jejejeje, te sorprendí, ¿eh? Pensé que te gustaría la sorpresa, eso de encender el ordenador y de repente: ¡HA PUBLICADO! Jijiji, espero tardar menos a partir de ahora, de todas formas ya sabes donde encontrarme siquieres saber como va la cosa. Mil bessos y gracias por todo.

**paula-malfoy** ¡Perdona! De verdad que sé que es horrible cortar una escena a mitad, y procuro no hacerlo, ya lo sabes (más que nada porque odio que me pase) pero es que no tuve otra opción. Para empezar ya el capítulo era muy largo, y si acababa la escena no sabía si me entraría entera (no quiero tentar a la suerte, ya es más que sabido que soy gafe) y encima no tenía muy claro lo que iba a pasar exactamente. Quería que fuera cómico, alocado y absurdo, hacer reír al que lo leyera… y para eso ¡necesito tiempo! Era eso o nada, pero en fin, espero no haber tardado demasiado en colgarlo. Por cierto, tu review me dio una idea sobre que podía pasar en esta escena ¡gracias! Jijiji

Espero que este capítulo también te guste y no tengas la necesidad de acabar con mi pobre existencia. Mil bessos, nena (y gracias por todo).

**kurumi-desu** ¡Hola! Gracias por todos tus comentarios, ¿de verdad el capítulo te pareció corto?... ver para creer… En fin, lo siento, espero que este sea más de tu gusto.

Jiji, espero no haber tardado demasiado y no haga falta que me desgracies a puñetazos. Muchos bessos.

**Niv Riddle:** Hola, nena, ¿Cómo estás? Me alegro de que te gustara el fic, jiji, no estaba muy segura de cómo estaba quedando. Sobretodo porque ahora se me borran hasta los guiones antes de hablar (serán grrrr) En fin, espero no haber tardado demasiado. Mil bessos, preciosa ¡nos leemos!

**CaRoLiNa T** Querida psicópata, ¿cómo te va la vida? Jiji, espero ue me permitas seguir viviéndo un poco más (soy muy joven para morir por una lectora lokaaaaaaaaa) En fin, que me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo y espero no haber bsido muy lenta. Mil bessos, nena.

**marce**: ¡Wola! Gracias por tus consejos, todos han sido anotados adecuadamente (en mi fragil memoria, XD) Espero que el fic te siga gustando (y no haber tardado eternidades) Muchos bessos, preciosa y ¡a leer!

**martita-felton** ¡hola preciosa! Dí que si, si lo que quieres es escribir poco a poco irás mejorando en tu estilo. Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigto para cualquier cosa, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Gracias, todos tus comentarios y sujerencias, han sido tenidos en cuenta. Muchos bessos, tu apoyo es muy importante para mi. ¡Adiós, loqui!

**tyson violador** Wola preciosa. Aunque no me has dejado un review antes en esta historia, sé que no es el primer review tuyo que recibo. En mi cuenta de fanautores creo que seguías un fic mío (mi nick era "Bony", por si lo recuerdas...) En fin, metiéndome en el tema que nos interesa (Boni se ajusta las gafas y lee tu review profesionalmente) Así que te la leíste de un tirón (hay que ser valiente para hacer una barbaridad así), ¿qué efectos secundarios te ha producido? ¿Delirios, derrames nasales, dolor de cabeza, enajenación transitoria...? ... ya me contarás.

Quería hacerte una pregunta, ya que hace no mucho que leíste el fic.. Resulta que los primeros capítulos los escribí hace un montón y no estoy segura de cómo quedaron. ¿Crees que debo editarlos o están bien como están?

Gracias por todos tus comentarios, son muy alargadores. Sí, el crear unos personajes completamente novedosos tiene sus pros y sus contras. Contras: que el fic no suele llamar mucho la atención; pros: que tienes la posibilidad de crear personajes a tu gusto, según tu criterio personal. Por ejemplo, cada vez que me dicen que Will es un encanto me siento feliz, ya que YO y sólo yo (no, Rowling no tiene nada que ver) he imaginado, dado personalidad y aspecto a ese personaje... Si lo que intento transmitir llega a quienes me leen... tal vez no lo haga tan mal...

Bueno, muchos bessos, preciosa. Espero no haber tardado demasiado en subirlo. En cuanto a los capítulos... pos me da a mí que van a ser muy muchos. Es decir, aún están en Noviembre, y es posible que siga el fic hasta que Ash acabe el último curso. Sinceramente todo depende. Bye.

**Hermiwg:** Hola, preciosa. Jeje, gracias por todos tus comentarios, todos se irán auto-contestando a medida que pase el tiempo. Sólo te puedo asegurar una cosa: James ni de coña le regala la moto a su hermana (es un hermano mayor, los hermanos mayores NO son así. Además, esta el problema de que ella aún es menos... es decir, no puede usarla. Al menos no legalmente (muajajajaja). Bueno, espero no haber tardado demasiado y que te siga gustando mi loka historia. Mil bessos.

**Armelle Potter:** Wola. Tu sugerencia de la pareja Potter-Malfoy ha sido anotada. Por cierto, no te disculpes por el vocabulario, todo lo contrario. Todos decimos tacos, y es una verdad innegable que Malfoy no es un "cabroncete"... es un "hijo de la gran puta" con todas las letras, jajajajaja.

**Gala Potter** Mil perdones, siento haber tardado tanto... y que te hayas tenido que releer los dos últimos capítulos (ejem... aunque no uno hubiera bastado, ¿no?) En fin, que es pero que esta vez no te haya pasado lo mismo. Si es así, te dejaré que me mandes un review-amenaza, jijiji. Gracias por tus comentarios; por supuesto la revista llegará a los Potter... pero tiempo al tiempo, querida. Mil bessos, loki.

**The Sapphires** ¡Flor! Jajaja, no hace falta que me mandes tantos reviews U.U. Por cierto, ¿cuántas cuentas te has abierto, loki? En cuanto a tu sincero comentario, te diré que ese "algo" por lo que te dije que el capítulo sería buenísimo no cabía ahí. Así que saldrá en este... En fin ya sabes, lo de siempre. Bessos, lokaaaaa.

**Ariel Magdur** ¡Hola! Antes que nada gracias por todos tus comentarios. Me alegra saber que te gusta tanto el fic. Las escenas entre padres e hijos he tratado de que quedaran lo más realistas posibles. Quiero decir... mi familia es muy parecida a esta, y cuando se juntan lo mejor es escapar antes de que te acorralen para sonsacarte el nombre de tu novio (para después hacerle la "prueba". No quieras saber lo que es la "prueba", sé de varios chicos valientes que han salido llorando... sniff sniff)

Tendría que estar prohibido levantarse más temprano de las 12 en fines de semana, jajajaja. La primera escena del fic (la de Janet y el look Britney) me quedo simpática, creo... al menos eso buscaba, XD. En cuanto a la nueva Weasley... todos me piden que sea una niña, a este paso a Ron le dará un paro cardíaco antes de llegar a los 40. En fin, el género del renacuajo aún está sin decidir.

El chico X irá a la fiesta, claro. Aunque creo que no entrará en este capítulo. Antes de eso tienen que pasar un montón de cosas. ¡Por supuesto que los padres no estarán! ¿Qué van a hacer? Jajaja, mejor no imaginarlo...

Sip. Mi Julius sabe elegir el momento adecuado para llevar a cabo sus venganzas. Pero no des todo por sentado (me refiero a lo del chupetón y la revista) mi mente perversa puede darle la vuelta a todo en cuestión de segundos (Boni junta su pulgares y ríe sádicamente mientras repite "Vengaaaaaaaaaaanza")

En fin, espero no haber tardado demasiado en colgar el capítulo (a mí también me encanta la barbie Eminem... es mi look por lo general, xD) Muchos bessos y...

eso...

**xaica** Ups, ¡perdón! Sé que cortarlo ahí fue una guarrada, pero ya habían esperado mucho y si me ponía con la "escenita" tardaría mucho más. En fin, espero no haber tardado demasiado en colgar este capítulo. Muchos bessos de Boni.

**Ginebra:** ¡Hola! Sí, yo creo que las madres vienen programadas ara ponernos en ridículo, XD. En cuanto a lo del chico X, lo siento, saldrá muy muy pronto, lo prometo. Es un personaje que poco a poco irá teniendo más importancia, sin embargo en este capítulo no me cabe. ¡No hay sitio para el pobre! No te comas la cabeza con la identidad de mi querido X. En un principio pensé en algo muy complejo, como vuestras hipótesis. Que si mortífago, descendiente de Voldy... pero al final se me encendió una bombillita que me dejo flipando hasta a mí. Te juro que es mucho más simple de lo que crees. Bueno, muchos bessos y espero que todo te vaya bien.

**Thiago** ¡Hola loki! Encantada de poder responder a todo lo que me dejas en tus suculentos reviews, xD.

¡Diox mío! Lo tuyo es complejo de inferioridad a lo bestia, ¿Cómo que no eres nadie para aconsejarme? ¿Qué te crees que soy, una Diosa de la escritura? Hay veces que estoy muy perdida, y he escrito barbaridades tan grandes que hasta duele al leer (recuerdo que en el primer capítulo puse que compraban el material escolar con billetes...) En cualquier caso, te aseguro que algunos de los momentos estelares se me ocurrieron leyendo reviews, usea que no te cortes y dime lo que piensas tanto si es bueno como malo (si es malo me vengaré, eso sí, xD)

Mira eso si que me importó, dices que hubo un momento en que te perdiste durante el capítulo anterior, ¡por fa, dime por donde! Hay veces en la vida de toda escritora de fics (XD) en que descuida pequeños detalles importantes, por el mero hecho de que ella (o sea, yo) los tiene claros. Esa es de las cosillas que tengo que aprender a cambiar.

Estás peor que Gandalf fumando alucinógenos (quien lo viera: Gandalf "¡Miraaaaaaaaa, que niño más guapo!", Frodo "¬¬") si crees que por un tío voy a cambiar mis "todas" por "todos". Bueno, si me sobornas con chocolate a lo mejor me lo replanteo (Boni empieza a babear mientras murmura entre cascadas de saliva "Chocolaaaaaateeee". Entonces el teclado se inunda y Boni se electrocuta.)

¡Que cucoooooo! Me alegro de que te guste el fic, y siento que tengas que esperar para leerlo, pero es que yo no puedo ir más rápido (bueno, sí puedo. Pero si duermo menos me metamorfoseo en Snape-hembra. En ese caso mataría a Ashley, muajajajajaja, y tampoco es plan...) En cuanto a lo de fanautores... jajajaja... es una historia... divertida (por no decir patética). Resulta que pensé que había perdido la contraseña, así que pedí otra. Luego me di cuenta de que la tenía, pero ya me la habían cambiado en la página. Sin embargo la nueva contraseña nunca llegó. La he pedido desde entonces varias veces, pero no llega. En fin, que no tengo forma de meterme en mi perfil para poner más capítulos (Ups, Boni torpe)

Tengo que reconocerlo, cuando me gusta un review cotilleo sobre el que me lo mandó, que vamos a hacerle. En cuanto a lo del ordenador (estoy más contenta) resulta que mi padre llegó el otro día a casa y me dijo como si nada: Boni, querida hija a la que adoro e idolatro día a día (vale, esta es la versión adaptada por mí) te voy a comprar un mp3 nuevo (el que tengo esta que se cae a trozos) y un ordenador (otro para la centralita... ya tengo como cuatro o cinco). En fin, que yo me tire a sus brazos y empecé a llorar de felicidad, XD. Así que tranqui, que pronto tendré ordeñador nuevo ¡SÏ!

Mucho bessos, Thia (go). De verdad que me río mucho con lo que me escribes. ¡nos leemos!

**meiling.animorphs**Hola preciosa, me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo, espero que te sigan gustando. Metiéndome en tus preguntas:

Sip, Janet es la que esta por un chico, ¿de verdad te trabas con los nombres? Yo que creía que los había buscado lo suficiente diferentes como para no liarse... cachis...

Que mona la iguana. Ya verás la que lía con Rambo (¿Quién es Rambo? ¡Ah! Sorpresa...) Sí, la verdad es que James tiene una jarta de regalos (y eso que aún no se lo han dado sus compañeros...) ¡¡será grrrrrr!

¡Yo también me visto como Ashley! Me encanta, aunque suelo pintarme los ojos, ¿por qué? Porque tengo el pelo negro y los ojos negros, y por lo tanto pintándome los ojos (con un truquito que yo sé) doy hasta miedo... ¡MOLA! La verdad es que queda muy wapo, te recomiendo que lo pruebes (aunque también depende de la persona...)

Jajajaja, todo el mundo quiere que el bebé sea tía, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de la repercusión sobre la salud de Ron? ¡Morirá a base de sustos! Por cierto, ¿Tu también llamas papas a las papas? ¡SIIIII! ¡NO ESTOY SOLA EN ESTE MUNDO GODODIZADO!

¡Buah! Ya verás lo que pasa en la pelea, la verdad es que no estoy segura de que quedara bien, pero la verdad es que me esforcé mucho. Si me vieras tirándome de los tres pelos que me quedan para estrujarme un poco más el coco... en cuanto a lo del segurata y las chocolatinas (jajaja) Es una historia bastante divertida, algún día lo incluiré por alguna parte (cada vez que lo recuerdo me hincho de orgullo. No todo el mundo es capaz de engañar a unos cuantos policías)

Bueno, gracias por todos tus comentarios, me han hecho reir mucho.. si quieres saber cualquier cosa sobre mí, sólo tienes que preguntarme. Espero que el capítulo te guste tanto como los anteriores.

**Azazel Black**a ver como logro que te entre en la cabeza, los-reviews-largos-me-ENCANTAN. Mientras más largos mejor, usea que no te cortes en decirme todo lo que se te pase por esa cabecita tuya.

Jajajaja, no, no me comió el monstruo de las galletas, jajajaja. Por cierto, ¿sabías que ahora el monstruo de las galletas tiene que comer frutas y verduras? Cuando me enteré me quedé flipando. Al parecer es por lo de la obesidad en EEUU. ¡Pero que culpa tiene el pobre monstruo de que los niños sean gordos! ¡Con lo que me gustaba cuando se metía doscientas galletas a la vez en la boca repitiendo eso de "galletaaaaa"! (de hecho yo aprendí de él, xD). En fin, todo sea por los niños gordos.

Eres mala, ¿quieres ver a la pobre Ash morir de la vergüenza o qué? En cualquier caso, la autora también es mala (muajajaj) y te promete que tarde o temprano esa revista caerá en malas manos. Ron me quedó super lindo ¿verdad? Me da mucha ternura el personaje.

Ok, Ok, la tensión Will- Ash- Julius va a mantenerse estoicamente e incluso a aumentar. Sólo te diré que algo muy muy... va a pasar en la fiesta. ¡Ala, y te dejo contenta! Ahora me obligarás a colgar el siguiente a la velocidad de la luz.

¡Diox mío! En tu review sobre la hipótesis de mi querido X has estado muy muy MUY cerca. Estoy segura de que con que releas tus conclusiones descubres la verdad. Es que lo has definido exactamente, aish, ojalá pudiera decirte en que palabras exactas acertaste, pero claro, es más divertido que descubras quién es X durante el fic, ¿no? Además, te chivarías ¬¬ (fliparías con la cantidad de gente que trata de averiguar la respuesta) ¡Hago pensar a la gente!

De verdad, estoy segura de que al nacer nuestras madres reciben una guía útil para ponernos en ridículo en cualquier situación. Traté de hacer a los padres lo más creíbles posibles, espero haberlo hecho bien.

¡SIII, BOOH ES LA MEJOR! (aparte de una tía de puta madre) Es muy divertido, pues yo la ayudo con las locuras de sus fics y ella con las mías. Te recomiendo todos sus fics, son muy buenos (sobre todo el de mugglelandia)

Bueno, preciosa. Ya me dirás la opinión que te merece este capítulo. Muchísimos bessos.

**Lauryradcliffe**: ¡Hola! Vaya, me enorgullece mucho que cambiaras tu rutina en cuanto a fics para leer este, y espero no haberte decepcionado. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, así como por leer el fic. Sé que deje todo en un punto de expectación, pero así son las cosas (Boni ríe malignamente) Muchos bessos, preciosa.

**Zeisse** ¡Hola, preciosa! Me reí mucho leyendo tu comentario. Me alegro de que el capítulo te gustara tanto, y espero que éste no sea menos. Muchísimos bessos, preciosa. Intentaré que este no te decepcione.

**Paula GM** ¡hola, preciosa! Gracias por leer el fic y por tus comentarios. Cuando leí tu review se me formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (sniff sniff). Metiéndome en tus comentarios te diré que a mi también me gustan mucho los fics donde hay enfrentamientos chico-chica (jijiji), sí, deben ser las hormonas. Por cierto, y como ya dije, este capítulo no tuve que re-escribirlo ¡milagro! ¡milagro!.

¡Una lectora espabilada! Es cierto, lo de los hijos fue una pequeña errata que ya he solucionaba (esperaba que nadie se llegara a dar cuenta, ¬¬) En fin, la versión buena es la que da Hermione en el capítulo anterior: Bill y Fleur tuvieron a Fiona.

Jajajajaja, ¡vaya pregunta! Pues sí, si me los pidieran estaría dispuesta a donar mis personajes para crear fics propios, claro que no tendrían muchos lectores por razones obvias, ; d.

Por ahora no voy a cambiar el nombre del fic, al parecer a las lectoras les gusta (aunque a mi no, ¬¬). En cuanto al triángulo raro que me he formado con Will-Ash-Julius (a veces cuadrado si metemos al chico X, xD) aún no sé que haré, pero confió en que se vaya solucionando él sólo.

Me alegro de que te sientas identificada con Ashley, pues era eso lo que buscaba. Me díi cuenta que los personajes femeninos tradicionales (Hermione, Ginny, Cho...) no se parecían en lo más mínimo en mí forma de ser y la de las que me rodean, así que cree un personaje que se identificaba más con mi gente. Al parecer no lo hice tan mal, pues unas cuantas personas me han dicho lo mismo que tú.

Muchas gracias por todo, espero que este capítulo también te guste (esperaré para leer tu opinión). Mil bessos, encanto.

**Tagasuki**: O.o ¡No seas exagerada, tampoco será para tanto! Muchísimas gracias por todos tus comentarios, me alegro de que te guste tanto el fic. Todas tus sujerencias han sido debidamente depositadas en mi memoria de estudiante y te aseguro que me serán de mucha ayuda. Si el resto de lectores me dijera cuales son sus partes favoriatas esto de escribir sería mas sencillo. Muchísimos bessos y de nuevo: gracias.

**Marian Salazar:** ¡Hola preciosa! Gracias por tu interés por el fic y toooodos los comentarios que me has hecho. Perdona, sé que he tardado un montón en publicar, pero mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?

Jajaja, bueno, como ya has visto sí he cambiado los capítulos (muy poco), aunque no el título (por ahora) Si se te ocurre algún buen título házmelo saber. Me temo que el chico X estará desaparecido este capítulo, aún no sé si podrá salir en el siguiente, aunque yo creo que sí. McGonagall está irreconocible, ¿eh? Bueno, tu dale tiempo y verás la cantidad de locuras que puede hacer. Por cierto, ¿por qué nadie me pregunta por Dumbledore? ¿Acaso nadie quiere saber que pasa con él?... con lo bien que me cae el vejete...

La verdad es que la venganza costó. Primero porque Ash solita se metía e todos los fregados, y después porque Julius no sabía a donde tirar, si a la familia o al colegio. Pero en fin, ya esta echo, y a partir de ahora simplemente se dedicarán a molestarse en cualquier situación. Esto conllevará muchas escenas divertidas, te lo aseguro.

No te preocupes, que por mucho que seas orgullosa, tu vas a la fiesta, xD. Sí, para tu información Oscar es muy guapo y sexy... aparte de todo un escapista (ya me entenderás).

Cuando escribí el conjuntito de Ashley me fijé básicamente en el mío propio, y digan lo que digan a mí me parece que queda de puta madre, como dijiste, más con los reflejos azules en el pelo completamente lacio. En cuanto a lo de por qué los Malfoy son tan insoportables e irresistibles: Tienes razón, es un misterio que sólo las autoras de fics sabemos, xD.

La aparición estelar de algunos de los personajes fue una gran sorpresa para todo el mundo. Pero no te preocupes, que han de pasar aún un par de cosas antes de que se vayan. Me reconocerás que Ron me quedó muy simpático, ¿no, jajaja.

El juego para saber los regalos de James lo inventé sobre la marcha para que se supieran. Sé que no son importantes, pero me hacían ilusión poder expandir mi imaginación hasta imaginar que es lo que cada uno podría haberle regalado.

No te puedo contestar que paso con Herm y la PEDDO porque aún me lo estoy pensando. En cuanto lo decida te aviso, ¿oki?. Sí, yo también quiero a Cassi, sniff sniff, y sí, Hermione es lo más parecido a una calculadora humana que se encuentra en el mercado, J.

Jiji, no, si ya veo que ni tú ni tu personaje se mosquearon por lo de James. Entiéndelo, si no le das bola algo tendrá que hacer, ¿no? Pero no te preocupes, que lo que tenga que pasar, pasará (y pronto, muajajajaja, muy MUY pronto)

Y ahora la contestación a la famosa pregunta, ¿Qué pasará ahora?. ¿Qué hará Will? ¿Y Julius?...

Bueno, preciosa, que gracias por hacerme llegar todos tus comentarios y consejos. Me animas a que siga adelante con esta locura. Espero que la espera valiera la pena, ya me contarás. Mil bessos ¡A leer!

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Algunos de los personajes mencionados pertenecen a J. Rowling y la Warner Brothers Company.

"**ASHLEY POTTER, UNA BRUJITA DIFERENTE"**

_8 -El cumpleaños de James (parte II)_

La chica lo miró con la desesperación impregnada en los ojos.- Malfoy... revista... - logró articular señalando al aludido, que se acercaba a paso ágil hacia la mesa de profesores.- ¡Socorro!

Sabía que sería un mal día, lo sabía desde que se levanto sin ganas despertarse. ¡Debía haberse quedado hibernando en la cama!.

Will la miró tratando de asimilar sus palabras y al instante abrió mucho los ojos, desviando su mirada al rubio. Volvió a mirar su sopa, como pensando algo...

.-.Tranquila, yo me encargo- fue lo único que dijo antes de levantarse aceleradamente y caminar a paso rápido hasta estar al lado de Malfoy.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Era como si la escena transcurriera a cámara lenta. Malfoy sonriendo presuntuosamente mientras caminaba a paso tranquilo y elegante por en medio de las dos mesas centrales; Wood colocándose de un spring casi a su lado; Su padre riendo de un comentario de Luna; Zabinni sentándose frente a ella...

Espera.

¿Zabinni sentándose frente a ella?

Ashley no lo pensó antes de subirse de rodillas sobre la mesa, agarrar al moreno del cuello de la camisa y acercar mucho su cara a él. El chico pudo sentir la rabia brotando de cada uno de sus poros, mientras con los ojos muy abiertos y el pulso irregular le daba una orden que podía haber pasado por súplica.

.-.¡¡¡HAZ ALGO!

En ese instante casi el comedor entero reparó en ella. Básicamente porque estaba de rodillas sobre una mesa, a escasos centímetros de un sly al que agarraba con fuerza y rabia mientras le daba una orden directa.

La tensión había podido con ella.

.-Te veo nerviosa- comentó Tom soltándose de la chica y colocándose dignamente en su asiento. Al ver la desesperación en la mirada de la chica no pudo más que sonreír burlonamente.- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Acaso no te lo advertí? ¿No te dije que tenía que ver con tu familia? ¿Después de todas las molestias que me tomé no me escuchaste?

Volvió la vista a Wood, quien trataba inútilmente de hacer retroceder a Malfoy. A no ser que se produjera un milagro, pronto Ashley estaría descansando en paz en el cementerio de Hogwarts.

.-.¿Qué está pasando, Ash?- preguntó Janet mirándola fijamente, mientras Ally y Marian dirigían su vista hacia los dos jóvenes que forcejeaban en medio del comedor.

.-.¿Por qué Will salió corriendo tras Malfoy?- preguntó Alice.

.-.¿Por qué pareces tan asustada?- prosiguió Janet.

.-O mejor ¿Qué hace Zabinni en NUESTRA mesa?- dijo finalmente Marian.

Las cuatro chicas desviaron la vista hacia el moreno, que las miraba pendiente de la conversación mientras que picaba algún que otro alimento de la mesa. Al verse observado (como buen sly) sonrió seductoramente y las saludó con la mano.

.-Malfoy tiene la revista.- Dijo Ash antes de que salguna de las tres empezara a chillarle a Tom..

.-Querida, todos tienen la revista- le dijo un tanto confusa Ally.- Es que con la portadita... no me extraña. ¡Hasta yo tengo una!- Ash fulminó con la mirada a la rubia. La chica realmente no se enteraba de nada- Sinceramente, si yo saliera en una revista en pleno magreo (porque pedazo de magreo que te estabas pegando con el rubio) me encantaría tener un ejemplar de recuerdo- Ally esquivó un manzanazo de Cactus, mientras Janet y Marian miraban incrédula a la chica y Zabinni reía a carcajada limpia.

.-.¡Me encanta esta chica! ¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?

.-Me van los rubios- Dijo Ally por toda respuesta, lo que descolocó muchísimo al moreno, que no supo como reaccionar.

.-.¡Ally, no seas zorra!- Dijo entre carcajadas Janet. La cara de Tom era un poema. El pobre parecía no encajar las palabras de la chica, pareciese que era la primera vez que se ponían borde con él (lo que, siendo de Slytherin, era algo muy extraño)

Ash decidió cortar la situación antes de que empeorara. Además se daba la casualidad de que Will ya no sabía que decirle a Malfoy para retenerlo a su lado.

.- Puede que todos tengan un ejemplar, pero no todos se dirigen hacia mis padres con uno en el bolsillo interior de la túnica- Gritó exasperada señalando el pequeño y sutil enfrentamiento entre Will y Julius. Las chicas parecieron entenderlo, pues hicieron leves ruiditos en señal de comprensión y se taparon la boca entre asustadas e incrédulas.

.-.¡SERÁ CABRÓN!- Gritó Marian llamando de nuevo la atención de los alumnos, que ya no sabía dónde mirar, si a los extraños, al sly sentado entre Gryffs chillonas o la pequeña disputa (lo suficiente para que en la mesa de profesores nadie se diera cuenta) entre los dos chicos.

Will tenía fuertemente sujeto el antebrazo de Julius, mientras le murmuraba algo entre dientes. Había rabia impresa en cada uno de los movimientos del castaño, que parecía que de un momento a otro se lanzaría al cuello de su contrincante. A su vez, Julius le miraba de forma fría, intentando simular que no le interesaba lo que el chico le decía e intentando, mediante leves tirones, liberar su brazo de las garras del joven. Era increíble que aún los profesores no se hubieran dado cuenta de que eso no era una simple "conversación de amigos".

.-Es cuestión de tiempo que se den cuenta- comentó Tom recostándose en su silla, sin apartar los ojos de su amigo..- Y cuando lo hagan- prosiguió con aparente tranquilidad el chico- les instarán a que se acerquen a su mesa con el fin de saber cual es el problema...

.-Y entonces Malfoy sacará la revista- Concluyó Ashley apoyando la cabeza en las manos y los codos en la mesa.

.-.¿No podemos hacer nada?- preguntó Marian asustada.

.-No sin que sea sospechoso- Contestó Tom, sin inmutarse. La frialdad con que el chico analizaba la situación era increíble.

"_Claro, él no va a morir esta noche"_

.-Vale. Analicémoslo con lógica, ¿Y qué si lo ven? Vas, les explicas que es todo una sarta de patrañas y se acabó, ¿no?- Dijo Marian tratando de ser de alguna ayuda.

.-No los conoces- Dijo Alice-, hasta conmigo son sobreprotectores y sólo nos conocemos desde hace seis años.

.-Ron me matará... y luego a Janet- Especificó Ash.

.-.¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó interesado Tom- Weasley no se ha lanzado a los labios de Julius.

..-¡Eeehhh!. ¡Yo no me he lanzado a ninguna parte!.

.-Yaaaa... bueno, dejémoslo ahí. Entonces, según vosotras, nada más ver el artículo se pondrán hechos una furia, ¿verdad?- Las chicas asintieron- En ese caso, ¿no es evidente lo que hay que hacer?- preguntó como si ellas fueran niñas de pre-escolar y él todo un experto. Al ver que las jóvenes esperaban impacientes la respuesta (excepto Ash., que no podía apartar la vista de lo que sucedía a pocos metros de ella y era cada vez más evidente para todos en la sala)

.-Veamos, - prosiguió Tom con tono de aburrimiento- lo que hay que hacer antes que nada es sacarlos del Gran Comedor. - le explicó a Ash- Luego, en un lugar más privado tienes dos opciones: la primera enseñarle la revista en un lugar privado donde no te oiga todo el colegio y puedas explicárselo. Aunque se enfadará evitarás que se entere por parte de otra persona y malinterprete la información. Y la segunda, evitar que durante las horas que esté en el castillo se cruce con Malfoy. De esta forma evitarías la bronca y la explicación de lo sucedido; claro que como ya te dije: puede enterarse por otras fuentes y será mucho peor. La rubia insoportable tenía razón- explicó Zabinni- todos tienen la revista, cualquiera podría mandársela.

Antes de terminar de asimilar la información se desató el escándalo. Will se encontraba de pie, con un puño cerrado en alto y una expresión de furia increíble. Malfoy estaba sentado en el suelo, con un corte en la ceja y una sonrisa burlona bailándole en los labios. A pesar de todo: parecía feliz.

.-.¡¡NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A ELLA, CABRÓN!- Gritó Will agarrando al sly por la solapa de la túnica y acercando su cara a la de él en forma de amenaza.

Por supuesto en la mesa de profesores estos hechos no habían pasado desapercibidos. Si nadie se había fijado en que dos chicos hablaran en medio del comedor (a veces sucedía entre chicos de diferentes casas) el hecho de que eso no era una "charla", sino una pelea era más que evidente.

Oliver y Wendy Wood abrieron los ojos como platos al reconocer a su hijo como uno de los jóvenes. Para ser más exactos el que había pegado al otro, que era ni más ni menos que el retoño de los Malfoy. Gracias a la distancia, antes nadie había notado que se trataba de ellos.

.-Eso ha dolido, ¿verdad?- preguntó tranquilamente Julius mientras se levantaba del suelo en un movimiento ágil, sin perder un ápice de su elegancia y orgullo. Su expresión fría e inmutable, pero a la vez burlona, mientras se colocaba la túnica correctamente y se mordía levemente el labio inferior produjeron un extraño efecto en Ashley. Esa actitud egocéntrica, esa arrogancia, esa forma de moverse, cada gesto calculado... incluso esa línea roja que dividía su cara en dos y manchaba de rojo su túnica (negra y de algún material que se le pegaba lo suficiente al torso como para hacer notar sus fuertes músculos de tío), sangre que no se molestaba en secar, que mostraba casi con orgullo, como si de una medalla se tratase...

Era como si de repente un nudo se hubiera instalado en la boca de su estómago. Le costaba tragar, incluso respirar; no podía moverse, y sin querer su boca estaba abierta de par en par. Un pensamiento se instaló en su cabeza. Tan descabellado... pero a la vez tan evidente e irrevocable que se vio impotente ante su verdad: Malfoy estaba muy sexy. ¡No! Malfoy **ERA** muy sexy.

"_¡Socorro! Me he vuelto loca" _

.-.¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- preguntó la voz seria de McGonagall a tiempo que una mujer mayor se levantaba de su silla y observaba inquisidoramente a los dos chicos. Ninguno de los dos se molestó en mirarla, parecía que nadie existiera aparte de ellos dos en ese instante. Se taladraban mutuamente con la mirada, aunque era evidente que lo que sentía Will era rabia, odio. Lo que expresaba Julius era más bien burla y satisfacción.

Por primera vez, Ashley se preguntó qué podían haber estado hablando los chicos durante todo ese tiempo. ¿Qué había impulsado a Will, un chico tan calmado y pacifico, atacar e insultar al sly de esa manera?

.-Wood, Wood, Wood... deberías controlar tus celos. Ella pasa de ti, ¿por qué no lo aceptas y te buscas a alguna otra zorra Gryffindor?.

¿Había dicho lo que ella había oído?... No, eso era imposible.

Malfoy había dicho que... que...¡A Will le gustaba una zorra!... bueno, si para el sly era una zorra, lo más posible es que fuera una buena persona. La cosa era que... ¿Acaso a Will y a Julius le gustaba la misma chica, ¿Pero por qué no le había dicho nada?. Así que Will le había estado ocultando información, ¿no, Después del "puedes confiar en mí" va él, y le oculta que le molara una tía ¡Y además Gryffindor! Vaya mierda de amigo el que después de tu confesarle tus, ejem, problemillas, te oculta los suyos...

.-Wood, Malfoy, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Siguió preguntando McGonagall, quien había dejado atrás su puesto para acercarse más a los aludidos, quienes seguían ignorándola. Los invitados se levantaron, al parecer por varias razones. La primera, agarrar a Wendy antes de que se lanzara a estrangular a su hijo, y la segunda: se les hacía tarde.

.-Tenías que haberla visto, tío- prosiguió Malfoy- era como una perra en celo. Siempre quería más...- no pudo continuar, pues Will volvió a lanzar su puño contra él, quien lo esquivó, aprovechando para darle un codazo en las costillas. Wood se contorsionó hacia delante por el dolor, momento en que su contrincante le golpeó la espalda, provocándole que cayera de boca al suelo.

Sin saber como había llegado ahí, se encontró de pie, apretando fuertemente el brazo de Zabinni. James, Efran y Ken corrieron hacia donde ella se encontraba. De esta manera rápidamente se formó un círculo alrededor de los combatientes. Se pudo oír a McGonagall gritarle algo a Hagrid, pero tampoco presto demasiada atención.

.-.¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Lo dejo hace un minuto hablando contigo y ahora lo encuentro metiéndose de hostias con Malfoy!- Dijo James, sin siquiera mirarla, muy ocupado de la salud mental y física de su amigo. El chico bufó al ver a su amigo volver a caer al suelo y salió disparado en su dirección, tratando de socorrerlo. La mano de Ashley lo retuvo por el antebrazo.

.-No. Si te entrometes aparecerán los amigos de Malfoy y esto se liará más.- le aseguró la chica mirándolo con decisión.

.-Es cierto- aseguró Tom, aún al lado de la chica.- Si te metes, entro yo también y te parto la cara- El moreno se tomó unos segundos para tratar de descifrar que hacía Zabinni dándole un consejo, y aún peor, estando con su hermana. Finalmente decidió que ese asunto lo dejaría para luego y dirigió su vista de nuevo a su pequeña e inocente hermana.

.-.¿Qué sugieres?

.-Se están peleando por una tía... creo. Si he entendido bien es de Gryffindor, y se ha enrollado con Malfoy (según la define debe de ser un zorrón. Tal vez Britany o Steff). Sólo ella puede pararlo.- explicó la chica.

A Will no le gusta ninguna chica, lo sabría. Además, ¿qué se haya enrollado con Malfoy?... Nah... eso no es cierto- Oyó como a su lado Zabinni carraspeaba, llamando la atención de James. El Slytherin hizo un gesto extraño, abriendo mucho los ojos y señalando disimuladamente con la cabeza hacia algún sitio que no pudo reconocer.

La reacción de James no se hizo esperar. El chico abrió la boca, con intención de decir algo. A los poco segundos la cerró, despeinándose el pelo con una mano y bufando indignado, parecía muy preocupado.

La voz de McGonagall volvió a resonar en la estancia, mientras los dos chicos seguían pegándose.

.-Cuando esto termine, te juro que te encerraré en la torre de Gryffindor. Eres un peligro.- Le dijo James antes de empujarla hasta que quedó en medio del círculo formado por alumnos. A su lado, Will esquivaba una patada del rubio, y le golpeaba en la mandíbula (que ya sangraba peligrosamente).- ¡Deténlos!- Gritó su hermano desde la distancia. Sería grrr, ¡como si fuera tan fácil!

"_¿Por qué me toca a mi parar siempre las peleas? ¿Acaso tengo pinta de segurata de centro comercial?"_

¿Y qué narices iba a hacer ella? ¿Meterse en medio para recibir la mitad de las tortas?

"_Ya veo la inscripción de la lápida "Ashley Potter: murió a leñazos. Vale, si hay que meterse en medio, por lo menos que sea cuando no hay puños o piernas volando en el aire. ¡Buah! ¿pero es que no se están quietos ni un segundo? En fin... que sea lo que Merlín quiera... A la de una (¡no quiero morir!. ¡no quiero morir!) a la de dos... (creo que prefiero ser incinerada.) y a la de tres"_

Dando un salto se colocó entre Malfoy y Wood, quienes ni siquiera notaron su presencia. Para que engañarnos, ellos seguían en su mundo privado en el que no estaban rodeados de alumnos gritando a coro y profesores alterados sin saber que hacer.

Pudo ver (como si fuera cámara lenta) el codo de Will dirigirse con fuerza hacia su brazo, al que golpeó con muchísima fuerza. Más de la que hubiera creído que él tenía

La intensidad del golpe la llevó a caer de espaldas sobre Malfoy, quien a su vez se estampó contra el suelo.

"_Bueno, no es un método muy convencional, pero han dejado de pelear ¿si o si?"_

.-.¡JODER!. ¡La última vez que me meto en medio para salvarle el culo a alguien!. ¡LA ÚLTIMA!.

.-.¡Ashley!- Gritó Will mirando como su amiga se sobaba el brazo con cara de dolor.- Mierda, ¡lo siento! Se suponía que tú no deberías estar ahí.

.-No, ni yo ni el resto de personas- Dijo señalando a su alrededor. Por primera vez el castaño reparó en que era observado por medio colegio- Tienes que ver a tu madre, hace un momento estaba hablando de desheredarte.

.-Siento entrometerme en tan "interesante" conversación- dijo una voz saliendo de la nada. No, en realidad provenía del cuerpo blando sobre el que estaba sentada Ashley.

"_Ya decía yo que esto era muy blandido para ser el suelo"_

.-Malfoy, empiezo a creer que tienes complejo de sillón- Dijo la chica volteando lo suficiente su cuerpo como para ver la cara del rubio. Este estaba tumbado boca arriba y apoyado en los codos, mientras que ella se encontraba con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera, de forma que quedaba cara a sus pies. Al enfocar su rostro una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en su aterciopelado rostro- Tienes la cara como un mapamundi- rió burlándose de él- ¡Mira! ¡Esa hinchazón en el mentón es Australia!

.-Deberías controlar un poquito más tus emociones. No es correcto que te me lances encima cada vez que me veas.- Contestó entre picado y orgulloso el chico, cruzando los brazos y colocándolos tras la cabeza.

En el momento exacto en que Ashley se dio la vuelta (sentándose sobre él, pero mirando a su cara) para poder insultarle hasta que llegara el día del juicio, una voz demasiado conocida la paro en seco.

.-¡Dejen paso! ¡PASOOOOO!- Gritaba la voz malhumorada de Filch, el joven conserje, mientras habría un camino entre los estudiantes. Tras él iban algunos profesores y los invitados del día.

Ash no tuvo tiempo de bajarse de Malfoy antes de encontrarse cara a cara con su tío.

.-Will, ¿Qué ha pasaAAAAAAAHHHHH?- Dijo la voz de Ron Weasley. En un principio preocupada, más tarde espantada.

.-.¿Qué pasa Ron?- preguntó la voz de su padre, que iba en tercer lugar, tras Ron y Filch. Vio con pánico como Harry Potter alcanzaba a su amigo y lo miraba confundido (pues estaba paralizado, con las manos tapándole la boca y los ojos desorbitados, mirando fijamente "algo" o "alguien")

En cuestión de segundos Harry pudo seguir el recorrido de la mirada de su amigo hasta encontrarse con algo que le disgusto. Vaya si le disgustó... y en mala hora le disgustó...

Que mejor para hacer la digestión que encontrarse a su hija sentada sobre un chico, que para más recochineo colocaba arrogantemente las manos tras la cabeza y sonreía burlonamente; tenía un par de cortes sangrantes en la cara, y su túnica estaba manchada de sangre. Para colmo, pudo reconocer en la cara de ese joven (el mismo con quien el pequeño Wood se peleaba (y quien estaba si era posible... aún peor)) rasgos muy conocidos; rasgos aristocráticos; rasgos Malfoy... Si pensaba que esto era suficiente para que le diera un ataque cardíaco (Voldemort no había podido con él; pero su hija adolescente lo lograría) no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que la chica no estaba sentada sobre las caderas del... del... "de él", sino mucho más abajo. Ese sitio donde el vientre pierde su nombre.

Al llegar la tercera persona al circulo (esta se trataba de McGonnagal), pudo ver a un Filch carcajeándose a más no poder, a dos hombres pálidos, de ojos saltones, mandíbula caída, completamente paralizados, el uno junto al otro y con una mirada psicópata fija en el mismo sitio. Lo que vio después la descolocó aún más. El joven Wood miraba al suelo, en un estado bastante parecido al de los dos hombres, sólo que en vez de pálido estaba completamente rojo y sangrando. Y en el suelo...

.-.¡SEÑORITA POTTER, SEÑOR MALFOY... WOOD! ¡A MI DESPACHO YA!- Gritó la mujer de tal manera que seguramente el sonido de su voz llegaría hasta las mazmorras. -¡POR AMOR DE DIOS!. ¡SEÑORITA POTTER, ¿PUEDE HACER EL FAVOR DE LEVANTARSE DE MALFOY!- Ash estaba completamente paralizada. Esa situación la había dejado tan sorprendida que no era capaz de mover un músculo. ¡Eso no era lo que parecía!

"_Definitivamente: la última vez que me meto en una pelea"_

Los siguientes sucesos, aunque se sucedieron rápidamente, la chica los pudo ver como si fueran horas. Era como si no fuera ella a la que le pasaba eso; como si estuviera viendo una película en el cine. Eso no le podía estar pasando...

Oliver Wood, seguido de su mujer, Hermione, Luna y Ginny aparecieron súbitamente por el hueco que la multitud había formado (al parecer Hagrid les había impedido el paso. Por lo visto el semi-gigante había tratado de evitarles el mal momento) (N/A: Recordemos que Hagrid es lo suficiente alto como para ver todo a pesar de las personas aglomeradas).

.-.¡AAAAHHHHHHH!- Hermione profirió un grito que rompió varios tímpanos en la sala y se desmayó al instante. Oliver las sujetó antes de que cayera, mientras que su mujer llegó en dos zancadas hasta su hijo y empezó a golpearlo en el pecho con el dedo índice mientras le gritaba cosas. Tanta era la velocidad de sus palabras que sólo se podían entender unas cuantas, como "expulsión", "Navidades", "colegio militar" o "castración".

Luna miró la situación ceñuda y como buena profesora empezó a disipar a los alumnos del comedor. Había que reconocerlo, la mujer era eficiente, pues en pocos segundos la mayoría de los alumnos se dirigían a algún otro lugar.

Pudo ver desde su cómoda posición a Snape sonriendo maléficamente mientras acababa su postre y a Lupin limpiarse obsesivamente las gafas, tratando de verificarse de que lo que veía no era una alucinación. Neville se acercó a zancadas, tosiendo como si acabara de atragantarse con algo (lo que seguramente había pasado). Ayudó a Oliver a sujetar a Hermione. El primero dijo algo dirigiéndose a McGonagall (que en ese momento miraba reprobatoriamente a Will) y entre los dos hombres la llevaron a la enfermería.

Trelawney se levanto de la mesa tranquilamente y se acercó a Minerva, a quien empezó a murmurarle bastante alto (a la vez que se masajeaba la sien con un par de dedos tratando de parecer concentrada o mística) "Lo sabía. Sabía que pasaría exactamente esto, querida. Marte y Saturno lo predijeron hace eones".

Y por último estaba Ginny, cuyos ojos eran en ese momento mortíferos. La mujer miró durante un segundo a su hija para luego empezar a dar vueltas por todas partes gritándose cosas a sí misma. Finalmente se pegó en la frente con la palma de la mano, caminó con furia hasta su hija, la agarró de la camiseta y la puso en pie. Luego pegó su frente ardiendo a la de la pelinegra y con voz de ultratumba (y ojos a punto de caer de las cuencas) le dijo... o mejor ducho, chilló:

.-.PEQUEÑA-LAGARTONA-DE-OJOS-GRISES ¿SE-PUEDE-SABER-QUE-LES-ESTAS-HACIENDO-A-ESE-RUBIO-EN-MITAD-DEL-COMEDOR?. ¿ACASO-TODOS-LOS-AÑOS-QUE-TE-HE-CRIADO-NO-DAN-PARA-MÁS?. ¡CUANDO-TU-PADRE-VUELVA-EN-SÍ-TE-VA-A-CAER-LA-BRONCA-DE-TU-VIDA!. ¡TE-VAN-A-DOLER-TANTO-LOS-OIDOS-QUE-TE-LOS-VAN-A-TENER-QUE-VENDAR!.- La mujer empezó a gritar tan alto y rápido que a su hija le empezaron a doler los oídos. Cactus podía sentir la frente roja y acalorada de su madre pegada a la suya, y tenía que reconocerlo: estaba empezando a asustarse.

La mujer siguió gritando barbaridades incomprensibles durante un minuto más (hay que explicar que para entonces Malfoy se había levantado, arreglado la túnica y esperaba pacientemente a que lo condujeran al despacho de la directora. Mientras se entretenía viendo los rostros de Ron y Harry, que no se habían movido ni un milímetro.

.-. ¡...¿SE-PUEDE-SABER-QUE-TRATABAS?. ¿QUIERES-QUE-TU-TÍA-PIERDA-EL-NIÑO!. ¡MATARNOS A TODOS DEL DISGUSTO!. ¡DIOS MÍO, INTENTAR VIOLAR A MALFOY... Y DELANTE DE TU FAMILIA, AY AY AYYYYYYY!. ¡A TU ABUELA LE DA ALGO COMO SE ENTERE DE ESTO!.- Siguió gritando la mujer mientras se despegaba de su hija y la zarandeaba por los hombros. Lo dicho, Ash seguía en trance.

.-Ginny- Llamó educadamente Minerva a la mujer antes de que lanzara por los aires a su retoño de lo fuerte que la movía -, tranquilízate. Querida...- la pelirroja, ajena a los comentarios de su ex-jefa de casa, siguió gritando a su hija a la vez que movía acaloradamente las manos. Por lo menos había dejado de zarandearla...- ¡¡SEÑORITA WEASLEYYYYY!- Gritó por fin McGonagall. Por alguna extraña razón esto si que hizo reaccionar a Ginny (seguramente debido a sus experiencias de estudiante).

La madre de Ashley resopló indignada, pero se apartó de la chica. Finalmente se colocó entre Ron y Harry (que seguían paralizados mirando fijamente algún punto del suelo donde segundos antes se encontraba la chica) Les dio un golpe en la nuca a ambos (que por supuesto no se inmutaron) y les murmuró algo como "esto es culpa vuestra".

La chica, que aún se preguntaba como podía haber salido tan mal parada cuando su única intención fue ayudar a Will, miró furiosa a cierto rubio, que parecía muy ocupado sonriendo malévolamente al castaño que le había infringido los cortes que manchaban su rostro de rojo.

.-A mi despacho- Dijo McGonagall mirando a los tres chicos.

.-.¿Y nosotros qué?- Se quejó histérica Ginny. La directora le dirigió una mirada significativa a Wendy Wood, quien se apresuró a pedirle a Ginny que la ayudara a arrastrar a Ron y Harry (que seguían en estado catatónico y sinceramente, con esa expresión facial daban miedo) hasta las cocinas, para poder darles una tila. Aunque no lo dijo, Wendy sabía perfectamente que Gin también necesitaría una.

Antes de darse cuenta, se encontró saliendo del Gran Comedor, siguiendo a una Muy seria McGonagall y un chico sangrante a cada lado. Se acercó a Will y le posó un brazo en el hombro.

.-.¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó sin mirarle, tratando de no llamar la atención de la directora.

.Bien- Contestó secamente el chico. No fue difícil para Ashley darse cuenta de que Will NO estaba bien. En cualquier caso, si él no decía nada, no sería ella la que le obligara a hablar... al menos aún...

.-.¿Crees que nos expulsarán?- preguntó dubitativa Ashley, esperando que la respuesta fuera negativa.

.-No lo sé- se limitó a contestar Wood. La pelinegra empezó a asustarse, nunca había visto al chico tan... tan... deprimido. -De todas maneras no fue culpa tuya, tú solo trataste de detenernos.

La chica sonrió con aprensión al chico mientras notaba como el brazo le latía con fuerza y poco a poco se hinchaba, produciéndole una desagradable sensación.

.-.¿Qué paso?- preguntó finalmente, sin poder aguantar en la duda durante más tiempo- ¿Por qué le pegaste? Lo que gritaste... ¿es lo que yo creo?.

En ese momento Will si que miró a Ash, quien pudo notar que por el rostro del chico caían lágrimas y que su mirada denotaba culpabilidad y miedo.

.-.¿Qué es lo que tú crees?

Que te gusta una chica... aunque nunca me lo hubieras dicho. No sé quien será ella, pero si prefirió a Malfoy, no te merecía. Seguro que es una estúpida.

Pudo oír como Will soltaba una carcajada, y esto la reconfortó.

.-Si tu supieras, pequeña...

La pelinegra paró al chico con el brazo ileso y le abrazó con fuerza (aunque sin apoyar el brazo lesionado, para evitar hacerse más daño). Este se sorprendió por el gesto, sin embrago tardó pocos instantes en reaccionar ante él y abrazarla con toda la fuerza que pudo, tratando de calmar el miedo que lo corroía por dentro. Había que reconocerlo, ahora se sentía muchísimo mejor que momentos antes.

Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien- le susurró ella escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello- Le diré que fuiste a ayudarme, que tú no tienes la culpa, que tratabas de evitar un escándalo... No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Y con ese simple acto, el nudo que le impedía tragar, así como el pánico que sentía, se fueron esfumando poco a poco, dando paso a una sensación más agradable. Todo saldría bien, tenía razón.

Lo que Will no sabía era que cierto chico, a no mucha distancia, los miraba con una extraña expresión en el rostro; una expresión que nunca antes había alguien visto en el rubio y que era difícil de descifrar. Y era difícil de descifrar por un simple motivo: ni siquiera el dueño sabía lo que sentía.

Ahí estaba él, una de esas afortunadas personas que tienen todo lo que desean. Admirado por los chicos, adorado por las chicas, con riqueza y belleza, con orgullo y carácter. Invencible, indomable, indestructible; un líder nato... Y sin embargo, en ese instante, sintió que daría su bien más preciado por tener a alguien que se preocupara por él como esa chica lo hacía por su amigo.

No, él no estaba solo, ni mucho menos. De hecho estaba siempre rodeado de personas tan capacitadas y aptas como él. Si se encontrara en un problema ellos lo ayudarían, por supuesto. Aunque... no era lo mismo. Lo que esa chica hacía por Wood no era por obligación, no. No era nada de lo que hubiera visto hasta entonces. No era un gesto hipócrita, era completamente espontáneo, sin ganar nada con ello, sin esperara nada a cambio.

El gesto de Potter denotaba amor, cariño, ternura, amistad pura y duradera.

Wood y Potter eran de esos amigos que siempre se tendrán el uno al otro, a pesar de la distancia o del tiempo, pues un lazo más fuerte que todo eso los une. El de la amistad. Se preguntó si él mantenía una relación tan sentimental con alguno de sus amigos o amigas; se preguntó quien lo abrazaría de corazón cuando se sintiera desamparado, y un extraño sentimiento, mezcla de desconsuelo y envidia recorrió sus entrañas.

.-.¡AU!- Gimió de repente Ashley Potter, haciendo a su amigo apartarse de ella del susto.

.-.¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mientras volvían a ponerse camino, pues ya casi habían perdido a Malfoy y la directora de vista.

.-Nada- murmuró la chica apretándose el brazo con fuerza mientras trataba de reprimir una expresión de dolor.- Es el brazo, antes me hice daño. Ahora cuando me lo tocaste me dio un pinchazo de dolor.

Will trató de acercares, para echarle un vistazo a la extremidad, sin embargo ella se lo impidió diciendo que "no era nada", "que eso podía esperar" y que "McGonagall se enfadaría si se daba la vuelta y no los encontraba".

Así pues, de un spring llegaron junto a la directora, quien en ese instante abría una gárgola y subía las escaleras que la conducían a su despacho. Ambos entraron tras el rubio, quien por primera vez parecía ido, demasiado ocupado en sus pensamientos como para prestar atención a nada más.

El despacho de la directora de Hogwarts era muy parecido al que ostentó su predecesor, Albus Dumbledore. De hecho la única diferencia notable se hallaba en una percha junto al escritorio, donde antaño reposara Fawkes, el ave fénix del prestigioso mago, y ahora se encontraba Norberto Junior, un periquito con tendencia a las palabras mal sonantes. El animal en cuestión fue el regalo de Hagrid a McGonagall el año que ésta fue ascendida a tan importante cargo. Por supuesto, el nombre fue decisión exclusiva del profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

Nunca había visto a McGonagall tan disgustada, sus labios estaban fruncidos a más no poder, su ceño inquisitivo, su mirada perspicaz y enfadada. Se sentó en su cómodo sillón e indicó a los adolescentes que se sentaran frente a ella antes de hacer aparecer un té de la nada y tomar un gran sorbo.

Una vez los cuatro acomodados, Minerva McGonagall suspiró con resignación, como tratando de ordenar las ideas de su cabeza y empezó a hablar con un tono frío y cargado de desaprobación.

.-Quiero una explicación para el suceso. Por supuesto confío en que las tres versiones de lo sucedido serán completamente opuestas, así que escucharé las tres antes de tomar una decisión. Señor Malfoy, puede comenzar- Dijo la mujer colocándose las gafas y mirando con interés al chico.

De fondo se oía una peculiar voz repitiendo una y otra vez "Se la van a cargar, aaaaaarrrrggg, se la van a cargar". El dueño de tan sutil comentario no era otro que el pequeño Norberto.

.-Bien- Malfoy se recostó en su silla de forma arrogante (que extraño) y meditó durante unos segundos su respuesta. Finalmente miró con una sonrisa cómplice a la directora y soltó- Wood me atacó cuando me dirigía a hablar con el profesor Snape.

A la mujer casi se le caen las gafas ante una explicación tan sublime, mientras que Will se tensó en su asiento y Ashley (aunque indignada) se encontraba en medio de una gran batalla de lenguas con el periquito. (N/A: me explico: Norberto le sacó la lengua y Cactus le sacó la lengua a él... este proceso se repitió incontables veces).

.-.¿Eso es todo?- preguntó McGonagall. El chico pareció pensárselo.

.-Oh, no, claro. Cuando logré deshacerme de Wood, Potter, que es una desquiciada y está loca por mí, se me tiró encima. Creo que en este punto estabamos cuando llegó.

.-..¡¡¡EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!. ¡¡CÓMPRATE UN BOSQUE Y PIÉRDETE, SNOB ALBINO!.- la chica decidió zanjar su pelea con el pajarraco y se puso de pie en un salto, señalando acusadoramente al rubio.

.-.¡Señorita Potter, compórtese!- rugió la directora antes de murmurar algo así como "Es igual a la madre", instarle con la mirada a que volviera a sentarse y pedirle amablemente (hombre, tanto como amablemente...) que les diera su versión de lo sucedido.

La chica aceptó no sin antes fulminar con la mirada al rubio, que parecía indiferente a todo, y bufar orgullosamente.

Cuando estaba a punto de hablar se dio cuenta de que tenía un "pequeño" problema; ¡No podía contarle la verdad!

" _Malfoy quiere vengarse de mí por dejarle en ridículo en la pelea secreta e ilegal que mantuvieron mi hermano y él hace unos días a altas horas de la madrugada en un aula abandonada. Esta pelea fue debida a que yo asistí a una fiesta clandestina y me lié (muy a mi pesar) con él. Ahora quiere vengarse enseñándoles a mis padres unas fotos muy comprometedoras. Wood intentó evitarlo y yo me caí sobre él al intentar parar la pelea. Por cierto: como no vaya pronto a la enfermería van a tener que amputarme el brazo." _

.-Pues verá, directora- comenzó la voz titubeante de la chica. Miró fijamente a la mesa, imaginando una posible respuesta. Cruzó las piernas para luego mirar nerviosamente a McGonagall y casi susurrar –Me duele mucho, mucho, MUCHO el brazo.

"_Muy bien, Potter. Cada día más ocurrente"_

Esta vez a McGonagall (que se había acercado un poco para poder escuchar a la joven) si que se le cayeron las gafas de la impresión.

.-Creo que debería ir a la enfermería, ¿no lo cree usted?- preguntó Ash poniendo cara de niña buena. McGonagall (ignorando las gafas) la miró levantando ambas cejas y señalando con la cabeza a sus compañeros.

.-Si ellos que están en peor estado que usted se quedan, no veo el motivo de que se vaya sin contarnos su versión del incidente.

"_McGonagall 1, Potter 0. Muy bien querida, ¿puedes caer más bajo?"_

.-.¿Y bien?- inquirió la mujer- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

.-Erggg, pues...- Una gota fría empezó a recorrer su frente mientras lanzaba miradas desesperadas al periquito en busca de ayuda. El animal parecía disfrutar al verla sufrir, no tenía ninguna intención de echarle un cable, no sé, simulando un ataque al corazón o algo.

"_Tranquilo, Norbertito... me vengaré. Cuando despiertes en el vientre de una Boa Constrictor te acordarás de mí..."_

.-Lo cierto... la verdad... yo... no recuerdo nada.

"_Mierda de imaginación, no da para más"_

Minerva McGonagall se atragantó con el sorbo de té que acababa de ingerir. Tras reponerse del "susto" (lo que sucedió cuando Will le palmeó la espalda fuertemente), miró a su alumna como si estuviera loca.

Cuando Ash se planteaba la posibilidad de que la mentira hubiera colado (aunque fuera muy, muy mala) la profesora volvió a hablar.

.-.¿Me toma el pelo señorita Potter?

Definitivamente **NO** había colado. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Julius se tronchaba (disimuladamente) de risa.

.-No, no, profesora. Yo... no recuerdo nada antes de la entrada en su despacho.

"_Vale, eso sí que fue patético"_

.-.¿Me estás diciendo que no recuerdas lo que pasó hace diez minutos, Ashley?

Ashley miró a la mujer por un segundo, parecía realmente enfadada. Bien, sólo tenía una opción...

"_Sí que puedo caer más bajo"_

Se llevo una mano a la cara, fingiendo un repentino dolor de cabeza. Antes de que le preguntaran nada cayo desplomada sobre la silla.

Tener que simular un desmayo para no contestar una simple pregunta era lo más estúpido que había hecho en su vida... a excepción de lo de la fiesta, claro. Sin embargo había tenido más credibilidad que la amnesia transitoria, pues McGonagall se levantó alarmada y se acercó a ella. Tras tomarle el pulso murmurando palabras que no pudo entender miró directamente a Malfoy.

.-.¡Llévela a la enfermería!- Malfoy levantó las cejas de la forma más impertinente posible.

.-.¡Lo haré yo!- gritó Will levantándose, fulminando al rubio con la mirada (quien seguía sentado elegantemente en su asiento, mirando fríamente la escena y sin ninguna intención de moverse. Menos para llevar a Potter a la enfermería) y acercándose con intención de tomar a la pelinegra en brazos.

.-No, Wood. Usted aún no me ha dado su versión de lo sucedido. Dese prisa, Malfoy.

.-.¡¡NO!.- Will miró a la profesora exasperado, sus ojos brillaban con determinación, y su voz, casi gritando, parecía una exigencia. La mujer no lo había visto tan alterado en su vida (y eso que lo conocía desde su nacimiento).- Yo la llevaré.- dijo en voz un poco más calmada el chico, tratando de suavizar su reacción anterior.

McGonagall se encontraba muy confusa. No sólo por lo que había pasado durante el almuerzo, sino por la extraña actitud de sus alumnos, que parecían querer ocultar algo. Sus reacciones podían llamarse de todo menos "normales". Aún así, y a pesar de que en cualquier otra situación habría permitido que Wood se llevara a su amiga (se había mostrado tan seguro de sí mismo, tan desesperado, que durante un segundo la había contrariado), no podía permitir que un alumno la desafiara de esa manera, ese era el principio de la desobediencia. Desobediencia que no permitiría en su colegio. Además, aún tenía que oír lo que Wood tenía que decir para tratar de esclarecer un poco el extraño suceso.

.-No lo repetiré. Malfoy, llévese a la señorita Potter a la enfermería, que Pomfrey les eche un vistazo a los dos- Will abrió la boca para protestar, pero McGonagall lo miró duramente, obligándole a volver a cerrarla- Wood, siéntese y cuénteme lo que paso. Luego podrá reunirse con su amiga en la enfermería. Les citaré en cuanto sepa cual será la sanción por su falta.

Sintió como unas manos la agarraban por la cintura y la elevaban en el aire (hubiera gritado de no ser porque estaba supuestamente inconsciente), para luego dejarla colgando de un hombro, con la cabeza enfocada a la espalda del chico y el pelo barriendo el suelo.

Lo siguiente que oyó fue el ruido de una puerta cerrándose y la voz de la directora hablando con el alumno que se había quedado en su despacho. Notó el bamboleo ocasionado al bajar unos escalones y por último el ruido seco que hacía la gárgola al cerrarse tras ella.

Irrefutablemente ya había salido del despacho de McGonagall.

"_¡¡VIVA CATUS! ¡¡VIVAAAA!"_

Abrió los ojos, ya segura de que no podían pillarla. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar su cara enfocada directamente a un extraño "algo". Lo miró ceñudamente, acercando un poco más la cabeza. No sabía si era por el hecho de estar boca abajo, porque llevaba un rato con los ojos cerrados, porque le dolía la cabeza, o incluso el brazo; pero no terminaba de enfocar esa cosa que se movía extrañamente (a falta de otra palabra mejor).

Poco a poco las imágenes pasaron de ser borrosas a nítidas, dando como resultado...

.-.¡AAHHHH!- Chilló una chica colgada del hombro de Julius Malfoy en medio de un pasillo un tanto transitado, haciendo que todas las personas en un radio de diez metros se giraran a mirarla- ¡APARTA TU CULO DE MI CARA, MALFOY!

.-.¿Ya te cansaste de fingir, Potter? -preguntó fríamente el aludido. La chica intentó bajarse del sly, pero este la sujetó con más fuerza. Ash podía sentir la sangre bajándole a la cabeza a la vez que comenzaba a marearse.

.-.¿¡QUÉ MIERDA TE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!- le gritó aún más alto, aprovechando para patalear. Aún así el chico la sujetó estoicamente, agarrando ambas piernas de la chica con una de las manos, mientras que con la otra apretaba su espalda contra el hombro.

.-.¡Mierda, Potter! ¡Deja de moverte!- Fue lo único que dijo el rubio como respuesta. La reacción de la chica que tenía cargada al hombro no se hizo esperar.

.-.¡BÁJAME O ME VERÉ OBLIGADA A HACER ALGO QUE NO TE VA A GUSTAR!

Empezó a oír extraños murmullos, así que decidió desviar su mirada del culo del chico durante un segundo, descubriendo con impotencia que a su alrededor los estudiantes les miraban y susurraban cosas que los oídos rebosantes de sangre de la chica no lograban escuchar.

.-.¿Crees que la estará raptando?- preguntó una niña de no más de trece años mirando el espectáculo junto a sus amigas.

.-Lo que pasa es que está enamorado de ella y quiere separarla de su novio- explicó otra de las niñas.

.-.¿El que se estaba peleando con él en el comedor?- preguntó una tercera chica.

.-Sip- contestó su amiga.

.-.¡Qué romántico!- Suspiró tontamente la primera de las interventoras.

"_Dios mío, ¿Cuándo mi vida se convirtió en una telenovela mexicana?"_

.-Dejémoslo todo claro, pequeña actriz-psicópata, me importa una mierda lo que TÚ quieras. No te voy a soltar hasta que estemos en la enfermería, así que no te muevas mucho o me veré obligado a hacerte daño.- le espetó malhumorado- Todo esto es culpa tuya.

.-.¿Mía? ¡Esto es culpa tuya por provocar Merlín sabe como a Will!

.-Si no hubieras mandado a tu perro faldero a que me tocara las... narices, no habría pasado nada, enana mental.

.¿Qué querías que hiciera, mirar mientras me destrozabas la vida? ¡Sólo alguien tan jodidamente rastrero como tú podía tratar de enseñarles a mis padres la revista... y aún peor, a mi tío!

.-.¿Quién te ha dicho que yo pretendiera enseñarle nada a nadie?

Ash se quedó en estado de shock, no está muy claro si por la idea que se le cruzó por la cabeza en ese instante o por la sangre aglomerada en el cerebro.

.-Tu me enseñaste la revista... ¡la llevas en la túnica!

.-Y asumiste que pretendía enseñársela a alguien, como si me enorgulleciera de ella, ¿no?

.-Pues... espera, ¿No ibas a enseñársela a nadie?

.-.¿Denigrarme tanto sólo para vengarme? Lo siento, nena, no eres tan importante en mi vida.

.-.¡¡¿¿QUË!. ¿ENTONCES A QUE FUISTE A LA MESA DE LOS PROFESORES?.

.-No te incumbe- contestó secamente.

.-.¡Claro! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¡Lo que pretendías es que yo, pensando que ibas a contarle todo a mis padres, saliera corriendo y les soltara que me había enrollado contigo y que habían fotos, ¿no! Lo que querías es que me la cargara yo solita en medio de todo el colegio, ¡reconócelo! Dios, lo de Tom Zabini aconsejándome que se lo contara yo antes que tú no era casual, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?.

.-Muy astuta, Potter. En cualquier caso, esta claro que a ti te gusta complicarlo todo. Por cierto... bonita bufanda...

.-.¡¡YO TE MATOOOO! ¡¡SUÉLTAME O...!

.-.¿O?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Lo que iba a hacer le hacía tan poca gracias a ella como a él.

.-.¡AAAAHHHHHH!. ¡ZORRAAA!- Julius soltó a la chica que cayo de cabeza al suelo, dando la voltereta para acabar sentada en el suelo con la cabeza dolorida y el brazo dándole "agradables" pinchazos.- ¡¡ME HAS MORDIDO EL CULO!.

.-.¿Qué querías que hiciera si no me soltabas? ¿Cosquillas? Mmm... pues no hubiera sido mala idea... ¡Arggg, ¡¿Por qué no lo pensé antes!. ¡Ahora tendré que lavarme los dientes las próximas dos semanas!

La chica hizo un gesto de asco con la cara y se puso en pie rápidamente, con tan mala suerte que se pisó una pata del pantalón y se precipitó hacia el suelo, llevándose consigo al rubio.

.-.¿Pero qué haces, loca? ¡QUIERES DEJAR DE USRAME COMO TU COLCHÓN PERSONALIZADO!- El chico la empujó con fuerza, poniéndola de pie del salto y levantándose él sin apartar su mirada furibunda. Al parecer lo había enfadado de verdad. Bueno... ella también estaba enfadada.

.-.¡No-me-toques-NUNCA!- Le espetó la chica clavando su mirada gris en él y dándole pequeños golpes con un dedo en el pecho (con el brazo ileso, por supuesto).

.-.¿Y si te toco, qué?- Le preguntó él devolviéndole la misma mirada y empujándola levemente.- ¿me morderás el culo?

.-.Nop. En realidad te arrancaré tu cosita y te la coseré en la frente.- Le dijo la chica, empujándole esta vez con más fuerza.

.-.¡ASHLEY!- Gritó una voz desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

"_Yo-Soy-Gafe"_

Cuatro personas provenientes desde las profundidades de las cocinas y ya perfectamente tranquilas (hasta ahora) se acercaban a la chica con mirada amenazante y paso decidido. Encabezando la fila y con una mueca de "estarás castigada hasta cumplir con 80" estaba su madre, quien junto con los otros tres había oído el comentario de la chica sobre castrar al joven. Tras ella iban Ron y Harry, el uno al lado del otro. Ya estaban completamente recuperados del susto y formando una perfecta barrera de aurores muy mosqueados. Por último iba Wendy, tratando tranquilizar a los otros tres... y fracasando estrepitosamente.

"_Ashley Potter: Murió a leñazos... propinados por su familia..."_

Cuando estaban apenas a cinco metros de distancia, Gin Potter frenó en seco, obligando a los demás a pararse. Entre los señores Potter y Ron Weasley formaron una barricada que ocupaba todo el ancho del pasillo, de forma que la chica no tenía salida, y sacaron sus varitas.

"_¡no!. ¡Un cruciatus no!" _

Wendy aprovechó ese momento para separarse de sus amigos y colocarse entre Ash y Julius (que miraba la escena entre desorientado y divertido) y sacar una garrafa de cinco litros rellenada de "Té de la tranquilidad" junto con unas cuantas pajitas.

Cuando la pelinegra la interrogó con la mirada esta le murmuró que la había traído "por si acaso".

.-Creo que a todos nos vendría bien tomar algo de Té- dijo sonriente la mujer pasándole una pajita a cada uno y dándole la garrafa a Ron para que empezara él a beber. En vez de eso la dejó en el suelo, al igual que la pajita y todo esto sin dejar de mirar fijamente a su sobrina.

.-Así que...- Comenzó el pelirrojo en tono serio- no estás tomando nada ilegal, ¿no?. Nada de esas pociones deshinibidoras tan famosas entre los jóvenes, ¿no?. Lo de pelearte en medio de tus compañeros y FAMILIARES- Harry le posó una mano en el hombro y asintió con la cabeza para demostrarle que le apoyaba en todo lo que decía- y medio violar a Malfoy lo haces como hobbie, ¿no?.

Ashley se quedó muda. Ron le daba miedo.

.-En realidad- susurró, tratando de no enfadar más a los magos- trataba de parar la pelea y... ehhh... me caí... sobre él- Dijo señalando al chico y poniendo ojos de niña buena.

Al parecer no esperaban esa respuesta, pues inmediatamente dulcificaron la mirada (Ash se apenó por todos esos mortífagos que en su día tuvieron que combatir contra su tío y su padre). Los dos hombres bajaron las varitas y dieron la espalda a la chica para poder cuchichear a gusto, mientras Gin seguía apuntándola y le murmuraba "Ya hablaremos tú y yo sobre Malfoy" Gracias a Dios el chico no se dio cuenta de nada, pues estaba entretenido revisando sus múltiples heridas y cortes.

Finalmente Ron y Harry se dieron la vuelta, parecían mucho más tranquilos después de su concilio, y sus ojos habían vuelto a sus órbitas normales. Harry miró fijamente a su hija, mientras Ron cogía la garrafa de Té y pegaba tal lingotazo que la dejaba a la mitad.

.-.¿Seguro que fue eso lo que pasó?- preguntó ceñudamente Harry.

.-S-si, claro, seguro.- Contestó entrecortadamente la chica. Era increíble que todo se hubiera zanjado tan fácilmente (Sin contar con su fingido desmayo y el castigo de McGonagall).

En ese momento se escucharon muchos pasos a toda velocidad y un par de personas gritando. Pocos segundos después, del corredor con dirección a la enfermería aparecieron Oliver, Neville y una embarazada y nerviosa Hermione. Nada más verlos a lo lejos, el trío se dirigió hacia ellos corriendo. Vale, en realidad la que corría desaforadamente era Herm, pero los otros dos la seguían, muy preocupados por su estado mental.

.-.¡Tranquilos! ¡No hace falta derramar sangre!- gritó la mujer levantando los brazos y colocándose entre las verticales constituidas por un lado por Harry, Ron y Gin, y por el otro, por Ash, Wendy y Julius. Oliver se acercó a su mujer, colocándose a su lado y preguntándole que había pasado, mientras que Neville trató de agarrar a la señora Weasley antes de que ella o su retoño sufrieran algún daño. -¡La violencia no es necesaria!- volvió a gritar la mujer mirando fijamente a su marido- ¡demos a Ash la oportunidad de explicarse!.

La pelinegra no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su tía. Ella realmente creía que había logrado tranquilizar a su marido, cuando la verdad es que lo había hecho esos dos litros de Té de la tranquilidad.

.-Cariño- murmuró Ron amodorradamente- ¿Sabes?... Te quiero mucho muuchooo muuuch... - No pudo acabar la frase, pues nuevos pasos resonaban por el pasillo. Esta vez sus dueños eran Ally, Ken, Efran y James, que parecían cansados. Estos se colocaron junto a Ash sin siquiera reparar en Malfoy.

.-Mamá- empezó a decir James entrecortadamente mientras tomaba aire-, yo le dije a Ashley que parara la pelea. No fue cul-pa suya- terminó, llevándose las manos a las costillas e intentando respirar más profundamente. Harry sonrió complacido ante el comentario de su hijo, que respaldaba el de la chica.

.-Ya habíamos oído algo de eso- Comentó felizmente Ron. Sonreía estúpidamente, con los ojos entrecerrados y haciendo una especie de "baile de la victoria", que consistía en dar un pasito para adelante y otro para atrás mientras se rascaba la punta de la nariz. Al parecer ese Té empezaba a hacer efecto. Efecto que desapareció en cuanto escuchó la risa de su hija pequeña.

Unos segundos después, y caminando desde la entrada del gran comedor, hicieron su entrada triunfal al pasillo contiguo a la enfermería dos jóvenes agarrados de la mano.

.-.¡PAPÁ!- Gritó Jan abriendo mucho los ojos al encontrarse con toda esa gente mientras se apartaba de un salto de Oscar. El rubio simplemente sonrió tímidamente a la aglomeración de personas.

.-.¡TÚ!- Saltó de repente el señor Weasley señalando al joven con un dedo acusador- ¡Eres tú el perversor de mis pequeñas!- Acto seguido el Té de la Tranquilidad perdió todo su poder, y el pelirrojo empezó una carrera desesperada tras el Raven rubio, siendo seguido por Efran y James (en su papel de hermanos mayores protectores de las féminas de la familia); Janet (quien corría como una loca intentando alcanzar a Oscar. Con falda y todo); su mujer embarazada y Neville Longbottom, que trataba de nuevo y con los mismos resultados, tranquilizar a Hermione.

El pelotón de corredores abandonó el pasillo escaleras arriba, dejando a los que aún quedaban un tanto confusos. Malfoy se preocupó. No era capaz de disimular su sonrisa ante la escena que se le presentaba. ¡Vaya familia más rara la de Potter!.

Una figura confusa y mirando ceñudamente hacia tras terminó de bajar las escaleras que segundos antes habían subido los corredores. Al percatarse de que se encontraba frente a la familia de sus amigas, sonrió nerviosamente y saludo con una mano.

.-Hola, me llamo Marian- informó sacudiendo una mano- Iba a la enfermería, a ver como estabas- le dijo esta vez a Ashley mientras se acercaba un poco cautelosa.

Gin Potter le dio un suave y disimulado codazo a su marido.

.-.¡Así que tu eres Marian Crain!- Dijo acercándose a la joven y sonriendo- Hemos oído hablar mucho de ti.- le dijo la pelirroja extendiendo la mano. La chica la estrechó y le brindó una bonita sonrisa. - Yo soy Ginny Potter, y este es mi marido, Harry.- continuó la mujer tomando a Marian de un hombro y cercándola a su marido, que también le sonrió y tendió la mano. Ella no pudo evitar fijarse en la cicatriz en la frente del padre de Ashley. – Y ellos son Oliver y Wendy Wood- Dijo esta vez señalando a la pareja junto a Ashley.

.-Encantada -murmuró un poco cohibida la chica antes de colocarse entre Wendy y Ashley y agarrar con fuerza el brazo de esta última.

.-Tu vas al curso de James- prosiguió la pelirroja- ¿no es cier...?- No pudo acabar la frase, pues de las mazmorras ascendieron cuatro figuras adultas. Una de ellas muy malhumorada.

.-Severus, no es justo que quites puntos a los alumnos por estornudar en clase- Decía un tanto irritada la profesora Tonks.

.-Profesora, ¿acaso no entiende que con sus virus pueden producir peligrosas reacciones en las pociones?- Decía el hombre torciendo la boca con disgusto.

.-.¡Pero es que sólo se los quitas si **NO** están es Slytherin!- protestaba Luna Longbottom.

.-.¿Me está llamando imparcial, profesora?- Severus Snape miró duramente a la profesora de Encantamientos.

.-Tranquilo, Severus- musitó Lupin posando una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero- Sólo te pedimos que no seas tan flexible con tu casa.

Snape enrojeció de rabia, pero cuando iba a empezar a gritar vislumbró al grupo de personas en medio de la nada.

.-.¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó ceñudo mirando a Harry. Su miraba cambió rápidamente de rumbo- ¿Qué hace aquí, señor Malfoy?.- El chico lo miró fríamente.

.-Profesor, la directora me pidió que...

.-.¡NO CORRAS QUE ES PEOR!- gritaba la voz histérica de Ron Weasley mientras una mancha rubia bajaba de un salto los cinco últimos peldaños de la escalera por la que unos minutos antes había subido, rompía la barrera humana, cruzaba el pasillo y torcía hacia las mazmorras. Tras él se aparecieron dos rostros muy rojos, una melena negra y alborotada, una mujer con el pelo afro, y por último un hombrecillo cohibido que gritaba cosas a la mujer (algo así como "¡¡PIENSA EN TU HIJOOO!") mientras la seguía a duras penas.

En ese momento, los recién llegados al pasillo de los misterios miraron espantados a los corre-pasillos, excepto Luna, que distinguió a su marido y sujetándose la túnica empezó a correr tras él para averiguar que pasaba.

Malfoy empezó a reír estruendosamente, doblándose hacia delante por culpa de las carcajadas y con lágrimas en los ojos. Recibió un pisotón de la chica que sólo causo que riera con más ganas.

.-Ya te has vengado, pequeña serpiente. ¡Ahora lárgate!- le espetó en voz baja. El chico se secó las lágrimas con la mano, sin poder ocultar una gran sonrisa.

.-.¿Y perderme esto?

.-.¿Malfoy, que decía que hacía aquí?- preguntó el profesor Lupin notando que el chico no había acabado su explicación.

.-Como dije, profesor, yo...

.-.¡Ashley, ¿estás bien?. ¿Dónde está Will?- De la nada la gran figura de Rubeus Hagrid apareció al principio del pasillo cargando con un ramo de césped. En dos zancadas se puso a la altura de Snape, que estaba entre Lupin y Tonks, quienes a su vez estaban al lado de Gin y Harry, y frente a Oliver, Wendy, Marian, Ashley y Julius. Vamos, que ocupaban todo el ancho y bastante del largo del pasillo.

Hagrid miró a todos con el ceño fruncido, y todos miraron con el ceño fruncido el matojo verde que éste portaba en una mano.

.-.¿Acaso ha pasado algo?- preguntó muy confuso- ¿Es grave lo de Will?... No ha pasado nada ¿verdad?- El hombre se asustó al ver a tanta gente cerca de la enfermería.- ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué hace que no va a la enfermería?- Le dijo al chico, cuyas heridas empezaban a cicatrizar.

.-Bueno, yo...- Trató de explicarse por tercera vez el rubio.

.-Señor Malfoy, señorita Potter, creí haberles dicho que fueran a la enfermería y que su compañero se uniría después con ustedes- Espetó McGonagall caminando por el corredor contiguo y con Will cabizbajo tras ella.

.-Oh, sí, profesora, pero es que...- Esta vez fue Ash quien trató de explicarse.

.-.¡AHORA SÍ QUE ERES MÍO, PEQUEÑO DEPRAVADO! ¡TE METERÉ EN AZCABAN PARA EL RESTO DE TU LAARGA VIDA! ¡MUAJJAJAJAJA!

La ya conocida mancha rubia esta vez subía por las mismas escaleras que anteriormente había bajado, sólo que esta vez con la túnica rasgada, la corbata enredada en un brazo y la camisa grisácea y sucia, seguramente por una caída. El chico parecía mucho más cansado que minutos atrás y sin dudarlo se colocó tras Harry, usándolo como barrera.

Segundos después aparecieron por las escaleras Efran y James, quienes parecían sudados y abatidos; Ron, arrastrando tras él a su mujer (quien le agarraba fuertemente del cinturón para tratar de frenarlo); y Neville, con su mujer subida a él a caballito.

.-.¡¡YA ERES MÍO!- Masculló el hombre pelirrojo mojándose los labios con la lengua y sonriendo malévolamente. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y su color de cara era de una tonalidad rojo brillante. Si ha esto le agregas una mujer histérica y con el pelo completamente alborotado intentando tirar de él hacia atrás mientras mascullaba no sé que de dormir en el sillón el resto de su vida, la visión era bastante cómica. Excepto para Oscar, claro.

Ashley le dio un codazo disimulado a Marian y le pidió que llamara a Wendy. Cuando la miraba de la madre de Oliver se cruzó con la suya, la pelinegra le señaló con la cabeza la garrafa de Té a medio acabar. La mujer captó la indirecta, se apartó de su marido con paso rápido, alcanzo la garrafa y se encaminó hacia Ron. Con cuidado salvó toda la distancia que lo separaba del auror y tapándole la nariz le hizo tragar toda el líquido que aún quedaba en la garrafa.

Ron hizo una mueca de desagrado con la boca, pero se calmó al instante, dejando de forcejear con su mujer, quien estaba incluso más roja que él por el esfuerzo.

La aglomeración se limitaba a esperar con expectación el siguiente acontecimiento, como si todo fuera un espectáculo cómico. Hagrid incluso había sacado una bolsa de rosquillas caseras y ahora se dedicaba a comerlas glotonamente, mientras se las ofrecía al resto (que conocedores de sus habilidades culinarias, negaban amigablemente con la cabeza).

Tras un par de segundos en los que nadie dijo nada y lo único que se oía era la risa disimulada de Julius, McGonagall decidió poner orden.

.-.Ron... ¿Qué haces persiguiendo a uno de mis alumnos?- preguntó la mujer enarcando una fija ceja y mirando directamente al chico, que asomaba la cabeza tras la espalda del señor Potter.

Empezaron a oírse pasos acelerados subiendo escaleras, y en un par de segundos una Janet Weasley despeinada, roja y sudorosa alcanzo a su padre con una silla de roble flotando a su lado. Al parecer se había desviado un poco para encontrar algo con lo que tranquilizar (o dejar inconsciente) a su padre. Sin embargo antes de hacer nada vio a su "amigo" llamándole con las manos. Dejó caer la silla y corrió hacia él, cerciorándose de que estaba bien. James y Efran miraban alternativamente a Janet y a Ron, esperando una señal de éste para separarlos.

Sien embargo Ron ya estaba demasiado drogui como para notar nada; Ashley no pudo evitar preguntarse que ingredientes tendría ese Té de la tranquilidad y por qué no parecía ser del todo legal...

.-.No te preocupes, Minerva. Yo me encargaré de todo- Dijo de repente Ginny, al ver que el resto de personas aún estaban en intención "espectador".

.-Bien. Cerciórate de que los tres jóvenes llegan a la enfermería.- Dijo señalando con la cabeza a los heridos- Por cierto, Ashley veo que ya te has recuperado- continuó, alzando una ceja con incredulidad y haciendo a la chica sonreír con nerviosismo _("Ups").-_ Me ha surgido algo de trabajo, así que estaré en mi despacho- Terminó la mujer antes de saludar a todos con la cabeza y darse la vuelta. Sin embargo la voz de Oliver la detuvo.

.-Me temo que a nosotros se nos ha hecho tarde- Dijo consultando el reloj- lo mejor será que nos vayamos en unos minutos- terminó, viendo los asentimientos de los demás invitados.

.-En ese caso les espero en mi despacho.- dijo la mujer sonriendo ligeramente y desatando arrugas por cada recodo de su rostro, antes de desaparecer por el corredor contiguo en dirección a su despacho. Ashley intuyó que el despacho de la directora debía estar conectado a la red Floo.

.-Oye Potter, ¿recuerdas eso que dijiste de que ya me había vengado?- susurró muy baja la voz de Julius a su lado.

.-Claro- Contestó agriamente la chica. Ambos miraban hacia delante, intentando pasar desapercibidos.

Oliver y Wendy se acercaron a su hijo con dos zancadas y empezaron a preguntarle cosas que el chico contestó en voz muy baja, mirando con interés sus zapatos.

.-Siento tener que decirte que te has vuelto a equivocar.- le volvió a decir el chico. Esta vez Ashley giró su cara, para poder mirarle a los ojos. Él hizo lo mismo.- Lo de tirarte encima mía lo hiciste tú solita, por lo tanto no se puede considerar _mi_ venganza.- Comentó el chico esbozando una sonrisa de superioridad.

Ash sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. ¿Qué quería eso decir?

Julius respiró hondo antes de empezar a gritar.

.-.¿QUÉ ES ESO POTTER? - Dijo el chico, llamando la atención de todos antes de tirar de una de las extremidades de ésta, dejándola caer al suelo y mostrando un gran chupetón.

Ashley se quedó paralizada del pánico, notando con impotencia como antes de que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo, todos fijaban su mirada interesada en su cuello, intentando averiguar que era esa gran marca morada que manchaba la blanca piel de la adolescente.

Julius se dio la vuelta aristocráticamente, caminado a paso tranquilo hacia la enfermería y rompiendo con sus pasos el silencio sepulcral que se había formado en el pasillo.

Al pasar junto a la chica en estado de shock, siseó con evidente agrado.

.-No pensé que vengarme de ti me fuera a ser tan fácil.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, xD. Sí, lo sé, he vuelto a hacer lo mismo (muajajajajaja, que mala soy) Sinceramente no me gusta nada como ha quedado, pero es un capítulo de transición, y su función básicamente es servir de puente entre capítulos interesantes. Sorry, entenderé que en vez de reviews me manden virus.

Tengo que aclarar que el cumpleaños de James durará un capítulo más (espero que no llegue a dos). Esto de que pasen tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo me impide que avance en algunas partes de la trama, como las ya olvidadas pesadillas de Ashley. Pero en fin, poco a poco todo irá saliendo (incluido el tan estimado X).

En la fiesta aparecerán nuevos personajes importantes en la trama, y pasarán muchas, muchas cosas con gran relevancia. **La relación Will-Ashley-Julius dará un** importante **cambio, casi radical** diría.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

**SORTEOS:**

**1-** Queridas lectoras, **necesito personajes femeninos** dispuesto a convertirse en la pareja de los protagonistas de este fic (en particular de Julius Malfoy, Efran Weasley y Ken Longbottom. Siento informarles que los personajes de Will y James ya han sido pillados por lectoras agudas).

La cosa es sencilla, mándenme en el review su dirección de correo electrónico, el nombre del personaje con el que querrían emparejarse y el por qué. El plazo durará una semana a partir de que cuelgue este capítulo.

Pasado este tiempo, elegiré a una persona para que se empareje con cada uno de los personajes ya nombrados y me pondré en contacto con ella para que me dé sus datos personales (desde la casa a la que quiere pertenecer, hasta estilo de ropa, gustos, características físicas, nombre... etc. Por supuesto todas estas cosas pueden ser ciertas o inventadas. Quiero decir, puedes llamarte Aurora y tener el pelo verde fosforito, aunque seas rubia y te llames Ana).

Estos personajes, es decir, ustedes, entrarían dentro del fic como uno más, y se unirían de un modo u otro al elenco de protagonistas ya creado. Esto seguramente pase durante la fiesta (de aquí que quiero que se den prisa en mandarme las solicitudes). Las "elegidas" pasarán a ser personajes permanentes dentro del fic, ya sea como novias o amigas de los protagonistas.

Si les parece bien, más adelante haré otros sorteos para meter nuevas personas en el fic.

**2-** Se buscan nombres tanto femeninos como masculinos para el hijo aún sin sexo (para ustedes, yo ya sé que sexo será, xD) de Hermione y Ron.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

"_¿Miedo a la muerte? Uno debe temer a la vida, no a la muerte." Marlene Dietrich._

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Muchos bessos Boni.


	9. Endemoniada escayola

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

Lo siento. Creo que llevo casi un año sin publicar, por lo que comprendo que me he pasado mucho de lo normal. En fin, este capítulo no es grandioso, es más bien de transición, de ahí que me costara taaaaaaanto escribirlo. Ni siquiera se lo he pasado a mi beta reader, más que nada porque para ella son las dos de la mañana y sé que si lo dejo para mañana me arrepentiré y no lo colgaré. Lo siento, Azazel, prometo compensarlo.

Que puedo decir, lo he costado a las veintiuna páginas porque aunque lo quería alargar un poco más eso conllevaría cortarlo en una parte un poco delicada. Siento no poder contestar a los reviews, pero son como setenta y no acabaría en la vida. Aún así aseguro que los he leído y releído todos, que me encantan y que los contestare para el próximo capitulo, que dado que lo tengo bastante claro, espero que salga en un par de meses.

En otro orden de cosas, he encontrado casualmente un par de **fotos** de una joven cantante (Skye Sweetnam) que coincide con la imagen que yo tengo de **Ashley Potter** (cambiando el detalle del pelo, que es castaño en vez de negro). Si quieren verla, copien y peguen estos enlaces en el buscador (http/ no se ve bien arriba-cosa que ya me ha pasado un par de veces- son: El primero www. /images /SkyeSweetnam.jpg; y el Segundo skye.cc/ gallery/ albums/ promotional/ blender.highlist.jpg)

Espero que les guste, no se puedn imaginar lo acongojada que estoy de que ya ni se acuerden ni de que va. En fin, culpa mía por tardar tanto. Muchos bessos.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Disclaimer:** Algunos de los personajes y lugares mencionados pertenecen a J. Rowling y la Warner Brothers Company. La carta esta basada en unos párrafos del libro de W. Bruce Cameron "Ocho reglas sencillas para salir con mi hija".

**Sumary:** Ashley Potter, la hija dieciseisañera de Harry Potter, empieza su sexto año en el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts. Estará acompañada como cada año por la pandilla sobreprotectora de su hermano mayor (conocida como "Los fantásticos" e integrada por Efran Weasley, James Potter, Ken Longbottom y Will Wood), y sus dos buenas amigas Alice White y Janet Weasley. Sin embargo este año será completamente diferente para la chica, no sólo por la aparición de su archienemigo, Julius Malfoy, sino por los descabellados y extravagantes sucesos que ocurrirán entorno a la adolescente. Poco a poco, Ashley aprenderá a lidiar con su fama y su propio carácter, descubriendo por el camino importantes secretos sobre su extraño pasado.

"ASHLEY POTTER" 

_9. Endemoniada escayola._

Desde pequeña Ashley había desarrollado un individualismo que la había convertido en una personita única. A los pocos meses de nacer la pequeña sus padres y allegados ya podían notar la inteligencia de la niña, su capacidad para comprender y asimilar el mundo a su alrededor y su agudez a la hora de desenvolverse en él, y fue cuestión de un par de años que también empezaran a notar sus increíbles e inexplicables signos de poder. A ojos de un extraño Ashley no era más que una niña con una gran sonrisa y turbadores ojos que se dedicaba a colocarse paños sobre la cara y echar a correr hacia las paredes, o saltar a la comba por toda la casa, o hablar con objetos inanimados como mesas, picaportes o freidoras. Sí, era un bichito encantador, pensaban, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Sin embargo sus padres lo sabían, lo habían sabido desde el primer momento, sabían que era mucho más que eso.

Con el paso de los años, Ashley se volvía más lista e inconformista. Muy orgullosa, demasiado para apenas tener apenas tres o cuatro años. Y fue en aquella época en la que el carácter alegre y despreocupado de la pequeña cambio radicalmente. Sus descontroladas muestras de poder, típicas de magos y brujas que aún no dominan sus poder, se convirtieron en calculados movimientos que hacían explotar objetos a diez metros de distancia o saltar todas las bombillas de una habitación a voluntad, cuando la niña estaba enfadada, irritada o quería hacer cumplir su voluntad. Los que conocían a la pequeña podían notar un cambio importante en su aura, sus continuas perretas, su carácter desconsiderado y autoritario y su fuerte deseo de controlar todo lo que había a su alrededor, e incluso se expresaba de forma extraña, utilizando términos como "inverosímil" o "inaceptable". Gracias a Dios esta etapa, tan rápidamente como llego desapareció. Un día la niña volvía a ser la misma pequeña divertida que inventaba nombres para todos los muebles de la casa y adoraba las golosinas, en especial el chocolate, por encima de todas las cosas.

Llegada a su adolescencia, Ashley no era muy diferente de las chicas de su edad. Tenía amigas, una familia que la quería, un hermano que la molestaba. Sacaba buenas notas y no tenía problemas con nadie. Le encantaba hacer cosas como leer o tocar la guitarra, a pesar de que se le daba muy mal, y excepto por su peculiaridad a la forma de vestir, su explosiva personalidad, infantil y a la vez madura, y algunas manías y costumbres del pasado no tenía una vida digna de mención.

Curioso termino el de "vida". Curioso como los dos extremos de un mismo concepto (monotonía, espontaneidad, alegría, tristeza, aburrimiento, diversión, alocamiento, tranquilidad…) pueden dar la vuelta y desembocar en su contrario. Y curioso, desde luego, como la existencia de Ashley había dado un giro de 180º en tan poco tiempo.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-¿Pero qué cuernos es eso?- Gritó el pelirrojo señalando acusadoramente el cuello de la chica. Ash sintió que el aire empezaba a faltarle y, resignada, esperó a que la tormenta estallara justo frente a ella- Oh, señor¡mi sobrina se está chutando algún tipo de droga en el cuello!

Definitivamente Ron no actuaba de forma cuerda en los momentos de tensión.

-¡Drogadicta!- Chilló mientras se daba cabezazos contra la pared de piedra- ¡Y sólo Merlín sabrá lo que hace para pagársela!

-¡Ronald!- Dijo Hermione tirando de una de las mangas del mago y apartándolo de la pared- ¿Quieres dejar de decir sandeces¡No hay ninguna droga que se pinche en el cuello!... excepto tal vez la Brujoína, claro que es muy difícil de encontrar e increíblemente…

Ron dio dos zancadas hasta quedar frente a su asustada sobrina y empezó a zarandearla con fuerza.

-¿Es Brujoína, pequeña¡Reconócelo, nosotros te podemos ayudar¡Te sacaremos de ese horrible mundo, las drogas no son la solución!

Entre Oliver, Neville y Lupin lograron apartar al pelirrojo de la adolescente, no sin que éste se quejara y pataleara como un niño pequeño.

-Eso, Weasley- Dijo entonces la profunda voz de Snape- no es otra cosa que un chupetón.

Hermione, Ginny, Wendy, Luna y Tonks se miraron de forma cómplice; a su vez, Harry, Oliver, Neville y Remus se llevaron la mano al corazón, como si de repente les doliera terriblemente, y miraron a la adolescente con una mueca de pánico en la cara: ellos también habían adivinado cómo había aparecido _eso_ en el cuello de la pequeña. Ron, siempre más práctico, se giró hasta encontrar con la mirada a Oscar, que se encontraba semiescondido tras el rígido cuerpo del señor Potter, y fulminarle con la mirada; su mensaje fue claro: si te acercas al cuello de mi hija, te la corto y te la coso a un brazo.

El chico retrocedió un par de pasos del susto, chocando con las piernas de Hagrid, quién miraba confuso las reacciones de sus amigos mientras se acababa otra de sus rosquilla.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó al fin.

-Ocurre que la señorita Potter ha encontrado nuevos pasatiempos.- Contestó el profesor Snape con los ojos brillantes- La pregunta ahora es, Hagrid¿_Quién _es su pasatiempo?

-Esto... esto no es lo que parece.- Fue lo único que supo decir la chica. Sentía su corazón desbocado retumbarle en los oídos, y por más que pensaba, no sabía como dar una explicación satisfactoria a su familia sin decir nada sobre la fiesta o su estancia en ropa interior en aquel armario.

Lo siguiente que vio fue que James estaba siendo fuertemente sujetado por Ken y Efran. A la vez que escuchaba atentamente algo que le decía Will, forcejeaba para soltarse. De repente, elevando la voz por encima de los gritos incomprensivos de toda la familia, chilló:

-¡CREÍ HABER DEJADO CLARO QUE SI MALFOY VOLVÍA A ACERCAR SU BOCA A **MI HERMANA **SE LA COSERÍA!

Ashley bufó furiosamente, recordando como la palabra "Malfoy" desató la histeria colectiva. Ron, a punto del soponcio, tubo que ser cogido por Hagrid para no caer al suelo (la mezcla de tantas emocionas y el té chungo de Wendy habían sido una mala combinación); mientras que el profesor Lupin, Tonks, Snape, Neville y Oliver agarraron con fuerza al señor Potter, que trataba de entrar en la enfermería varita en mano al grito de "Muerte para Malfoy". James no estaba mejor que su padre, pues entre Efran, Ken, Oscar, Alice, Janet y Marian lograban sujetarlo, aunque a duras penas. Pudo ver como Luna, Hermione, Wendy y Ginny hablaban acaloradamente lanzando miradas de incredulidad a la pelinegra cada pocos segundos. Su madre clavó su mirada azulada en ella y gesticuló un "tú y yo vamos a hablar".

Lo curioso de todo era que su madre fue la que tomó el control de la situación, que en cuestión de un par de minutos se había convertido en insostenible.

-¿Es que acaso has olvidado como eras tú con diecisiete años?- Le preguntó su madre a su padre con las manos fuertemente apoyadas en las caderas y mirada seria.

-Claro que no lo he olvidado- Contestó enfurruñado su padre, sin dejar de forcejear con las personas que le sujetaban.- Por eso voy a decirle un _par_ de cosas a Malfoy.

-¡Quieres tranquilizarte! Sólo es un adolescente- Dijo hastiadamente la pelirroja mientras se cruzaba de brazos, lo que le daba un sospechoso parecido con su madre- ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando te enrollaste con Cho, _cariño_¿Mmm¿Puede que... quince?

-¡Pero yo no tenía _esas_ intenciones! Pregúntale a Cho, nunca la toque... mucho- Gritó un tanto avergonzado el hombre ante las miradas picaronas de los que le rodeaban- ¡Además, Ashley es aún muy pequeña!. ¡Mi pequeña!

-Que te lo crees tú...- murmuró entre dientes Snape, claramente disfrutando con la situación.

Lupin le dio un codazo para que se callara.

-Oh, vamos, sabes que eso no es cierto¿Cuántos años tenía yo cuando salí con Michael¿Lo recuerdas o te lo recuerdo¡Catorce!

-Siiiiiiii, tu siempre tan precoz- Comentó Hermione mirándola atravesadamente.

-Además,- Prosiguió Ginny- sabías que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, lo hemos hablado mil veces: Hemos enseñado a Ashley a pensar por sí misma, si ha decidido... ejem... estar con el chico Malfoy... será por algo. Estoy segura de que cuando lo oigas te darás cuanta de lo inmaduro que estas siendo.

-¡Nunca¡Protegeré la virginidad de mi hija hasta el fin de los días!- Gruñó con un puño en alto Harry. Snape sufrió un leve y aterrador ataque de risa, mientras que Oliver, Neville y Lupin empezaron a corear "Protejamos la virginidad de Ashley"

Ashley miro a su madre desesperadamente.- ¡Mamá!

Hermione miró a Ginny con las cejas alzadas y le comentó sarcásticamente "No parecías tan tranquila en el almuerzo, cuando casi la desnucas al verla tan cerca de Mini-Malfoy"

-Sí, ya, bueno,- se excusó Ginny- digamos que se causó una gran impresión.

-¡No estamos hablando de Harry ni de Chang ni de ti, Ginny!- Estalló entonces Ron desde los brazos de Hagrid (recién recuperado de su perdida momentánea de conocimiento parecía aún de peor humor)- ¡Estamos hablando de mi sobrina! No tiene permitido besar a nadie, no tiene permitido que le hagan _esas_ cosas en el cuello o salir con chicos ¡mucho menos si se apellidan Malfoy!- Prosiguió a voz en grito el pelirrojo- Voto por trasladarla a un convento en Escocia¿Quién está conmigo?

Harry levantó la mano.

-¡Hablo Mr. Adolescencia Casta!- Bufó esta vez Hermione, mientras Ron lograba que Hagrid le soltara en el suelo- Te diré dos palabras, _amor_¡Lavender Brown!

Al señor Weasley se le colorearon las orejas como si fueran bombillas.

-Nos estamos desviando del tema... Aquí lo que hay que hacer es movilizarse. Harry, entra y pártele las piernas a Malfoy; Neville, ve a la torre de gryffindor y coge las cosas de Janet y Ashley, nos las llevamos a Perú (he oído que ahí hay dos colegios de magia, uno masculino y otro femenino)

-¡Ron!- Gritó enfadada Hermione.

-¡Eso, eso, a Perú!- Gritó emocionado Harry

-¿Pero es que os habéis vuelto locos?- Explotó finalmente Ashley. Llevaba diez minutos escuchando incoherencias sobre su persona, y no estaba dispuesta a seguir aguantándolas. Fue tan agresivo el comentario de la joven que todos dejaron de gritarse mutuamente para mirarla a la cara. Estaba roja de la furia.- Mi vida privada es mía- Les recriminó la adolescente.- ¡Y no pienso dar explicaciones a nadie de lo que hago o con quién lo hago!

-Cállate, jovencita, si no quieres empeorar las cosas- La amenazó su madre- Eres tú la culpable de que se haya montado este alboroto.

-Oh, no, no. Yo no he hecho nada, son papá y Ron¡están locos! Yo no he hecho nada malo- Se defendió la adolescente.

-Qué no ha hecho nada malo dice- Masculló Ron entre dientes. – No te parece bastante salir con… - Ron respiró profundamente antes de seguir hablando.-...con… chicos – El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de desagrado con la boca.

Ashley enarcó una de sus negras cejas, dejando entrever una leve sonrisa maligna.- ¿Quién dice que _esto_- señalo su cuello- me lo haya hecho un chico?

Los gritos volvieron a elevarse en el aire. Hermione le dirigió una mirada severa, ya estaban suficientemente mal las cosas como para que metiera el dedo en la llaga. A Harry se le dibujo en la cara "¿Mi niñita, lesviana?", aunque Tonks, que vio perfectamente por donde iban los tiros dijo en alto "No está hablando en serio"

-Entonces- Dijo Wendy muy confusa- ¿fue chico o chica?.

-¡Chico!- Contestó en masa la gente, excepto Hagrid que no terminaba de enterarse de lo que pasaba y contestó "Ashley es chica¿no?"

-Bueno, bueno, vamos a tranquilizarnos- Dijo Luna en tono conciliador- Ashley y Malfoy se besaron. Vale ¿Y qué? No es el fin del mundo, son jóvenes, es normal que sientan deseos de besarse, tocarse…

-¡DECIDIDO, LAS DOS A PERÚ!- Chilló Harry tapándose los oídos para no poder oír las barbaridades que decía la rubia. Ron empezó a abanicarse con la mano, dándose la vuelta y fusilando a Oscar con la mirada. Su mensaje volvía a ser perfectamente claro para el Hufflepuff: Tócala y te la corto.

-Repito- Dijo Luna quitando importancia al asunto, Neville trató de hacerla callar, pero la rubia fue más rápida que su marido- Ashley y Malfoy se besaron¿Y qué! No es para que nos volvamos locos, no es que la haya dejado embarazada o algo así.

-¡POR AMOR DE MERLÍN, LUNA, CÁLLATE!- Gritaron a dúo Hermione y Ginny viendo como sus respectivos maridos empezaban a palidecer hasta puntos peligrosos.

-Creo que ya no queda virginidad que proteger en Ashley- Dijo en tono burlón Snape mientras canturreaba la melodía de una canción de una cantante adolescente cuyo título era "Soy una pequeña zorra".

En ese momento, James logró deshacerse de todos los pares de manos que lo sujetaban y se plantó de una zancada frente a Luna Longbottom.

-¿Y qué?- Le preguntó sarcásticamente el chico. Detrás suyo Tonks hizo a Snape callar mediante un pisotón, que dejó al profesor de pociones viendo estrellitas.- ¿Y qué?- repitió- ¡Como se nota que no has visto la fotografía que les hicieron mientras lo hacían! – Explotó el adolescente.

-¿Mientras lo hacían¿HACÍAN QUÉ?- Chilló esta vez Lupin. Ron se llevó las manos a los cachetes y empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, negando con la cabeza como si estuviera viviendo la peor de sus pesadillas, mientras que Hagrid se atragantaba con una de sus pastas asesinas y era socorrido por Oliver. Neville comenzó a hiperventilar y su mujer tuvo que tumbarlo y levantarle las piernas en el aire para que se le pasara. De fondo, la desproporcionada risa macabra de Snape llenó el ambiente. Sinceramente, no había oído reír a nadie como en ese momento reía su profesor de pociones.

-Espero que al menos usaras protección- Le dijo seriamente Wendy a Ashley

Por su parte Harry se llevó una mano a su pálida boca y con la otra se apoyó en la pared más cercana. Se podía adivinar que el auror estaba oscilando entre vomitar o desmayarse. Justo cuando el ambiente parecía no poder empeorar, Severus se atragantó con su propia risa y empezó a toser como un loco. Hermione guardó su varita y miró maliciosamente a Ginny, murmurándole un "no lo pude resistir".

James aprovechó el momento de relativa tranquilidad para sacar un trozo de pergamino doblado del bolsillo y pasárselo a Ron, que dejó de gritar para mirar ceñudo a su sobrino. Ash pudo reconocer el trozo de pergamino como la portada del Chivatoscopio. Se llevó la mano derecha a la frente y, más que nunca, deseó que el castillo se le derrumbara encima.

-Es la foto- Comentó James, contestando la pregunta que todos se hacían. También deseó que el castillo se derrumbara sobre el traidor de su hermano.

Ron desdobló el papel rápidamente, sumiendo al pasillo en un silencio espectral, y observó su contenido con mucho interés. Como por arte de magia, la cara del pelirrojo se deformó en una mueca de dolor, sus pupilas se dilataron y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

-¡POR AMOR BENDITO, ESTO ES PORNOGRAFÍA!

¡PLAFF!

Como ya había previsto, Harry se desplomó sobre el suelo.

-¡Basta!- repitió Ginny Potter arrancado el pergamino de las manos de su hermano (que volvía a estar completamente paralizado) y mirando con reproche el cuerpo inconsciente de su marido- Nos vamos a casa.

Después se giró y miró con una ceja arqueada a su hija.

-Ya hablaremos tú y yo de lo que has estado haciendo estos dos meses.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

Día: Lunes por la mañana, dieciséis horas después.

Lugar: Dormitorio de las chicas de sexto (Gryffindor).

Situación: Preocupación colectiva de Janet y Alice. Joane durmiendo. Ash en la ducha tras haber desaparecido durante la noche.

-Merlín, sabia que algo así iba a pasar.

-Normal, eres una paranoica.

-Por amor de Merlín¿cuándo, en los seis años que hace que compartimos cuarto, se ha levantado Ashley antes que nosotras?.

-Anoche cuando nos acostamos parecía muy calmada.

-Normal, el enfermero le suministro uno de los tranquilizantes para el calamar gigante.

-¿Para el calamar gigante? Esa es mi chica.

-Al señor Pumpkin...

-¿A quien?

-Al enfermero.

-Ahhh.

-Como te decía, al señor Pumpkin no le quedo otra alternativa, los tres sedantes que le había pinchado anteriormente no funcionaban.

-¡Claro! Esa fue la jeringuilla que utilizo para tomar al niño de la zona de resfriados como rehén.

-Eso fue porque estaba asustada. Fue peor cuando trato de saltar por la ventana de la enfermería.

-Oh, vamos, yo tuve una escayola cuando tenia seis años. No es para tanto.

-Yo diría que lo que la asusto fue ver al señor Pumpkin...

-¿A quién?

-Al enfermero.

-Ahhhhhh.

-Como te decía, lo que la asusto fue ver al hombre llegar con el cubo de agua, la bolsa de escayola, diciendo que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de utilizar un método de curación muggle y que no creía que le fuera a doler.

-Tenia ojos de sádico ese enfermero.

-Lo que no termino de comprender es porqué no le pudo curar el brazo con magia.

-Incompetente.

-Al menos consiguió pararla cuando se hizo con el removedor de ceniza de la chimenea y salió corriendo hacia Malfoy.

-¿Quién lo manda a salir de su cubículo?

-En fin, dos semanas con ese chisme en el brazo no son para ponerse así, aunque pese y no pueda rascarse el brazo.

-¿Tú no lo has terminado de entender, verdad?. En una semana empieza la temporada de Quidditch, si la directora no cambia las fechas alguien tendrá que reemplazarla en el equipo como buscadora.

-Oh, debió de ser por eso que le chilló a Malfoy que tenia una forma muy sutil de cargarse a la competencia.

-Si no me equivoco en algún momento le llamo nazi.

-¿Antes o después de que prometiera venganza y danzar sobre su tumba el día de su muerte?

-Antes. Creo que el señor Pumpkin...

-¿Quién?

-¡El enfermero!.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

-Como decía, creo que fue él quien la insonorizo después de que hiciera estalla una de las ventanas de la enfermería con sus chillidos. ¿Viste como hizo llorar a ese chico de primer año?

-Si, justo antes de que intentara suicidarse tirándose por la ventana rota...

-Yo diría que más que tirarse buscaba un trozo de cristal para atacar a Malfoy.

-Puede, puede.

-Y cuando consiguió noquearla con la silla de su despacho, el enfermero la ato a la camilla para enyesarle el brazo izquierdo.

-Eso parecía mas un rin que una enfermería.

-Dímelo a mi, fue entonces cuando los pacientes empezaron a hacer apuestas sobre quien podría ganar.

-Ash tenia un buen porcentaje, los de la sección de dolores menstruales y de accidentes en clase de criaturas mágicas estaban todos con ella. A pesar de todo cuando fuimos a acostarnos parecía tan tranquila...

-Ya te lo dije, fue por el sedante para el calamar gigante que le pincho el señor Pumpkin...

-¿Quién?

-¡EL ENFERMERO!

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

-Merlín, estoy lisiada, no sorda. Os oigo murmurar perfectamente.- Dijo Ash abriendo la puerta del cuarto de baño, con una toalla enrollada en el cuerpo y otra en el pelo.

-¿Dónde has estado? Estábamos preocupadas.- Dijo Janet mirando como su prima se quitaba la toalla del cuerpo y trataba de ponerse la camiseta del colegio con dificultad debido a la blanca escayola que cubría su mano izquierda desde el codo hasta el dedo corazón, causada por el golpe que le propició sin querer Will durante la pelea que había tenido con Julius Malfoy y en la que ella se había entrometido.

-Oh, es cierto, no os despertasteis.- Dijo la chica tratando casi desesperadamente de abotonarse la camisa con una sola mano, mientras que de la otra, la escayolada, colgaba la toalla que acababa de usar para secarse el cuerpo.- McGonagall vino anoche, a eso de las cinco de la mañana. Acababa de hablar con el enfermero del colegio, y quería hablar conmigo.- Dijo la chica rindiéndose y dejando que Ally le abrochara los botones. A lo lejos se oyó los gruñidos de Joane despertándose.

-¿Llevas dos horas con la directora?.- Dijo Janet arqueando las cejas.

-Sip. Me saco de la cama y me encerró en su despacho. Quería que le contara todo.

-¿Todo?

-Lo que paso ayer.

-Y eso es...- Dijo Janet mientras cogía la falda de la cama de su prima y la ayudaba a engancharla.

-Aquella vez en primero que me disfrace de aceituna rellena demoníaca.- Dijo la chica sarcásticamente.

-Lo recuerdo-Comento Ally riendo.- Y después te caíste y estuviste un rato rodando por el suelo, hasta que aquel chico¿Cómo se llamaba?...

-¡Al!- Dijo Janet mirando molesta a la rubia.- Estoy hablando en serio Ash. ¿Le hablaste de Oscar¿Sabe mi padre que estoy medio saliendo con él?

-Si lo supiera, pelirroja- Dijo Ally- tú ya no estarías aquí. Él probablemente tampoco.

Ash asintió con la cabeza.- Le hable de la pelea de ayer en el comedor, la posterior escenita delante de la enfermería,- dijo Ash enumerando con su mano ilesa- el falso desmayo, el articulo de la revista, y... ehhhh... no recuerdo mas.- Dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Se lo contaste?

-Pues...- Ash se regaño ligeramente- al principio me resistí, pero entre que quería volver a la cama, que la directora no paraba de decirme lo preocupadísimos que se habían ido mis padres del colegio y que acabo sacando una bolsa de golosinas para chantajearme, acabe contándole un par de cosillas.- Ash cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza pesadumbrosamente- Golosinas, mi mayor archienemigo. En fin, ya hemos solucionado casi todo.

-En dos horas, no me extraña.- Bufó Ally terminándose de vestirse a sí misma. Una figura adormilada, con un pijama de ositos y despeluzada a más no poder (que reconocieron como su compañera de habitación, Joane) cruzó la habitación como un fantasma y se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

-Va a hablar con mis padres para explicarles que todo fue un malentendido, me ha pedido que escriba un articulo que contradiga el articulo del "Chivatoscopio", ella se encargara de que en el próximo numero se publique. También hablamos sobre Quidditch. Va a retrasar los partidos de Gryffindor.

-Vaya- Dijo Janet extrañada.- Eso es... genial.

-Si, bueno, también hay un lado malo- murmuro la chica sentándose para colocarse los calcetines- Endemoniada escayola- murmuro para sí misma- En fin, estoy castigada.

-Lo suponía- Comento Ally soltando una carcajada.

-¿Qué esperabas?- Puntualizó Janet.

-Si, ya- Explicó Ash- pero es que estoy MUY castigada. Como de aquí a dos meses.

-Ufffff, eso es mucho tiempo, pequeña- Le comento Ally desde la otra punta de la habitación, donde se estaba peinando.

-¿Y en que consiste?- Pregunto Janet abrochándose los zapatos.

-Pues no lo tengo muy claro. Dijo algo así como "multi tarea"- Jan y Ally la miraron extrañadas- El castigo ira cambiando según le interese. Por ejemplo, las próximas dos semanas voy a hacer inventario de la biblioteca. Ver que libros están en buenas condiciones, cuales hay que reemplazar. Por lo visto quieren traer nuevos libros al colegio y hace años que no se lleva la cuenta de si alguno se ha roto o se lo ha llevado un alumno.- Explico la chica encogiéndose de hombros- Al menos eso me dijo la directora.

-Mmju, desde que se fue la vieja señora Pince los bibliotecarios no nos duran mas de dos meses. Es normal que no se tenga constancia de que esta pasando con los libros.- Dijo Janet asintiendo con la cabeza- Bueno, tampoco es tan malo.

-¡Ja!- Rió sarcásticamente Ash colocándose el segundo calcetín. Joane, ya bañada pero aun dormida, salió del baño con una nube de vapor tras ella y murmurando un "Odio los Lunes"- Eso no es lo peor ni por asomo. Coge el sobre que hay en la túnica que llevaba puesta. Lo trajo una lechuza a eso de las seis de la mañana.

Janet se acerco a su ropa y le echo un vistazo, sacando un sobre rojo de uno de los bolsillos y abriéndolo. Consciente de que tanto Ally, maquillándose, como Joane, ya mas despierta, querían oír su contenido la leyó en alto.

-"_Debido a recientes y desagradable acontecimientos- _Empezaba a leer la chica_ - me he percatado de que Hogwarts es un peligro para ti, así que he confeccionado una lista de normas inquebrantables (Ayudado por tus tíos Percy, Will, Charlie, Fred y George. De Neville, Oliver Wood, Kingsley, Mundungus, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Remus Lupin, Justin Finch-Fletchey y algunos otros)._

_**NOCIONES BÁSICAS A SEGUIR:**_

_**-EN CUANTO A CHICOS:**_

_REGLA NÚMERO I:_

_Antes de decir que sí cuando un chico te pida que seas su novia tendrás que mandarme una lechuza con su nombre completo, edad, curso, casa, notas del curso pasado, pequeña biografía sobre su vida en la que se haga alusión a sus padres y foto tamaño carnet. El resto me encargaré yo mismo de averiguarlo, no olvides que tengo muchos contactos en el ministerio._

_Si después de revisar estos documentos creo inadecuada tu relación con el chico, le dirás NO, sin peros posibles_

_REGLA NÚMERO II:_

_En el remoto caso de que el chico sea aceptado por el C.P.S. (Consejo de Padres Sabios), podrás estar con él en estos sitios:_

_A, La sala común_

_B, La biblioteca_

_C, El gran comedor_

_Los siguientes lugares estarán completamente prohibidos: lugares donde haya camas, sofás o cualquier cosa más blanda que un taburete de madera; lugares donde no haya profesores, bibliotecarias o animales criados por Hagrid; lugares oscuros; lugares donde uno baila, se agarra de las manos o es feliz; lugares donde la temperatura ambiental es lo bastante cálida como para inducirte a llevar algo más corto que un jersey de lana gruesa y una larga y confortable capa. Evita el lago y los atardeceres. Los partidos de Quidditch están permitidos._

_REGLA NÚMERO III:_

_No puede tocarte, como mucho mirarte y siempre y cuando no sea nada situado por debajo del cuello. Sí no puede mantener los ojos y las manos apartadas de tu cuerpo se las cortaré._

_REGLA NÚMERO IV:_

_Estoy seguro de que habrás oído que la práctica del sexo sin una barrera de algún tipo puede suponer la muerte. Me explico: en cuanto al sexo, yo soy la barrera, y sí, le mataré._

_REGLA NÚMERO V:_

_Una vez que han salido con mi nena no saldrán con nadie hasta que te hayas hartado de ellos. Si te hacen llorar, yo les haré llorar._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Es sumamente necesario que todos los chicos que sean aprobados por el CPS se aprendan de memoria estas sencillas reglas, en el caso contrario se las tatuaré en el brazo. Todas las reglas podrán ser cambiadas, variadas o eliminadas si el consejo lo desea, a su vez otras pueden ser impuestas sin previo aviso u opción de debatir.

_**-EN CUANTO A MODA:**_

_INSTRUCCIONES EN LO QUE CONCIERNE A ROPA INTERIOR:_

_Comprendo que ahora es necesario que lleves sostén, aunque no es completamente cierto, ya que en realidad no comprendo para qué sirve¡y no quiero saberlo¡No me lo digas, no te lo pregunto!._

_En todo caso no me importa que lleves siempre y cuando siga siendo "interior", es decir, que permanezca oculto bajo espesas capas de ropa. Últimamente he notado que llevas tops minúsculos que dejan ver los tirantes. Eso es inaceptable y está totalmente prohibido. Un tirante a la vista indicará a los chicos que ahora tienes pechos. Eso no es necesario¿Por qué no simulamos que es un secreto atroz, o mejor¿Por qué no te pones esas camisetas tan monas con ositos amorosos que te regalaba cuando tenías cinco años?_

_En cuanto a braguitas he notado que has empezado a llevar tangas, y que has abandonado las bragas de algodón blanco que te han ido muy bien durante muchos años. En mi opinión, la ropa interior de una chica cumple con la misma función que los aurores: cuidar y proteger. Por favor, asegúrate a partir de hoy de que todas las bragas que compres cumplan esta norma._

_MI POLÍTICA CON RENSPECTO AL ATUENDO DEL LAGO:_

_Los bañadores se inventaron para permitir la actividad deportiva, y el bikini que trajiste a casa para ponerte este verano sólo sirve para excitar a los chicos. Esa es una actividad prohibida. Te lo puedes poner, pero sólo si debajo llevas una camiseta._

_ALGUNAS NORMAS ACERCA DEL CALZADO:_

_La función del calzado no es añadir altura¿Por qué no te compras algo que cubra la parte superior de tus pies, para que no pueda ver que te has pintado cada uña de un color diferente¡Los tacones que llevas parecen diseñados por la sociedad para el fomento de los esguinces de tobillo!_

_ACERCA DE FALDAS, PANTALONES Y BLUSAS:_

_Debes taparte si no quieres pillar un resfriado, o un novio._

_Mi política muy razonable acerca de las faldas, blusas y pantalones consiste en que han de pasar la regla de "demasiado". Es decir: no deben ser demasiado estrechas ni demasiado cortas ni demasiado reveladoras ni demasiado escasas ni demasiado pegadas al cuerpo ni demasiado transparentes. Para averiguar si algo supera la regla del "demasiado" sólo has de preguntármelo._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Por supuesto tanto James, como Efran, Will o Ken tendrán la obligación de vigilar que estas normas sean cumplidas a raja tabla e informar en caso de sospecha de que alguna este siendo violada."_

-Si señor- Murmuro Ash viendo las caras de espanto de lasa chicas- Ese es mi padre. ¿Alguien me puede echar un cable con los zapatos? No vamos a llegar a pociones.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

Durante los siguientes días, Ashley se sintió mas observada que nunca, fuera a donde fuera siempre parecía haber alguien dispuesto a mirarla y señalarla con el dedo, cosa que al principio resultaba muy molesto, pero poco a poco se volvió bastante normal. Esta sin duda era una de las consecuencias de haber montado el numerito que había montado (aunque no a aposta) el día del cumpleaños de su hermano mayor. Como bien había comentado él un par de días después "Gracias a Merlín, solo se cumple la mayoría de edad una vez en la vida". Otra de las consecuencias, aparte de la absurda carta de su padre y la que recibió Janet pocas horas después de ella- y que decía _"He colocado espías por todo el colegio. Si sales con algún chico me enteraré, lo mataré y a ti te recluiré en un convento de clausura. Te quiere: papá. PD: No sé como es posible que hayas adquirido esa falda sin que lo haya notado. Quémala."-,_ había sido la constante burla de James, que tras haberse semi-disculpado por haberle dado la foto a Ron ,cada vez que se cruzaba con ella se echaba a reír, sacaba una copia de la carta de alguno de sus bolsillos y la señalaba haciendo muecas. Eso si, nunca llego a recriminarle que se aplazaran todos los partidos de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

El martes por la tarde, Ashley escribió un articulo titulado "Sucias mentirosas", en el que desmentía todas las mentiras y falacias que habían cometido las redactoras del "Chivatoscopio" en el articulo referido a ella y que se publico en el numero anterior. En el llamaba de todo menos guapas a las redactoras y ponía a parir de una forma tan tremenda a Malfoy que Janet se ruborizo un par de veces mientras lo leía. Tras unas pequeñas, o mejor dicho impresionantes, correcciones de Janet y Marian el articulo pasó a llamarse "Ashley Potter y Julius Malfoy: de todo menos amor", y trato de una forma mucho mas suave las mentiras publicadas. El miércoles por la tarde fue remitido a la directora a la espera de verlo publicado el Sábado por la mañana.

Mientras tanto, Ashley se entretuvo empezando con el inventario de la biblioteca, que resulto ser mas pesado de lo que había pensado en un primer momento (mucho más teniendo Ashley una mano inutilizable) y preparando secretamente un malvado y retorcido plan para humillar a Soy-un-carbón-pero-estoy-muy-bueno-Malfoy, al que titularía (cuando lo encontrara) **"Plan P.A.M.H.Q.L.C.U.N." **(Diminutivo de"**Plan P**utear **A** **M**alfoy **H**asta **Q**ue **L**lore **C**omo **U**na **N**iña"). Hablando del rubio de oro, Ashley no había vuelto a verle desde el incidente, no es que lo hubiera buscado o desease verlo, simplemente parecía haber desaparecido de todos los sitios en los que ella estaba.

"Con un poco de suerte el calamar le habrá arrancado la cabeza mientras paseaba por el lago negro."

Ashley se puso en pie, se cargo la destartalada mochila de un hombro y salió corriendo de la clase, alcanzando a Janet, Alice, Joane y Marian, que acababan de encontrarse en el pasillo central del primer piso en dirección a comedor. Las cinco chicas se dirigieron juntas al Gran Comedor para almorzar.

-¿Qué tal la clase?- Le pregunto Janet cuando se acercó a ellas.

-¿Quieres decir aparte de que me castigaron por llegar tarde y por no llevar los deberes- la profesora Vector no se creyó que se los había tragado la iguana de James-?

-Si- Contesto la pelirroja.

-Pues bastante bien.

-No me lo puedo creer- Dijo Marian sonriente- ¡Ya es Viernes! Y mañana a Hogsmead.-A su lado, Janet suspiró soñadoramente.

Alice y Ashley compartieron una mirada cómplice. Como se notaba que había quedado con Oscar.

-Te juro que no te entiendo- Dijo entonces Alice.- Él te gusta, y tú a él le gustas ¿Por qué no le pides que sea tu novio o algo así?

Janet se ruborizó intensamente.- No es tan fácil.

-¡Oh, vamos! Ni siquiera te ha besado – Gritó Ally como si eso fuera algo impensable.

Ashley se llevo la mano derecha a la boca, Marian se encogió de brazos, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y Joane se quedó boca abierta.

-¿El chico con el que vas todas las tarde aún no te ha besado?- Le preguntó Joane

Janet miró furiosamente a Ally mientras sus cachetes se encendían hasta puntos peligrosos y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces que hacéis durante toda la tarde?- Preguntó la chica- ¿Hablar?

Janet asintió con la cabeza baja.

-Bueno,- Dijo entonces Mar- no hay nada malo en que sólo quiera hablar con él.

-Ese es el problema- Dijo Jan con la cabeza gacha.- Yo quiero más, pero él es incluso más tímido que yo.- Negó con la cabeza.

-Si quieres salir con él te va a tocar pedírselo- Le dijo Ashley.

-Yo puedo ayudarte- Se ofreció Al.- Soy una experta en estos temas. Mira a Kevin- Dijo señalando a su novio, que ahora caminaba con unos amigos suyos hacia el comedor- Hablé con él por primera vez el Martes¡y ya estamos saliendo!

-Lo tuyo es un caso aparte- Contestó Ashley sacándole la lengua a la rubia.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor, que ya empezaba a llenarse de alumnos hambrientos que acababan de acabar sus clases, y se sentaron en los sitios que solían ocupar. Ashley aprovechó para sacar su hoja de castigos y verificar que en un rato tendría que seguir con su aventura entre los libros de las estanterías mas polvorientas de la biblioteca.

-Mierda- Murmuró apenada- Esta tarde tengo dos castigos. Primero el de McGonagal y luego el de Vector. ¿Es que nadie se compadece de una pobre lisiada?

Alice le posó un brazo sobre el hombro para intentar reconfortarla.

-Te juro que no te imagino haciendo el salto del tigre sobre Malfoy- Le dijo tratando de no echarse a reír. Ash la miró con mala leche y se cruzó de brazos.

-Si el mundo fuera justo, el calamar le habría succionado la cabeza a Malfoy hace tiempo.- Mascullo la chica para sí misma.

-¿Cómo está mi inválida favorita¿Otra vez hablando sola?- Ash giró la cabeza a tiempo para ver como Will se sentaba a su lado y le sonreía tranquilamente.

-Por favor, acaba con mi tortura: Mátame.- Murmuró la chica mientras recargaba la cabeza sobre la mano derecha y bostezaba largamente.- He dormido tan poco que cuando Janet me fue a despertar le pregunté por que aun no se había acostado. Tardo como diez minutos en que lograra entender que ya era de día.- Ash miro de reojo el sol, que brillaba al otro lado de la ventana.- El sol, mi mayor archienemigo, junto con el despertador.

Will sonrió y le despeinó el pelo un poco más. A veces los ojos le brillaban de una manera espectacular, esa era una de esas veces.

-¿Por qué no te acuestas antes?

-Ya - Casi gritó Ash negando con la cabeza- ¿Con esta cosa en el brazo? –Dijo señalando la escayola del brazo izquierdo- Tardo casi el doble en hacer los deberes... la escayola, mi mayor archienemigo... De todas maneras no los he acabado... y me han castigado, por lo que en vez de dormir o descansar o vivir, tendré que pasarme la tarde de castigo en castigo.- Ashley aparto un flequillo de delante de sus ojos con un resoplido.

-Bueno,- Dijo el chico- podía haber sido peor.- ¿Puedes pasarme la bandeja de la carne en salsa?

Ash le dedicó una mirada atravesada mientras le pasaba la bandeja y se servía a sí misma un montón de puré de papas -Sí, podía haber sido peor- refunfuñó mordiendo un trozo de carne- Podía haberme quedado tetraplégica y tener que hacer los deberes con la boca.

-¿Ves?- Dijo Animado Will- ¡Eso habría sido peor!

-Will...

-¿Mjuu?- Contesto el chico levantándose un poco para alcanzar la jarra de zumo.

-Estaba siendo sarcástica.

-Lo sé.

A unos sitios de distancia, James le saco la lengua y le gritó "Recuerda lo que dijo papá- señaló a Will- si intentas salir con alguien sin que te haya dado permiso se presentara aquí con el cuerpo de aurores al completo". Ashley le saco un dedo y mascullo un "Vete a la mierda, piojoso" (adjetivo que utilizaba para llamarle despectivamente desde que con 10 años hubiera infectado a toda la familia con piojos). James le saco la lengua y murmuro a su vez "No fui yo quien prendió fuego al sillón del salón pecosa".

Ashley se volvió hacia Will y negó con la cabeza, terminando de comerse el trozo de carne.- Y encima tengo que cargar con eso. ¿Por qué no puedo ser hija única? Dios, y mi padre, parece que esta haciendo una caza de brujas, pero en vez de brujas lo que persigue son chicos. Mi padre y mi hermano... mis mayores archienemigos...

-Olvidas a tu tío.

-Cierto- Contesto Ashley.- Mi padre, mi hermano y mi tío... mis mayores archienemigos.

-Sabes que eso también podía haber sido mucho peor de lo que fue. Al fin y al cabo todo acabó en una carta y una pequeña regañina por parte de McGonagall.- Explicó.

-¡Sí! Podían haberme puesto un cinturón de castidad y contratado guardaespaldas para evitar que los tíos se me acerquen.-Dijo casi gritando, arrepintiéndose al momento, ya que medio comedor la miraba... de nuevo.

Will soltó una carcajada y se puso unas verduras hervidas en el plato.- Mira, desde mi punto de vista sólo tienes que encontrar un tío que les guste para ti y las cosas volverán a su cauce.

-Sí, claro, ciego, mango, impotente…

-Alguien en quien puedan confiar. Un buen chico.

Ashley rodó los ojos y se llevó una buena cantidad de puré de papas a la boca. -Un buen chico.- Repitió para sí misma.

-Comprende que se han llevado un buen susto con lo de Malfoy…

-Un buen chico.

-Es normal que se hayan preocupado. Sólo demuéstrales que Malfoy no es la clase de tío que te gusta.

-¿Y de dónde saco un buen chico? Es más, aparte de ti y un par de bichos raros esparcidos por el mundo¿Existen buenos chicos?- Pregunto la chica de forma cómica enarcando una de sus no muy finas cejas.

Will sonrió ampliamente, con los ojos brillando con fuerza, y le acarició una mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

-Nos vemos, pequeño saltamontes- Dijo antes de ponerse en pie y llevarse su plato a donde James y compañía desayunaban lanzándose trozos de pan a modo de proyectil entre ellos.

Un par de horas después de acabar el almuerzo, que había aprovechado en semi-organizar su armario (la ultima vez que lo había abierto una bufanda de lana la había atacado) se presentó en la biblioteca escolar armada con pergamino, pluma, tintero y varios pañuelos. Uno para sujetar su antihigiénica y toca pelotas escayola, que no dejó de picarle ni cuando utilizo la varita para rascarse por debajo de ella, y otra para taparse la nariz y la boca. Vete tu a saber que clase de gérmenes se han estado incubando entre tanta porquería. Lo bueno de haber hecho limpieza en su armario es que había encontrado ropa que no veía desde el curso pasado, lo malo que tras tanto tiempo sin ver la luz empezaban a oler de forma extraña, por lo que había tenido que colocar un cordel que atravesara la habitación de una punta a otra para poder colgar la ropa y que se aireara. A Janet no le había hecho mucha gracia, sobre todo porque pasaba justo por encima de su escritorio y le tapaba la luz. Ally había aprovechado para tomarle prestado sin permiso algunas piezas que le habían gustado y Joane parecía bastante indiferente en cuanto a que un trozo de cuerda del que colgaban amarrados pantalones, blusas, abrigos y sujetadores cruzara su dormitorio desde la puerta de entrada hasta la del baño.

Una vez en la biblioteca casi desierta, Ashley echo mano a dos de las secciones mas abandonadas de la biblioteca, aquellas que además podían ayudarla en su busca de la venganza perfecta. Tanto en la sección de maldiciones nivel I, como nivel II encontró tomos muy interesantes, tales como "1000 maldiciones cómicas", "Te quiero, pero esta me la cobro" o "Maldiciones vergonzosas del renacimiento", que a pesar de que contenían maldiciones para todo tipo de situaciones no parecían ser suficientemente buenas para su venganza contra Malfoy. Por las barbas de Merlín, ese albino la había enfrentado a toda su familia, había puesto en peligro la integridad física de su padre, la había hecho pasar el rato mas bochornoso de toda su vida (en realidad los dos ratos, si contamos el incidente del armario empotrado de la ex-clase de pociones), y, por si fuera poco la había lisiado por dos semanas. Sin olvidar el picor de la puñetera escayola, el no poder terminar los deberes o que se le acumularan los castigos que tendría durante los próximos dos meses. No, una simple maldición no sería suficiente, necesitaba algo más escandaloso, más bestial, lo máximo en venganzas ¡Nadie podría olvidarla jamás, se escribiría sobre ella en los libros de texto y...! en fin, ahora sólo le quedaba hallarla, y pronto. Aún así copió alguna de las maldiciones que más le gustaron, sólo para usarlas en caso de que James se pusiera muy insoportable.

Con tanta búsqueda de maldiciones Ash perdió la noción del tiempo, y cuando se vino a dar cuenta ya llegaba tarde a su segundo castigo.

-Llega tarde, señorita Potter- mascullo la profesora de Aritmancia mientras le echaba una mirada de desaprobación- Si no deja de hacerlo tendré que tomar medidas más severas- Dijo cruzándose de brazos y señalándole uno de los pupitres frente a su escritorio. Al fijarse, Ash descubrió una gran pila de pergaminos, cuatro cajas de cartón colocadas sobre una hilera de pupitres y a un chico de aproximadamente su edad, larga melena negra y túnica de Ravenclaw revisando pergaminos y colocándolos en distintas cajas.

-Su compañero de castigo llego hace ya seis minutos. Él le explicará en que consiste el castigo, yo tengo una reunión de profesores. Cuando llegue espero que esto esté acabado y ustedes haciendo los deberes de la próxima clase- Dijo mirándola agudamente a la joven – Les espero el Lunes aquí a la misma hora para acabar el castigo-Dijo saliendo del aula en silencio. Ash echo un vistazo a su compañero. Le sonaba su cara, pero no sabia de que.

-Hola- Dijo levantando la mano, la que no estaba jodida, claro. El chico la ignoro completamente. -¡Hola!- Dijo más alto, moviendo la mano de un lado a otro. El chico continuó ignorándola¿o es que no la oía¿habían alumnos sordos en el colegio?.

Se colocó frente a la hilera de pupitres, frente a los cuales él revisaba pergaminos. Sus ojos eran de un azul muy profundo, muy parecidos a los de Malfoy ("_Jesús¿Quieres dejar de pensar en ese pervertido?_") y tenía una melena negra que bordeaba su cara y rozaba sus hombros. Mju. Muy sexy, sin duda. Además era como veinte centímetros más alto que ella.

-¡Eh, tú, el castigado!- Dijo más alto colocando la mano derecha en la cadera en forma de jarra (la izquierda no podía por culpa de la puñetera escayola)

-¿Eres sordo?- Se preguntó en voz alta- No he oído que hayan sordos en Hogwarts... ¿No será que estás oyendo música?- Ashley se agachó un poco para tratar de ver sus orejas, pero su pelo negro las tapaba.- Sí, eso debe de ser. Genial, y ahora supongo que tendré de chillarte como una loca o quitarte los cascos ¿no? En ambos casos pareceré una pirada. Puede que tengas un culo sexy, pero eres un cretino desconsiderado.

De repente el chico levantó la cabeza, mirándola directamente a la cara. Fruncía el ceño.

"_Oh oh"_

-¿Merlín, me estabas oyendo?- Pregunto desconcertada- ¿Por qué demonios no contestaste cuando te grité?- El chico volvió a hacer mutis por el foro.- Oh, genial¿piensas ignorarme todo el castigo? Vale, perfecto.- Dijo refunfuñando y tratando de cruzar los brazos. No pudo.

"_Endemoniada escayola_"

-Si tu no me hablas yo no pienso hablarte.- Dijo finalmente, sentándose en un pupitre y esperando a que el chico se tragara su orgullo y al menos le dijera en que consistía el castigo.

Tras un par de minutos esperando alguna contestación del chico Ravenclaw, que no llegó, perdió la paciencia cogió una pluma y empezó a dibujar en la mesa. Primero una casa, luego unas nubes y un sol y por último un dragón gigante sobrevolando la casa. Después recordó el comentario que solía hacer Janet cuando la veía dibujando "Sacas la lengua como si estuvieras colgada, además esas muecas tan raras que haces te hacen parecer bastante tonta". Merlín, si no fuera su prima la odiaría de vez en cuando.

Admiró su obra desde lejos. Horrenda. No sabia que pintara tan mal. El dragón parecía un perro de peluche gigante con bigotes de gato y la casa estaba a punto de desplomarse. Después de un par de minutos dedicándose a apartar su flequillo de delante de los ojos a soplidos volvió a aburrirse y empezó a hablar.

-Oye, cuando te dije que tenias un culo redondo y respingón no era un insulto; no es como si te hubiera dicho que mides casi como Hagrid o algo así. Aunque en realidad eres bastante alto. Más alto que mi hermano... claro que tampoco es que él sea nada del otro mundo. También tiene el pelo negro, aunque un poco más corto y alborotado, como el mío. Él no me ignora, prefiere mortificarme con la intención de que me suicide lanzándome de la torre de astronomía, ese ha sido su plan desde que le quite el cariño de mis padres, de eso hará unos dieciséis años. Hay mucho rencor acumulado debajo de esa mata de pelo negro ¿Qué hay de ti, tienes hermanos?- Preguntó, no esperando realmente que le contestara. Cosa que por supuesto no hizo.- Muy bien, resístete todo lo que quieras, pero tengo que estar en esta aula hasta dentro de una hora, y si no me dices en que consiste el castigo puedo dedicarme a hablar.- Esto sí pareció alterar al chico.

-Puedes irte.- Le dijo sin siquiera mirarla.

La chica soltó una risa sarcástica.- En fin ¿por dónde iba?...ah, sí ¿tienes hermanos? Déjame adivinar, un par de hermanos menores que tu, mmmmmmm, tal vez hermanas. Una está en Hogwarts, la otra aún es demasiado pequeña. La más grande se parece a ti, morena, de grandes ojos azules... autista, la pequeña es más como tu padre, ya sabes, le gusta relacionarse con la gente y eso...

El chico resopló levantando la cabeza y mirando a Ashley.- ¿Ves esa pila de pergaminos? Son exámenes de Aritmancia de los últimos cuatro años. Hay que mirar la fecha y colocarlos en la caja que tenga la misma ¿Alguna duda?

-Ninguna- Dijo satisfecha Ash poniéndose de pie y colocándose a su lado- Por cierto, es cierto que me parece que tu culo es muy sexy.

Esa tarde, cuando llegó a la sala común, la mayoría de la gente ya había bajado a cenar. Sin embargo, James, Efran y Will aún estaban por ahí, jugando al poker sobre una de las mesas de estudio y Marian y Janet leían acomodadas en los sillones frente a la chimenea, que empezaba a ser necesaria ante la inminente llegada del invierno.

-Pensaba que Ally estaría con vosotras- Dijo Ash mientras se tiraba, literalmente, bioca abajo sobre un sillón de tres plaza.

-Lo estaba- Aseguró Janet bajando el libro- hasta que vino su novio Kevin y se la llevó. De eso hará media hora.

-Se te ven la bragas, Ash- Le dijo Marian bajando su libro.

-Ups- Contestó la chica bajándose la falda escolar.

-¿Qué tal los castigos?

-Mal. No consigo ninguna venganza adecuada para Malfoy. Además, el chico con el que compartía el castigo de Aritmancia se dedicó a ignorarme hasta que le dije que tenía un culo bonito. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hacía.

Marian se encogió de hombros- No se puede caer bien a todo el mundo. Cambiando de tema¿Qué haréis mañana en Hogsmead?- Preguntó la pelirroja dejando el libro completamente de lado.

-Yo quedé con Oscar- dijo Jan en voz bastante baja.

-¿Todo el día?- Preguntó Ash enfurruñándose- Tú con Oscar, Ally con Kevin¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer yo?- Le dedicó una mirada desesperada a Marian.

-Lo siento, yo he quedado con unas amigas de Ravenclaw, hace un montón que no estoy con ellas, desde que suelo estar con vosotras- Se excusó- Además, quiero pasarme por la librería y comprar algunas cosas.

-¿He oído la palabra Hogsmead?- Dijo alguien tras ella. Al girarse descubrió que los fantásticos habían dejado de jugar y se dirigían a los sillones. James se sentó sobre ella, aplastándole las piernas.

-¿No tienes con quién ir, pequeña ninfomanía?- le preguntó pellizcándole las mejillas.

-¡AY¡Me estás escachando!- Le gritó, quitándoselo de encima- Cómprate una vida y olvídame, pirado.

-No me hagas lavarte la lengua con jabón- la previno su hermano negando con un dedo y moviéndose para hacerle un sitio a Ken.- Te invitaría a que vinieras con nosotros, pero claro, podrías lanzarte encima de Ken o Will, así que no creo que sea buena idea.- Ashley le sacó la lengua.

-Deja de ser tan inmaduro, Potter- Gruñó Marian mirando atravesadamente al moreno.

-Tal vez si pasaras más tiempo conmigo eso me resultaría más sencillo, Crain.- Contestó James seductoramente- Mañana a las cinco, Hogsmead, frente a las cuatro escobas ¿Qué te parece?

-Muérete.

-Algún día, pelirroja, algún día.

El día siguiente amaneció nublado y frió, por lo que cuando Joane le dijo a Ash que no iba a llegar al desayuno y le apartó la manta, Ash le propinó una patada en toda la nariz, de forma inconsciente, por supuesto. Mientras la rubia se llevaba una mano a la nariz y se sentaba en la moqueta roja, gimiendo y tratando de aliviar el dolor, la pelinegra encontró con los ojos cerrados la manta y volvió a hacerse un ovillito bajo ella. Janet salió del baño poco después, vestida con una de las faldas que Ashley había tendido en la liña gigante para que se aireara y una camiseta de Ally. Poco después salió la misma Alice, armada con un cepillo de pelo.

-¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado de estro? Si no te estas quieta no podré alisarte el pelo- Le recriminó la chica dándole un golpe en la cabeza con el cepillo.- La belleza duele. Ahora siéntate y déjame termina con mi trabajo. Joane¿Te queda algo de poción alisadora?- Preguntó a tiempo de ver a su compañera de cuarto en el suelo, con las manos cubriéndole la nariz y una mueca de dolor, y sobre ella, a Ash abrazando a la almohada y tapada hasta el cuello.

Janet se llevó una mano a la boca- ¿No habrás tratado de despertarla sin protección, verdad?- Joane sólo gruñó, se puso de pie mascullando que vivía en un manicomio y, saltando los montoncitos de ropa que Ally se habían probado para ir a Hogsmead con su novio y cruzando la línea de ropa tendida, salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Jan y Ally se encogieron de hombros. -Que sensible.

Media hora después su prima ya había conseguido que se le despegaran las sabanas a Ash e incluso, un gran triunfo personal, que se metiera en la ducha. Esto lo había hecho recordándole que durante el desayuno repartirían el segundo numero de "El Chivatoscopio", donde salía la rectificación hecha por las chicas. La pelinegra se bañó a una velocidad anormal en ella, saliendo del baño chorreando agua y vistiéndose con los primero que pilló en la liña gigante, es decir, unos pantalones de pana negros, muy abrigaditos y que no se había puesto nunca, y una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas. Mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla y se acercaba a Ally para que le hiciese una coleta de caballo ("_maldita escayola_") y que no se notase que no se había peinado (le resultaba casi imposible con ese chisme en la mano izquierda), Ashley recordó que el motivo por el que nunca se había puesto esos pantalones antes es que se los había regalado Wendy las navidades pasadas y se le caían de la cintura. En fin, a era demasiado tarde para cambiarse.


End file.
